Technologic
by Friday Knight
Summary: This is the story of Kagaku Jutsu, a student of Yuuei Academy. Join him in his journey of fighting villains, fighting his own demons, and stopping one annoying purple pervert. This is his life in Class 1-A. (Rated T for Bakugou's potty mouth)(Cross posted on AO3)(Up For Adoption)
1. Technologic

"OK START!" A voice rang throughout the air, causing a group of people to look around. It had come from a person upon a large building. "What're you looking around for?! There are no countdowns in real fights!" At those words, the entirety of the group of people took off into the faux city behind them.

The crowd split up almost instantly once they had reached the first crosswords in the city, each person trying to find points. One boy in particular, a tall 15 year old with dark brown hair and steely grey eyes kept running in one direction even after everyone else had moved off. Before the boy had a moment to breathe, a large robot came bursting through the wall. The boy skid to a stop, his dark blue trainers squeaking on the asphalt.

The boy's eyes glanced over the robot, noticing a large yellow '1' printed on its metal plating. "Only one point huh?" The boy sped towards the bot, his right hand turning into a large drill. The boy jumped into the air and began rotating the drill, before bringing it down on what appeared to be the robots head.

"Guess that means I've got a few more to go."

 **Kagaku Jutsu:  
Quirk**: Technologic: The ability to shift his limbs into technology.

Jutsu sped on, destroying any robots he came across while keeping a tally of the points in his head. " _22"_ He thought as he decapitated one with a swing of his arm in the form of a chainsaw. " _25"_ As he slashed of one of the '3p' bots down the middle with a buzz saw. He stopped after that one, panting slightly, his hands throbbing.

" _Need to remember to not change from one thing to the other so fast."_ As he was recovering a '1p' bot moved towards him rapidly. Before he could take action, it was sent flying away from him in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, he noticed a short girl with shoulder length red hair and horns protruding from her head.

"You can't let your guard down for a second." She told him sternly. The boy found it amusing, mostly because she was shorter than him, but still took her advice. She then held out a hand to him. "I'm Kodai. Kaseki Kodai."

 **Kaseki Kodai:  
Quirk: **Ancient Form: Can take on characteristics of prehistoric reptiles. Only prehistoric ones.

"Jutsu." He shook her hand. "Kagaku Jutsu. I hope you make it." He told her. She smiled at him, showing fanged teeth.

"Thanks. You too." With that, the two went their separate ways, destroying any more robots they come across. While he was destroying them, he noticed a person clutching their leg in pain. He jogged over to them, wanting to make sure they were ok.

"Oi. You ok?" The person looked up to him, showing her bright green eyes. She stood shakily to her feet, her strawberry blonde ponytail bobbing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just took a bad hit." Her foot seemed to enlarge, allowing her to walk more easily. "I've got enough points I think, but I could still get more." Suddenly from behind her, the wall broke away, revealing a '2p' robot. Jutsu jumped towards it, his hand as a drill once more. As it pierced the machines armour, he noticed a large hand smacking its head.

It flew back and exploded against the wall. "So, is that two points each or one for each of us?" He asked the girl, who chuckled lightly.

"Not sure. That's up for the examiners to decide." She began jogging away lightly, careful not to put too much weight on one foot. "Oh by the way. I'm Itsuka." She waved a giant hand at him as she got further away.

"Jutsu." He called after her. He looked down at the fallen machine. " _28"_. As he ran off to find more things to destroy, he heard a rumbling. He had somehow managed to get back to a group of other people trying to be get into Yuuei. He noticed a person with white hair and six arms, a girl with what looked like earphone jacks coming out of her ears, and another girl with vines and thorns for hair.

There was a large explosion, and a colossal robot loomed over the replica city. "That is one big motherfu-" he heard someone begin, but was cut off by the shockwave the mech had caused by slamming one of its huge hands onto the street. Several people got blown back by the force of it. It didn't help that they were in a narrow street where piles of broken points lay.

People screamed and began running away from it, back towards the entrance and hopefully safety. Jutsu's eyes scanned through the dust, checking for anyone caught under rubble. When he found none, he turned and started to jog away from it. "It's stuck." He heard a voice call. Following the voice, he saw a traffic light pole pinning down a girl with extremely long hair that was tied in a bow.

He rushed over to lift it off her. "Oi! Are you ok!" He exclaimed, heaving the pole up. The girl seemed unnervingly calm for a moment like this.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just heavy." She replied. She began pushing against the pole as well, trying to help out the boy. When it wasn't budging, he looked around for a lever, but instead found something better.

"Oi! Octopus!" He shouted, gaining the attention of the tall boy with six arms. Once the Octopus had laid his eyes on him, and saw the girl trapped under the rubble, he rushed over to them. Using all six arms, he picked it up easily.

" _Less than two minutes remain!"_ Came a voice that seemed to surround them.

" _Crap!"_ Jutsu thought. " _I hope I got enough."_ As the trio ran away from the treads of the monstrous robot, a shadow fell over them. Looking up, they saw a giant metal hand reaching for them. Instinct took over as Jutsu spun on his heel and crouched down.

"What are you doing!?" The white haired Octopus called, apparently thinking that this boy was crazy.

"Making sure you get out of here!" Was the reply. " _And I just got these shoes."_ Jutsu shot upward, leaving a cloud of dust and charred shoes where he once was. Following the trail of smoke the remaining two, as well as several other students, watched as his feet had turned into what appeared to be jet engines.

He connected with giant hand, and caused it to falter and stop in place. However, the hand began slowly moving downwards. "Godammit!" He yelled pushing against the hand, as the fire from the engines seemed to increase in volume. The hand began moving back slightly, and Jutsu put both of his hands together against the metal. "How about you pick on someone" Both of his hands came together and started to turn into a much larger version of the drill he normally used. "Your own size!" He burst through the hand, with large rotating drill head where his own hands should be.

" _ **GIGA DRILL!"**_ He yelled, as he plunged through the red glass of the beast eyes, and came clean out the other side. Apparently, he had hit some pretty vital parts, as the machine began to slowly start to explode. He took a moment to stay up in the air, looking down on the robot as small explosions began to show themselves around its body. As he began to descend, Jutsu's engines started to sputter as he made his way back towards the ground. Around thirty feet up, they died out completely, and he fell face first towards the ground.

Before he could become pavement pizza, something wet and sticky wrapped around his torso, and jerked him to a different direction. Then, something firm caught his black tracksuit. Looking around, he saw that the six-armed person form earlier had caught him. "Nice catch." He wheezed out, holding up a thumb.

Before the person could reply, a loud voice interrupted him. "Times up!" It shouted. A loud buzzing noise shortly filled the area, causing a few people to rub their ears in annoyance. He saw one boy with spikey blonde hair look up with a grin and rub his mouth.

"No problem." The Octopus eventually replied, setting him down. As his bare feet touched the cold pavement, he jumped slightly. He rubbed his feet against one another before turning back to the larger person, and noticing the girl on his shoulder. "Mezou Shouji." The octopus told him, holding out one of his many hands.

"Kagaku Jutsu." He replied, gripping the hand. He turned to the girl, who was staring at him with a vacant expression, her tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth. "And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. But call me Tsuyu." She told him. He just nodded at the request. "Do you think you made it?" She asked the two. The males looked at each other and just shrugged.

"I think I passed the written one, but for this I don't know." Jutsu replied, taking careful steps back to the entrance.

"I think I got enough points to pass. But I don't actually know how many are needed to pass." Shouji explained. Both of them noticed that Jutsu was being extremely careful where he walked, and wondered why he was doing that.

"Why are you walking funny?" Tsuyu asked bluntly. Jutsu turned back to her, surprised she actually mentioned it.

"After I turn my legs into the boosters they become really sensitive for a while. It's because they are producing such a high heat." His steps became less cautious as his feet became less sensitive. "And also, it looks like I'll need some new running shoes." He murmured, looking down at his bare feet.

As the three of them made their way to the exit, Jutsu looked around at all of the different applicants, and how varied their quirks were. " _I wonder if anyone here will be in the same class as me if I make it."_ He noticed the blonde one from earlier using curses like they were a comma. " _Hopefully not him."_

As they drew nearer to the exit, they noticed a small grey haired woman waiting there. As she noticed them closing in, she decided to present herself. "Hello dearies. I'm Recovery Girl, is there anyone here who is injured?" She called to the crowd. There were a few murmurs of 'Not really' 'I'm fine, what about you?'

"Ah, there was one girl with a red ponytail, she hurt her leg." Jutsu told her. The Recovery Girl smiled up at him.

"Thank you dearie, but I've already healed her. Here, have some candy." She threw a few pieces of wrapped sweets at him. He caught them and looked at them strangely.

"Uhm, thank you." He nodded at her. She bowed and made her way out, more than likely to check on the other replica cities. Once she was gone, Jutsu turned to Tsuyu and Shouji. "You want one?" He asked. His answer was a tongue shooting out and taking one of the sweets out of his hand. He watched as the tongue retracted into Tsuyu's mouth.

"I've got a frog form quirk." She explained, her tongue now holding the wrapper that contained the sweet. While he was impressed by the fact she did that with her tongue, he was also somewhat concerned that someone else's tongue just touched his hand.

"What about you Shouji?" He asked. He got an even stranger response then he did with Tsuyu, as one of his hands turned into a mouth and took a sweet from him. "You can change your arms?" Jutsu asked, somewhat scarred.

"Only into other limbs. Like ears or eyes." The large boy explained. Jutsu looked up at him, actually having to crane his neck slightly. He could only see one eye, and that eye was black. Despite his intimidating appearance he actually seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"That better have not been worth any fucking points!" Much nicer than that guy. He looked ahead and saw the same spikey haired blonde from before, apparently complaining to someone with spikey red hair, who looked like they'd much rather be somewhere else.

As he exited the city, he looked around, noticing that at the replica city B, there appeared to be some kind of ambulance. "I hope no one got hurt too badly." Jutsu heard Tsuyu say from up on Shouji's shoulder.

"Why are you still up there?" He asked, causing Shouji to glance at her, waiting for her reason.

"It's comfy. And it's cool to be tall." She explained. Jutsu felt his sweat drop at the reasoning. She seemed to be the kind of girl who always spoke what was on her mind. "I always say what I think." And that just cemented that idea.

"Ok, as long as he's cool with it." Jutsu replied, gesturing to Shouji. He nodded, showing he was fine with the little bit of extra weight. The entirety of the applicants seemed to gather in around the large tower that was connected to all of the other faux cities. Looking at the other cities, Jutsu noticed that in several of them the 'Trap Enemy' was untouched. The only ones that were damaged in some way was his own, and the one next to it where he thought he saw the ambulance. He couldn't even see it in that one, at least in the one he came from it was still standing.

"Oi! Kagaku!" He looked around for who was calling his name. He saw the girl with the horns from earlier waving at him, only she was missing her horns. He waved back and she made her way over to him. "Hey." She said, both to Jutsu and the other two.

The others waved back. "Hey Kodai." Jutsu replied amiably. Kodai looked as though she was going to say something, before looking down.

"Where are you shoes?" She asked, pointing at his bare feet. Out of habit, he wiggled his toes.

"I used my quirk and they sort of got burned." He told her awkwardly. He thought that he would be seen as a weakling if he didn't know how to use his quirk properly.

"Ah I get that all the time." She waved her hand at him. "I forget sometimes whether or not my trousers can hold a tail without getting ripped." To prove her point, she turned around, showing a ripped tracksuit, and bright blue pants.

A small bit of blood dripped from Jutsu's nose as he looked away. "Yeah, I see what you mean." He told her.

"Do you know we can see your underwear?" Tsuyu asked. Jutsu felt his face go blank. _"She actually said it!"_ He thought.

"Hm?" Kodai asked, twisting her back to see if Tsuyu was telling the truth. "Oh you can. Good thing I decided to wear nice ones today." She said with a bright smile. Jutsu brought his hand to his eyes.

" _How can she be so happy about something like this when she was so serious in the replica?"_ He asked himself. "Anyway, you think you passed?" He tried to change the conversation. He didn't hear he reply, as he noticed someone very short staring _very intently_ at the back of Kodai. He walked past her, surprising her, and stood in front of the short purple haired boy.

"Move you're blocking the view." He told him in an annoyed tone, trying to peek around his legs. Jutsu cracked his knuckles, causing the shorter person to look up at him in fear. He turned his hands into small buzz saws and wore a large, unnerving smile. The shorter person screamed and ran away from him, but not before throwing a large purple something near him.

He turned his hands back to normal and returned to the group. They all stared at him oddly. "What?" He questioned. Before anyone could say anything, a booming voice rang through the crowd.

"Yooo!" It yelled. "Congratulations everybody! You'll be getting your statements in the mail! Remember, each class can only hold twenty two students, so if you don't get it, don't feel bad!" The voice died out. Everyone began mumbling again, the thrum of sound hovering over everyone's head.

"I should probably go home." Tsuyu said, hopping off of Shouji. "I need to cook for my brother and sister." She walked away after waving to the others in a slightly hunched position. Shortly afterwards, the crowd began to disperse, some people going home by themselves, or in groups of friends they had made. Kodai left them, apparently going to talk with someone who could talk to animals.

"I'll be seeing you then." Shoujii told him, some of his hands turning into mouths and also saying goodbye. Ignoring how creepy that was, he returned the goodbye, and headed home.

"Oh, we must live in the same direction." Jutsu turned around to see Itsuka following a small bit behind him.

"Oh hey Itsuka, how's your leg?" He asked, noticing that she wasn't limping any more. She looked down at her leg and bent her knee.

"It's fine. Recovery Girl fixed it up. Although it did make me tired." She yawned as she stretched one of her arms. When she turned back to Jutsu, she noticed his lack of footwear. "Where are your shoes?"

Jutsu looked down and sighed. "Burnt to a crisp." He told her. This apparently took her by surprise as she showed a look of confusion. "It wasn't an enemy or anything, it was my quirk."

"But I thought your quirk was drills." She asked, mentioning the bot they had destroyed together.

"It's technology. If I understand how a piece of technology works, I can imitate it." He explained, turning his hand into a drill, then a chainsaw, then a buzz saw. "But I can't do really complicated stuff like phones or computers."

"But that still doesn't explain what happened to your shoes." Itsuka told him. He looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes again.

"I can do the same with my feet." To prove his point, he turned his foot into a motorbike wheel, and then the jet engine again. "But if I do that they'll break my shoes. And also, my feet really hurt if I use the engine for too long."

"So it's like a double ended sword?" She stated. Jutsu just shrugged his shoulders. "My quirk is kind of like that." She made her hand grow bigger. "My limbs get bigger but that also means the nerves get bigger too, so I feel a lot more things than I normally would." She then noticed the house they were near.

"Ah, this is my stop." She came to a halt, her hand turning back to normal. "If you get into Yuuei I'll hope to see you again." She waved at him as she walked into the house.

Jutsu lowered his hand as she walked inside. He continued on his own way home, wondering what the future held for him and his quirk.

"Jutsu! It's here!" A voice called. Jutsu jumped up from his bed, turning his hands back to normal as he had been practicing with his quirk. He jumped the last step down and saw his mother, a plump red haired woman with robotic arms, waving around an envelope.

He took it off her and held it in his own hands. He stared at the seal. He took a breath and opened it. Inside it was a single letter. He took it and scanned over it first. His hands started to tremble. "I, I, I got in!" He yelled in triumph. His mother joined him in yelling, hugging him tightly. "Mom! Mom!" He managed to called, smacking her arms.

He took a breath, and read it properly. "I've actually gotten into Yuuei Academy. I'm so happy." A single tear came to his eye but he wiped it away. "I can't wait to start." He said, looking to the door. "Oh," He said, turning back to the paper. "I wonder what class I'm in." He scanned the page, looking for an answer. And he found one.

"Class A huh?"

* * *

 _My First BnHA fanfiction. This is my OC. Although, I'm starting to feel like he's a bit of a Gary Stew. He's not completely overpowered, he's not going to be stronger than All Might or secretly his son or anything. He's just another student. Technically Kodai is my OC too, but she's only really there to even out the class now._

 _Let me know what you think of him and of the story. Also, for future reference, the drill he turns his hand into is similar to that of a Big Daddy from Bioshock, or the drill from Gurren Lagann. That is all._

-Friday


	2. Technologic 2

" _That, is a big door."_ Jutsu thought as he opened the door to class A. The class room inside was completely empty. "Am I early?" He said aloud, glancing down at his watch. The clock read 7:10. "The registration is probably at half eight." He murmured, walking between the desks. He was debating a window seat, but he decided against it, figuring he would seem like some anime protagonist or something.

("Achoo!" "Izuku, are you sure you don't need extra tissues?" "I'm fine mom!")

He took a seat roughly in the centre of the class, but closer to the window then the wall. "So, I'm an official student of U.A." He put his hands on the desk and felt the wood. "I'm so happy." He smiled. The smile was replaced with a look of shock as the door flew open.

A boy roughly his height with blue hair and square glasses strutted in, not noticing Jutsu. "Ah, my first day at Yuuei Academy." The boy said, looking at the large blackboard. "And now, my dream beg-oh." The boy had turned around and noticed Jutsu sitting there.

"Uh, hi." He said awkwardly, raising a hand in greeting. The blue haired boy appeared at a loss for words. He quickly snapped out of his stupor however, and pushed up his glasses and marched towards Jutsu.

"Hello! It is nice to meet you fellow classmate! I am Tenya Iida!" He announced, holding out a hand to Jutsu.

"Uh, Kagaku Jutsu." He responded, taking the hand and shaking it. Iida was shaking it a bit too tightly for his liking. When he let go, he put his hand under the table and shook it to get rid of the numbness. "So, you're in Yuuei, what's your quirk?"

"Engine! My quirk allows me to use my legs as engines!" Iida told him. Jutsu just smiled awkwardly.

" _Does this guy announce everything he says?"_ He looked at Iida's legs and noticed that there were small round bump slightly bulging against his trousers. "Mine is Technology. If I understand how a machine or piece of technology works, I can mimic it." To prove his point, Jutsu transformed his right hand into a drill head.

Iida bent down to examine the drill. "I see." He murmured. " _Finally something he doesn't shout."_ He poked the drill, much to Jutsu's surprise. "It feels like real metal. Is producing organic metal also part of your quirk?" He asked.

"I guess?" Jutsu responded, looking at his hand as it turned back to normal. "I mean, I can't just cover my arms in metal or anything. I can only change it into technology. Most of the things I can change my hands into just happen to be made of metal." Iida nodded and walked away, apparently finished discussing this with him.

Jutsu just sighed with relief and leaned back in his chair. He watched Iida's back as it sat down in the front row of seats. He briefly wondered if he would find anyone else as eccentric as that in this class. "Greetings!" Iida called as another person came in.

Jutsu looked up and saw a boy with multi coloured hair. One side was pure white, while the other was a deep red. On his red side was a very noticeable burn covering his eye, which was a bright blue. The boy just looked at Iida. "Hello." He said, then walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat in the back row.

Out of politeness, Jutsu turned around to greet him. "Hey." He waved. The boy looked up at him, somewhat pleased to see he had not shouted in welcome like Iida had.

"Hello." He responded. Jutsu nodded and turned back around. " _Well, one guy who talks too loud and one who doesn't at all. Great."_ A few more people came in, he recognised two as the girl with earphone jacks for earlobes and the guy with spikey red hair. The girl with the jacks took a seat close to the wall, whereas the boy took a seat a row ahead of Jutsu.

He turned round and began talking to him. "Hey." He smiled, showing somewhat pointy teeth. "You were the one that took down the trap in City A right?" Jutsu nodded at him, recalling that he was in fact there.

"Yeah. I didn't really mean to take it down though, only to stop it from crushing the others." He explained. "It's not like it was worth any points or anything." The red haired boy shook his head at that.

"Nah man. It was worth a lot of Hero points. Oh, I'm Kirishima by the way." He told him.

"Jutsu." He replied. "And I remember my card saying that I got like, thirty two hero points." He put a hand to his chin in remembrance. "I came in, 6th." He thought back to the letter which told him his placing.

"I got second." Kirishima smiled, jabbing a thumb at himself. Jutsu's mouth fell open. Kirishima rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "That actually sounds like I'm showing off now doesn't it." He smiled, but couldn't help but wonder something.

"Who got first?" His answer came in the form of Iida, complaining.

"Don't put your legs on the desk! It's disrespectful to your classmates and those who made the desks!" Iida told a blonde haired boy, the same one who was cursing up a storm at the exam entrance.

"Like I care!" He responded. "So, what school are you from anyway, you side character?" Jutsu didn't hear his response, as he was too busy thinking about the insult.

" _Side character? Does he think we're in some sort of anime or something?"_ There was a sneeze at the door, and Iida looked up to see a rather short boy with black and green hair. He made his way over to introduce himself, but Jutsu was distracted by someone tapping his shoulder.

Turning around, he got a face full of fangs. "Hey." The fangs said. Looking up, he saw that it was Kodai. "Looks like we're in the same class." Jutsu couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like it. I'm glad you got in." He told her smiling. Kodai smiled back at him. "Thanks Kagaku. Looks like your other friends are here too." She said pointing towards the mass that was Shouji, and Tsuyu sitting a seat diagonal to him.

" _How did I not notice them before?"_ He wondered. He then noticed a commotion going on at the door, where three students were looking out of it. A lean man dressed in black with greasy hair came in through the door. Jutsu also noticed he appeared to be holding a sleeping bag.

"I'm your homeroom teacher. Aizawa Shouta. Pleased to meet you." He then reached into his sleeping bag and took out what looked like a uniform. "Wear these immediately, then shove off to the P.E. grounds." Without another word, he walked back out of the room.

"Wait. What?" Jutsu asked.

"A quirk apprehension test?!" Several students cried out. Apparently as heroes, the class didn't have time for 'frilly niceties' such as ceremonies or guidance counsellor meetings. Aizawa began listing off activities they would be doing.

He asked for the blonde boy, Jutsu found out his name was Bakugou, to do the softball pitch using his quirk. When he threw it, a huge explosion erupted form his hand as he shouted "DIIIEEE!". The ball went flying through the air, and when it landed they found out that the result was 705.2 meters.

"Oh, so it's just like regular apprehension tests but we can use our quirks." He heard someone form beside him say. "AWESOME! THAT LOOKS SO FUN!" He heard someone else shout. It sounded female. "WE CAN REALLY USE OUR QUIRKS? THAT'S THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS FOR YOU!" He heard someone else shout.

As he was cleaning out his ears, he heard Aizawa began speaking. "In that case, new rule. The student who ranks last in total points, will be judged 'hopeless' and instantly expelled." Jutsu felt a wave of cold rush over the entire area. They would be expelled if they came last. That, that's not fair.

Apparently several other people thought the same, as they started complaining to him. Aizawa explained to them the reasoning behind it, how evil and calamities can strike at any moment, and how that this course will just be one hardship after the next.

" **Plus Ultra.** " Was Aizawas final word. Jutsu was running over the technology he had at his disposal in his head. For the toe touch and grip strength he would have to rely on his own body, but for the others, majority of them would involve him using his quirk.

"First up, the 50 meter dash." Aizawa called. People took it in pairs, Jutsu being stuck next to Kodai, who was wondering what dinosaur was the fastest.

"Probably the raptor." Jutsu let slip. Kodai looked at him oddly. "What? I watched Jurassic Park." He looked away blushing. Kodai just shrugged, and took off her shoes, allowing her feet to become clawed and scaled.

Jutsu did the same, but for a different reason. As he took a stance, he changed his feet into the jet thrusters again. "GO!" Aizawa called. Jutsu's engine fired up immediately and he shot forward. '2.6 seconds!' He heard the machine call. He was happy with that, now he just needed to stop with grace. Jutsu face planted into the dirt and skidded forward. " _Nailed it."_

Jutsu got up from the ground groggily, before realising that he was standing on his bare feet. "Hot Hot Hot!" He exclaimed, hopping on one foot for barely more than a second. Once they had cooled down, he went back to retrieve his shoes, ignoring the looks he got from others at his display. " _I should probably keep these off if the long jump is next."_

"Standing Long Jump." Aizawa called. Jutsu got up again, next to Kodai. She looked at him with a smirk. "What?" He asked.

"So, what should I use for the long jump?" She asked in a joking manner. Jutsu took the question seriously, and brought his hand to his lip.

"The raptor again I guess. Or maybe the T rex. They had some big legs. Something with high jumping capability. Maybe you could jump regularly and turn your arms into Pterodactyl wings." Kodai just looked at him with a blank face.

"I, I was kidding." She told him. Jutsu got a red tinge over his cheeks as he looked away and prepared for the long jump again. His feet turned into the jet engines again, and he awaited for the call.

"GO!" One quick burst was all he gave the thrusters as he leaped forward. He turned his feet back to normal for the landing, which was less than graceful. At least he didn't face plant this time. He put his shoes back on and got his score, 8.9 meters.

For the consecutive side hops he couldn't think of anything useful, so he just used his own body's fitness. " _Now for the hard part."_ He thought as he watched other people through the softball. One girl in particular got infinity as a score. How the hell was he meant to compete with that. Maybe he could turn his arm into a leaf blower and hope that he would create enough power to get a high enough score. _THOOM!_ Jutsu looked over to the pitching area, and saw a tall girl standing next to a cannon.

"Is that allowed?" He wondered aloud.

"She's using her quirk, so I'll allow it." Jutsu turned to see his teacher standing behind him. The phone he was holding beeped. "26 KM." Jutsu's jaw fell open, then clamped up immediately as he realised something. He jogged over to the girl who was wheeling the cannon away.

"Sorry!" He called, prompting her to turn around. "Can I see that?" He pointed to the cannon. The girl just looked at him, then to the canon.

"Um, sure." She stepped away from it, and Jutsu inspected it.

"Let's see, fuse, fire will be needed to light it, it'll sting for a bit but," He knocked on the cannon. "That's pure casting iron, gunpowder is needed, but I can substitute it." He stuck his head inside the muzzle of the cannon. "Nice and round, enough room for a proper cannon ball but has been modified for the softball."

"JUTSU!" He heard his voice being called. Jutsu instantly brought his head up, and it collided with the metal of the cannon. A loud ' _ **dong**_ ' echoed through the yard. Jutsu brought his head out and looked for who was calling him. He saw it was Aizawa.

"Yes Sensei?" He asked. Aizawa threw the soft ball at him, and he realised it must be his turn. He made his way to the pitching area, rubbing the back of his head softly. "Alright, let's do this." Jutsu shifted his whole forearm into a much smaller and smoother looking replica of the cannon that he had inspected.

He put the softball into the cannon and turned to the crowd. "Anyone control fire?" he asked them. When no one responded, he sighed and turned his thumb into a small lighter. He lit the fuse on the cannon and blew out his thumb lighter, waving his hand slightly. He angled the cannon in a way he hoped would get the most distance.

As the fuse neared its mark, Jutsu suddenly realised something. " _This is going to hurt like a b-_ _ **OOOOOM!**_ The cannon went off and Jutsu was blasted back a few feet. "I'm ok." He muttered, lying on the ground spread eagled. He sat up on his rump and changed his arm back to normal. He looked up to Aizawa, who was looking at his monitoring device.

When the vice eventually beeped, he read out "2 KM." Jutsu sighed in contentment, then waved his arm around wildly as it still hurt from the explosion. " _Damn! DAMN! That hurts!"_ He thought as he blew on his arm. He got up and sat away from the crowd, watching as other people took their turns.

When it was the greenish black haired boy, something seemed to go wrong. He got 47 meters. Apparently, this wasn't to the surprise of Bakugou, who exclaimed. "That's because he's a quirkless fuck guppy."

" _Someone needs to shove a bar of soap in his mouth."_ Jutsu thought as Aizawa closed in on the green haired boy. Jutsu didn't hear what he said, but apparently it was a warning. The boy steeled himself and prepared to throw again.

There was a huge increase in difference, as the ball shot towards the sky, the rush of air from the throw causing a few pebbles to fly back from the area. One of them hit Jutsu in the forehead, but he wiped it off as an accident.

"I can still move." The boy said as he turned back to Aizawa. Aizawa seemed to be impressed with his potential and performance, as the score read 705.3m. Jutsu noticed that he was holding his hand, his index finger looking very bruised.

" _That's one hell of a setback for a quirk."_ Jutsu thought as he watched the boy smile with tears in his eyes. Jutsu's own eyes scanned the crowd of students watching him. He noticed Iida standing next to a girl with bouncy brown hair, and Bakugou. Bakugou wore a look of complete hatred on his features.

"Deku you fuck munch!" He roared as he leaped towards the person who just threw the ball. Before he could get very far, his quirk cancelled out and he was caught up in cloth. Jutsu noticed Aizawa holding the strange scarf that was around his head, and the fact it was what had caught Bakugou.

"Stop making me use my quirk so much. I've got dry eye dammit!" He complained. Aizawa released Bakugou and poured a few drops of something into his eye. The test continued as if it was never interrupted in the first place.

For the endurance run, Jutsu turned his feet into motorbike wheels, and just went around the track as if he was in roller skates, using momentum to go as far as he could without too much force. He noticed he was alongside the girl who had made the cannon earlier, and she was riding a motorised scooter.

"Hey." He called to her. She looked at him from underneath a dark blue helmet. "Thanks for the cannon." He smiled at her. She seemed to smile back.

"No problem. I'm surprised you managed to imitate it so quickly." She told him over the quiet noise of the moped. "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." She told him. She obviously didn't stick out a hand as she needed both hands to steer.

"Kagaku Jutsu." He replied. "And I didn't imitate it perfectly. If I had it probably would have gone a lot further and I wouldn't have been thrown back." He told her. If he had more time, he probably would have gotten only a bit less than her score.

"I understand. Sometimes when I make things for the first time I forget a key component and it just falls apart." She told him as they passed another lap. As she passed, he heard someone call out: "That's gotta be against the rules!" Apparently it wasn't as she was doing it.

Jutsu looked at the moped. "So are you gonna stop when you run out of fuel or what?" He asked Momo, who laughed at the question.

"I guess that'd be fair yeah. I mean, I can make more if I need to, but I think just one tank will be a fair score." She gazed at her dashboard on the moped, checking how much gas she had left.

" _She even put in the indicators."_ Jutsu thought as she turned around the bend, the mirrors on her ride blinking. Jutsu's run ended a short while after that encounter, and he sat on the ground with his hands around his knees as he watched a few others move around the track.

There was Kodai, whose legs appeared to be much thicker and flatter. She also had a very serious expression on her face. " _She probably went for an herbivore because they can move for longer."_ Jutsu thought, looking out at the field. Yaoyorozu was still on her moped, Shouji was still going, but that was probably just brute stamina.

Finally, the time came to present the results. Aizawa stood in front of the class as he pulled out the machine that had tallied the results. "Oh, that whole expulsion thing was a lie." There was complete silence in the class.

"It was a logical ruse! To help pull out your best performance." He said with a smile that didn't really suit him. The class's reaction was immediate. He saw Iida and Deku both shaking in, what he assumed to be anger. But Deku was shaking so much that he was practically a blur.

Jutsu looked up the screen, which was split in half with eleven on each side. He was in 7th place, just after Shouji. He noticed that Kodai was in 10th. "Midoriya, go to recovery girl and get patched up."

" _Oh, so his name is Midoriya Deku."_ Jutsu thought. His eyes fell to the bottom of the screen. " _Wait, it says Midoriya Izuku. Is that his actual name?"_ He shook his head. He'd find out if he ever talked to him. The class made their way back to the changing rooms and got back into their uniforms.

The day was rather uneventful after that, apparently they just had to go to an orientation and then the school day ended. Apparently they were supposed to go to it earlier, but Aizawa just took them to the test anyway.

As he walked out of the gate of Yuuei, he noticed Iida, Midoriya and the 'Infinity girl' from earlier talking. Deciding not to interrupt them, he just passed by and made his way home. As he was walking, he heard a familiar voice. "So you made it."

Jutsu turned back around and saw Itsuka standing there with a hand on her hip in her uniform. Like most girls in Yuuei, her uniform consisted of a light grey blazer and skirt that was darkish green. She wore her socks just below her knees, and they showed of her rather powerful looking legs. Jutsu just smiled at her.

"Looks like you did too." He replied. His own uniform was the same as every other males, with the exception being his dark blue shoes, and the fact he currently had his blazer slung over his shoulder, showing off his pure white shirt and red tie.

"Yeah, I'm in Class B." Itsuka told him, catching up beside him. "I didn't see you until the orientation, what were you doing?" Jutsu let out a small sigh.

"Our homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta, decided that we would have a quirk apprehension test on the first day." Itsuka showed a look of surprise, which Jutsu noticed. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly." He stretched out his right arm, as it still somewhat stung from the cannon. "Oh, I'm in Class A by the way."

Itsuka nodded, and began making small talk with him until they reached her house. They waved goodbye and Jutsu continued walking home. Once home, he fell down face first onto the sofa in his living room. " _Maybe I should have visited Recovery Girl about my arm."_ He thought as it his arm prickled lightly.

" _Ah well. It'll heal by tomorrow. I wonder what'll we be doing then."_ He thought as he fell asleep on the soft sofa.


	3. Technologic 3

As Jutsu sat in the classroom, awaiting his next lesson, he turned to talk to whoever happened to be beside him. As it turned out, it was Jirou. She had her jacks plugged into her ipod, and was looking intently at the screen. Out of curiosity, Jutsu glanced at the screen, and saw a fist clenching around a grenade in the shape of a red heart.

Jutsu's eyes lit up momentarily. "Oi, Jirou." He began, prompting the girl to look at him. "I didn't know you liked Green Day." Jirou's eyes showed a spark similar to the one that Jutsu had experienced just before.

"You like them too?" She asked. Jutsu nodded in affirmation. "I didn't think anyone else would like them because they only sing in English." She told him, her jack coming out of the ipod so she could talk to him properly.

"It's not the language that's important it's the music." He told her. "Plus, it helps with learning actual English. I think I've learned more from them than I have from Present Mic." Jirou chuckled at that. Present Mic was their English teacher, and he tried, but it was very hard for students to pay attention when he was basically shouting every word into your ear.

"Yeah. I really like this album too. Their early stuff is so good. It sort of inspired me to take up music." Jirou told him, her eyes a bit misted as if she was having a flash back to when she first heard the music.

"Oh, you play?" Jutsu asked. Jirou blanked, she had not meant to tell anyone that. It was the sort of hobby she preferred no one knowing about.

"Uh yeah." She told him. "I play bass." She wasn't the kind of girl to be shy, far from it. However, in a situation where she was discussing one of her passions, it was normal for her to be a bit careful as to how she worded it.

"Oh cool. I play guitar myself." Jutsu responded with a smile. "I took it up because I wanted something to fall back on in case I didn't make it as a hero." His hands instinctively took up the position they would be in if he were playing his instrument.

"Really?" Jirou asked. Jutsu nodded at her, hands returning to his desk. "Maybe we should form a hero band or something." She joked. There were several hero idol groups making their debut now a days. Most of them had Quirks to do with music or sound in some shape or form.

Jutsu chuckled at the idea. "Yeah, but we'd need a bit more than just the two of us to make a proper band." His eyes scanned the room, noticing how many people seemed to be talking in groups, or just sitting away from everyone. His eyes fell on someone who, with their current topic, caused him to laugh.

"Oh my god, could you imagine Shouji on drums." He told her. The idea caused her to laugh and wipe a tear from her eye.

"Ok, Ok." She said between laughs. "But we still need a singer, and maybe a pianist." Their eyes scanned the room, trying to find people who would be suitable, or comic, to the places.

"If we have Hagakure no one could tell if she was lip syncing." Jutsu joked. Jirou let out a small laugh at the idea.

"Yeah, as for keyboard," Her eyes darted around the room. "Iida seems like the kind of guy who only knows classical." Her eyes fell on pink. "Ashido might accidentally melt it or something." This got a chuckle out of the both of them.

Before they could continue with their hypothetical hit group, the door was thrown open, and there stood the most recognised hero in all of Japan. "ALL MIGHT!" He heard Izuku exclaim.

There stood the number one hero in his superhero costume. "Huh, Silver Age." He heard Aoyama mutter. "How unfashionable." That line caused a spur in Jutsu's train of thought. He leaned over and whispered in Jirou's ear.

"Aoyama can be our groupie." Jirou had to clamp her hand down on her mouth in order to keep from laughing so hard. All Might stood at the front of the class, and started his announcement.

"Foundational Hero Studies!" He exclaimed. "For this class, we'll be building up through various trials!" He shouted at the class. "We'll start with this!" He called, showing a small piece of plastic with big red letters on it. "The trial of combat!"

" _This guy gives Iida a run for his money with how loud he is."_ Jutsu thought. Several people were excited at the idea of combat. It was a hero school after all. Before Jutsu could spare another thought, All Might continued with his speech.

"And to go with your first battle…" He pushed a button and a small whirring sound could be heard. Out of the wall came several tall shelves, each of them with what looked like small suitcases in each one. All of them were numbered. "We've prepared the gear we had you send in to match your requests and quirks!"

Jutsu almost forgot about that. Their hero costumes. He recalled the details he had sent in to Yuuei. **"Dark in colour. Something that shows I can use technology. Leave forearms bare or easily removable. If possible a sleeker and cleaner version of Isaac Clarke's suit from Dead Space. Helmet especially. Thank you."** What could he say, he loved video games.

He got changed with the others, and was pleased to see the suit met his recommendations. The suit was a dark blue fabric with small pieces of black metal surrounding his torso and shoulders. There was a larger piece in a full circle around his arm which was the cut-off point as to how much of his arm he could change into technology. Everything past there was bare. The fabric felt very similar to that of a wet suit one would use for surfing.

His torso had several of the metal pieces surrounding him. There was a specifically large piece in the shape of an emblem where his chest was. The emblem itself was the shape of a large drill head pointing downwards. It lacked the bright blue bar on his back, but he saw that as a plus, as that way enemies wouldn't know whether or not he was in bad shape. His boots were thick and clunky, but according to the letter along with his suit, there was a button he could press where they would fold up and allow him the ability to turn his feet or legs into tech.

Finally, there was the helmet. The metal was a deep obsidian, and the cloth surrounding his head was a midnight blue. The helmet had three lines on its face, allowing Jutsu to see clearly. There was no light coming from them however, as that would mean he would have to carry some form of battery, which would just add to the weight.

There was however a dark blue glass, similar to sunglasses that were placed in the slits. As he walked in the tunnel towards the bright light where Replica City B was, he could hear All Might talking loudly. "They say that clothes make the man, young men and ladies." As he closed in on the entrance, he heard him exclaim.

"Be fully aware, from this moment on, you are, Heroes!" Everyone exited the tunnel and stood in the sunlight. " _And, freezeframe."_ Jutsu thought. With all of them standing there together, all in their hero outfits, it probably looks pretty bad ass. Jutsu glanced over at Aoyama's suit. " _Probably."_

He noticed how a few people appeared to be decked out in just regular clothes with something to do with their quirk on them. Out of everyone there, only he and a few other people seemed to be in a proper hero suit. That one guy with the tail, Jutsu never got his name, appeared to be in a Karate outfit of some sort.

Out of everyone there, the person whose costume he thought to be most similar would be the person with white armour and exhaust pipes as his costume. " _That's probably Iida."_ Jutsu thought, judging from his quirk, exhaust pipes seemed an obvious feature.

He, Iida and the guy with round elbows, didn't get his name either, seemed to be the only ones with masks that covered their entire face. Jutsu remembered his mother once telling him something about heroes and masks. " ** _If a villain knows your face, they can find out who you are, and they can hurt those you care about._** " With that in mind, he went for a complete helmet.

"Looking good Kagaku." Jutsu turned to see Kodai standing there with her hands behind her back. She was wearing a tight looking jump suit. It cut off at her knees and left her arms completely free. Its colouring was a deep red at the sides with black patches at her neck, shoulders and knee. Around her waist was several small looking bags, probably for keeping important things in. She wore a set of thin goggles that were a deep red in colour and looked like they came from a ski mask. Before Jutsu could respond, Kodai jumped slightly and made her way over to Ashido, where they both talked about how they loved the others outfit.

Jutsu just smiled at the interaction. "Oh, Deku!" He heard someone from beside him say. Turning, he saw the 'Infinity Girl' wearing a helmet with a clear pink visor. She wore several interesting rings around her body, he wondered if they had a practical application.

"Eh, Uraraka." He heard Deku, wait, was it Deku or Izuku? She called him Deku so, he figured that was what he preferred to be called. And he had just found out her name Uraraka. He is learning so much today.

"Your outfit looks really cool and down to earth." She told him. Jutsu glanced at Deku's costume. It was green, and he wore what seemed to be bunny ears and a mask that looked like a smile. "I should've written what I wanted." Uraraka said, rubbing the back of her head. "Mine ended up being a skin tight bodysuit."

Jutsu could see how flustered Deku was through his smiling mask as part of it was transparent. "The hero course is the best." He heard someone below him say in a rather interesting manner. The purple guy from before was staring at Uraraka, so Jutsu took it upon himself to smack him upside the head.

Before the purple guy could respond, All Might called out. "I'm liking everyone's styles. VERY COOL!" For some reason he stared at Deku's outfit and shuddered. He was startled by a loud voice that sounded rather echoic.

"Sensei!" It shouted. " _Oh I was right, it was Iida."_ Jutsu thought. "Will we be doing similar drills to the entrance exam as this is a mock city?" He had his hand raised in questioning.

"You'll see." All Might began, only to change his mind as to what he was going to say. "In fact, take two steps and you'll be there!" He raised both his hands dramatically. "This is an indoor battle trial!" All Might continued on about how most villainy were actually committed indoors. He gave several examples about it, and ended his speech about how they would be fighting.

"For this test you'll separate into "Villain" and "Hero" groups, FOR A TWO-ON-TWO TEAM BATTLE!" He announced. Jutsu gulped lightly. Against people, his quirk could be very dangerous. If he accidentally hurt someone, he didn't know how he would be able to face them again.

Several people launched questions at All Might, who was unable to respond to them all. Instead, he took out a small cheat sheet. He explained the activity they were going to do, which was one team would be villains and have to protect a bomb, whereas another team would have to be heroes and need to either capture the bomb or the villains.

The teams were to be decided by lottery. Once all the teams were called out, Jutsu found himself on the same team as Kodai. She smirked at him, showing fangs. "Let's be sure to win, whether we're heroes or villains."

Jutsu smiled under his helmet. "Well, we're training to be heroes, but it wouldn't hurt to have a win as villains under our belt." The two shared a brief knuckle touch as All Might called out the first two teams that would play. D and A. Bakugou and Iida, and Uraraka and Deku.

The rest of the class went to the observation room to watch the battle. As the class was watching the screens, Kodai had to hold Jutsu back from hitting Mineta, as he was openly staring at Yaoyorozu but she didn't notice as she was too busy analysing what was on the screen. "I'm going to kill him." Jutsu kept repeating, glaring at the short purple boy. "I'm going to ditch Yuuei and become a villain for the _sole_ purpose of killing him."

He stopped after Kodai smacked the back of his head. It hurt seeing as he wasn't wearing his helmet. They watched the screen as Bakugou jumped out from around a corner in a surprise attack. A lot of people complained about it being unmanly, but Jutsu was confused. "He's a villain remember." He told whoever was listening. "He's not supposed to play by the rules." It got him a pat on the back from All Might, who agreed with what he was saying.

"Keep that in mind. In an actual battle villains do not have 'guidelines' and they will try their hardest to beat you." All Might taught the class. They continued watching the match as it escalated to a point where several people were telling All Might that he should suspend the battle. It eventually ended with a large explosion and team A winning.

When they were called back, All Might told the class that Iida was the best student in the situation, and asked the group why that is. Yaoyorozu raised her hand and went on a very long lecture about how Bakugou, along with Deku, allowed his on personal feelings to interfere with the situation. Uraraka played too riskily at the end. Jutsu could see Iida shaking with, what he assumed to be pride.

When she finished her speech, there was complete silence. Even All Might wasn't saying anything. Eventually he just congratulated Yaoyorozu on being correct. Jutsu heard someone mumble "Well she's not one of the recommended freshmen for nothing." Jutsu just stared at the screen as the next combatants took their place.

Shouji was working with the boy red and white hair, and Hagakure was working with the tail guy. Jutsu really needed to start learning names. That match lasted about as long as Bakugou could go without swearing. Shouji located the 'Villains' and his partner froze almost the entirety of the building, freezing them in place.

Even in the observation room people were shivering from the cold, Kodai especially. Jutsu turned his thumb into a lighter and held it near her. "T-Thank's K-Kagaku." She stammered. "I-I'm a r-reptile so I d-don't do so g-good in the cold." Jutsu just nodded and turned the rest of his fingers into lighters to help warm her up quicker. A few other people came close to him in order to get warmed up, mostly those who's outfits didn't cover up much.

The next few battles were rather uneventful, although Jutsu did find it pretty funny when Aoyama threw a hissy fit because Ashido accidentally burnt a hole in his cape.

When All Might put his hands in the boxes and brought out the two teams that were playing, there was a lot of confusion. "Team K as Heroes, vs Team K as Villains!" He announced, then realised what he had said. "Wait hold on…" He began counting on his fingers. "Ah, there was an uneven number of teams, which meant that team K was left alone."

"There are two options for the next match." All Might explained. "Either the members of Team K split up and fight against each other," Jutsu and Kodai stared at each other, eyes slightly wide. "Or, another team volunteers to fight again."

"Ooh us! Pick us!" A female voice called. Looking around, Jutsu saw a glove moving up and down in the air.

"Young Hagakure, why would you like to go again?" All Might asked the invisible girl.

"Because me and Ojiro didn't really get to fight thanks to Mr. Freeze over there." The glove pointed at the boy with differently coloured hair. His response to the insult was only to raise an eyebrow. "And we want to try and be proper villains this time."

"She does know this is a hero course right." Jutsu heard Kodai mutter. All Might seemed to take this into consideration before announcing.

"Very well!" He exclaimed raising both hands in the air. "The next trial will be between Team I against Team K!"

* * *

 _The reason I'm uploading this Sunday is because I'm uploading the actual fight tomorrow. Didn't want to keep you guys waiting that long. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time. (Also I'm a terrible artist who can't draw for shit so sorry for not like linking anything to you about what he actually looks like)_

 _-Friday_


	4. Technologic 4

Jutsu and Kodai waited outside of the large building that Hagakure and Ojiro were setting up the bomb in. They were memorising the blue prints when Jutsu spoke up. "Kodai." He began, causing the red haired girl to glance at him. "I think, we should go in from the top." Jutsu stared skyward to the roof of the building.

Kodai joined him in staring. "Agreed. We need to do it quietly though Jutsu." She told him. Jutsu just looked at her strangely. "Alright." She said, closing the piece of paper that had the map on it. "We should go up the side of the building. You can use your jet legs and I can jump." She stretched her legs and walked towards an alley to the side of the building.

Jutsu watched as her feet became clawed and scaled, turning into a deep red colour. She jumped against one wall of the ally, before jumping from there against the other, and continuing on until she reached the top. "It's just like Mega Man X." Jutsu muttered as he flipped a switch on his boots that caused them to split and turn upwards, hugging the sides of his legs.

Jutsu turned his feet into jet thrusters and shot upwards. He landed on the edge of the building with a slight wobble. Before he could fall off completely he was grabbed around the collar by Kodai. He stood up properly and turned his feet back to normal. "Thank's Kodai." He said as he flipped his boots back to normal.

"We're a team. We're supposed to work together. Now let's go Jutsu." She said, turning away from him and opening the door that led into the building. Jutsu followed after her, only stopping for a moment why she decided to be formal now.

As they crept along the building, ears and eyes peeled for any sight or sound of the bomb, Jutsu had an idea. "Oi. Kodai." He whispered, prompting the reptilian girl to turn around. "Can you like, sniff them out or something." Kodai wore a blank look on her face. "Hey I don't know what you can and can't do ok!" He shouted at her while keeping his voice low.

"I can't turn my nose into a reptiles." She told him. However, after she said that, her tongue flickered out. It was much thinner than a normal tongue should be. Jutsu watched as she turned a corner and peered inside a room. She brought her head back and whispered to Jutsu.

"All right, Ojiro is in there. I don't know where the other one is." Jutsu nodded and turned his right hand into a drill. He marked and 'X' on the wall into the room. Their eyes met and nodded. Jutsu brought his elbow back in order to break through the wall.

"Ow!"

The duo turned around and saw, nothing. It took them a moment to register what was going on, and in that time, Jutsu felt a fist drive into his stomach. "It's Hagakure!" He called, bending over with both fists raised. He tried to punch her, but only ended up punching air.

"Keep her busy! I'll go after Ojiro!" Kodai told him as she ran into the room, confronting the boy with the tail. They locked eyes as Kodai grew a tail with a large club on it. They dashed at each other, and their tails connected.

"Kodai!" Jutsu called, still being beaten mercilessly. When she didn't respond, Jutsu frowned. "It's kind of hard to fight someone I can't see you know!" He angrily shouted.

"I know." Hagakure replied as she delivered a punch into Jutsu's side. Jutsu jumped back and stared at the empty space in front of him.

" _I can't turn my hand's into anything sharp, I could cut something serious and not know."_ He thought, trying to come up with a plan. He looked at his hands, and the concrete building he was in. " _Bingo."_

Jutsu's forearms turned into very flat jackhammers. "Shake it!" He exclaimed as he brought the jackhammers to the ground and activated them. The floor beneath them shook as tiny pieces of dirt and stone fell from the ceiling above them. He heard a thump somewhere in the hall above the sound of his hammering. Before he could take advantage of the situation, Jutsu heard his earpiece activate.

"Jutsu! What are you doing! You're messing up my fight!" Jutsu had half a mind to shout at her that she left him with his fight. He let up on the hammering and turned his hands back to normal. He took a fighting stance and tried to find out where Hagakure was.

His answer was a blow to the back of his head. Jutsu fell forward, and only managed to turn around at the last second. However, he was pushed against the ground by an invisible force. "Wow! This is much funner than last time." Hagakure said as she pressed Jutsu against the ground.

Jutsu found it to be a very strange experience to feel something grabbing your wrists when there's nothing there. As it turns out, Hagakure is surprisingly strong. She was able to keep Jutsu pinned to the ground with just her body. As Jutsu struggled he realised something.

" _If those are her hands,"_ He glanced at his wrists. " _then her head should probably be…"_ Jutsu brought his head up and cracked it against Hagakure's. She cried out and released him. Jutsu took the opportunity to jump against her. Somehow he managed to wrap his arms around her and keep her steady.

Hagakure thrashed around as Jutsu reached for the 'Capture Tape' that All Might had given him and Kodai. He tried to wrap it around her arms but he couldn't find them. "Stay still dammit!" He cried.

"No!" Was Hagakure's response. It was only then did Jutsu realise that he was fighting against a completely naked girl. " _No! No! Bad Hormones!"_ In order to get out of the situation, Jutsu turned his hand into a drill and attached the tape to it. "What are you doing?" Hagakure asked.

"I'm not really sure." Jutsu told her. He spun his drill and the tape flew out, wrapping around both Jutsu and Hagakure. It eventually ran out and left the two of them looking like a pair of joint mummies. "This, was not what I had planned." Jutsu muttered.

"I can see that." Hagakure said, squirming around inside the tape prison. "You do realise everyone can probably see us right?" Hagakure informed Jutsu. Jutsu nodded. Well, nodded as well as he could with the tape surrounding him.

"Well, you're captured, but I still need to try and get the bomb." Jutsu told her, and tried to walk towards the room that Kodai and Ojiro were fighting in. They ended up hopping towards the room, their bodies rubbing against each other. " _If Mineta says anything, I'm going to shove my drill right up his a-"_

*In the Observation Room*

"Goddammit. He gets to be so close to a completely naked girl." Mineta said, blood tearing from his eyes in jealousy.

The fight was evenly matched between the two other combatants. Kodai and Ojiro were constantly slamming tails against the other. Ojiro managed to keep Kodai away from the paper-mache bomb with only a few close calls. Neither of them were talking or making quips, they were only fighting.

Kodai had started off strong, able to take Ojiro by surprise with her own tail. Unfortunately, Ojiro's tail was much more flexible and versatile than Kodai's, leaving her with very few openings. She changed from her blunt tail into one with spikes on it. As the battle progressed, they heard a voice call out.

"I've got a hostage!" The two turned to see, a large amount of tape, walking haphazardly towards them. "And I'm not afraid to use her!" Kodai finally realised what was going on.

"Jutsu? What are you doing?" The tape seemed to look around.

"Oh! Kodai! Where are you? I can't see anything." The tape said as it spun in a circle.

"Yeah, can you guys hurry up and end this. Jutsu's bits are poking me." Hagakure complained. There was silence in the room.

"I swear to god that's not what it sounds like." Jutsu said, and though nobody could see, he was extremely red in the face. The two of them waited by the side lines as Kodai and Ojiro continued the battle.

Kodai was running out of both time and options to try and get the bomb. While she was fighting Jutsu had an idea. "Hey. Hagakure." He whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back. It sounded like her head was right under his chin.

"Where's my hand?" He asked. "Like, is it touching you?" He felt her shake her head. Jutsu transformed his hand into a buzzsaw. "What about now?" Another shake. "Alright, good." He tore through the taping that was keeping them together.

When they were eventually free, neither Kodai nor Ojiro noticing them as they were too busy fighting, Jutsu hid Hagakure behind a pillar. "Alright, you're already captured, so no helping or talking." He told her, then turned his hand into a chainsaw.

"Alright!" He yelled, holding his chainsaw a bit away from his own neck. The noise caused Ojiro and Kodai to look over. "Let her capture you, or she gets it!" He warned. Ojiro looked aghast, and there was a similar expression on Kodai's face.

"Jutsu!" She shouted. "We're meant to be the heroes! We don't take hostages!" She glared at his mask, annoyed that she couldn't see his reaction. She heard her transceiver begin to crackle.

"She's not actually there." He whispered so Ojiro couldn't hear him. "She's tied up behind a pillar." Kodai made a shape very similar to a fish, and turned to her opponent. Ojiro, however, seemed to sense something was up. His tail smacked the ground and a small stone flew towards Jutsu.

The stone hit Jutsu's chest, which confirmed his theory of Hagakure not being there. Ojiro smiled for a short moment. "Nice try. But I know you wouldn't actually do something like that." He managed to smack Kodai away from the bomb once more.

"Alright, time for plan B." Jutsu said aloud, causing Kodai to glance at him.

"What's plan B?" She asked, her vision dancing between the two males.

"This." Jutsu simply said. He pushed the buttons on his shoes and ran forward. Midway through his stride, his feet turned into wheels, and he sped forwards towards Ojiro. Ojiro seemed to realise what was happening at the last second. He swung his tail, but Jutsu leaned backwards to avoid it, his back bending at a strange angle.

When the danger had passed, Jutsu grabbed Ojiro's legs, causing him to fall face first towards the ground. "Kodai! Now!" Kodai leaped towards the faux bomb. Her arm stretched out to meet it, as Ojiro's tail tried to intercept.

Kodai managed to get her hand on the bomb and dodge Ojiro's tail at the same time. All Might's voice sounded over the intercom. "Heroes win!" He announced. Jutsu sighed in relief, whereas Ojiro sighed in sorrow at another defeat.

"You can get off me now." Ojiro said. Jutsu looked down and noticed he was pressing Ojiro down against the ground.

"Right. My bad." He got up and offered a hand to Ojiro. His tail took it, and he stood up, dusting himself off. "Good fight." Jutsu said as he shook the tail. Ojiro just chuckled and agreed. They released and turned away. Jutsu had just taken his helmet off and wiped his brow, when he was tackled off the ground and found something very soft on his face.

"We did it Kagaku!" He heard Kodai cry out in happiness. Jutsu realised what was on his face. He wiggled under Kodai, trying to get out of her hug. "I was afraid I'd start my time here with a loss!"

Kodai finally let up on Jutsu, who sat up instantly and let out a breath. "Uh yeah. Good job Kodai." He held up a hand, inviting her to slap it. They high fived and Jutsu stood up properly. "Nice to see you're back to calling me Kagaku." He joked, but judging from the expression on Kodai's face, she didn't understand.

"You were calling me Jutsu the whole time." He explained, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, was I?" She asked, her head tilted to the side. This was a completely different side of who he had been working with. "Oh!" She suddenly seemed to realise something. "That's my bad. I get really serious when there's something like this going on." She told him.

"Oh. That makes sense." Jutsu murmured. "That's probably why you weren't joking around or anything with Ojiro." He rested his head on his hands. "I mean seriously, smack talk is an integral part of hero fights." He said, holding up a single finger.

"Well, you're not wrong." Came a strong voice. Kodai and Jutsu looked forward to see All Might standing before them. They hadn't realised it, but they had been walking while talking, and ended up outside their building.

"All Might!" Jutsu and Kodai cried, surprised to see their teacher standing before them.

"Nice show young embryos!" He held up a thumb. "Now, let's go back to the observation room and see what people have to say." The two followed him along with Ojiro and Hagakure, who was now dressed in her hero suit, if you could call it that.

When they got there, there were a few people clapping in applause. The four of them stopped in surprise. All Might chuckled at their confusion. "Come now. That was an excellent match, you shouldn't be that surprised that people were cheering you on."

The four combatants stood to the side as they received their scores. "I believe," All Might began, "That the best student in this match was, young Jutsu!" He waved a hand towards the boy, who seemed surprised in the least.

"But, I got myself tangled like halfway though." He questioned. He noticed Mineta clenching his fist, and decided to punch him after all this was through.

"That may be true," All Might explained, holding up a finger. "But you did so in order to capture a 'villain'. You also thought well under pressure and used the villain's quirk against them. You tricked young Ojiro into thinking that you held his partner hostage, which he could not clarify as she is invisible."

Jutsu was just surprised at All Might's reasoning. "You also managed to think of a backup plan when that one failed. Above all, you allowed your own partner to take the 'glory' as it where, of securing the bomb." Jutsu and Kodai shared a glance. He didn't see any glory in that, they were working together.

"Everyone else did extremely well also, however you must hand it to young Jutsu." Jutsu got a small blush on his face at the praise. He had never been praised or congratulated this much in his life. "Now! If you all kindly gather at the exit!" He instructed them. Everyone filed out of the room, gathering together outside the way back to Yuuei.

They all stood there, awaiting All Might's instructions. "GOOD WORK EVERYONE!" He exclaimed, his hands on his hips. "Aside from young Midoriya there were no serious injuries! Nevertheless no holds were barred!" He smiled at everyone. "For your first full training session you all did wonderfully!"

"Such an honest lesson, feels kinda anti-climactic when you compare it to Aizawa sensei's lesson." Jutsu heard someone behind him say, the guy with blonde hair.

"Honest lessons are part of your freedom on campus!" All Might explained. "Now, go change clothes and return to your classroom while I share the critique from earlier with young Midoriya." With those words, All Might took off, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Wow. He must be in a rush." Jutsu heard Mineta said. Oh right, he said he was going to hit him for earlier. Jutsu smacked Mineta's head as he passed by, causing the purple boy to flinch and look up at him.

"What was that one for?" He asked, annoyed. "I didn't do anything that time."

"Earlier." Jutsu responded, nodding his head at Yaoyorozu and Hagakure. The face Mineta made as he gazed at the two females made Jutsu want to punch him again. And so he did. Mineta grumbled as he made his way to the changing rooms along with every other male, making sure to keep his head down.

"Better." Jutsu mumbled as he followed the crowd. Jutsu felt a tap on his shoulder as he was walking, and turned around to see a glove waving at him. "Oh, Hagakure, what's up?"

"Hey Jutsu. I was just wondering why you didn't really use your quirk on me." Jutsu could tell that her tone was accusatory, she probably thought he believed her to be weak or something.

"Because I can't see you properly." He explained. Jutsu couldn't gauge her reaction, but he assumed it was one of surprise. "If I swung with a chainsaw I could have seriously hurt you and not known. If I could see you I would know where to aim to not cause that much damage." He didn't want to accidentally chop off a hand or something.

"Like, with Ojiro I could fight him with my quirk properly cause I knew I couldn't accidentally cut something bad." Hagakure brought her gloved hand to her chin.

"Ah, I see now. I just thought you were going easy on me cause I was a girl." She said in a perky tone. Jutsu just chuckled.

"Nah. I fight everyone equally, I don't care who they are." He shrugged.

"Then why are you always hitting Mineta?" Hagakure asked.

"Because he's a pervert." Jutsu replied, causing Hagakure to giggle. "But just cause I fight women as equals doesn't mean I want people like him to get away with being, him." He threw his arms out to emphasise his meaning.

"I understand now. Thank's Jutsu." Hagakure told him as she jogged into the girls changing rooms. Jutsu went into the males and took off his helmet, shaking his hair to get rid of any sweat.

"Yo, Jutsu." Jutsu looked up and saw Kirishima talking to him while putting his outfit in his suitcase. "Sweet costume, but it looks kinda familiar. You copying another hero?" Jutsu laughed and began to get out of his costume.

"Kinda. He's a video game character. It's just the helmet really that I wanted, check how cool it is." Jutsu tossed his helmet to Kirishima, who caught it and stared at the front of it. A few other of the males gathered round to check it out.

"Oh," The blonde one said. "I recognise that. It's from, Death Space, right?" He asked.

"Dead Space, yeah." Jutsu corrected. "In the actual game they light up." The boys surrounding the mask, Kirishima, the blonde one, and the one with round elbows all 'ooo'd' at the idea.

"Tch." Jutsu heard. He turned to see Bakugou with a frown on his face storm out of the changing room.

"What's got his panties in a knot?" Jutsu asked. The question got a roar of laughter from the three males. Jutsu just smirked and continued changing after getting the helmet back from Kirishima.

* * *

 _And this is the end of that battle. Jutsu and Kodai have succeeded, with more than enough awkward moments. Hope you enjoyed, and hope you tell me what you thought. Until next time._

 _-Friday_


	5. Technologic 5

In Class 1-A, the students were waiting for their homeroom teacher, Aizawa, to show up. Many of the students there had been interrogated by the press on their way there. Jutsu included. He froze up in front of the press, but managed to get away.

" _So, tell us what is Yuuei like now that you have the Number 1 Hero working there?" Some reporter asked, shoving a microphone into Jutsu's face._

" _Uh, uhm, duh." Jutsu stammered, before getting an idea. "Look!" He exclaimed, pointing behind the press. "It's All Might!" When the press turned around, he took the opportunity to sprint into the safety of Yuuei._

Jutsu chuckled at the memory. Currently, Jutsu was reading a book under the table as he waited for his teacher. He didn't hear as he came in and dropped a stack of paper on his desk. Apparently he had read over the critiques of the previous day's battle trial.

He was talking about everyone's strengths and weaknesses, and having them respond. Jutsu didn't hear his however as he was too busy reading. He flipped a page, and suddenly found the book torn out of his grasp.

Jutsu felt his head hit the desk as his body lurched when the book was taken from him. He sat up immediately and glared. "Who did that?" He asked, angered at the absence of his literature.

"I did." Aizawa said, shutting Jutsu up. In his bandages he held the book he was just reading.

"Ah, ok then." He said awkwardly.

"What were you reading Jutsu?" Kaminari asked from the table next to him.

"Obviously it was a dirty magazine." Mineta said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Several people in the room gasped at the implication. "I mean he was hiding it under his desk, it's not rocket science."

"Actually it is." Aizawa said. Several shocked eyes turned to Jutsu, who was now burning red. Aizawa seemed to realise what he had said. "Ah, by that I mean it is rocket science." The looks of shock were now placed with those of confusion, as they turned to see their teacher holding open the book.

The page he had opened showed several diagrams of a large engine, as well as a scaled down rocket. There were lots of different numbers and statistics and instructions in the book, all of them confusing the majority of the class.

Midoriya seemed to realise what was going on first. "Isn't that the latest JAXA rocket design?" All eyes were back on Jutsu, who had shrunk into his seat.

"Yes." He squeaked out. He wasn't used to being stared at by this many people. "I need to know how tech works to mimic it." His voice could give a mouse's a run for its money.

"I understand." Yaoyorozu came to his rescue. All eyes were now on her. "In order for me to create something I need to know what is used in making it, such as its chemical compound." Jutsu shot her a thankful look as everyone left the conversation at that.

Aizawa tossed the book back to Jutsu. He grabbed it and placed it in his bag. "Now that that's out of the way," Aizawa began. "I'm sorry to have to spring this on you but…" Everyone gulped, wondering if there was going to be another pop quiz or test or something.

"We need to pick a class president." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Finally something school like would actually take place at the school. Several people's hands instantly shot up, going on about how they should be president. Jutsu however, kept his hand down.

"Are you not trying Jutsu?" Jutsu heard a voice ask him. He turned around to see Kodai looking at him, her own hand in the air. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not much of a leader type." He told her, leaning back in his chair. "I just go with the flow kinda." He would vote for whoever he felt best deserved it. The cacophony of people trying to become president was interrupted by a stern voice.

Iida had started talking about how the role was not something to be taken lightly or just because they felt like it. Even though he was saying this, his own hand was stretched into the air and shaking. " _Well he's got my vote."_ Jutsu thought with a smile.

The voting was complete, and surprisingly it was Midoriya as Class President and Yaoyorozu as Vice-President. Iida was clutching the desk in surprise. "Even after all that, I only got a single vote." He said, shaking.

"So you didn't vote for yourself?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Even though you wanted it so badly Iida? What are you doing?" A boy asked. Jutsu couldn't quite remember his name only that his quirk was to do with sweets.

With all that said and done, they went through their classes and ended up at lunch. Jutsu was sat next to Kodai, Kaminari and Kirishima. " _Why do I have so many friends that start with 'K'?"_ Jutsu wondered.

As they were eating, they noticed that Jutsu wasn't eating the food that Lunch-Rush had made. "Hey Jutsu, what's up with the bento?" Kirishima asked. Jutsu, who currently had a 'takoyaki' half-way in his mouth, stopped and looked at him.

"Nothing?" He asked. "I just prefer homemade stuff." He told them. He felt as though that would be insulting to Lunch-Rush though. "I mean, I love Lunch-Rush's food and all," He thought he heard a sigh of relief from the kitchen. "But there's just something better about eating food you made yourself, y'know?"

The others were surprised. "You made it yourself?" Kaminari asked incredulously. Jutsu nodded.

"What do they taste like?" Kodai asked, eyeing the takoyaki balls. Jutsu held one up with his chopsticks.

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" He joked. Anyone who saw the next action was incredibly shocked. Kodai bit down on the chopsticks, swallowing the food. Jutsu held a large blush and an open mouth, Kirishima and Kaminari's jaws had dropped, and Mineta, who was on another table completely, felt as though he just missed something important.

"Wow!" Kodai cried. "It's super nice!" She tried to get more with her own chopsticks, but Jutsu held the box away from her.

"Oi, oi! It's mine!" He exclaimed as Kodai tried to snatch more of his food. They battled with their chopsticks, Jutsu trying to defend his meal. He then noticed Kirishima holding up his phone and Kaminari laughing. "ARE YOU RECORDING THIS!?" He yelled at the spikey red head.

Before Kirishima could reply, a loud siren rang through the room. "SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED." A robotic voice said. "STUDENTS, PLEASE PROMPTLY EVACUATE." There was instant panic amongst the student body. Everyone had dashed to the door, trying to get out.

Kaminari and Kirishima were lost amongst the crowd. The only reason Jutsu knew where Kodai was was because she was currently clutching onto his arm for dear life. "Kodai!" He called, trying to get her to let go. Suddenly, Jutsu saw something that made him think something was wrong with his takoyaki balls.

Iida was floating above the crowd of students. Jutsu watched as he shot towards the exit of the room. He latched onto a pipe and shouted at the throng of students. "EVERYONE! DON'T WORRY! IT'S JUST THE PRESS! DON'T WORRY!" Everyone seemed to calm down at his words.

Either that or everyone was so shocked at seeing him looking like an exit sign that they completely forgot about the siren. Jutsu would prefer to think it was the former. Once everyone had calmed down, people returned to their seats, the noise now on a significantly quieter scale.

"Kodai. You can let go of me now." Jutsu said. Kodai seemed not to realise she was still holding onto Jutsu's arm.

"Ah, sorry." She said, retracting her nails. "Got a bit scared there, sorry Kagaku." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine." Jutsu told her, raising his hand to show he was cool with it. "Where're the other two?" Jutsu asked, looking at the empty seats across from him.

"We're down here." Jutsu heard a voice say. Looking down, he saw Kirishima and Kaminari on the floor. Kirishima had his quirk activated, and Kaminari was looking a bit flat.

"We got caught in the herd." Kirishima said, lifting both himself and his blonde friend up. "We still managed to see Iida though. He looked like a 'Go' sign on a traffic light." The two sat down at the table, sighing in relief.

"Maybe we should go see Recovery Girl." Kaminari wondered.

"Nah, we'll be fine. It's only a few bruises." Kirishima waved off the notion. Kaminari got angry at this.

"Say you! You've got a hardening quirk you probably didn't feel anything!" He exclaimed, whacking Kirishima with his lunch tray.

Kaminari eventually let up on bashing his friend and returned to his lunch. Both of them asked if they could have one of Jutsu's takoyaki, and he reluctantly obliged. They made sure to take them with their own chopsticks.

"Wow she was right!" Kirishima said. "It is really good!" Jutsu got a light blush on his cheeks at the compliment.

"It's nothing, I just like to cook." Jutsu said, denying the compliment.

"Excuse me." A voice said. The group turned to see the school head chef, Lunch Rush, standing by their table. "I couldn't help but over hear you talking about your friends food." Jutsu gulped lightly.

"Uh, I have nothing against your food sir." He said, looking up at the Pro-Hero turned cafeteria worker. "I just like to bring in my own food." Lunch Rush's nozzle moved up and down in what seemed to be a laugh.

"Don't worry. I was just wondering if I may sample one myself." The rest of the group looked at Jutsu, who slowly held up his bento box to Lunch Rush. Lunch Rush took a pair of chopsticks from seemingly nowhere, and picked up one of the takoyaki balls. With one hand, he undid his nozzle, and inserted the food in it.

The other's found this strange, but they didn't say anything. Lunch Rush nodded as he tasted the meal. "They are correct. This is a very good recipe." Lunch Rush brought a hand to his chin. "You use basil, interesting."

Jutsu was surprised he could tell his ingredients just from tasting them. "Uh, I can give you the recipe if you'd like." Jutsu offered. Lunch Rush shook his head.

"No need. I can tell all of the ingredients you have used." He informed him. "I will however ask your permission to recreate it." Jutsu was so shocked that the only thing he could do was nod. With that, Lunch Rush thanked him and returned to the kitchen.

"Did that just happen?" Jutsu asked, pointing where Lunch Rush had stood. The others could only slowly nod their heads. "So, my food, is now going to be on the menu. Great." Jutsu contemplated.

"Well, I'm going back to class." He said, his voice oddly distant. He got up out of his seat and made his way to their homeroom. He noted that there was no one else there, and sat down in his own seat.

People started filing in soon afterwards, all of them looking at Jutsu strangely. "Why's he got the thousand yard stare?" Ashido whispered to Kodai.

"Lunch Rush tasted some of his food and wants to serve it to the others." The people surrounding Kodai, who were most of the females in the class, gasped.

"You mean he can cook?" Jirou asked. Kodai nodded. "What's it like?"

Kodai got a far off look in her eye. "I would never say anything against my own mother, but his takoyaki was so good, it trumped hers." Kodai's tongue had accidentally slipped out of mouth during the description, and was now hanging loosely.

All of the girls stared at Jutsu, who now had a small group of boys surrounding him. It consisted of Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero. "Oi. Jutsuuuuu. Anyone hoomee?" Sero asked, waving his hand in front of Jutsu's face.

"Sero, that's not how you snap someone out of a funk." Kirishima said, holding up a single finger. "You do this." He karate chopped Jutsu's head, causing the boy to blink and wince.

"The hell was that for!" Jutsu cried, rubbing his head.

"There ya go." Kirishima smiled, fangs filling his mouth. "You were trying to bore a hole into the wall dude, was your food that important?" Kirishima asked.

Jutsu frowned. "It's not the food." He shook his head. "It's just that, I feel kinda weird knowing everyone else will be able to taste my food without me knowing their opinion." Jutsu leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"You don't need to know everyone's opinion man." Kaminari said. "Just those whose opinion actually matter to you." The others were surprised at Kaminari's intelligence.

"Besides," Kirishima started. "I know someone who _really_ liked your food." He said with a wink, putting emphasis on the 'really'. Jutsu just raised an eyebrow, confused as to who he was talking about.

"I know you and Kaminari liked it, is that what you mean?" Kirishima sighed as Kaminari chuckled. Sero looked as equally confused as Jutsu. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a table surrounded by girls, each of them looking in his general direction.

"Oh." He said. Kirishima smiled at his realisation. "Yeah no." His mouth fell open.

"W-What do you mean no?!" He asked in a hushed whisper. Jutsu just sighed.

"I mean no." He explained. He saw the gears turning in Kirishima's brain. "I'm not gay." He got that out of the air right away. Kirishima got a small blush and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. It's just if someone isn't interested in a girl, that's why it usually is." Sero defended his bro, having realising what was going on.

"We've literally been in school together for three days." He told them. "It'd be kind of unhealthy to be interested in someone at that point." All of the boys heads turned as they looked at Mineta. Mineta was currently talking to Shouji, which gave Jutsu no reason to hurt him.

"And dating someone early in the year is a bad idea." Jutsu said, his eyes un-focusing and staring off into the distance again. "Trust me." Before any of the boys could ask him what he meant, their teacher came in.

"All right." Aizawa said. "Class President, lead us off." Midoriya and Yaoyorozu stood up at the top of the class. Before they began, Midoriya decided that Iida would be a better president than him, recounting how he had managed to get the whole school under control during lunch.

Jutsu just reclined in his chair, a small smile on his face. " _Wonder if I should tell him I voted for him."_ He wondered. Iida gratefully accepted the position, and called out the welcome and roll call with enthusiasm.

" _Eh, ignorance is bliss."_ He thought.

The end of the school day came quite soon after that. Jutsu was relieved as it had been a somewhat warm day and his blazer was becoming quite uncomfortable. He slung it over his shoulder as he walked home. He let out a low whistle as he thought of the events earlier.

"Ok, let's see." He held out a single hand. "There was a break in today. My takoyaki is now going to be part of the cafeteria lunch. The President was only the President for like a few hours, now it's Iida."

"Sounds like you have a fun day." Jutsu turned around, seeing the person who had called out to him. He was met with a bright orange ponytail and light green eyes.

"You don't know the half of it, Itsuka." Jutsu smiled. Itsuka held a smile of her own, as she caught up with him.

"So, you said something about Class President?" Itsuka asked. Jutsu nodded.

"Yeah. Originally it was a guy called Midoriya. Small dude, kinda jumpy. But, earlier during the emergency," He paused to glance at Itsuka, who nodded showing she knew what he was talking about. "A guy called Iida managed to calm everyone down. It was pretty funny actually, he floated up and shot towards the exit. He looked like one of the people on an emergency exit sign."

"Oh, I know the guy you're talking about." Itsuka said. "A lot of people in Class B were talking about him." She smiled lightly. "One of the guys, Monoma, was really happy about it because apparently 'Class A making fools of themselves will help boost our status'." Itsuka rolled her eyes.

"Well he seems like a jerk." Jutsu frowned. "Not that I care." He shrugged. "I'm not the President. Just as long as he doesn't actually hurt anyone."

"Oh, you're not Class President?" She asked. Jutsu shook his head. "Shame. I would've voted for you." She lightly punched Jutsu's shoulder. Jutsu laughed.

"Yeah, I'd probably have denied the position though." He shrugged, placing both of his hands behind his head. He noticed Itsuka's questioning gaze, and sighed. "I'm not really a leader type. I just sort of, blend in. I don't take charge."

Itsuka looked at Jutsu with confusion. "Pardon my French," ("Achoo! Ah, I sneezed. How unfashionable.") "But that's bullshit." Jutsu had to keep his hand on his jaw to keep it from falling open. "I remember how you acted during the exam. You took charge and tried to save that girl. You realised that you couldn't do it yourself, and so you acted and got help." She jabbed a finger at him.

"You'd be a damn good leader." Itsuka finished her statement with a nod of her head. Jutsu felt a red tinge on his cheeks.

"N-Nah. I was never the kind of guy who stood out. You need to be noticeable to be a leader. And good looking. Or be the kind of person who stands out." Surprisingly, Itsuka held a blush on her face. "Oi, what's up?"

"I, I forgot to tell you but I'm Class B's President." Jutsu wore a confused look, before realising what he had just said.

"Is-Is that so. Well congratulations." Neither said anything after that. The atmosphere being a tad too awkward to break.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow probably." Itsuka finally said. Jutsu noticed that they had arrived in front of her house. He nodded.

"Right. See you then." Jutsu waved goodbye to her, walking in the direction of his home. He sighed once he was out of sight of Itsuka's house. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" He thought.

"Eh, if it's important I'll remember it later." Jutsu decided as he opened the door to his house. "Anyone home!" He called out. When no one replied, he shrugged. It wasn't unusual for him to be the first home.

His mother worked as an accountant, so she usually ended up working late. His sisters had lots of afterschool activities. His youngest sister, one who hadn't even discovered her quirk yet, always waited for her mother to pick her up. His father-. Jutsu clenched his fist at the thought.

He shook his head and dispelled the bad thoughts. "I think I'll make some mochi." He muttered, grabbing out a few pots and pans. "And I'm not letting Lunch Rush take these from me."


	6. Technologic 6

"Trial of Rescue!" Aizawa announced. The majority of the class broke into discussion about what it could entail. "Don't get ahead of yourselves." He warned. Once the class quietened down, he continued on. "As I was saying, this time, it's entirely up to you whether or not you wear a costume. The training area is fairly far away, so we'll be getting a bus there. That's all, go get prepared."

The class grabbed their costumes and headed to the changing rooms. Jutsu noticed that Midoriya wasn't wearing his hero costume, but decided not to mention it. They made their way to the bus, Jutsu having to whack Mineta over the back of his head as he was staring at Uraraka's 'back'. Up ahead, Iida was at full throttle trying to get everyone in order.

Jutsu turned to Yaoyorozo, who was standing a little bit behind him. "Is he always like this?" He whispered. Yaoyorozo just nodded. Jutsu let out a low whistle. "You have my pity." He joked. He got a light chuckle in return.

"Oh, Jutsu." Yaoyorozu began as they filed into the bus. "One of the other class presidents says she knows you. She's from Class B?" She asked.

Jutsu nodded. "Yeah. I walk home with Itsuka most days. We just happen to live in the same direction." He explained. He noticed Mineta's jealous gaze at the fact he walked home with a girl. He glared at him, daring him to say something. Apparently he thought better against it.

The bus was not what Iida planned for. He expected it to be a school bus that had two lines of two seats, but instead it was much more like a public bus. Jutsu ended up sat next to Todoroki. The boy with the bicoloured hair was resting against the soft seat. Jutsu was reading his JAXA book again, and was coming close to figuring out how to mimic it.

He would have been closer, but he was distracted due to a loud voice coming from in front of him. "YOU BITCH! I'LL BE POPULAR TOO!" He was about to say something, but Kaminari cut across him.

"It has only been a brief while since our socialization has commenced and yet already we have been made apodictically cognizant of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer." Jutsu didn't know half of those words, but apparently they made Bakugou pissed off.

"HUH! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF VOCABULARY IS THAT!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Bakugou roared at the blonde with the black streak in his hair. Jutsu rolled his eyes.

"Will you shut up 'Baka'-gou." He complained. Bakugou whirled around in his seat.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" He shouted at him. Jutsu could see Todoroki frowning beside him, annoyed at his nap being disturbed.

"Baka-gou. Why? Got a problem?" Jutsu dared. Before Bakugou could respond, a voice called from up front.

"We're almost there, settle down already…" Their teacher ordered. Bakugou reluctantly turned back around in his seat, but not before giving Jutsu a glare that would be intimidating, if Jutsu actually found him intimidating.

He turned back to his book, enveloping himself in it once more. Something clicked in his head, and he finally understood. He hoped that he would be able to try it out in this trial.

Eventually the class arrived at the location. Everyone was amazed at what they saw. A huge area, covered in different environments. There was an artificial lake in the middle, which had a waterfall constantly falling into it, and a boat in the middle of it. There was an area of buildings that were completely on fire, and didn't look to be dying out anytime soon. There were buildings buried under heaps of stone and rock, and a large faux mountain covered in snow.

Jutsu wondered how it managed to stay as snow in the heat. "IS THIS UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN OR SOMETHING?!" Jutsu heard Kirishima exclaim. The group heard a voice above the throng of chatter.

"Flood wrecks, landslides, fires, avalanches... etc. etc. This is a practical training area I created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and its name is…" The group finally saw who was talking. "THE ULTIMATE SPACE FOR JAMS!"

Midoriya and Uraraka seemed to freak out slightly at who was teaching them. "It's the space hero, 'No. 13'!" He exclaimed. Jutsu stared at the teacher. Space Hero definitely fit him. He wore a very puffy looking white space suit, and a dark black space helmet. He also, for some reason, wore bright yellow boots. "He's the gentlemanly hero who does phenomenal work helping with disaster relief."

"' _Gentlemanly' huh?"_ Jutsu mused, looking at the teacher. " _Guess we have something in common."_ He noticed Uraraka staring at the teacher. "I've always liked No. 13" Jutsu couldn't help but recall when he had heard about what Uraraka requested her costume to be like, and wonder if she had wanted something more like 13's.

The two teachers had a hushed conversation, apparently discussing the lesson plan. When they turned away, No. 13 held up a single finger. "Before we begin, just one thing… or two. Or three… Or four…" Jutsu felt everyone's sweat drop at the increasing numbers.

"I am certain you are already quite aware, but my quirk called ' **BLACK HOLE** '. No matter what material gets sucked into its vortex, I'm afraid it'll turn to dust." Uraraka was practically vibrating, learning about her favourite hero's quirk.

Midoriya made some observation about how the quirk could be useful, which No. 13 agreed with. "Yes…" He stated. "It is, however, a power that could be easily used to kill people. And in that way, it is no different from the quirks of everyone here." Jutsu stared down at his hands, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

He was glad he had his helmet on as small tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "That being said, please don't forget that each of you possess a quirk that can go awry. One wrong step is all it takes to be able to kill others accidentally." The noise faded out around Jutsu, as he clenched his fist, unwanted memories returning.

He was six years old when he made his first mistake. He had realised his quirk two years beforehand, and was trying to learn something useful. He recalled seeing his mother blending fruit to make a smoothie, and wanted to try that. He stared at the blender, and pushed each of the buttons. He eventually made a mimicry of it, his hand turning into the small rotating blades that were at the bottom of the blender. He was so happy that he could do something useful. He ran to find his parents. It all went downhill from there. He could still remember the scream. The blood. There was so much blood.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" Jutsu was snapped out of his memory by Iida. Apparently No. 13 had finished his speech. He was glad no one saw him zoning out. A quick glance around proved it as everyone was still staring at the teacher.

"Alright, first things first…" Aizawa began, but stopped due to a distraction. Something was going on behind him. "HUDDLE TOGETHER AND DON'T MOVE!" He suddenly roared at the students. Everyone wore looks of confusion. "NO. 13! PROTECT THE STUDENTS!"

Some of the students finally saw what was going on, down at the very centre of U.S.J. "What is that?" Kirishima wondered. "Is this like that training pattern at the entrance exam?" Several other people peered over the ledge to see what was going on.

In the centre of USJ, a large amount of people seemed to be exiting from a large black mist that had appeared in front of the fountain. Jutsu had a very bad feeling about this.

"DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa instructed. "THOSE ARE VILLAINS!" Each student took a step back in surprise. Even though the villains were a great distance away, they could hear them clearly.

"Eraserhead and No. 13, according to the teachers' curriculum we acquired yesterday Mr. All Might was supposed to be here, and yet…" One of the villains, a man that appeared to be made of a wispy black smoke said.

"Where is he… We went through all this trouble and rustle up so many of us to bring along. You can't tell me that All Might… The symbol of peace… isn't here…" Another villain said, one with several hands on his body. He had an extremely raspy voice.

"I wonder if he'll show up if we kill the kids."

Those words sent a shockwave of fear throughout the student body. Even as Aizawa jumped down and began to fight, they still felt afraid. The group rushed to the exit, Iida shouting at Midoriya about how it's not the time to analyse.

Suddenly, the wispy villain from before appeared before them. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave." His voice was unnervingly calm. "Greetings. We are the Villain Alliance. I apologise for the presumption but we took it upon ourselves to enter Yuuei Academy, the base of heroes."

"In order to engage with Mr. All Might, the 'Symbol of Peace'." Jutsu couldn't believe it. These villains came here just to fight All Might. Why? The villain answered his question. "We were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see."

He began to envelop the students. "Setting that aside, this is my role." Suddenly, Bakugou and Kirishima jumped in front of the villain. There was a large explosion, and a clanging of metal. They jumped back in triumph. "Bet you didn't think we'd be able to do you in before you got the chance!" Kirishima called.

"My, my," The villain said, his face reforming. "That was quite perilous." His eyes seemed to squint at the two heroes in training.

"It's no use!" No. 13 warned. "Just run! Run you two!" Suddenly, black enveloped their surroundings.

" _ **You will be scattered.**_ _"_ The villain's voice was now much deeper. " _ **And tortured.**_ _"_ Jutsu was alone when the blackness washed over him. " _ **And slain.**_ _"_ Jutsu suddenly found himself falling. He landed face first in a pile of snow. It was a good thing he was still wearing his helmet.

" _I've had less cushy landings."_ Jutsu mused. He brought his face up out of the snow, and saw a man with pure white skin and sharp teeth staring at him. Jutsu yelled in shock, as instinct kicked in and he connected his fist with the man's jaw. The man was sent flying backwards, bouncing in the snow.

"Looks like this one's got some fight in him." He heard. Getting up, Jutsu saw several villains standing below him on the mountain. Jutsu took a step back in fear. There were so many. He couldn't take all of them on at once. He was glad the villains couldn't see the fear on his face.

"Come on buddy, we're not gonna kill you that badly." Another villain said. This one appeared to have snow falling off him. He realised that all of these villains more than likely had quirks related to snow, ice or coldness. Jutsu checked behind him, making sure that there were no villains there.

"Well kid, got any last words?" The villains were advancing on him. Jutsu chuckled, causing the villains to stop in their tracks.

"Just four." He clapped his hands together, and turned them into the engine of the JAXA rocket that he had been studying. " _ **Kame Hame Ha, MotherF-FFWOOOOOOSSSHHHH**_. The fire erupted from the engines in one magnificent blast. All of the villains recoiled in pain at the intense heat. Almost all of them fainted from the sudden change in temperature. The rest of them were caught in the resulting avalanche that the explosion of noise caused. " _Mima would be proud."_

Jutsu was left standing atop the mountain, hands smoking and breathing heavily. He was lucky that he was standing before the avalanche and was therefore not caught in it. He sighed in relief, seeing that he was now alone. "Now that that's over." He said. "AHHHHHH!" He yelled out in pain, shoving his hands into the snow that was not melted. "Ohhhhhh that's better." He sighed in relief.

"Warping. The black guy's quirk is warping." He realised what he said. "That wasn't racist, was it?" He briefly wondered. He shook his head and got rid of the thought. "Not important. What is important, is making sure the others are ok." He surveyed the area, trying to see who needed help. As he searched, his mind wandered to the villain's goal.

"The only reason they would have tried to kill him is if they actually had a way to." He deducted. "Can't exactly let that happen." He thought as he squinted at the landslide area. Atop the flat surface of the mountain were a group of villains in circular formation. "Well, I don't know who's there, but if the bad guys are surrounding him, they need help."

Jutsu began running, clicking the button on his boots so that his feet would be free. Once his feet met the cold snow, he jumped in the air and transformed his feet into the regular jet thrusters. He shot towards the villains, throwing up snow as he flew off. As he got closer, he saw that it was Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Kaminari.

"They must really be in trouble." Jutsu thought. He had just seen Yaoyorozu create a blanket to protect her and Jirou. Jutsu sped forward, intent on helping. He just barely heard Kaminari exclaim something as electricity suddenly shocked him.

He crashed to the ground, his thrusters cutting out and shocking the two girls. They ran over to him, scared for his life. "Get his helmet off!" Yaoyorozu told Jirou. The punk rocker managed to pry the helmet from his head. She then placed one of her ear lobes near his heart.

"I can't hear it! We have to do something!" She informed Yaoyorozu. She began pumping down on his chest. "Do you think you can make a defibrillator or something!?" She asked, increasing her speed. Just before she placed her lips to give mouth to mouth, Jutsu jerked violently.

"What's happening?" Yaoyorozu asked frantically. Jirou didn't know. Jutsu's heart had started beating insanely fast, and his breathing had become erratic. Jutsu's eyes suddenly shot open and he took a deep breath of air.

"You're ok!" Jirou cried, thankful for her friend's safety. Jutsu didn't respond. Instead, he sat up instantly, his eyes moving rapidly. Arcs of blue electricity sparked around Jutsu's body, causing his steely eyes to shine brightly. "Jutsu?" Jirou questioned slowly. Suddenly, Jutsu turned his head towards the centre of USJ The other two followed his gaze.

Yaoyorozu made a pair of binoculars and looked through them. She gasped at what she saw. "The big black one has Aizawa sensei." Her gaze fell to the flooded part. "And Mineta, Midoriya and Tsuyu are too close to the villains." What happened next, neither female expected. Jutsu jumped off the cliff, his feet turning into jet thrusters, and zoomed towards the villains.

…

With Midoriya, Mineta and Tsuyu, they watched as the villain with the hands complained about All Might being a no show. They had heard the names of each of them. The hands villain was called Shigaraki Tomura, and the black, misty villain was called Blackmist. "It's game over for now." Shigaraki said. "Shall we hop back?"

"Hop back?" Mineta asked himself, confused. "Isn't hopping your thing?" He turned to Tsuyu.

"That sure is what he said." She confirmed.

"Yay!" Mineta celebrated. "We're saved!" While he was busy celebrating, he 'accidentally' groped Tsuyu. She responded by shoving his head under the water.

"This is a tad unnerving Midoriya." Tsuyu contemplated. Midoriya had to agree with her. They were leaving after doing practically nothing.

"Actually," Shigaraki began. "Why don't we use this opportunity to take," He turned to the group of three. "The Symbol of Peace's pride down a notch." Time seemed to move in slow motion as Shigaraki appeared before the trio.

Shigaraki's hand stretched out, growing ever closer to Tsuyu's face. Before he could actually lay a hand on any of them, another hand came out of nowhere and clocked Shigaraki straight in the side of the head. The villain went flying sideways due to the force. " _ **Mach punch**_ _!_ " A voice exclaimed. "DON'T TOUCH MY FRIENDS!"

The group in the water were so shocked that they hadn't realised who their saviour was. "Jutsu!" They cried, looking up to the hovering boy. Jutsu deactivated his engines and fell to the ground. He stood up straight, occasionally twitching due to the electricity coursing over him. The others flinched slightly at the look that was on his face. He did not hold the usual infectious smile, but instead a deep scowl was etched on his features.

"Hey now," Shigaraki began, getting up from the dust, and picking up a fallen hand. "What kind of hero announces his attack after he's done it?" Jutsu glared at the villain as his face hardened.

"One that's fed up with your shit!" He shouted, staring down the pale man. "And you!" He jabbed a finger in the direction of Blackmist and the beast while still staring at Shigaraki. "Big, Black and Ugly!" Blackmist glanced at the artificial villain beside him, unsure of which villain he was talking to. "Let go of my teacher." Jutsu stated as he turned both of his hands into chainsaws.

They seemed to be rotating faster than normal. Shigaraki cackled. "Oh, you think you can fight the Nomu? Even your teacher fell to its raw power." Jutsu said nothing, but he kept glaring at the Nomu. "Fine, I'll humour you. Nomu." He waved his hand.

In a blink, the Nomu had shot forward, fist pulled back in order to punch the student. The fist hit air, as Jutsu had skidded under the Nomu's legs, his own now turned into wheels. He slashed at the Nomu's back, causing it to roar in pain.

The Nomu swung backwards, but Jutsu ducked under it and lashed out at its legs. It snarled once more and grabbed one of Jutsu's chainsaws. Even as the blades cut at its skin, it held on tight. It roared and swung Jutsu behind him. Jutsu slammed against the ground, coughing roughly. He tried to get up, but a foot held him in place.

"Wow, you're becoming a real thorn in my side." Shigaraki complained. His hand reached down to him. "I can't wait to see the look on the Symbol of Peace's face when one of his students snuffs it." His hand clasped around Jutsu's face, but nothing happened. "You're a really cool guy you know, Eraserhead."

"NONONONONO!" Jutsu heard. "LE- LET GO OF HIM!" He recognised it as Midoriya. He heard Shigaraki say something. "SMASSH!" Midoriya yelled. He seemed surprised that the attack connected.

"Nice punch there." Shigaraki told Midoriya. Once the smoke cleared, Jutsu saw that the Nomu was standing in front of the villain. "You called it a 'SMASH', you a follower of All Might?" He enquired. "Well, whatever kid." Jutsu could see the Nomu gripping Midoriya's arm.

Before any action could be took, the doors to the entrance of U.S.J. flew off their hinges. "HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE." All Might had appeared, and boy did he look pissed. Beneath him, Jutsu heard Shigaraki utter a single sentence.

"We got a continue." Shigaraki sat down on Jutsu's chest as All Might swept through the remainder of the villains. He gently picked up Aizawa, angered at his appearance. He glared at the villains, and rushed towards them, grabbing Midoriya, Tsuyu and Mineta and bringing them to safety.

Shigaraki stood up and murmured, one foot still on Jutsu's chest. "He really is quite fast huh. He was so fast my eyes couldn't follow him and yet he wasn't as fast as I expected. Could our intel be true after all, about how you're weakening?" He ended the sentence while staring at All Might.

Midoriya tried to warn All Might, but he saved him from his worries. All Might dashed towards the Shigaraki, intent on saving the student under him. He made to cross chopthe villain, but the Nomu go in his way. The Nomu didn't even flinch at the blow. All Might barely managed to dodge the Nomu's punch.

"Look no further than the beasts "shock absorption" ability. If you wanted to deal Nomu any damage, you'd be better of slooowly scooping out his gu-" "OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A voice roared. Shigaraki looked down and saw Jutsu aiming a jackhammer at him.

He activated the jackhammer and Shigaraki was sent flying. He heard a smash behind him, and turned around to see the Nomu stuck into the ground. However, where he was slammed into the ground there was also a swirling black void.

Jutsu instantly went to help, but the moment he tried a black mist appeared in front of him. Jutsu leaped back in order to avoid the warping quirk. As he tried to think of a way to get him, he heard a voice call out. "ALL MIGHT!" It was Midoriya, he was running towards the group. Blackmist caused another portal to appear in front of the green haired hero in training.

Before Midoriya could be captured by the void, another voice interrupted the scene. "OUTTA THE FUCKING WAY DEKU!" Bakugou had appeared, blasting the warping villain. Bakugou slammed a hand down on the villains outfit, keeping him pinned to the ground. Another person appeared on the scene, and it was noted by a large amount of ice suddenly encapsulating the ground and the Nomu.

Todoroki calmly made his way to the group of villains. Shigaraki had barely gotten up when he had to dodge another attack. Kirishima swiped at him with his arms hardened. Each of them stared hard at Shigaraki, who was standing away from all of them.

Thanks to Todoroki's freeze attack, All Might was able to free himself from the Nomu's grip. "The Symbol of Peace, won't go down as easy as you clowns." Todoroki told the villain.

Shigaraki seemed to shake in anger. "You pinned our revolving door." He said, almost dumbstruck. Bakugou just laughed, rather evilly, as he explained his realisation as to how Blackmist wasn't invincible. "We've been cornered. And what's more, you're nearly all unscathed."

"Man, I have to hand it to kids these days." Shigaraki said, his voice oddly distant. "At this rate the Villain Alliance will be a laughing stock." He seemed to steel himself. "Nomu, go ahead and off explosion boy over there. We're getting our revolving door back." The ice covered part of the Nomu cracked away as it lifted itself out of the warp gate.

"Stand back! All of you!" All Might instructed. "Wasn't his Quirk a Shock Absorption Quirk?" He said in disbelief. The Nomu's broken parts started to regrow before their very eyes. It dashed towards Bakugou, leaving everyone amazed at its speed. There was a burst of dust, and Bakugou was thrown to the group of students.

When the dust cleared, they saw All Might holding his arms up a distance away from the Nomu, obviously having been sent there by the force. "Do you not know mercy?" All Might questioned the villains. Shigaraki smiled beneath his hand mask.

"We had no choice. We had to save our ally, didn't we?" He told the hero. "And not long ago, two of your kids over there, ahh, which ones were they." His gaze wandered over the group of students. "The plain looking one, he tried to beat me up with all his strength, hear?" He made sure that All Might heard what he was saying.

"And that one, the pissed off looking one." All eyes instantly turned to Bakugou, but instead, Shigaraki's finger was pointed at Jutsu. Everyone there was surprised at the face that Jutsu held. He wore a look of such fury, that any sane man going against him would run for the hills. "He punched me at Mach speed, and then used a jackhammer on my junk. And for whom do you think they mustered such acts hmm? 'Hero'?"

"Now listen here All Might!" Shigaraki said, throwing his arms wide. "I'm very ticked off. We're all categorized as either heroes or villains, but at the end of the day violence is violence." Shigaraki explained. "And who gets to decide right and wrong? Society does!"

"The 'Symbol of Peace'? Give me a break. You're nothing more than a bludgeon of oppression yourself. Violence only breeds more violence." Shigaraki accused. "And once we kill you, that'll be made known to the world."

"You're mad." All Might told the villain. "You oughta keep you're anti-social viewpoints to yourself." He took a fighting stance. "Besides, be straight with me. You just want to get your kicks in." Shigaraki's eyes widened beneath the hand.

"It's 3 vs 6." Todoroki stated. "And Bakugou exposed the shadow guys weak point." Midoriya added. Kirishima slammed his hardened fists together. "These guys are outrageous, but if we give All Might some support, then we'll send them packing no problem." Jutsu said nothing, but his hands were constantly twitching.

"NO!" All Might exclaimed. "Please escape!" There were instant disagreements, but All Might reassured them. "I'll be ok! All you need to do is watch a pro show you how it's done!" Steam seemed to be seeping from All Might's form as he made his statement.

Once he had finished, Shigaraki instructed his cohorts to do their thing, while he took care of the kids. Shigaraki dashed towards the group of students, while All Might and the Nomu jumped towards each other. "Let's clear the game and return victorious!" Shigaraki yelled, getting closer to them.

That was Jutsu's breaking point. There was a screeching of rubber as Jutsu shot forward, both hands as chainsaws to meet the villain. "LIFE ISN'T A GAME!" He roared as he swung at Shigaraki, who leapt back in order to avoid the spinning blades. "THERE ARE NO RESTARTS OR EXTRA LIVES!" He swung again. "AND I AM SO! FUCKING! DONE WITH YOU!" He jumped back and slapped his hands together.

All the while All Might was laying into the Nomu, shouting out how wrong Shigaraki's views were. A final punch from All Might sent the Nomu flying out of the area, breaking through the dome that surrounded USJ. A huge roar of fire erupted from Jutsu's transformed hands. Shigaraki dodged, but several of his hands now had burns on them.

"That's…" Midoriya breathed. "The JAXA rocket engine." He said in disbelief. Jutsu let his hands fall to his sides. He began panting heavily. He held his hands in front of his face, and breathed out on them.

"I'm, almost out of juice." He said aloud. His hands throbbed in pain from the heat. He turned towards Todoroki, and held out his hands. "Please, cool them off?" He requested. Todoroki obliged, using his quirk to blow cool air all over Jutsu's hands. Jutsu sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Todoroki just nodded in reply. They all turned their heads back All Might and Shigaraki. "You used cheats." Shigaraki accused. Jutsu's eye twitched. "You've gotten weaker… you lie, you were totally overpowered. How dare you lay a hand on my Nomu." Shigaraki seemed to get even more ticked off. "You used cheats!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY!?" Jutsu yelled at him. "LIFE ISN'T A GAME YOU FUCKING NEET!" The others were surprised at his words, they had never seen Jutsu so angry. He was about to go and smack some sense into him, but Bakugou and Kirishima held him back.

"Hey, I'm the curser around here, the fuck is wrong with you?" Bakugou asked. Jutsu said nothing, but still tried to close the distance between him and Shigaraki.

"What's the matter? Where'd your bravado go?!" All Might inquired. "What happened to clearing the game…?"

"FUCKING SERIOUSLY?!" Jutsu called out, annoyed that his teacher was using the same metaphor. All Might acted as if he hadn't heard him.

"Try it if you can." He dared the villains. Shigaraki responded by making some very strange and pissed off sounds.

"That's All Might for you, looks like we're not even players anymore." Todoroki realised. Kirishima and Bakugou were dragging Jutsu away from the fight, trying to convince Midoriya to hurry along. Jutsu had finally calmed down, and jogged away with the others. They could still hear Shigaraki talking however.

"Totally… Utterly… On the nose… After all this… How could we fail to defeat the final boss..?" Jutsu froze on the spot. The others seemed to realise what was going through his head.

"Don't do it dude." Kirishima warned. "Let All Might handle the principal offenders, we've got to see about the others." Jutsu wasn't the only one frozen in place.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki asked. The boy was stood stock still, staring at the fight between the villains and hero. Blackmist grew larger and approached All Might, but he wasn't moving. At the same time Jutsu and Midoriya had shot forward, both of them using their quirk.

Midoriya had aimed for Blackmist, whereas Jutsu had a drill pointed at Shigaraki. Two hands reached out towards both school children. Before the hands could make contact, a pair of bullets connected with each hand.

Turning around, Jutsu realised that the teachers had finally arrived. He didn't realise, however, one of the hands was still reaching for him. "Jutsu!" Midoriya cried. Jutsu spun round, activating his jet boostsers, and bringing a leg up. The flame connected with the hand, sparing Jutsu's life. However, due to the activation, Jutsu was sent flying backwards.

Jutsu landed with a thump on the steps leading down into the main area. He had gone further than he anticipated, but that was more than likely due to being supercharged. He sighed as he slowly stood back up. "Jutsu!" He heard several voices call.

Following the noise, Jutsu saw the rest of his class, all looking at him. "Oh, hey guys." He said casually, as if nothing was wrong. "I'm going to be right back ok, I just need to finish him off." He turned back to the battlefield, only to find it empty. "Oh, they're gone."

He made his way up the steps, where the rest of his class and teachers were awaiting. "You fought toe to toe with two villains." Ashido said, popping out from among the students. "You were really good at dodging."

"Thanks." He said, shakily holding up a thumb. "I think I'm going crash, so I just want to make sure of something." He turned to the teachers. "Are all the villains taken care of, or going to be?" They all nodded. "Good."

Jutsu then let out a large expulsion of breath, and fell backwards. "Wah! Don't fall!" Several people cried out. As he fell, he was confused, as his head landed on something much softer than the hard ground he was expecting. Looking up, Jutsu saw Tsuyu staring down at him. "I think that's twice I've stopped you from falling."

Jutsu chuckled weakly. "Yeah, guess it is. I owe you, Tsuyu." He fell into a deep sleep from pure exhaustion. However even in his exhausted state, he was still able to smack Mineta, who was staring at him in pure jealousy for resting on a girls lap.

* * *

 _Damn Jutsu, learn to chill. The Unforseen Simulation Joint Arc, all rolled into one neat and tidy chapter. If you're wondering why he got so pissed off and strong all of a sudden, you'll find out next chapter. Oh amn't I a tease._

 _-Friday_


	7. Technologic 7

"…16…17…18…" A young looking police officer counted off. "Not counting the kid with crippled legs, everyone's pretty much unharmed." He turned to the group, checking their injuries, or lack thereof.

"What about Jutsu?" Ashido asked the officer. Everyone turned their gaze to where the technologic student was laying on the ground, sleeping soundly.

"I believe he is just overly exhausted, not truly hurt. A good bit of rest should fix him right up." He said with a reassuring smile. The class broke into discussion about what they experienced. While they were discussing, Jirou, Yaoyorozu and a now not-derpy Kaminari bent over Jutsu to examine him.

"So, what happened after I let loose?" The electricity user asked. The two girls shared a glance.

"He was caught in the blast." Yaoyorozu explained. "He crashed to the ground, but he wasn't unconscious. Instead, it almost seemed like he got super charged due to the electricity." Jutsu mumbled something inaudible in his sleep, leaving the others to wonder about his quirk.

Eventually, everything was cleared up. The Nomu was found, they were told about their teacher's health, and got back on the bus to Yuuei. Shouji and Iida helped Jutsu on to the bus, setting him down on one of the back seats.

Halfway through the bus journey, there was a loud 'thwump', and a curse. "Gah!" Jutsu cried, rubbing his head. He had just whacked it off the seat in front of him after waking up so suddenly. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow." He complained.

"Oi!" Came a voice from near to him. Kirishima was calling out to the rest of the bus. "Jutsu's awake!" There was instant clamouring as several people turned around in their seats to stare at the boy, much to Iida's chagrin.

"Uhhh," Jutsu began, confused as to why everyone was looking at him. "What's going on?" He asked. Everyone shared glances.

"You passed out after fighting with villains." Kirishima explained. The look on Jutsu's face was one of confusion. "You do remember it, right?"

"The last thing I remember is," Jutsu thought back. "Seeing you guys," He waved a finger at Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Kaminari. "Looking like you needed help." The three shared a look of apprehension.

"Well, you flew over to help us, but you were caught in Kaminari's electrical blast." Jirou told him. "It was kind of freaky actually. You fell to the ground, and started spasming. Then you just, sat up and jumped off the cliff."

Jutsu thought for a moment. He vaguely remembered Kaminari announcing something. "If it's to do with electricity, then yeah, that makes sense." He sighed. "I got overclocked." He rubbed his face with his hands, not noticing the people around him confused looks.

"What do you mean 'overclocked'?" Kaminari asked. Jutsu sighed, trying to think of the best way to explain it.

"Well, technology needs electricity to work. The majority of it anyway. I've got a significantly larger amount of electrolytes than most people in my blood because of that. If I get zapped or something, they'll go into overdrive. It makes me faster, but it will also mean I can't fight as long."

"Ah, sorry then." Kaminari apologised, rubbing the back of his head. Jutsu shook his head at the apology.

"Nah, if it wasn't for that I probably wouldn't have lasted as long against the villains." Jutsu thanked the blonde boy.

"Actually Jutsu," Kirishima began, causing the boy to look at him. "You were saying some pretty fiery stuff back there. I mean seriously, even Bakugou was wondering what was up with you." Kirishima jabbed a thumb behind him, where Bakugou was sitting, arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Jutsu asked. "Was I cursing or something?"

"Or something." Kirishima joked. "You got really pissed off because the dude with the hands kept comparing it to a game."

"A game?" Jutsu asked, turning away and trying to think of a reason for his apparent anger. "I don't think, it was just the game thing." Jutsu contemplated. "When I get overclocked, everything goes into overdrive. Actions, thoughts, emotions." He explained, closing his eyes and leaning back in the seat.

"Kind of like a fight or flight response, only fight completely takes over." He sighed gently. "And, usually I end up doing something pretty stupid." He chuckled lightly. "So, long story short, me and electricity don't go well together."

Kaminari laughed. "Ah well, guess we can't be friends then." He lightly punched Jutsu's shoulder.

"Guess not then." The two held large smiles. "But seriously, don't zap me." His eyes took on a sharp gaze. "I literally caused a blackout one time." He shuddered. "I didn't sleep for a week after that."

"Got it. I'll be sure to be careful whenever I discharge." Kaminari promised. The trip was relatively quiet after that, only a few light conversations going through the bus. Jutsu realised he hadn't heard from Kodai at all, and sought her out.

He found her resting next to Ojiro. Apparently the two had ended up at the flaming city part of USJ and worked together to escape. Jutsu let her rest, knowing that he would want the same. The class returned to Yuuei without any further complications where they were instructed to leave their costumes there, and go home.

"IT'S CANCELLED!" Jutsu exclaimed, staring at the iron wall that was blocking his entrance into Yuuei. Stuck to the hi-tech wall was a simple paper notice, with the words 'Classes are cancelled for today'. "I mean I know it makes sense but still!" He ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Great. Great. Now what?" Jutsu asked himself. He had the entire day to kill. And going back home would just mean boredom. He had finished all of his games, and his guitar was out being retuned. "Maybe I'll go to the city." He thought.

"I'll have to do something about this though." He said, looking down at his uniform. He took off his blazer and tied it around his waist. He took off his tie completely and shoved it into his bag. He then undid the top two buttons of his shirt, revealing a small amount of his chest. "And now I look semi-casual." He chuckled.

He made his way into Musutafu's (I looked it up it's the name of the city) city district, deciding to explore. He was lucky he brought his wallet with him. He had planned to buy something from the cafeteria as he hadn't had time to make something of his own yesterday, due to the fact he passed out on the sofa the moment he was in the door. And he didn't even pass out graciously. He just flopped down onto it and eventually slid onto the floor.

Jutsu shook his head and cleared his mind. " _This is not a time to be bringing up my terrible sleeping habits."_ He thought to himself. He yawned, stretching out his jaw and causing it to cramp. " _Man I am still tired. I need some electrolyte drinks or something."_ He noticed a vending machine not too far away.

A short while later, he held an All Might energy drink. He shoved a second one into his school bag. " _I'm not a fanboy."_ Jutsu reassured himself. " _It just tastes pretty good."_ It was lemon flavoured, for some reason. "I know there's an arcade somewhere around here." Jutsu murmured. He stopped and stared for a moment, trying to figure out where the location he was seeking was.

"Jutsu?" He turned around, wondering who knew him in the city. Turning around, he saw three people. Well, more specifically, he saw two people and a floating set of clothes.

"Ashido? Kodai? Hagakure?" The three females were standing before him, all dressed in actual clothes and not their school uniform. Ashido was wearing a black t-shirt with the word _'ACID'_ in bright green letters and a pair of denim shorts. She wore extremely long tights that matched her hero outfit in pattern but a darker colour. Her shoes were a form of boots that had a small heel.

Kodai was wearing a dark red long sleeved top and slightly baggy brown trousers. She wore army boots, which greatly surprised Jutsu. Hagakure was easily the most noticeable, aside from the lack of things to actually notice. She wore a cream coloured sweater and a red skirt with tights that ran under it. She appeared to be wearing her school shoes. In her hair, Jutsu assumed it was her hair anyway, she had some hair clips with flowers on them.

"What are you doing here?" Jutsu asked.

"There was no school today so we were gonna hang out in the city instead." Ashido informed him. Jutsu smiled sheepishly. " _So they actually knew huh?"_ "Is that the schools blazer?" The pink girl asked, pointing at the piece of cloth tied around his waist.

Jutsu got a light blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, I, didn't actually know it was cancelled." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well then you can hang with us." Hagakure said happily. The other girls had no objections to this. If anything, they were happy about the idea. "The more the merrier."

"Sure. I can do that." Jutsu smiled. "I mean, I was just gonna wander around here anyway. It'd be nice to do it with friends." Kodai smiled, but the other two shared a glance.

"Alright then. Let's get going Kagaku." Kodai announced, walking by Jutsu and grabbing him by the arm, dragging him alongside her. Ashido and Hagakure followed soon after, laughing at the poor boys situation.

He eventually got Kodai to let go of him and walked alongside the girls. They wandered around the city for a while, stopping and looking in the windows of shops a few times. They made casual conversation, until Hagakure stopped and exclaimed something.

"Ohh! Look! That bar has karaoke!" Each of the girls froze and stared at the bar Hagakure was pointing at. Well, they guessed which one as she wasn't wearing gloves. Jutsu slowly backed away from the trio, but was stopped when Ashido and Kodai grabbed an arm each and turned around to face him, both wearing huge smiles and wide eyes.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Jutsu asked. His answer was a shake of the head from both girls. The fact they still wore smiles while dragging him into the bar was unnerving to say the least. The bar actually looked rather quaint, it had a sort of rustic feel to it. Their entrance was announced by the tinkling of a bell.

There were only a few other patrons in the bar, more than likely there for the bar itself and not the karaoke. "Excuse me." Hagakure walked up to the barman, a tall old looking man with thick horns protruding from the side of his head. "We'd like to rent a booth please." The man nodded, and took out a key with a large piece of wood attached to it.

"That'll be 600 yen please." Each of the students rummaged through their wallets and purses and gave the man 150 each. "Room 3 is free." He said, after counting the money. He handed Hagakure the key and she skipped daintily towards the designated room. The others followed her, entering a small room.

The room had a single sofa made of red leather that ran around the entire room. In the corner of the ceiling near the door was a single TV. It would be used to show the lyrics of whatever song the occupants chose. In the middle of the room was a simple wooden table. Jutsu and Kodai sat down on one half, and Ashido and Hagakure sat down on the opposite.

"So, who's first?" Ashido asked. The others shrugged, but for some reason the girls gazes were on Jutsu. Jutsu gulped recognising this.

"Um, ladies first?" He tried. Judging from the disapproving glances it didn't work. "Yeah, figured that mightn't work." He sighed, then picked up a remote. The TV turned on and showed a list of songs. He scrolled down through them, trying to find one he at least recognised the name of.

"Oh." He stopped scrolling. "This one is really popular in America." He clicked on the song. The girls were surprised when the lyrics that appeared on screen were in English. "Alright." Jutsu coughed as he turned away from the microphone. " _This hit that ice cold~"_.

"Paaah!" Jutsu let out a breath as he collapsed onto the sofa. "Man I need a drink." He reached into his bag and pulled out an All Might energy drink. As he drank from it, he realised the silence in the room. "What?" He asked, noticing the group staring at him. Well, he assumed Hagakure was staring at him.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Kodai exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" She slammed her hands down on the table and stared at Jutsu, who shrunk under her gaze.

"Do what?" He squeaked out.

"Doing, that!" She gestured her arms wildly at the screen. "Singing! Awesomely!" Jutsu was in danger of slipping under the table with how hard he was trying to avoid their gazes.

"It wasn't awesome." Jutsu muttered.

"It was pretty awesome." Hagakure pitched in. "It was in English and everything too." The compliments did not help Jutsu's situation, seeing as he was now basically a blushing puddle.

"Well it's our turn now." Ashido commented, noticing how uncomfortable Jutsu was becoming. "Who wants to go next?"

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Hagakure jumped up and down in her seat, her hair clips bobbing up and down. Jutsu tossed her the remote, and she stared at the screen intently, clicking the remote to try and find a certain song.

"There it is!" She exclaimed happily, selecting a song and grabbing the nearest mic. She cleared her throat and began to sing. " _Kodomo no goro obaachan ni~"_ Hagakure seemed to be in her element with the song, especially when the chorus came around. " _Cherry, cherry, cherry bonbon~"_.

"Jeez." Hagakure said happily. "It's over already." She laid back in the red leather. "Don't suppose you've got another drink do you Jutsu?" She asked.

Jutsu shook his head sadly. "Sorry, only got the two. And I needed them too." He cracked a small smile. Ashido and Kodai had met each other's eyes.

"Janken?" Ashido suggested, holding up her fist to Kodai. She nodded and held up her own fist.

"Saisho wa guu" the clapped their fists into their hands. "Janken pon!" Ashido had thrown out scissors, and Kodai had thrown out rock. "Yay! I win!" Kodai celebrated. Ashido looked only slightly upset at the loss.

Kodai took the remote and scrolled through the several songs. "Oooh, I like this one." Kodai murmured as she selected a song. She grabbed a microphone and held it up to her mouth, ready for the music to start.

No one else in the room expected the loud drum solo and leaned back away from the noise. There was also an extremely loud guitar riff going on. " _Omekashi kitsune-san~"_ Kodai sang, a wide smile on her features.

"I love that song!" Kodai cheered once the song had finished. Jutsu and Ashido shared a glance. They tried to meet Hagakure's eyes, but it was understandably difficult to do so.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Babymetal Kodai." Jutsu said, still not believing what he just saw. Or rather heard.

"I've always liked them." Kodai responded, swinging her legs under the table. "It's kind of like the music I grew up to. But it's a bit quieter so I like it more." Jutsu felt his sweat drop at that. " _What the hell does she consider loud then?"_

"My turn then." Ashido murmured, not really feeling up to singing after that, interesting experience. She flicked the buttons on the remote until finding a song that she liked. She started it up and took a breath. " _ONE TWO THREE FOUR!~"_ She shouted into the microphone.

The song started off in English, surprisingly. Jutsu vaguely remembered the music video to this particular song. It was very awkward when his mother found him watching it and he tried to explain that it was just a music video. It was a rather embarrassing memory. One he hoped never to relive ever again.

"Phew." Ashido relaxed into the sofa. "That was a work out." She wiped some sweat from her brow. "So, one more round, or drinks?" She questioned.

"Drinks. Please." Jutsu begged. Ashido laughed at his desperateness.

"I'll go get some." Kodai offered, getting up from her seat and exiting the room. When the door closed, an awkward silence settled over the room. It was broken by Hagakure, who seemed to recall something.

"Oh. Jutsu." She began, causing the boy to look at her and raise an eyebrow. "Earlier on you said we were friends. I can get why Kodai'd be your friend, but why us?" Ashido nodded in agreement with what the invisible girl was saying.

"What do you mean 'Why us'?" Jutsu asked, extremely confused.

"Well, we've barely spoken more than two sentences to each other." Ashido explained. "And the only time you talked with Hagakure was during the training, when you were fighting against her."

"That was training." Jutsu told them. "And besides, I consider everyone in class to be a friend." He said with a smile.

"Everyone?" Ashido asked, as if knowing there was an exception.

"Ok," Jutsu coughed. "Let's pretend for the moment Mineta doesn't exist." This got a chuckle out of both girls. "But still, you haven't given me a reason for you _not_ to be my friend. So, by process of elimination, if you haven't given me a reason not to like you, I like you." He smiled.

After that explanation, they chatted amiably until Kodai came back with the drinks. They were all of the fizzy kind, but she got an energy drink for Jutsu. After another round of songs, Hagakure and Kodai actually singing one together, they decided that they had had enough, and left the bar to finish their day.

"I didn't think I'd end up singing karaoke when I left the house today." Jutsu smiled, his hands behind his head as he walked with the others.

"You didn't even think you'd be in the city either. You thought Yuuei was still open remember." Hagakure reminded him. Jutsu gained a blush and looked away from her.

"N-Nope. Don't know what you're talking about." He turned back to her and smiled, showing he was kidding. He got a light punch in return.

"Man it's getting pretty late." Ashido complained, looking at the darkening sky. The others agreed with her, deciding they should call their day there.

"Well, I walked here. I'm guessing you guys got the train." They each nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Wait, school's actually on tomorrow right?" He got a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You only messed up this once." Ashido playfully jabbed. Jutsu gave a fake laugh and walked away from the girls after saying goodbye.

As the girls waited for the train, they talked about the previous day's events. "It was pretty terrifying being against actual villains." Kodai admitted. She and Ojiro had to use hit and run tactics in order to get out of the burning building area.

"You think that was terrifying?" Hagakure asked. "I saw Todoroki's ice power up close and personal. I'm glad I didn't get accidentally frozen again." Hagakure shivered remembering how cold it was.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary." Ashido said, looking at the sky. "Actually, come to think of it. Jutsu looked pretty scary too." She mused.

"What do you mean?" Kodai asked. She hadn't seen Jutsu do anything as she was too busy getting out of the fiery buildings. The same went for Hagakure, who only joined up with the class after all of the villains were defeated.

"Oh he was so cool." Ashido said, her dark eyes lighting up. "Well, cool and scary. He saved Tsuyu from one of the villains. He used his Quirk and WHACK!" Ashido punched her hand into the air for emphasis. "And then he fought that reaaally big black one. And he was doing well too. But it grabbed onto one of his arms and smacked him on the ground."

"I was really worried for a while, but then Midoriya tried to save him. But the black one got in the way and grabbed his arm too." Ashido remembered. "Everyone was scared, but then All Might appeared, and saved most of them. Jutsu was still stuck under the one with hands though." The other two girls gasped, enraptured with the story.

"What did he do?" Hagakure asked, leaning towards Ashido, eyes presumably filled with wonder.

Ashido couldn't help but laugh. "He used the hammer thing that he used when fighting you. You know the ones that went 'JUDJUDJUDJUD'." Ashido moved her hands up and down rapidly. The others nodded. "Yeah, well he used that, on his junk." The other girls laughed out loud.

"I'm surprised he handled it so well." Kodai thought aloud. "I wouldn't think he's the kind of guy to fight so seriously, even if they were villains." Hagakure had to agree with her, having heard his explanation of not fighting her properly.

"Oh he had a reason for that." Ashido answered. "Well, I guess it was a reason." She rubbed the back of her head, unsure. "Apparently he got zapped by Kaminari, and that made him super strong." Ashido flexed both her arms in example. "Or, something like that anyway. But, then he just sort of, fainted."

"I think it was like," Ashido knit her brows together in concentration. "he moved really fast, but that meant he lost energy fast too." She tried to think of a good comparison. "Kind of like when you put one of those tiny fans on a high setting. It goes faster but the battery drains quicker."

The others nodded, finally realising what she was talking about. Although, now the only thing they could think about was a fan with Jutsu's face on it and his arms spinning around rapidly and acting as a fan. Their thought bubble popped as the train arrived. They got on and found a place to sit where all three of them could still talk. Eventually, they all went their separate ways and got home, wondering what the day held for them tomorrow.

* * *

 _Songs are as follows_

 _Jutsu: Uptown Funk, Mark Ronson_

 _Hagakure: Cherry Bonbon, Kyary pamyu_

 _Kodai: Megitsune, Babymetal_

 _Ashido: Heavy Rotations, AKB48(Be warned, that video is very questionable)_

 _I figured these songs fit each of the persons personalities quite well. Ignoring Jutsu, he just sang it cause he likes that song. ;) Hope you liked this little break from the action. Until next time._

 _-Friday_


	8. Technologic 8

"I wonder if we'll have a sub." Kodai briefly wondered aloud. The school had reopened and it was almost as if nothing had actually happened. There were no announcements or assemblies covering what happened two days ago. The majority of Class 1-A had recovered easily. Although Midoriya still had a small limp in his step from practically breaking his legs.

Everyone in the class was seated and ready for the class to begin. Well, almost everyone. "ALL RIGHT, LISTEN! IT'S TIME FOR THIS MORNING'S HOMEROOM PERIOD! TAKE YOUR SEATS, EVERYONE!" Iida was once more going full throttle. Yaoyorozu was standing to the side, her head in her hand and shaking it in second hand embarrassment.

"We're in our seats. You're the one who's not." Sero said what everyone had been thinking. Once Iida had eventually managed to actually sit down, they waited in silence for a short while. The silence was broken by a single word.

"Morning." Aizawa had come through the door with nonchalance, as if he wasn't covered head to toe in bandages and looked like he belonged in a pyramid.

"Aizawa-Sensei! You're back already!?" Kirishima couldn't believe that he had come back so soon, especially after they all heard the injuries he had from that police man. "That's beyond pro." He whispered.

"Sensei! You're alright!" Iida announced, his hand thrusting into the air, not wanting to say something without having his hand up.

"Can you really call that 'alright'..?" Uraraka whispered, staring at the walking pile of bandages. Jutsu had a brief flashback to when he fought with Hagakure and ended up wrapping the tape around the two of them.

"Don't concern yourselves over me." Aizawa told the class. "After all, the battle hasn't really ended for you yet." A wave of concern swept over the class. " _Hasn't ended yet?"_ Jutsu thought. " _Don't tell me there are more villains."_

Jutsu could barely see Aizawa's eyes as he said: "Yuuei's sports festival is approaching boys and girls!" Jutsu's head hit his desk in annoyance. " _God dammit. I forgot this was an actual school. If only he could word things less ominously."_

Someone voiced some concerns over the festival being something that villains would try and infiltrate, but Aizawa quickly abashed their worries. "On the contrary: Since we're going ahead with the festival, it means that the school is confident it has all its ducks in a row when it comes to crisis control now." Aizawa informed them. "I hear the police presence will be five times bigger than normal, for example."

"After all," He continued. "Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In days past the 'Olympics' was the sports festivity that whipped all the nation into a froth of enthusiasm. But now, as you know, the extent and population have shrunk and it's lost a lot of substance. So what has taken the place of Olympics in Japan, is the Yuuei Sports Festival!" He seemed oddly enthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

"The country's top heroes are all sure to be watching us." Yaoyorozu commented. "It's because they'll be scouting for us." Aizawa agreed with her, telling the class how this would be a prime opportunity to be noticed and have a brighter future.

The day seemed to be a blur after that, only slowing down after fourth period with Cementoss, their Modern Lit teacher. "Everyone's so pumped." Midoriya said, awestruck at the energy that seemed to surround his classmates.

"Don't you feel it too?" Iida asked, placing a hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "You've enrolled in Yuuei to become a hero, so getting fired up is only natural, man!" Jutsu never thought he'd hear Iida say the word 'man' as a form of affection. If he ever heard him say 'dude' or 'bro', he'd think a villain had disguised himself as Iida.

"Iida's got a really oddball way of unleashing his passion." Tsuyu commented. "Weirdo." Tsuyu's comment was drowned out as they noticed the strange look on Uraraka's face. She seemed to be ablaze with winning passion.

"What's up with her?" Ashido questioned. "Uraraka's being, kinda not Uraraka." There was really no better way to put it.

"Maybe it's PM-" Mineta didn't get to finish that train of thought, as he was whacked by both Tsuyu and Jutsu.

Tsuyu, Ashido and Jutsu made their way towards the cafeteria, deciding not to hang around the rest of their energetic class. However, as Tsuyu and Ashido sat down, they noticed that somewhere along the way, they had lost Jutsu. "Where'd he go?" Ashido wondered.

"Well, he's not really the mysterious type so he's not doing anything secretive." Tsuyu deducted. "Maybe he just got lost." She put a finger to her lip in thought.

"Hey guys." They heard. Turning, the two girls saw Jutsu walking towards them, with a red headed girl neither had seen before walking beside him. "Sorry, I ran into my friend here." He gestured to the girl. "Itsuka, Tsuyu and Ashido. Tsuyu and Ashido, Itsuka." He and the girl sat down beside each other.

"I'm Kendou Itsuka." She introduced herself properly. "I'm from Class 1-B." The other girls were surprised at this.

"Oh, Class 1-B?" Ashido asked. Itsuka nodded in clarification. "Wow Jutsu, you didn't tell us you were such a good mediator between classes." She said with a wink. Jutsu began choking on his bento, whereas Itsuka just got a light blush.

"Is your class as crazy as ours?" Tsuyu asked. Itsuka got a small laugh.

"Crazy?" She thought. "I guess, but maybe it's a bit more subdued." She put a hand to her chin. "There are a lot of interesting characters though." She ate some of her rice, courtesy of Lunch Rush.

"Like that stuck up guy?" Jutsu asked after clearing his breathing tract. Itsuka nodded.

"There's also a beast, a guy with no head, and a pair of twins that are the exact opposite." Itsuka listed off the interesting people in her class. The trio from A chuckled.

"You think that' something?" Ashido asked. "We've got an octopus, an invisible girl, a living bomb and a pervert in the form of a grape." Jutsu wore a light frown at that, but still managed to smile.

"Yeah, he's a piece of work. So's the living explosion. He uses curses like a comma." Itsuka giggled at the antics that 1-A got up to.

"Oh right." She remembered something. "I heard you guys got attacked by villains." The trio shared a glance.

"Yup." Tsuyu confirmed. Ashido and Jutsu let out a small sigh each. Of course Tsuyu would be blunt about it. "We were going to be practicing rescue training, but a bunch of villains stormed in and tried to kill us." Jutsu put his head in his hands.

Itsuka rounded on him. "And why didn't you tell me any of this?" She interrogated him.

"To be fair, I haven't seen you since the day before that happened." He defended. "And even then, no one was really hurt, not counting Midoriya." Seeing Itsuka's gaze he continued on. "But that's only because of his own quirk really. He keeps getting hurt whenever he uses it."

"I think it's kind of like All Might's." Tsuyu informed them. Ashido chuckled lightly.

"We discussed this on the bus though Tsuyu. Midoriya always hurts himself whenever he tries to use it, so they're not really that similar." Ashido reminded her.

"But what if he didn't hurt himself every time." Tsuyu questioned. Ashido opened her mouth to answer, but found nothing coming out.

"Huh. Good point." She mused. Jutsu was just glad that the conversation had steered away from him and the incident two days ago.

"So about the villains," " _Oh god dammit!"_ "How many were there?" Itsuka asked.

"Well, we don't know exact numbers." Jutsu thought. "But there were lots."

"Yeah. They were specified too. I had to fight villains who were good in water, but so am I, so tough luck for them." Tsuyu told them about what happened with her, Midoriya and Mineta on the boat.

"Yeah, the guys I ran into were covered in snow and ice. So, I just knocked up the temperature a bit." Jutsu smiled slightly, recalling how he had successfully transformed his hands into the JAXA rocket engine on the first try. His hands also gave off a phantom pain.

"Wait, ice guys. Were you on top of the avalanche mountain?" Ashido asked him. Jutsu nodded. "You mean that huge fire was you?!" She stared at Jutsu, the black of her eyes shining slightly. Jutsu nodded once more.

"Yeah, but like, what was I supposed to do?" He shrugged. "It was the only way I saw out of it. And, I didn't really know how big it would be."

"What did you do?" Itsuka asked, curious as to what Jutsu used to fight against the villains. Jutsu sighed and reached into his bag, extracting a book from it. He flipped the pages for a while before finally finding what he wanted.

"That." He said, pointing to a rocket engine and showing it to Itsuka. "I made that." Itsuka's eyes widened at the size of the engine. She grabbed Jutsu's hand and inspected it closely, comparing it to the size of the engine. She didn't seem to notice the light blush Jutsu held as she held his hand.

"How the heck did you…" She trailed off, looking at his hand once more. "It's so much bigger though." She said, spreading out Jutsu's hand, touching the tips of his fingers.

"I've gathered that." Jutsu said, wrenching his hand from her grasp. "It's not based on how big my hand is, although, that would make sense." He muttered. "And besides, it's not just my hands. Everything up to my elbow can change." He would have activated his quirk to prove his point, but he was wearing his blazer and shirt, so they could end up tearing.

After that, they just talked about other things like homework and teachers, before the lunch period ended. After saying goodbye to Itsuka, who had a different subject after lunch, the trio made their way back to their class.

The period after that was a study on Ethics with Midnight. It took all of Jutsu's willpower to not shove his drill down Mineta's throat whenever Midnight turned around to write on the board. After she left and the class got ready to leave, Jutsu noticed a commotion at the door. He would probably not be exaggerating when he said the majority of the school was waiting outside their classroom.

He had to agree with Bakugou when he described them as a mob. Although, maybe he would use a few less curses. Then, one of the students, a rather tall one that looked as though he needed a lot more sleep, came forth with a declaration of war. Then another student called out from the crowd.

"Hey! You!" He shouted to Bakugou. "I'm from class B!" He told him. "I heard you knocked around with villains or whatever so I came to hear it direct! But I don't wanna hear from some snot-nosed punk!" He insulted Bakugou, a brave move on his part.

"Why don't you just ask Itsuka then?" Jutsu asked him. "She knows about what happened." The boy seemed to be caught off guard.

"Why would you know about our President?!" He retaliated. "I came to hear it from the source! Just don't embarrass us during the main event you hear me?!" As if nothing happened, Bakugou then tried to push through the crowd outside their home room. Kirishima expressed some concerns about 'Haters', but Bakugou shut him up.

"None of that matters, once you're at the top." He told him. " _It's amazing how he can be both an asshole and an amazing speaker at the same time."_ Jutsu contemplated. Kirishima apparently agreed with him.

"Oh man…..! There's so much manliness in sheer simplicity." He said with tears in his eyes. Jutsu sighed inwardly. " _Just kiss already, jeez!"_ As he made his way through the crowd, each of them whispering and pointing at him as if he was some kind of animal in the zoo. With his thought's being somewhat angry, he didn't notice where he was going, and accidentally knocked someone down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." He said worriedly, extending a hand down to the fallen person. A pair of light red eyes looked up at him from behind blonde hair. The person took the hand gratefully, allowing Jutsu to pull them up. Looking at the person he had just knocked down, Jutsu noted that it was a girl.

Her blonde hair covered the majority of her face. He also realised that he hadn't gripped a hand to pull them up, rather he had taken hold of the girl's cardigan which covered both of her hands. She also appeared to be wearing a pair of tights with a diamond pattern on them. "Are you ok?" He asked.

The girl just nodded, not saying anything, too shy to actually speak. "Are you sure?" Jutsu asked. The silence wasn't very comforting. She nodded once more. "Uhm, ok then." Jutsu said, nodding to her before walking away.

" _Wonder if I should have asked for her name."_ Jutsu thought as he exited the school. For a brief moment, he waited by the entrance, wondering if Itsuka would come by so he would have someone to walk with.

When he didn't see the tell-tale red hair, he continued home on his own. As he got closer to his home, he noticed something he would have much rather not noticed. Outside his house was a white van with the words 'Jutsu Plumbing and Electrical'.

He scowled at the van, almost as if it had caused him several problems. "Of all the days…" Jutsu muttered, staring at the vehicle. "Nope." He said, turning right around. "Not dealing with this today. Not putting up with it. Some other day maybe. But not today." He walked away from his house, intent on being as far away from there as possible.

"Not today."

* * *

 _Oh, what's this? A possible backstory approaching? Also, sorry for length. Nothing important really happened in this chapter, so was kinda hard to write more. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it._

 _-Friday_


	9. Technologic 9

"We've got a problem." Kirishima informed the group in front of him. It was a few days after the announcement of the Yuuei Sports Festival, and there was something troubling afoot.

"What is it?" Ashido asked. She, Tsuyu, Hagakure and Kodai were approached by Kaminari, Kirishima and Mineta shortly after the bell for lunch had rang.

"It's Jutsu." Kirishima informed them. "He's, off." He wasn't quite sure how to put it.

"What do you mean 'off'?" Kodai asked. Kaminari and Kirishima shared a glance.

"Show them the video." Kaminari told him. Kirishima nodded, reaching into his pocket and producing his phone. "As you all know," The electricity user began. "We are the class clowns here. We've played a few pranks on everyone. Including Jutsu. But each time he always laughed along and 'vowed vengeance'." Kaminari explained using air quotes. "But this time…" He trailed off as the video began to play.

The video showed the two prankers peering around a corner, watching Jutsu move away from them. Kaminari winked at the camera and sprayed some whipped cream into his hand. The duo slowly crept up to the unaware Jutsu. When they were but a few feet from him, Kaminari yelled out: "SMACK CAM!" And swung his hand.

His hand was caught mid-air by Jutsu, who slowly turned around to glare at the two. Everyone watching the video flinched slightly at the expression the normally calm and cheerful boy was wearing. "Don't." Jutsu said, releasing Kaminari's arm from his grasp.

"The only time I've ever seen him with a face like that was when we fought the villains. But that one makes the one he was wearing at the USJ look tame." Kirishima told them.

"You didn't accidentally zap him did you Kaminari?" Tsuyu asked, blaming the blonde for Jutsu's apparent foul mood. Kaminari looked extremely offended at the idea.

"Of course not. I'm careful with my discharges." He said with a huff, turning his nose upwards.

"Maybe it's not that serious. Maybe he just stubbed his toe or something." Hagakure offered.

"No, it's serious." The group had almost forgotten that Mineta was there. "I made a lecherous comment in front of him, and he didn't even flinch." Everyone in the group gasped. This was truly a serious situation.

"Well, has anything happened recently that would make even Bakugou look happy when compared to him?" Ashido asked, her eyes briefly flicking to the literal blonde bombshell. Everyone just shrugged.

"We don't really know much about his personal life actually." Kirishima murmured. The others nodded.

"Well what do we know?" Ashido asked. Everyone took a moment to think.

"He can cook." Kodai said.

"He doesn't work well with electricity." Kirishima said, while eyeing Kaminari.

"He doesn't hold grudges." Kaminari responded to Kirishima's accusations.

"He can sing." Ashido recalled.

"In English." Hagakure added.

"He doesn't like perverts." Mineta grumbled.

"He's close friends with Itsuka Kendou, the Class B president." Tsuyu thought aloud.

"He likes Rock and Roll." Jirou told them.

"Wait. JIROU!?" The group rounded on the punk, who had accidentally added that last bit in.

"Sorry!" She apologised. "It's hard not to overhear when you're right next to me and I've got advanced hearing." Her earlobes waved at the group to prove her point.

"Well, it wasn't really a private conversation anyway." Kaminari pardoned her. "But I don't think knowing his music taste will help us figure out why he's mad."

"Actually, I think I might know that." Jirou admitted. The group turned on her instantly, wanting to know why their friend was feeling down.

"I, heard him having a phone call earlier. He wasn't very happy about it." Jirou looked rather guilty having overheard what was meant to be a private conversation.

"Who was it with?" Kirishima asked. Jirou frowned slightly.

"Well, it was with his mom, but it was about his dad. Apparently he was mad at him because of something. I didn't really want to listen in so I only caught some of it." It was a half-truth. She didn't mean to hear it, but she did. Almost all of it. And what she heard was not something she would tell the others about.

While they were busy arguing about ways to cheer Jutsu up, no one noticed Todoroki getting up from his seat and exiting the room, having heard all of the conversation. Todoroki walked and thought about where Jutsu could be. He came up with an answer immediately, and walked up a set of stairs to the roof of Yuuei.

When he exited onto the roof, he saw Jutsu immediately, leaning on the railing and staring out into the distance. He walked up to him slowly, careful not to let him know he was there. He stood next to Jutsu and copied his posture of leaning both arms on the rails and staring out to the city. "Afternoon." He said.

Jutsu nodded. "Hey Todoroki." He replied simply. Todoroki could tell that he didn't want to talk, and under normal circumstances he probably wouldn't even be within twenty feet of any drama in the class. However, due to apparently similar conditions, Todoroki wanted to lend a hand.

"The others are concerned about you." Todoroki told him. Jutsu just nodded, still staring out into the distance. Todoroki had a worrying suspicion that this is how he seemed when others tried to approach him, at all. "You don't care about the other's worries?"

"It's my problem, not theirs." Jutsu told him, a sense of finality in his tone. Todoroki would not accept that however. This was one of the first times he was trying to actually help someone, he wouldn't let it end like that.

"I feel you should know, that the others are aware of your, predicament." At this, Jutsu rounded on Todoroki. Todoroki could feel the pressure coming off the boy, demanding him to explain. "Well, they know not exactly what happened. Simply that it was to do with your father." He noticed how Jutsu clenched his fists and turned back to the railing.

"Yeah. That'd be why I'm up here. You know, a _way from everyone._ " Jutsu said sarcastically. Todoroki blew air out through his nose in annoyance.

"That's the same reason I'm up here. I know where you're coming from." Todoroki told him. Jutsu let out an uncharacteristic dry laugh.

"Yeah, sure. You know exactly what I'm going through." Jutsu frowned, not making eye contact with Todoroki.

"Do you know who my father is?" Todoroki asked. Jutsu shook his head. "Enji Todoroki. Or, as the public knows him, Endeavour, the number 2 hero."

"Point being?" Jutsu asked, somewhat annoyed with the conversation.

"The point is, that I have been treated as a tool by my father. I assume you know of Quirk marriages, how the offspring is supposed to carry both quirks?" He asked. Jutsu nodded. "That is the only reason he married my mother. To have me. He sees me only as a way to surpass All Might." Todoroki's hands gripped the railing.

"Fuck him!" He spat with venom. "With the abuse he put me and my mother through, I'll never be that bastard's tool!" He hadn't meant to get so fired up about it, no pun intended. Surprisingly, he felt a hand on his back. Turning his head, he saw Jutsu lightly patting his back.

"Alright, maybe you do know what I'm going through." He sighed. "Thing is, with you and me, it's different. You're dad pushed you, or maybe forced is a better word." Jutsu contemplated. "Point is, he wanted you to be a hero. Even if it was for his own selfish means."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Todoroki told him.

"Mine said I'd be better off as a villain." He let that bomb drop. And Todoroki couldn't find anything to say. "It was because of something that happened when I was younger. I know you're a smart guy Todoroki, and you can probably guess," Jutsu turned his hand into a chainsaw. "that _this_ isn't exactly good for rescuing people."

"I, I hurt him. And I mean physically. It was bad. Real bad. It was an accident, but I still hurt him. Ever since then, he refused to look at me. My mom kept trying to get us to talk, but he kept arguing with her. He separated himself from my family. He practically lived in that damned van of his!" He smacked the railing. "The only reason he'd ever actually talk to anyone was if he needed something." Todoroki listened intently, curious as to what happened.

"And yesterday, I ran into him at home." He gripped the railing. "He acted like he didn't even know who I was. Like I never existed in the first place. And then my mom told him about me being in Yuuei and what happened at USJ. He said he was surprised I would fight my own kind. We, got into a fight. It was only shouting at first, but pretty soon it got physical. He said that this was just proving his point. That I'd never be able to be a hero with a Quirk like that. I warned him to be quiet. And I threatened him. I had this right next to his neck." He held up his hand that was in the form of a chainsaw.

"And you know what he said?" He asked rhetorically. Todoroki shook his head. "'Do it.' 'Prove my point.' 'You'll never be a hero!'." Jutsu told him. "And you know what? I almost did." Todoroki stared at him.

"You almost killed your father?" He asked incredulously. Jutsu nodded.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

"Well, why didn't you?" Todoroki asked. Jutsu raised an eyebrow at him. "You said you almost did. And assuming you're not lying to me, which I hope you aren't, it means you didn't kill him. So why not?"

Jutsu actually had to stop and think for a moment. Why did he spare the life of someone who never cared for him? Of someone who was never there for any of his siblings? Or his mother? Of someone who told him he'd never be a hero? Jutsu's eyes suddenly flashed in recognition.

He grew a smile as he told Todoroki the reasoning. "Because that's what he'd want." Todoroki gazed upon Jutsu, confused as to the meaning. "He would have wanted me to kill him so it would have proved his point. That I couldn't be a hero." He let out a short laugh. "Come to think of it, that's the whole reason I'm here in the first place."

"In Yuuei?" Todoroki tried to clarify. Jutsu nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. He told me I couldn't be a hero, so I set out to prove him wrong." He then let out a great bout of laughter. "Man, when you think about it, that's a terrible reason to be a hero. I became a hero out of spite." Todoroki wore a small smile, seeing that Jutsu was now back to his old self.

"Well, I'm technically doing it in spite as well." Todoroki confessed. Jutsu raised an eyebrow at him. "I've promised myself to never use my shitty old man's quirk in battle. I'll only use my mothers. I'll become number one without needing to use it."

Jutsu let out a chuckle. "Well look at us. A couple of spiteful heroes with daddy issues." Todoroki simply smiled and stared out over the campus.

"Oh, that reminds me." He said, causing Jutsu to look at him. "Apparently you can cook?" He nodded in confirmation. "Have you ever tried making cold soba?" Jutsu gave him an odd look, before he actually started considering the dish.

"Cold huh?" He thought, looking to the sky. "I'd probably need some mentsuyu, some dashi stock, wasabi, shrimp tempura is optional." He took on 'Deku' level of muttering, considering all the ingredients.

"A simple no would have sufficed." Todoroki told him. This snapped Jutsu out of his trance. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Right, my bad. Why were you wondering?" He asked. Todoroki just shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason. It's just that everyone downstairs was talking about reasons you may be upset, and listing off what they knew about you. Apparently you can also sing." Jutsu got a light blush at that.

"Damn it Ashido." He whispered. "Oh well, guess I better go back down and remind everyone what a cheerful, loving person I am." Jutsu joked. It was enough to make Todoroki breathe out a slightly larger amount of air through his nose than normal.

The two made their way back down to the class room. However, halfway down the stairs, Jutsu stopped. "Hey Todoroki," He began. "You're old man's like, basically made of fire right?" He questioned. Todoroki nodded. Jutsu's eyes were stuck to the wall behind him. "So what would happen if someone sprayed that on him?" He asked, pointing behind Todoroki.

Turning, Todoroki saw that Jutsu was pointing at a fire extinguisher. Todoroki truly wanted to laugh aloud at the implication of his father being covered in foam, but he had a reputation of being cold and aloof to maintain. "I think, it would be very humorous." He told Jutsu.

"Yeah, guess it would huh." He smiled. They eventually made it back to the classroom, where only a small group of people were waiting. That small group, were all huddled around a table and consisted of the same group that Todoroki had left earlier on.

"What are you doing?" He asked. The group all jumped simultaneously, as if stung by large bees. When they saw Todoroki and Jutsu standing there, they all rushed up to them. The two leaned back away from the group.

"Is he back to normal?" "How can we tell?" "Did Todo brainwash him?" "How do we fix him?" These were the questions that came from the group, all directed at Jutsu.

Kaminari snapped his fingers together and lightly prodded Mineta. The shorter boy glanced up at the blonde, and saw him pointing between Jutsu and the girls. Mineta seemed to understand what he meant, and cleared his throat. "Gee Ashido, you're breasts are looki-" Mineta was smacked on the head by Jutsu.

"He's back!" They all cheered, and subsequently dogpiled onto Jutsu. Jutsu was barely able to stand, holding up everyone, minus Mineta and Todoroki.

"Wow dude, you must be really strong." Kirishima complimented while being held up by Jutsu. "I can't believe you're able to hold all of us." Judging from the way Jutsu's knees were wobbling, it wouldn't be for much longer.

"Yeah, me neither." Jutsu managed to choke out. He then let out a very feminine yelp. "AaH! Whose hand was that!?" He shouted.

"Guilty." Came Hagakure's voice. Jutsu frowned at the others laughter.

"Kindly get off, before I drop you." Jutsu said through gritted teeth. The majority all complied, save for one reptilian female. "Kodai?" Jutsu asked, confused as to the girls actions. She was currently sat on Jutsu's shoulders, her elbows resting on his head.

"Wow, the view from up here is great." She said, looking down at the rest of her friends.

"How did you even get up there?" Ashido asked. Kodai made the 'I dunno' sound.

"Is it bad that I'm used to this?" Jutsu asked, turning around and making to walk out of the class room, with Kodai still on his shoulders.

"She's still up there." Tsuyu reminded Jutsu about the girl sitting on him. Kodai 'shh'd Tsuyu, hoping to be taller for a little while longer.

Jutsu just shrugged, which caused Kodai to wobble. "Eh, I don't mind. Besides, for some reason I want to make cold Soba." He muttered, exiting the room, while Kodai waved goodbye to her friends from atop Jutsu's shoulders.

"If they don't get together it'll be too soon." Kirishima stated. Kaminari nodded, as did Mineta, with a somewhat pained expression. Todoroki couldn't care less. However, for some reason a small part of both Ashido and Tsuyu felt annoyed at that idea.

Hagakure just squealed. "Ooooh we've got a new ship." She jumped up and down, ignoring the others looks. "Let's see, technology and dinosaurs. The name should be… Hm, this is a tough one." She brought a hand to her chin in concentration. Well, that's what the others assumed she was doing.

"What is she talking about?" Kirishima muttered.

Ashido sighed. "She's been making up names based on people she thinks will end up dating. Her favourites so far are 'Motion Sickness and Broken Bones', that's Deku and Uraraka, and 'Electric Amps', that's you two." She said, pointing to Jirou and Kaminari.

The two glanced at each other, then burst out laughing. "No." They both said in unison. "Like, Jirou, you're cool and you've got good taste in music, but no." Jirou just nodded, not offended in the slightest by Kaminari's words.

"Yeah, and you're pretty funny and a good fighter, but hell no." Kaminari looked somewhat taken aback.

"Did you have to say 'hell no'?"

"Hell yes." She smirked.

"Got it!" Hagakure exclaimed, causing the others to recall what she was thinking about. "Their name shall be," She began rapping on the desk, imitating a drum roll. "Technosaur!" The others gave her a blank look. "What? I thought it was good." She murmured, rubbing her feet on the ground.

The group disbanded after that, everyone just leaving Hagakure to her own strange fantasies. As they left, splitting up based on gender, Jirou noticed Ashido and Tsuyu both wearing light frowns. "Hey, what's eating ya?" She asked the two.

Neither girl seemed to realise they had been frowning, now wearing confused looks. "You look pretty annoyed at something." Jirou told them.

"Do we?" Ashido asked, taking out a small pocket mirror and flipping it open. The frown turned into a look of surprise when Ashido realised she had indeed been frowning. The same happened with Tsuyu, who had also looked in Ashido's mirror.

"I don't know why." Ashido wondered. "I guess it was Mineta's comment." She suggested. Jirou shook her head.

"Then why was Asui frowning?" She asked.

"Call me Tsuyu. And I don't know. It was when Hagakure started going on about the names." Tsuyu recalled. "I think I just don't like my friends being thought of as just relationships."

"So you don't want to know that I think you and Bakugou would be great together?" Hagakure asked. Jirou face palmed at the comment.

"Bakugou?" Tsuyu clarified. She couldn't tell whether or not Hagakure nodded.

"Yep. You're so blunt, I think you'll be able to reign him in." Hagakure told her. Tsuyu just stared at her, her blank face showing no signs of the immense confusion and annoyance she felt.

"No." She told her. There was no way she was going to date a living explosion.

"Aww." Hagakure sighed. "Guess I'll cross Exploding Frog off my list." Tsuyu's eye twitched lightly at the name, and the laugh that Ashido gave did not help.

"Do you have any relationship ideas about Ashido?" Tsuyu asked. Ashido looked agast at the idea, but Hagakure began jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah! I couldn't decide who to put you with so I made a few!" She said happily. "There's Battery Acid, that's you and Kaminari, and Stomach Acid, you and Aoyama," She continued on, ignoring the shuddering Ashido. "Alien Vs Predator, Shouji."

"Alright! Alright! Stop already!" Ashido cried. "Enough about other people's relationships, what about you? Huh!?" She pointed at the invisible girl, putting her on the spot. Hagakure seemed to lose all the vigour she previously held.

"W-What? There's no one that I like like that. Or that likes me like that." She waved off Ashido's question.

"But I saw you and Ojiro getting friendly." Tsuyu commented. The others needed not see Hagakure's face to know she was blushing.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Hagakure huffed. But the stutter was as good as the truth.

"Oh my gosh you do!" Ashido cried, jumping up and down. "You do! You do!" She continued teasing Hagakure for quite a while.

"This means we need a name." Jirou smirked. Hagakure gasped at her own tactic being used against her. "How about… Invisible Jujitsu?"

Ashido shook her head. "Nah, what about, Clear Combat?" The group continued trying to make names up, much to Hagakure's dismay. With the fun they were having, Tsuyu and Ashido completely forgot about the annoyance they had felt earlier.

* * *

 _Backstory, REVEALED! Also, props to Hikari no Suzaku for coming close to his origin. Nice work dude._

 _-Friday_


	10. Technologic 10

"Alright, today you'll be trying to do things with your Quirks that you've never done before." Aizawa told the class. He was still wrapped from head to toe in bandages, but that didn't stop him from doing his duty as a teacher.

The Yuuei Sports Festival was steadily growing closer, and Aizawa had taken the class to the P.E. grounds in order to train with their quirks. "I don't get it." Kaminari muttered, not understanding the task at hand.

Aizawa sighed, his bandages ruffling. "Let me give an example. Todoroki." He called upon the honour student. "Your quirk is Fire and Ice correct." The boy nodded. "Try make some water." The request was strange, but Todoroki tried his best to comply.

He put both his hands together, and shortly afterwards water began dripping from them. The class seemed to understand what they were being asked. "Something you've never done before. Whether it means exceeding a limit or trying something new. Try it." With that, he sat down on a lawn chair that was brought there to aid him with the recovery.

Everyone began wandering around, grabbing partners or going off on their own. Jutsu had planned to go off on his own and train, but he was grabbed by the back of his P.E. tracksuit. "Nuh uh." He recognised the voice of Kodai. "I need your nerdiness to train."

"What nerdiness?!" Jutsu complained as he was dragged off by the girl. She eventually released him and grabbed their own patch of dirt to train in.

"Your dino nerdiness." Kodai told him. Jutsu instantly gained a blush on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jutsu replied, looking anywhere but Kodai's face.

"Oh please." Kodai said, putting a hand on her hip. "You're always so knowledgeable when it comes to what I can turn into. And I'm hoping that's not because you're some weird stalker."

"I'm not Mineta." Jutsu rebutted, his eyes briefly searching the grounds to see if he could locate the purple pervert. "And I just know about dinosaurs! That's not nerdy." He defended.

"Who was the fastest dinosaur?" Kodai questioned.

"Dromiceiomimus." Jutsu answered immediately. He then slapped his hand over his mouth upon realising he had given the correct answer. Kodai smirked at him.

"See! Even I don't even know how to pronounce that!" She clapped Jutsu on the back. "So all I need you to do, is tell me some cool dinosaurs, and what they looked like. That way I'll be trying new things." Jutsu frowned at this one sided deal.

"And me?" He questioned. Kodai made the 'I dunno' sound. Jutsu sighed. "Look, I need to train too." He told her. "I'll give you two, and train while you're practicing them." Kodai smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, so Dromiceiomimus was an herbivore that could run up to 60kmph." He informed her. Kodai nodded, taking in the information. Jutsu stopped to try and think of another dinosaur. "And a Plesiosaur was an aquatic dinosaur that-" "No." Kodai interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Jutsu wanted to know the reasoning behind the interruption.

"No water ones. Ever." She warned him. "I'm just going to try with the Drocimemius or whatever. Ok Jutsu?"

Jutsu realised he had somehow struck a nerve. It must be serious if she went back to calling him by his surname. He wanted to help, but he also had to train. Aizawa would probably give out to him. He wondered what he could do that he hadn't done before.

"I wonder…" He thought, looking at his feet. Taking off one of his shoes, Jutsu took a stance. He knew how to turn his hands into drills. He wondered if he could do it with his feet. Concentrating, Jutsu managed to turn his right foot into a drill. "It worked." Jutsu was surprised.

"Now, will it spin?" Jutsu activated the drill, and instantly regretted it. He spun rapidly in a circle for roughly five seconds. The only reason he stopped was because he had fallen to the ground. "Ohhhhh that was a bad idea." He muttered, staring up at the sky and wondering why it was spinning. He managed to get up on all fours, but felt a surging sensation in his stomach.

"I'm not throwing up. I'm not throwing up. I might throw up. I'm gonna throw up." He slapped both of his hands against his mouth, determined not to lose his lunch. He worked hard on that bento, it's not going to come back out. When he managed to keep his lunch down, he stood back up wobbly.

"Not doing that again." He decided. "Although," He looked at his hands and concentrated on the jet engines. "Maybe this'll work." A few seconds later, both of his hands were now the boosters he commonly turned his feet into. "So if I…" he trailed off and activated them.

He was sent flying backwards, having not expected the power that came from the engines. He landed roughly on the ground with his engines still activated. "I'm just gonna stick to what I know." He grumbled, standing up on his feet once more. "That's two I've tried. Maybe I should check on Kodai now." He began looking around for his reptilian friend.

He suddenly sniffed the air. "Something's burning."

"Jutsu!" A voice shouted. He, as well as several others on the grounds, turned to see who was shouting. It was Ashido, and she was pointing at Jutsu.

Jutsu, confused, looked down at himself to see what she was on about. "OH FUCK!" He exclaimed, having not noticed the fact that his clothes were currently ablaze. "Shitshitshitshitshit!" He repeated, his hands bashing the flames trying to kill them.

"Todoroki!" Someone exclaimed. Soon afterwards, Jutsu found his body encapsulated by ice. He let out a long sigh of relief.

"Ahhhh, thank's Todororoki." His mind was still somewhat in panic mode. His saviour approached him slowly.

"You really shouldn't play with fire." He told him. Jutsu could see the ghost of a smirk on his face as he used his own quirk to melt Jutsu's icy prison. He fell to the ground, panting heavily after being freed from the ice.

"That's two I owe you." Jutsu informed him. Todoroki just nodded. Everyone soon crowded around Jutsu to make sure he was ok.

"How did you not realise you were on fire dude?" Kirishima asked him.

"I was distracted." Jutsu replied honestly. His eyes briefly flickering to Kodai. Kodai happened to be staring at his eyes at that exact moment, and thus their eyes met.

"A hero shouldn't get distracted." Came the voice of their teacher. Everyone turned to see Aizawa the Mummy standing outside of the group, his head facing Jutsu. "If you get distracted in the heat of battle, a lot more dangerous things can happen then catching on fire."

Jutsu had to agree, looking down at his charred P.E. outfit. The bottoms were relatively unharmed, but the top was burnt to a crisp. It appeared to be flaking away and would probably fall apart if he so much as lifted an arm. "Make sure it doesn't happen again." Aizawa told him.

"Yes Sensei!" Jutsu responded, saluting him. Unfortunately, as he brought his arm up to salute, his shirt began to fall apart, ripping at the seams. The cloth turned to ash and fell to the ground at his feet. "Well shit. I'm gonna have to pay for that amn't I." Jutsu said, looking down at the ash.

"Dude." Kaminari stated. "That is so unfair." He was staring at Jutsu's torso. In fact, the majority of the class were staring at his torso, each of them thinking _very_ different things. He had an exceptionally muscular chest, as well as a whole museum's worth of scars. Jutsu suddenly became very self-conscious.

"You can stop looking!" He exclaimed, covering his chest similar to how a woman might if she was caught in the nude. A few people apologised and turned away, but the rest kept looking. Jutsu flushed red. "Sensei, can I please go get another shirt." He begged.

Aizawa seemed to smirk underneath his bandages. "Nope. You could burn another one. Consider this your punishment for destroying school property." Jutsu could practically hear the shit-eating grin Aizawa was sporting. He made several complicated hand gestures in denial and frustration that would make Iida proud.

He stalked off away from the group to find a place where no one could easily see him or his top half. "Punishment for him, pleasure for the girls." Sero stated as he and the rest of his band of misfits, Kaminari, Kirishima and Mineta, watched him stalk off. Mineta glared at the muscular boy, who had practically all of the female's in the class's eyes on him. As well as one in the building with a zooming quirk.

"How the hell did he hide that in the changing room?" Kaminari wanted to know. Of all the times they had changed together, not once did they ever see, that. "And under his uniform?"

"I don't know, but it does explain how he was able to hold us all up." Kirishima recalled how not too long ago, Jutsu had managed to hold up six people without fail. "I mean jeez, he looks like a miniature All Might. Minus the blonde."

"And all those scars," Sero added. "Wonder how he got them."

While that group of four watched the boy and wondered about how he got his scars, a different group of _five_ watched him in just wonder. "Holy crap." Ashido murmured, staring at Jutsu's body.

"…Five, six, seven, eight. He has an eight pack. Ribbit." Tsuyu counted.

"He's totally shredded." Kodai stared in wonder.

"He's got a 'V line'." Jirou stared above the boys waist.

"He's been hurt." Yaoyorozu commented. She did not think the same way about Jutsu as the others apparently did, simply seeing him as a strong person. The others stopped ogling his body and realised what she meant. They only saw the scars as added charm, not once considering where they could have come from.

"Well, he was fighting with the villains so maybe that's where." Ashido offered.

"No. They're old. They must have been at least a few months, or maybe years old." Tsuyu clarified.

"Well we have to find out how." Jirou decided, and everyone agreed with her.

"But who do we get to ask him?" Kodai questioned. Each of the girls heads turned to her. "Me?" She asked, pointing a finger at herself.

"You have the best relationship with him." Yaoyorozu stated. Each girl agreed, somewhat begrudgingly.

"So you want me to ask him how he got so ripped?" Kodai clarified.

Yaoyorozu looked like she was about to disagree, but decided against it. "Well, that too. But mostly about the scars." Kodai nodded and marched over to Jutsu, intent on talking to him and discovering where his scars came from. And definitely not to stare at that rocking bod. Definitely not.

"Hey Kagaku." Jutsu called. Jutsu jumped a foot in the air and let out a small scream. However, once seeing that it was Kodai he calmed down.

"Oh, Kodai. Hey." He said, his hand resting on his heart to try and calm it down. Kodai followed is hand and watched it come to rest on his chest. She stared at his chest for a while, not realising what she was doing. "Hey." Jutsu clicked his fingers together, snapping Kodai back to reality. "My eyes are up here."

"Sorry. I was just wondering what's with the scar show." Jutsu pointed at a particularly large one that ran from his waistline all the way up to his chest. Jutsu frowned.

"I'm clumsy." He told her. Kodai raised an eyebrow, not believing that for a second. "I'm serious! You saw what happened earlier when I accidentally set myself on fire. I've cut myself more times than I can count due to my own stupidity. The majority of these are all my own doing."

"And what about those that aren't because of you." Kodai questioned. Jutsu turned away from her, not wanting to answer. "Kagaku?"

"They aren't mine. What more do you want to know?" Jutsu replied coldly.

"How you got them." Kodai told him, not leaving him room to disagree.

"I don't know why it matters. They're my scars, my problems. Not yours." If there was one thing Jutsu hated, it was shoving his own problems onto others.

"Because you're my friend. Friends share problems. Friends help each other." Kodai argued. She would not let a friend be unhappy. That was out of the question completely.

"Well then why did you go all serious when I tried to help you?" Jutsu shot right back. Kodai gasped and looked away from him.

"That's, that's not important." Kodai tried to dismiss it. "We're talking about you right now."

"Nononono." Jutsu shook a finger. "You don't get out of it that easy. You wouldn't let me walk away from a question like that, and I'm not letting you get away with yours."

"Fine!" Kodai gave up. "I'm scared of the water ok. I can't do aquatic dinosaurs, I almost drowned trying to imitate one!" She had small tears in her eyes, which played at Jutsu's heartstrings.

"K-Kodai, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Jutsu tried to console her.

"It's fine. You couldn't have known. You were only trying to help." Kodai reassured him. Jutsu still saw it as something that was obviously a touchy subject.

"My sisters." Jutsu said, causing Kodai to look at him with confusion. "Most of my scars are thanks to them. Or rather, guys who tried to pick on them."

"I didn't know you even had sisters." Kodai said in disbelief. Jutsu chuckled.

"Yeah, I've got four." He held up four fingers. "One of them is older than me by a few years, she's already got a job. But the other three are all younger. My youngest sister hasn't even discovered her quirk yet."

"But my other sisters are only a year apart. They were both in still in elementary when I was in my second year at Junior High. They were always being picked on because their quirks weren't necessarily strong. And of course that didn't sit well with me, so I was always getting into fights with the guys who picked on them. It's also kind of the reason why I'm not very fond of Mineta. Most of the guys there would always try and peek up their skirt or do something else perverted." Jutsu's fists clenched.

"I always won, but that never meant I walked away unscathed." His hand ran over the largest scar on his chest. "This one I got when one of the kids big brothers tried to put me in my place. He was around twice my height and age. It didn't end well for him." His voice took a darker tone as he finished the story.

"Wow Kagaku, you're amazing." Of all the words Jutsu expected Kodai to say, those were nowhere on the list.

"W-Where the hell'd that come from?" Jutsu demanded, a light blush on his features.

"You were standing up for your sisters and you beat people bigger and stronger than you! Although I guess that means they weren't stronger than you huh?" Kodai said as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I was just doing what was right." Jutsu said. "I was hardly gonna let my little sisters be bullied."

"You're a really good guy, you know that Kagaku?" Kodai smiled at him. Jutsu just let out a small but happy sigh.

"Suppose I am. Thanks Kaseki." He grinned at her. Kodai let out a loud gasp and pointed at Jutsu.

"You called me Kaseki! You said my first name!" She smiled widely, showing a mouth full of fangs. Jutsu froze upon realising that he had done so accidentally. "I knew I made a good choice!"

"In what?" Jutsu asked. Kodai suddenly became rather bashful.

"My best friend." She responded sheepishly, pressing the tips of her fingers together. Jutsu gave her a soft smile.

"Guess you did." Kodai's face broke into a wide smile as she jumped in the air for joy. "So, you want me to list off more dinosaurs?" Jutsu offered. "Let you take advantage of my nerdiness?" The joke brought a smirk to Kodai's face.

"Oh, so you finally admit it huh?" She lightly poked Jutsu's bare chest. His face took a shade that matched Kodai's hair.

"Innocent until proven guilty." Jutsu defended, turning away from Kodai so she could only see his back. Surprisingly, his back held no scars. It was then that Kodai remembered her reasoning for approaching him in the first place.

"Oh! I'll be right back. Try not to set yourself on fire till then." Kodai jogged back to the waiting group of girls, not noticing the face Jutsu made at her. Once she reunited with the group, they formed a huddle.

"Ok, so," Kodai began. "Most of his scars are from him being a dumbass and messing up with his quirk." She told them bluntly. The girls were visibly disappointed, hoping for a better story behind the scars. "But…" She continued, causing them to look up in hope.

"Some of them are from when he defended his sisters from bullies." The other girl's eyes glazed over, imaging Jutsu as a shining knight, protecting his sisters from bullies. "And he has this really big one going from here," She pointed at her waist. "to here." She pointed just under her left breast. "Which he got from fighting the big brother of some of the bullies."

The others were amazed at Jutsu displaying such heroic qualities at such a young age. "Oh! I have to go back and train with him." Before she went off to join him in training, she looked back at the group. "Lucky me, huh?" She winked, causing the girls there to become rather red in the face.

Soon afterwards, the training ended, leaving everyone to go get changed in the respective changing rooms. Jutsu would have changed, but the fact he had almost fourteen pairs of eyes on him made him somewhat apprehensive to do so. "Will you stop staring at me!?" Jutsu shouted at them. They all made apologies and turned away from him.

Jutsu managed to get through the school day without any more incidents, and hoped to make it home without any either. Unfortunately, the universe had other plans. "Well hello there." A girl approached Jutsu after school. She had bubblegum pink hair, and her eyes had cross shaped pupils that looked akin to a scope on a rifle. She also seemed to be wearing a strange kind of helmet that had a pair of goggles attached.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" Jutsu asked the apparent steampunk loving girl.

"I'm sure you could." The girl responded. "I'm Mei Hatsume. I'm in the Support Department here at Yuuei." Jutsu figured that seeing as she was in uniform. "And I think we can benefit each other very well."

"I'm sorry, 'benefit'?" Jutsu needed clarification. The way she phrased made him think of something that Mineta would probably think.

"Yup. I hear you've got a technology Quirk." She gazed at Jutsu, her eyes making sure to meet his.

"Uh, yeah. I do. Why?" He was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, with the Sport's Festival coming up, I'm going to need some help with my cute little babies." She smiled widely at Jutsu, whose jaw had just hit the floor.

"What the hell has me having a technology Quirk got to do with looking after children!?" He exclaimed.

"Psh." Hatsume waved a hand. "Not actual children. My dear babies." She took out a small piece of equipment from her pocket. "My sweet inventions." She held out the device to Jutsu. He took it hesitantly.

"What is it?" He asked, examining the strange steampunky looking object. He noticed a small button on it and, out of curiosity, pushed it. He suddenly felt a jolt of electricity run through him. It wasn't enough to make him supercharged, but it was enough so that he felt like he had just drank around ten cups of coffee.

"Oh just a little something I whipped up. I heard you and electricity make a beautiful combination, so I built a miniature taser. Not enough to hurt, but enough to help you out." Jutsu stared at the device, and then at Hatsume.

"When, did you make this?" He asked.

"Oh, just a little while ago. You see, I was really bored in one of my classes cause engineering is so boring when you already know more than the teacher." Hatsume enlightened Jutsu. "And one of my favourite hobbies to do when bored, look out the window." Jutsu had a bad feeling he knew where this was headed.

"I like to look at the Heroics Department, and see what I can cook up for their suits. And just earlier I looked outside, and I saw something very interesting." Jutsu gulped audibly as Hatsume's eyes became lidded as she stared at him and stepped close. "And boy did I like what I saw."

Jutsu shrunk under her gaze. "And so," She carried on as if nothing happened, back to an upbeat tone. "I decided that if I could get you, someone who works with technology, to help me with my technology, we'd be an unbeatable team."

"I, guess that makes sense." Jutsu figured, scratching the back of his head.

"So, how about you come to my workshop sometime and we can work on items we can use in the Sports Festival." Hatsume smiled, both hands on her hips.

"We?" Jutsu asked.

"Well, yeah." Hatsume said. "We're going to be working together, so we'll share the tech. Or you can just have what's useful to you. Because it'll be a person in the Support Department who gives you the tech during the festival, you can use it."

Jutsu looked down at the mini-taser that Hatsume had given him. He gripped it tightly in his hand and gazed at her, his steely eyes meeting her yellow ones. "Deal." He smirked.

"Great!" Hatsume clapped her hands together, already turning around and beginning to walk away. "It's a date."

"Yeah, sureeeeWAIT WHAT!" Jutsu exclaimed, but Hatsume was already long gone. Jutsu sighed, running both hands through his messy brown hair. "Ohh, what can of worms did I just open?"

* * *

 _Well, looks like Jutsu has *puts on sunglasses* abs of steel. *Present Mic*: "YEAAAAAAAAHH!"_

 _Wow I want to punch myself after writing that. So, we learn a bit more about our protagonist and find out he has more than a few scratches thanks to his quirk. Also, that thing with Mei, yeah that's gonna be fun. Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think, and as always, until next time._

 _-Friday_


	11. Technologic 11

"It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date." Jutsu was constantly repeating this mantra to himself. He was messaged an hour ago by Hatsume, (He didn't want to know how she got his number) and told to meet her at an address.

It wasn't a date. It couldn't be. They had literally talked for less than ten minutes. Who arranges a date within that time? " _Her apparently."_ Jutsu thought sarcastically. It didn't help he needed to get a train there, and the fact that Hatsume told him to 'wear something comfortable' did nothing to soothe his worries.

Eventually, he managed to find the address, and was very confused. He had expected a house, but instead stood outside what looked like a scrapyard. He took out his phone and reread the address. This was the right place alright, but where was Hatsume.

"Jutsu!" A voice called. Jutsu turned to the direction of the voice, and saw Hatsume approaching him, exiting the scrapyard with what appeared to be a wagon behind her. Inside the wagon was several broken pieces of machinery and scrap. "Nice to see you made it." She called happily.

Jutsu met her halfway, entering the scrapyard himself. "Nice to see you too." He said, looking at the pile of what could be considered trash behind her. "So, what's with the junk?" He asked, gesturing to the pile that almost matched her height.

"It's not junk!" Hatsume exclaimed. "It's potential." She gazed at the pile with wonder in her eyes. Not that Jutsu could tell, as she was wearing her strange helmet.

"Do you always wear that?" Jutsu asked. Hatsume turned around to him, wondering what he was talking about. After seeing where his eyes were, she smiled and pushed up her goggles.

"I could say the same to you." She smirked. Jutsu grew a confused look on his face, as he checked his body to see if he was wearing anything strange. "Why are you wearing that?" She asked, pointing to his chest.

"My shirt?" Jutsu asked.

"Yeah. Why are you wearing it? You look much better without it." She stepped closer to him, her smirk growing. Jutsu leaned back but couldn't help but smile.

"I want to be mad, but that was actually pretty smooth." He told her with a smirk of his own.

Hatsume just smiled back. "Why thank you. Now! Let's go make some tech." She grabbed the handle of the wagon and walked out of the scrapyard. "Oh, and if you could grab that one, that'd be great." She said, pointing off to the side.

Jutsu followed her finger and saw a much larger pile of scrap on the same type of wagon. Jutsu just sighed as he grabbed the handle and followed after Hatsume. "So, where are we going?" Jutsu asked.

"My house. I've got everything I need there to make this stuff useful." Jutsu nodded, hoping that her parents weren't going to think anything bad about her bringing a guy home. While they walked, Jutsu got a good look at what Hatsume was wearing.

She wore knee high boots and a pair of denim three quarter lengths that left just a bit of skin showing between them and her boots. She wore a bright yellow tank top that showed off her, assets. Jutsu made sure to skip over that area.

When his eyes finally reached hers, he noticed they were looking directly at him. "What were just looking at?" Hatsume teased, obviously noticing Jutsu's star- observing.

"I was just wondering why you were wearing that. It doesn't really seem like clothes you should wear to a scrapyard." He told her. And that was honestly what he was thinking.

Hatsume scoffed. "Maybe not for regular people. But I know that place like the back of my hand." She finished with a flourish of the hand that wasn't holding onto the wagon. "Huh that's new." She muttered, staring at her hand.

Jutsu brought his own hand to his face in disbelief. Hatsume noticed this and frowned. "Well you can't say much. I told you to bring something comfortable." She nodded to Jutsu's clothing.

For the second time that day, Jutsu looked down at his clothing. He wore his usual dark blue shoes, a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt with the black 'power button' symbol. Atop that he wore a light blue shirt that was unbuttoned, allowing it to lightly flap behind him. "This is comfy." He defended.

"Yeah but not practical. You could get the tails of that thing caught in a machine." Hatsume pointed to the back of his shirt. Jutsu responded by tucking in both of his shirts. Hatsume just sighed. "I've got extra work clothes in my workshop. You can wear one of those."

Jutsu nodded and continued to haul the trash back to wherever it was that Hatsume lived. They walked for five more minutes before Hatsume stopped in front of a house that seemed to have a rather large extension on it. "Wait over there." Hatsume said, pointing to a large door by the extension.

She handed Jutsu her wagon and walked inside the actual house. Jutsu brought both wagons over and waited patiently. Shortly afterwards, the door began to open upwards. Jutsu realised that it must be a kind of garage.

Hatsume appeared from under the door, smiling at Jutsu. "Please, come into my lair." Jutsu stepped forward, only to come to a complete halt once he saw what was inside the garage. Machines. Technology. A forge.

"Is this a bloody blacksmiths?" Jutsu exclaimed, looking at sight before him. It looked like a medieval blacksmiths, only with a lot more copper piping. And Jutsu knew what those looked like. He played of lot of medieval RPG's.

"I like to think of it as a 'Steamsmith'." Hatsume corrected him, throwing her arms wide in welcome. Jutsu was amazed at the sheer amount of machinations that resided inside the room. "If you couldn't tell, I've got a thing for steampunk." Hatsume told him, rapping on her helmet.

"I figured that when I first met you." Jutsu informed her. "I'm fond of steampunk myself." Jutsu muttered, looking around at all of the bronze and copper. Hatsume smiled evily.

"Oh really. Would you wear it as a suit?" She asked casually.

"Yeah probably. I mean, I'd want it to be like a video game character or something. And a helmet. Always need a helmet." Because Jutsu was so busy looking around, he didn't notice Hatsume scribbling something down onto a notebook and shoving it into her pockets.

"Alright then, enough chit chat. Let's get started!" Hatsume exclaimed. She opened a locker off to the side and grabbed two pairs of what appeared to be work clothes. She tossed one to Jutsu and began to step into her own. Jutsu followed suit, zipping down his outfit and stepping in to it. He took off his shirt first though, leaving only his t-shirt covering his chest.

Hatsume made sure to watch as he zipped up his outfit and stretched to see if it could accommodate. When she had her own zipped up, she gestured to Jutsu. "Alright, bring the stuff from the yard over here." She walked over to a large furnace as Jutsu followed her, wagons in tow.

"You've got an induction furnace?" Jutsu said, amazed at the piece of technology.

Hatsume smiled proudly. "Yep! We're gonna put in all the scrap, and while we're waiting on it to melt we'll be working on the sophisticated things. The ones that require a gentler touch."

With that, Hatsume lifted up a huge cardboard box and slammed it down on her workbench. Jutsu peered into it, seeing all manner of thingamabobs, dohickeys and whatjamacallits. "This is stuff we'll be fixing?" He asked.

Hatsume nodded happily. "Yep. With your bodily technology, and my actual technology, it'll be great." She began digging around in the box, taking out pieces at random and laying them out on the bench. "I was thinking of making something that can help me float." She muttered, looking at the pieces.

"Float? Like, get rid of your gravity?" Jutsu wanted to know, also checking out the different pieces of tech. Hatsume shook her head.

"No, no. I don't want that. I want to keep my gravity, but I don't want to go too high." She picked up a piece and inspected it closely.

"So you want to hover." Jutsu clarified. Hatsume clicked her fingers together.

"That's it!" She jumped lightly in the air, grabbing a few pieces of tech. "You go toss some stuff into the furnace, make sure there's nothing useful in it first though." She ordered. Jutsu nodded, grabbing a few parts that looked as though they had been from cars and, after a quick check, chucked them into the furnace.

"It's got to be hot to melt them, so turn it up!" Hatsume called from the other end of the workshop. Jutsu nodded and aimed his hand at the ignitor beneath the crucible. He turned on the gas and activated his quirk, turning his hand into a jet engine. He gave it a quick blast and the fire roared to life. He was just thankful he didn't go flying back this time.

"Fire's going." He shouted back to Hatsume.

"Great. Come over here and give me a hand." Jutsu did as instructed, leaving the furnace to melt down the metal. Hatsume had cleared a work space and had a few sheets of paper with several different schematics on them. Jutsu gave them a once over, already able to see the direction she was heading.

"You're making them big. That might go against the flight power though." Jutsu commented, his fingers running over the lines, envisioning the end result in his head.

"That may be true, but I've also got to take cushioning the fall into consideration. So I'm going to need to make a bit more room. See if you can find any wheels in the pile." Jutsu frowned in confusion, but followed her instructions, coming back a moment later with two tires.

"What do you need these for?" Jutsu asked. Hatsume turned around to look at the wheels, only to bring a hand to her face.

"Alright that's my fault. I meant steering wheels." She made a gesture with her hands as though she was driving a car. Jutsu's mouth fell open a little.

"Ah, that makes much more sense." He muttered, returning to the pile and searching for the correct 'wheels'. He found two and grabbed them both, wondering how they could be used. "Got the right ones." He called to her.

She turned to him, and Jutsu noticed she currently had her goggles on. "Great! I need you to pry them open and get the airbag mechanisms from inside." She turned back around, something sparking in front of her head.

Jutsu wanted to investigate, but that ran the risk of distracting her. So, he set about his duty of opening the wheels. He first turned them over, searching for screws. When he found none, he decided to cut along the outline of the cover. He turned his hand into a buzz saw and began carefully cutting out the part of the steering wheel where the logo would also be.

Eventually, it came apart. Inside the wheel were three wires, two of them were a bright yellow but the other was red. The yellow wires connected to a mechanism that was attached to the face of the steering wheel. "That should probably be the airbag." Jutsu mused, unhooking the yellow wires from the rest of the wheel.

"One down…" Jutsu did the same with the other steering wheel, unhooking the airbag module from it once it was opened. "Alright, got the two of them." He grabbed both and headed over to Hatsume. "Hey! Got both of them."

Hatsume turned around smiling. "Great, let's get figure out how they tick." She said, taking one from Jutsu. Jutsu placed the other one down and watched as Hatsume inspected the airbag. "Hmm, I can't open it up without risking damaging the mechanism. I guess that means we'll have to activate it manually." She fumbled around under the desk, opening a drawer and taking out two different things.

One was a battery, and the other was a sharp looking knife. She sliced open one of the wires, exposing its copper insides. "What are you doing?" Jutsu asked cautiously. Hatsume didn't answer as she was biting down on the wire, trying to break it.

Once she had gotten the yellow plastic off, she spat it out and answered his question. "Like I said: Activating it." She took the battery and raised it above the wiring. Jutsu realised what was going to happen at the last second.

Hatsume brought the battery down, and was instantly thrown back into Jutsu due to the force of the airbag exploding. Jutsu was flung back thanks to the force that had connected him with Hatsume, but he still managed to wrap his arms around her as a form of defence.

They skidded on the work shop floor, both thankful for not crashing into anything. They slid to a stop, both letting out groans of pain. "You ok?" Jutsu managed to get out.

Hatsume just nodded her head up and down, having been thrown with such force she somehow spun in the air and landed face first against Jutsu's chest. Were this an ecchi anime the roles would most certainly be reversed.

"In retrospect, activating a device that's commonly used to stop people from hurting themselves when they _crash in a car,_ was a pretty bad idea." Hatsume murmured.

"You think?" Jutsu asked. When he saw the downcast look on Hatsume's face however, he amended his previous statement. "Whatever happened to trial and error?" He asked her, his head lying on the concrete. Hatsume looked up to him, unsure of what he meant. "You messed up. Big deal. Now you know not to do that. Everyone makes mistakes. Hell I've messed up more times than I can count with these." He held up his hand, transforming it into a chainsaw.

"But hey, it'll definitely help shock absorption." He offered. Hatsume chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Jutsu." She laid her head on his chest. "You are surprisingly comfy you know that?" Jutsu laughed.

"Did not actually. Learning new things every day. Like not to activate an airbag unless you are _far, far_ away from it." He felt Hatsume laugh into his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. From a distance next time." She sighed. "Say, you want a drink?" She asked, bringing her head up so her chin rested on Jutsu's chest.

Jutsu brought his own head up to meet Hatsume's eyes. He shrugged and said: "Sure. What you got?" Hatsume's response was to reach into her pocket and bring out what looked like a small remote. The moment she pressed a button on it, a soft whirring sound could be heard.

Shortly afterward, a small hovering robot appeared next to them, holding what appeared to be a platter with two cups on it. Hatsume realised she had to get up off of Jutsu in order to actually get the drinks. She did so with reluctance, allowing Jutsu to sit up properly.

She grabbed both of the cups and handed one to Jutsu. Jutsu accepted it gratefully and took a sip. "Chocolate milk?"

Hatsume turned away from him, drinking from her own glass. "I like chocolate." She said blushing. Jutsu just laughed and continued drinking.

Once they had both finished their glasses and given them back to the robot, which beeped happily in thanks, they returned to their work. "Alright, I've got the mould for the boots ready, I need you to poor the melted metal into it." Hatsume told him, picking up a large piece of what appeared to be rubber.

Jutsu nodded, walking over to the induction furnace and grabbing its handle. When Hatsume placed the mould in a specific place, she gave Jutsu a thumbs up. Jutsu pulled the handle and molten iron started pouring out of the crucible and into the cast. "Alright, that's enough." Hatsume told him.

Jutsu nodded and halted the flow of molten material. The red hot liquid began cooling instantly as it was exposed to the cool air. "Alright, we just need to let it set for a while." Hatsume explained, looking at the mould doing its job.

The heat coming from the crucible and cooling metal was so intense that they both began to sweat under their work tracksuits. Hatsume was the first to unzip hers, shrugging out of it and wrapping the arms around her waist. Jutsu followed suit, copying her actions and getting out of the stuffy suit.

Jutsu was watching the metal cool, but Hatsume was watching something else cool. Jutsu had taken off his work suit, showing his t-shirt sticking to his body due to the sweat the heat was causing him. "Is it done?" Jutsu asked, staring at the mould.

Hatsume returned her attention to the other hot thing in the room. "Yeah, it's been cooled enough." She said, grabbing a pair of large tongs and dipped the mould into a vat of cooling oil. A large bout of flame erupted from the oil but stopped immediately.

"Alright, now that it's cooled we can buff it." Hatsume cracked her knuckles and activated a sanding belt. "Let's go!"

…

For the next few hours, the two students worked on a pair of boots that would both hover and cushion the wearers landing. Jutsu couldn't recall the last time he had used so many different technologies in such a short amount of time. With his wide array of possibilities, Hatsume took to calling him 'Swiss Army Man', much to his annoyance.

At the end of the hours, they had created what Hatsume dubbed 'Hover Soles'. Jutsu also learnt a lot, managing to mimic the turbines that were implemented in the Hover Soles. As well as something Hatsume showed him called the Wire Arrow. He learnt the hard way how powerful the motor on that was, aiming it at a wall and activating it. Needless to say he now had a plaster over his nose.

"Well that went well." Jutsu said with a sniff. Hatsume nodded in agreement, wearing her Hover Soles proudly.

"Yep. You did well Swiss." She complimented. Jutsu sighed at the nickname. "Oh, and here." She tossed a few devices at Jutsu, who caught them each.

"What are these?" He asked, inspecting one of the devices.

"Well, that one's the mini-taser from before." She said, pointing to one of the devices with a large blue button. "And that one does the opposite, it'll absorb any excess electricity in case you get shocked or something." She pointed to one that appeared to have to have two spikes on its head.

"Do I have to stab myself to get it to work?" Jutsu asked, worried.

"No, no, no, no. Ok maybe a little." Hatsume said pinching her index finger and thumb together. "You don't have to stab yourself, just put it by your skin and it'll take whatever it can." Jutsu nodded, carefully putting away the device.

"And this one?" He held up a small brown box with cogs decorated on it. It had a bright pink button in the shape of a heart. He almost didn't want to know the answer.

"Oh, that's so you can contact me immediately whenever something goes wrong." She held up a small box of her own that looked more high tech then his. "Look, I've got one for you too." On it was a dark blue button in the shape of a drill. "If either of us ever need help, just give it a push."

Jutsu looked down at the box. He gave the button a press, and instantly a loud 'ding' was heard from Hatsume's own device. She smirked at the fact her invention worked. She pressed her own button, and Jutsu's box rang out with a 'dong'.

"I'm certain this'll come in handy." He smirked, pocketing the device. Hatsume smiled at him.

"Yeah. Call me whenever you need it. Suit repairs. Suit improvements. A date. Making some more tech together."

"What was that last one?" Jutsu asked, eyes slightly wide.

"Making more tech together." "Before that." "Suit improvements." Jutsu squinted at Hatsume, who smiled innocently.

"Just letting you know." Hatsume told him. Jutsu shook his head smiling.

"I'll be sure to sleep on it." Jutsu told her, taking off his work suit. He hung it up in the locker and turned back to Hatsume. "Well, unless you've got anything else for me to work with, I'm going to head home." Hatsume just nodded.

"Yup. I'm going to see you in the festival anyway. Then you can see my babies in action." She smiled, brushing off the Hover Soles.

"Our babies." Jutsu corrected, then gained a strange look. "Wow that sounds weird." But the weirdness was overshadowed by Hatsume laughing. Jutsu sighed. "I'll see you at the festival then." He said waving while walking away.

Hatsume waved after him as he walked away. "Well, that was productive." She started clearing up her workbench, placing the important devices in a specific box. She thought back to what Jutsu said. "'Our babies', huh?" She chuckled. "At least buy me dinner first."

* * *

 _You guys want to know something weird? I wrote this chapter, including the thing with Mei. Waaaaay before chapter 100 came out. That's some freaky future sight stuff right there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this 'not-a-date' chapter. Tell me what you thought, and as always, until next time._

 _-Friday_

 _(P.S. Next chapter is the sports festival :D)_


	12. Technologic 12

This was it. The start of the Yuuei Sports Festival. Class 1-A walked through a tunnel that would lead out into a large stadium. From within the tunnel, they could hear Present Mic announcing to the crowd. "THE YUUEI SPORTS FESTIVAL! WHERE THE WORLDS INCHOATE LITTLE EGGS AIM FOR EACH OTHER'S THROATS - AND THE TOP! OUR GRAND YEARLY MELEE!"

"AND LET ME GUESS, ALL YOU MISCREANTS CAME TO SEE THEM RIGHT?" He asked the crowd. "THE FRESHLY FORMED MIRACLE STARS THAT SHRUGGED OFF A MASS VILLAIN ASSAULT WITH WILLS OF STEEL!"

"THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS, FRESHMAN CLASS!" With that, the class exited onto the field. "YOU'RE HERE FOR CLASS 1-A RIGHT!?" The crowd roared in approval as the freshman class showed their faces.

Within the class, there were two people who were panicking under the pressure of the amount of people there. "Whohoaa. So many people." Midoriya muttered, staring up at the crowd. His anxiety, however, was nothing compared to Jutsu's.

Jutsu was frozen on the spot after finally seeing just how many people were there. A few students poked and prodded him to try and get a response. The only thing that came from his mouth was a strange breath that sounded like a cry for help.

They left him be when Midnight called out. "Now! Player rep! Bakugou Katsuki of Class 1-A!" Bakugou made his way up to the podium where Midnight was situated.

"Sensei." He said in respect, then turned to the mic. "I'm gonna place first." He said casually. It caused an out roar among the group of students, all of them yelling at him and shouting slurs. "You'll all make great stepping stones I'm sure." He said into the mic, moving his fist side to side beneath his chin.

As Bakugou descended the steps, Midnight began announcing the first event. While she was announcing, two people turned to Jutsu. "We need to snap him out of it." Kirishima said. Kaminari nodded in agreement. Kaminari began to discharge the tiniest bit of electricity possible, and poked Jutsu.

Jutsu instantly spasmed, his eyes shining briefly. He shook his head and looked around, meeting Kaminari and Kirishima's eyes. "I froze up, didn't I?" He asked. The two nodded. He sighed and looked down. "I'm not good with cameras. Same thing happened back when the press got into Yuuei."

He took a small device out from his pocket, surprising the other two boys. He pressed the prongs of it against his skin, and a small amount of electricity was absorbed into the device. "Well, now that I'm not cheating, what's first?" The three of them turned to the screen which was rapidly spinning, looking like a slot machine.

"OBSTACLE RACE" Showed up on the screen. From behind the group of students, a large door began to open. "It's a race between all 11 classes!" Midnight informed them. "The course makes nearly a 4km ring around the stadium." Students began to group up, each shoving for a place at the front. "We always sing about our freedom on campus, fufufu…" She laughed.

"Well, this is what it's all about! You're free to do anything, anything, so long as you remain within the course!" A buzzer began sounding off, indicating how much time was left until the race began. They all took stances, getting ready to sprint once the final buzzer rang.

"STAAAAAAAAAART!" Present Mic shouted out at the same time as the buzzer. Every student ran forward, only to become jostled halfway through the starting gate. As soon as they made it out however, several people became frozen in place.

Luckily, all of Class A, as well as a few people from other departments and classes were unaffected by the ice. "WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY THAT EASY, TWO-FACE!" Bakugou insulted Todoroki, who was currently in first place.

They all ran, and Jutsu noticed Mineta preparing an attack. Unfortunately, his attack came to an abrupt end when he was punched in the face by a robot.

" _Targets detected… multiple!"_ The bot announced. Suddenly, Present Mic's voice rang out. "Here comes the obstacles, and so suddenly! And from the very outset the first barrier will be a ROBO INFERNO!"

Everyone stopped and stared upwards at the vast amount of hulking robots. They were the trap enemy from the Heroics entrance exam, and they did not look to be friendly. One of them brought its fist down in an attempt to punch Todoroki.

It was almost scary how casually he froze it in its place, leaving a gap open for him to run through. Several people ran after him, taking advantage of the opening. However, before they could get very far, the bot started to crumble. Jutsu, who had tried to run through the gap, ran away from it, before hearing someone cry out.

Turning, he saw the girl with blonde hair and red eyes that he had ran into two weeks ago when he first learnt about the Sports Festival. Jutsu tried to reason with himself. " _She's in Yuuei. She's got a quirk. I'm sure she'll be fine."_ But the horror was evident in her eyes as she looked up to the falling debris.

Jutsu spun back around, sprinting towards the girl. He realised he wouldn't be able to stop it from falling, or move her out of the way. So, he chose a different option. " _ **PIERCING DRILL!**_ _"_ He stood over the girl and raised his arms towards the sky, both of them formed together into a large drill.

The girl beneath him curled into a ball to try and minimise the damage. The drill pierced through the falling metal, cleaving a wide hole through it. The broken piece of the robot fell down past the two students, leaving them unscathed. "TODOROKI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DROPPING GODDAMN ROBOTS!" Jutsu yelled after the leader of the race.

He turned back to the girl, who was still in a foetal position. He gently reached down to grab her shoulder. The girl shuddered slightly and looked up. Once Jutsu saw she was ok, he held out a hand to her. She took it gently, standing up.

When they both stood up to their full height, they realised how strange it must have looked for two people to come out of a robots armour. What proved even stranger was when Kirishima and the boy from Class B also tore out of the debris, both of their quirks activated.

Jutsu turned to the girl he had rescued. "You ok?" She nodded, her lips moving but Jutsu couldn't hear what she said. "I'm sorry?"

"Thank you." She said softly. Jutsu just smiled.

"No problem. I'm not in the hero course for nothing." He climbed out of the broken robot and offered her a hand to help her out. She took it and clambered out of the remains. Jutsu turned to the rest of the robots, trying to figure out a way past them.

He felt something tug at his tracksuit. He turned to see the girl looking up at him. "You should fly over." She whispered. He noticed how she seemed to be constantly twiddling her fingers. He had to agree with her though. Going over would be the smart thing to do.

He kicked off his shoes and took a stance, before thinking of something. "Grab on." Jutsu told the girl. She looked rather surprised at the request. "You helped me think of the idea, you should be part of it."

She smiled gently at him and stepped around his back. Before he got ready to take off, he heard Present Mic announce something. "Aaaand 1-A's Bakugou has abandoned the ground and vaulted over their heads! Clever, that!" Jutsu just smirked at his actions.

"I thought he would have blown through them." He turned his feet into jet engines. "Hold on tight." He instructed. The girl wrapped her hands tightly around his chest as Jutsu rocketed towards the sky. He passed by Sero and Fumikage, who had also used their quirks to get over the mechas.

"What's this!?" Present Mic's voice sounded out. "A team up between the two Heroics classes! 1-A's Kagaku Jutsu, and 1-B's Nira Futaba are working together to move past the obstacles!" Jutsu momentarily faltered, realising that this meant there were probably cameras on him.

However, due to the constricting feeling around his chest, he kept the thrusters going. When the two came to the top, he deactivated his Quirk and landed on the cool metal. Futaba got off his back and they both ran atop the heads of the giant robots.

As they ran, there was a colossal _boom_ from behind them. Jutsu made the mistake of turning back to look where the noise originated from. Because he wasn't paying attention, his foot slipped and he found himself falling off the robot. Before he could even activated his quirk, several hands grabbed him.

Looking up to his saviour, he saw Futaba, Futaba, and Futaba. "Why are there three of you?" Jutsu asked, wondering he had hit his head at some point.

"My Quirk is replication. I can make copies of myself, but they get smaller." She told him softly. Jutsu nodded, storing the information in the back of his head.

 **Nira Futaba: (Creator – Ten-shika)**

 **Quirk: Doppleganger: Can make copies of herself, and copy other peoples appearances. The more copies she makes the smaller they get.**

"We should keep moving." He told her. Nira nodded in agreement and they both took off, jumping from robot to robot, managing to land on solid ground without breaking anything.

Somewhere along the way, once they had gotten back to the ground and became part of the crowd again, they had lost each other. Jutsu continued running, having to jog up a very high set of stairs.

Once he got to the top he continued running, only to stop at the last second, as he nearly fell down into a large abyss. Several pillars of stone stood in random spots, growing from the darkness like trees. Lines of rope connected the pillars together, allowing students to cross using them.

"It's a glorified tightrope walk." Jutsu heard a voice say. He noticed Tsuyu crossing over the rope rapidly, as though she had done it several times beforehand. Just as he was about to cross by himself, he heard a rather unnerving laugh.

"Fufufufufu, now's my chance to up my appeal!" He searched for the owner of the voice, having finally recognised it. "It's time for my support items to bask in the limelight! Lo and behold, support companies of Japan! 'The Wire Arrow and Hover Soles'!"

Jutsu finally saw Hatusme, getting ready to activate her devices. "For Department of Support kids like us this is a chance to show off the engineering we conceived and developed to appeal to the corporations, fufufufu!"

Hatsume shot the Wire Arrow and it lodged in one of the stone pillars. "So keep watching, I hope the company that watches this is a big one!" She exclaimed as she jumped off the ledge. "This is my super cute," She pressed a button and airbags exploded from her feet. "BABY!"

Jutsu smiled widely, seeing the devices work. "GO HATSUME!" He shouted happily. Uraraka and Ashido, who were stood nearby, turned to glare at him. "What? I helped her build them. I should be happy they worked."

The looks that the two females were giving him made Jutsu want to get out of there. And so he did. He turned his feet into jet boosters and kicked off, flying to the next pillar. He landed and kept running, turning his feet back to normal.

As he ran, he felt his feet start to throb. " _Damn it! I'm changing them too fast! Gotta improvise!"_ As he neared the end of the next pillar, he changed his hands into jackhammers. At the last second, he jumped and spun, pointing the hammers to the ground. He activated them just as they touched rock, and went flying forwards.

" _Physics be damned!"_ He landed on the next pillar with grace. And by grace I mean he face planted and almost fell off. He clawed at the pillar, desperately hanging on. He managed to get a leg up, and rolled onto the pillar. As he lay there and panted, he saw a few people pass him by.

He punched the ground and got up. " _I've come too far to lose now."_ He ran towards the next rope, intent on actually using it. He would have ended up using it, were it not for someone wrapping their arm around his torso.

He looked to see who the offending arm belonged to, and saw Hatsume smiling at him with her goggles on. She clicked a button and the Wire Arrow shot out from her suit. Jutsu realised what she was about to do.

"Our babies rock!" Hatsume announced as she jumped off the pillar, Jutsu holding on to her for dear life. She landed on the final wall and retracted the Wire Arrow. The two of them shot upwards and landed on the end of the second part of the race.

"Warn me first!" Jutsu shouted at her as soon as his feet touched ground. Hatsume pouted at him.

"Jeez. I go through all that trouble of using my babi-" " _Our_ babies! Why do I keep correcting you!?" Jutsu cut her off and ran his hands through his hair.

"Aww. You like my babies." Hatsume teased. Jutsu became rather red in the face and ran away from her, in the direction of the finish line. "Oh come on!" She called after him. "I know it's a race but still."

Jutsu shook his head, drowning out her complaints as he ran. He really should use his quirk, but he didn't know what was coming next. An explosion a few feet in front of him answered that question. Jutsu skid to a halt and looked out upon a mine field. "You've got to be kidding me."

He heard a strange sound, like the upturning of soil. Following it, he saw Midoriya digging up several mines. Jutsu's heart leaped to his throat as he turned his feet into wheels and sped away from the apparent psychopath.

With fear in his steely eyes Jutsu created as much distance between him and Midoriya as possible. He passed by Sero, Fumikage, Iida and a girl with thorns for hair. He probably would have become tied with Bakugou and Todoroki, were it not for the huge explosion that was set off behind them.

Checking behind him, he saw Midoriya flying towards the front. He had to duck so as to not get hit by a metal sheet that he was dragging with him for some reason. "DEKU! DON'T YOU DARE GO AHEAD OF ME!" Bakugou shouted out, activating his Quirk so as to get further.

Todoroki used his own Quirk to send a path of ice forward, opening up a path behind him. Jutsu took the opportunity to get closer, but soon found dust being blown into his eyes. Midoriya had swung the piece of metal down into the ground, throwing up dirt.

He managed to continue forward, but unfortunately due to the dust he couldn't see where he was going. Flying blind, he continued on, briefly passing the two who were just in front. He jerked violently as he bumped off a wall, causing him to slow down momentarily.

That moment was all Todoroki and Bakugou needed to get back in front of him. Angered, he turned his feet into jet thrusters one more time. He shot forward, his boosters burning brightly. He just barely managed to catch up to them, when they cut out. Jutsu crashed to the ground, and started bouncing roughly towards the finish line.

He ended up right behind Bakugou, who looked as pissed off as one could possibly be. Jutsu got up slowly, staring at the stadium that was currently erupted in cheers. Slowly, the rest of the runners passed through the finish line, the crowd cheering for each and every one of them. After getting his breath back, Jutsu had ran up to Yaoyorozu and ripped Mineta off of her, kicking him away like one would an American football for good measure.

Once the 44 students that had made it gathered in the field, the places of each of them were read out. Jutsu came fourth, after Bakugou, Todoroki and Midoriya. All of Class 1-A and the majority of Class 1-B passed the preliminaries. Two people who were from neither class also passed, them being Hatsume and the strange tall student that looked like he needed more sleep.

"The 44 at the top have earned the right to advance!" Midnight called from her podium. She made a quick apology to those who didn't make it. "And now for the post-preliminaries, the final selection! From here on out, even the press corps will teem in a white heat of excitement, so go all out!" She shouted from the podium, causing the crowd to applaud.

"Now then, onto today's heart-pounding second event! I already know what it will be, but the suspense is killing me…" The screen that showed the events began to spin rapidly. "What could it be!? Well, I'll tell you!"

The screen came to a stop. "BEHOLD!" Midnight announced. On the screen were the words 'Human Calvary Battle!'. She began explaining the how the game would work, having to make a team of 2-4 people.

When she began explaining how the points would work, Jutsu calculated that he would have 200 points. However, Midnight then dropped a rather large bomb upon one curly haired boy. "To the boy in first place go ten million points!"

Everyone turned and stared at Midoriya, whose eyes were wide with fear. Jutsu stared too, but only out of pity. " _No way in hell, am I teaming up with him. That's the equivalent of putting a big red X on my back."_

Midnight went on in detail, explaining how the game would be played. Team member's points would add up and the top of the horse would wear a headband with the total on it. The games time limit was fifteen minutes. Quirks were obviously allowed, but Jutsu was a bit concerned about that. He would have to limit what he used so as to not cut someone accidentally.

However, that meant he would need people on his team that could hold their own without him using his quirk that much. " _Which begs the question…"_

" _Who's going to be part of my team?"_

* * *

 _And thus the Yuuei Sports Festival, begins! For those wondering, Nira Futaba belongs to the tumblr user 'ten-shika'. Look her up, she's awesome. I had her permission to use her OC in this, before anyone starts ratting on me. Either way, the Sports Festival has begun, and spells nothing but adventure for dear Jutsu. Hope you enjoyed, and as always,_

 _Until next time._

 _-Friday_


	13. Technologic 13

"KAGAKU!" Jutsu was thrown to the ground by a powerful force. That force turned out to be Kodai, who had tackled him the moment Midnight told them to make teams. "Be on my team!" She requested while clinging onto Jutsu's arm.

"I will if you stop cutting off the blood to my hand!" Jutsu shouted in response. Kodai smiled and released Jutsu, lightly bouncing on her heels. "Well, we're a two person team. But we need more." Kodai appeared to be staring over his shoulder.

"What about them?" She asked, pointing a finger past Jutsu's head. Jutsu followed the finger, turning to see Futaba standing a short distance away, next to a copy of herself. Jutsu recalled her quirk being replication, and saw it as being very useful in the upcoming battle.

Jutsu approached the two slowly, noting how one of the Futaba's shied away from him, but the other wore a large, bright smile. " _Maybe when she copies herself her personalities change."_ "Hi Futaba. Would you like to team together?"

"Yep!" The peppier Futaba said. Jutsu regarded her with a strange look, curious as to the new personality she had gained.

"Do your copies change personalities?" Jutsu asked the shyer blonde. Futaba shook her head slowly.

"She's not a copy." She whispered. "She's my sister." Jutsu's eyes widened as he looked at the other blonde with red eyes.

"Hi! I'm Niko Futaba." She smiled, cocking her head slightly. "I'm Nira's twin."

 **Niko Futaba: (Creator Ten-Shika)**

 **Quirk: Mimic: The ability to mimic the physical actions/movements of others perfectly. She can also make others mimic her own movements.**

The two stood next to each other, being almost impossible to tell apart aside from the way their hair was parted. Nira's hair covered up her eyes and hid her face for the most part. Niko's eyes were in full view, her hair hanging slightly to the left.

"Oh…Kay…" Jutsu murmured, staring at the pair of blonde twins. He shook his head and concentrated on the impending horse battle. "Uh, well what's your Quirk?" He asked.

Niko smiled as she raised her hands, and Jutsu's raised at the same time. "Mimic. I copy people's actions perfectly, and make them copy me." She moved her arms up and down, causing Jutsu's arms to do the same.

Jutsu frowned as his arms continued to move up and down. "Ok, I get it." His arms fell back to his sides as Niko deactivated her quirk. He brought a hand to his lip and considered the possibilities of what lay before him.

…

"WAKE UP ERASER! THEIR 15 MINUTES TO FORM WARHORSES AND STRATGIES ARE NEARLY UP!" Present Mic informed his mummified friend. "AND THE FOURTEEN WARHORSES HAVE LINED UP ON THE FIELD!"

Aizawa stared out at the field, still somewhat groggy from just waking up. "Looks we have, quite the interesting line-ups." The fourteen teams had all lined on the outside of the field, all of them ready and waiting for the signal.

"NOW RAISE UP YOUR WARCRIES!" Present Mic shouted into the microphone. "AND FIRE THE SIGNAL! MAY THE BLOOD ON THE ROCKS BE WASHED BY YET MORE BLOOD! NOW'S THE TIME FOR YUUEI'S DEADLY FEUD!"

On Jutsu's horse, well, technically it was Kodai's horse as she was on top with the headband wrapped around her dark red hair. Jutsu was at the front, his theory being that he could withstand the most damage.

Nira and Niko were on opposite sides, Jutsu planning on using both of their quirks in order to excel at stealing others headbands.

"ALL RIGHT, HAVE YOU ALL FORMED YOUR LITTLE TEAMS!?" Present Mic questioned the students. "WELL, YOU BETTER HAVE! LET'S DO IT! LET'S START THE COUNTDOWN TO THIS VICIOUS CLASH!"

The crowd began counting down as Jutsu glanced up to Koda, seeing the headband still in place with the number "650" on it in bright red letters. "Remember, don't go after Midoriya unless you've a clear shot. Everyone else will be going after him. We get the people who try to get him."

Each member of team Kodai nodded and hardened their gaze. Nira tried to look intimidating, but found it very difficult to do so. "STAAAAART!" Present Mic announced the start of the game. Jutsu's theory was correct, almost all of the horses began running in the direction of Midorya's horse.

Instantly, twenty other Niras of various sizes surrounded his group, Nira activating her Quirk to act as a defensive wall. The copies became smaller the further from the horse they were, Nira only being able to create four or five proper copies. This gave them a large berth, allowing Niko to activate her quirk on the nearest warhorse. That warhorse in particular had a girl with large horns as its rider. The girl gained a worried look on her face as her arms started moving on her own.

Her right arm reached up and took her head band off, causing her horses to shout up at her in confusion. Nira's copies formed a straight line between Kodai's horse and the horned girls, grabbing the band and passing it along the line of copies, with a few muffled apologies. Kodai took the band and wrapped it around her neck.

As they continued on, they heard Present Mic update the crowd. "Seven minutes have passed. So let's put their scores up on the big board to see!" Out of habit, Jutsu glanced up at the scoreboard, and his jaw almost dropped.

"You mean to tell me Class A aren't taking it by a mile!?" Present Mic's words matched Jutsu's thoughts as he read the scoreboard. His eyes fell on second place. " _Monoma. Why does that name seem familiar?"_

His answer came in the form of curses. A _lot,_ of curses. Turning, Jutsu saw Bakugou fuming atop his horse. His eyes found a blonde boy with combed over hair, mocking Bakugou. He heard Niko grumbling under her breath. "Damn Monoma. He's always so rude."

Jutsu's eyes hardened as he watched, and listened, to Monoma insult Class A, and consequently his friends. "Kodai." Jutsu stated while staring at the blonde. The rider gazed down at Jutsu, wondering what he wanted. "I think we found our new target."

The warhorse made its way to the cocky blonde, who was still unaware of their presence behind him. "Niko, this is probably going to sound very strange." He said as he watched Bakugou get blasted back. "But I need you to punch him in the groin."

Niko smiled, as if she had been wanting to do that since the day she first met him. Monoma had just blocked another blow from Bakugou, apparently hardening his arm. He tried to make a cocky comment, but stopped as his hardened arm raised into the air. Bakugou's team looked as confused as Monoma and his team.

Just as Monoma's hand had reached its highest point, it was brought straight back down. The hardened hand collided with Monoma's not so hardened crotch. Sero and Kirishima screamed in shock. Ashido burst out laughing, but Bakugou's eyes found Jutsu's.

Jutsu shot him a quick wink as Monoma toppled to the ground, causing the rest of his team to fall. Bakugou smirked, but his smile soon turned into a fierce snarl as he noticed all of the Niras trying to pick up the fallen headbands.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" He roared as his horse approached the better copycat. Every Nira, including the real one, jumped and squealed, returning to the safety of the warhorse. She left the bands fluttering in the breeze, causing them to be instantly snatched by Bakugou.

Jutsu glanced up at the score board as all of the Nikos returned to their position around the horse. He was currently in third place, with Bakugou at second and Todoroki in first. "Todoroki got the 10'000!" Kodai exclaimed.

"Futaba!" Kodai called. Both twins looked up to her. "Uhh, Nira. Sorry." Niko's face fell slightly, but Nira still held her gaze with Kodai. "Do you think you can copy yourself all the way to Todoroki? He's the one with red and white hair."

Nira squinted at the half hot-half cold boy, trying to decide whether or not she could in fact do it. It was then, that Present Mic announced to the stadium how much time was left. "TWENTY SECONDS LEFT!" The team gasped at the lack of time.

"I'll do it." Nira said, slightly louder than her usual tone of voice. All of the copies lined up and made a straight route through the battle raging on between Todoroki and Midoriya. The copies put their hands up, forming a kind of path.

Kodai leaped of the horse and landed on one of the Nira's outstretched palms. Her feet became scaled as she ran along the hands, getting closer to the main battle. As Kodai reached the last Nira, she leapt off of her, arms outstretched to grab Todoroki's band. She looked to her right and noticed Bakugou sailing with her.

Just before Kodai or Bakugou could grab Todorki's bands, Present Mic announced: "TIME UP!" The duo in the air fell to the ground now that they had lost all reason to be flying. "NOW SHALL WE SEE WHO OUR TOP 4 ARE?!"

"IN FIRST PLACE, TEAM TODOROKI!" The boy with dual coloured hair wore a look of disbelief at the fact he had used the fire half of his quirk. "IN SECOND PLACE, TEAM BAKUGOU!" Bakugou sat on the ground, fuming that he was unable to achieve first place.

"IN THIRD PLACE, TEAM KOD… WAIT, HUH!?" Present Mic's voice showed signs of serious confusion. "HEY, IT'S TEAM SHINSOU!" He announced. "WHEN THE HECK DID YOU MAKE IT SO HIGH UP!?"

"WHAT!" Kodai shouted, standing up immediately and staring at the scoreboard. The rest of her team all stared at the points, faces falling as Present Mic announced fourth place. "AND IN FOURTH PLACE, TEAM MIDORIYA!"

Jutsu saw a geyser of water, more than likely tears, shoot up from the crowd. "THE FIRST FOUR TEAMS WILL MOVE ON TO THE FINAL EVENT…" Kodai approached her group, head hung low. "NOW STEP FORWARD!"

"Sorry. I didn't make it in time." She said sadly. Jutsu felt something pang in his heart, seeing Kodai look so upset. The only time he'd seen her without a smile was when she explained to him why she wouldn't change into an aquatic dinosaur.

Acting on impulse, Jutsu stepped forward and gently hugged Kodai. He felt her gasp in surprise, but then she returned the hug. "It's ok Kaseki, we still made it this far." He whispered as he broke the hug and placed both hands on her shoulders. "So come on. I made some gyúdon." He smiled as he walked away, Nira and Niko following after him after Niko grabbed her arm and brought her along.

Kodai smiled as she allowed herself to be dragged with her team, smiling softly, and rubbing away tears that had almost fell from her eyes. The team congregated with the rest of Class A and B, following them to where they would have their break.

As they walked, Jutsu noticed a vending machine that happened to serve his favourite energy drink. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Jutsu said, leaving the group and fishing in his pocket for some loose Yen. Just as the drink had finally fallen down, he heard a voice call out.

"Yo. It's been a while! Let's do tea, Endeavour!" Jutsu's grip on the can tightened immensely upon realising who that name belonged to. Turning around, he saw All Might, standing before a doorway, staring down at a man who had flames covering the majority of his face descending a stairway.

"It's been far too long! We haven't talked since our little chat ten years ago, right!?" All Might asked the burning hero. "I just thought I'd give you a shout since I saw you."

"I see. Are you satisfied, then? Now leave me." Endeavour replied coolly to All Might, turning on his heel and continuing down the stairs. "You can take your tea some other damned place. I'm hitting the john, so be gone!"

"Why so cold, pal!?" All Might questioned, instantly reappearing in the middle of the stairwell. "Your son, young Todoroki was able to make such a great showing even without using half of his power. You must have taught him quite well." The No. 1 Hero said, constantly wearing his signature smile.

"What are you getting at?" Endeavour spat, his temperature rising a few degrees.

"I mean it, I want to know. I'm dying for your how-to on raising the next gen!" Jutsu couldn't tell if All Might was being serious or not, but whether or not he was joking didn't matter to Endeavour.

"You think I'll teach you anything?" He stared at All Might. "You'll never quit that easy-breezy little attitude of yours, will you." Endeavour said as he passed by All Might, who could feel the heat emanating off him.

"My bad…" All Might said, disappointed at the result. Jutsu frowned at the voice All Might made, annoyed that someone would be that rude to him. It was so unlike his usual peppy tone, it made Jutsu want to punch the person that caused it. Just as he was about to descend the stairs and do so, Endeavour continued talking.

"Just remember, you fool. That someday I'll have made him a hero that shall surpass you." Endeavour grinned, his flames bristling intensely. "That is the very reason…. I **made** that boy." Jutsu stopped in his tracks.

"The ridiculous cretin is going through his rebellious phase right now, but he **will** surpass you…. **I'll make him** …!" Jutsu's fist clenched the can, causing it strain, trying to hold in its contents. He stood behind All Might, who was yet to notice him as he watched Endeavour descend the stairs and turn a corner.

"Sensei." Jutsu said, causing All Might to jump slightly at the sudden intrusion.

"Young Jutsu!" All Might cried, his smile back on his face. The smile fell slightly as he realised what Jutsu being there meant. "Ah, you didn't, hear, any of that, did you?"

"My apologies, but I did." His grip on the can tightened. "And I must say, that despite currently training to be a hero, I have some truly villainous thoughts going through my head due to his treatment of his son. My friend." Jutsu told All Might, meeting his gaze.

"Jutsu, my boy." All Might said, placing both of his large hands on Jutsu's shoulders. "I understand that you may be angry at how Endeavour has, treated, his son. But you should under no accounts try to act on those thoughts."

"You may think that due to his, unkind nature, you would easily beat him. I can say for a fact that he is strong. He is the number two hero after all. And if you were to somehow beat him, I do not think your peers would look upon you with kindness after seeing you fight a pro-hero." All Might shared his wisdom with the young boy, who could only shake with concealed rage.

"So, if I attacked him, I would be seen as a villain?" Jutsu asked, recalling his reason for coming to Yuuei. All Might nodded in confirmation. Jutsu sighed, expelling a long breath. "I, understand. But that doesn't mean I won't stand up for my friend if I see him being ridiculed by his, father."

All Might's smile returned to his face. "As long as you stand up for him with words, not actions." He thumped Jutsu on the back, causing the student to almost fall.

"But I thought actions spoke louder than words." Jutsu smiled, despite the previous situation. All Might let out a loud laugh.

"Under certain circumstances, yes that is true. But the pen is also mightier than the sword." All Might turned as he descended the same stairs as Endeavour, but turning a different corner.

As he left Jutsu alone in the stairwell, Jutsu looked down at the slightly crumpled can in his hand. 'Hero's Brew' was printed in bright yellow letters, with All Might's smiling face under it. Jutsu popped open the tab and gulped it down.

He crunched the can up and threw it in a bin. "I need to find something to make me happy. Or at least less pissed off." Jutsu murmured aloud as he went back to the vending machine and got another drink.

It opened with a hiss as he brought it to his lips and turned the corner, back to where the rest of the class was. He collided with someone, causing him to start coughing up his drink. "Jutsu! I'm sorry!" Jutsu recognised the voice, and looked up as bright green eyes met his steely grey ones.

"It's alright Itsuka. Wasn't watching where I was going." He replied, smiling at the red headed girl. Itsuka sighed lightly wearing a small smile.

"Yeah. Guess I wasn't really paying attention either. Was thinking about something." Itsuka murmured. Noticing Jutsu's raised eyebrow, she sighed and continued on. "I'm just upset about not getting into the final. I feel like I let my team down. And my class. There's only one person in Class B that's got into the final, the rest are all A and the other classes."

"Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't have been class president." Her emerald eyes shone sadly, causing Jutsu to frown.

"Pardon my French," He smirked slightly, as Itsuka looked up in surprise. "But that's bullshit." He took a swig of his drink. "Just because you lost one trial doesn't mean you give up. You fail everything the first time you try it, but you keep going. That's how life works. You need to fail to learn."

"And besides, you're perfect for a class president." Jutsu chuckled as he placed a finger on Itsuka's forehead, directly above her eyes. "You're got a strong head," he placed a finger above her heart. "And a soft heart."

Itsuka's cheeks reddened visibly. "Justu. I am really thankful for your words, I am. But, that's my breast." Jutsu's hand retracted so quickly it was close to breaking the sound barrier.

"Sorry." He squeaked, face now matching Itsuka's hair. "But, I got my point across I guess." He shuffled awkwardly, trying to get rid of the fact that he had just accidentally pressed her breast.

"Guess you did. Thanks Jutsu. You're a good friend." She pat him lightly on the shoulder as she walked by, making a bee line for the bathroom.

Jutsu left the area, going to where the rest of the classes were having lunch. He saw Nira and Niko immediately, the less shy of the blondes waving to him. "Hey. Where's Kaseki?" He asked as he sat down.

"One of the other girls came over and said that she was needed for something." Niko shrugged, continuing on with her meal. Jutsu frowned lightly, sensing something strange about the situation. He decided to not say anything, taking out his bento and eating it, leaving a few pieces of gyúdon for Kodai.

They made light conversation, Niko mentioning how she was upset that she didn't get to see Jutsu's quirk in battle. Jutsu apologised, stating that when used against people his quirk could be dangerous. Nira pouted slightly, but forgave him.

A short while later, after the noonday break had finished, all those that had made it to the horses, as well as the next round, exited onto the field to the sound of Present Mic's voice. "BEFORE WE GET STARTED WITH THE FINAL EVENT, THERE'S GOOD NEWS FOR THOSE WHO DROPPED OUT OF THE PRELIMINARIES!"

"IN THE END, THIS IS STILL A SPORTS FESTIVAL! SO TO HAVE EVERYONE CONTINUE TO BE ABLE TO PARTICIPATE, WE'VE GOT SOME RECREATIONAL EVENTS IN STORE!" In front of him, Jutsu could see a few members of class A looking off to the right with strange expressions.

"JUST LOOK HOW FIRED UP THOSE CHEERLEADERS WE CALLED FROM AMERICA ARE…" Present Mic trailed off. "Huh? What's this?" Jutsu realised the source of his confusion as he exited the tunnel. "WHAT HAPPENED TO CLASS A!?"

Every female student within the class was decked out in cheerleader gear, pom poms and all. "MINETA! KAMINARI! YOU TRICKED US DIDN'T YOU!" Yaoyorozu shouted. Mineta and Kaminari gave the rest of the guys a thumbs up and sly grins, before stiffening, feeling a very cold, very dangerous presence behind them.

A hand latched itself on to Kaminari's shoulder, and Mineta's head. "Kaminari. Mineta." Jutsu spoke, voice betraying the pain that was about to befall the two. "What the fuck," he leaned back, arms poised for action. "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He threw the two behind him with all his force.

Mineta and Kaminari went sailing through the air, landing with a crash at the wall, leaving imprints of their bodies. Jutsu sprinted after them, eyes filled with fury as he closed in. Kaminari and Mineta clutched each other in fear, screaming out.

A huge cloud of dust erupted from the ground where the three collided. There was silence for a moment, before Kaminari appeared, fleeing from the dust with Mineta riding on his shoulders, hurling his quirk balls behind him.

Jutsu appeared a moment later, feet now as wheels as he sped after the perverted duo. The chase was being watched by everyone, Present Mic even making commentary on it. "OH, LOOKS LIKE JUTSU IS CLOSING IN ON THE TWO! THIS SHOULD TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH THE BELOVED CLASS A GIRLS!"

Everyone was cheering Jutsu on as he was but an arm's reach from the fleeing fiends. Just as he was about to grasp the back of Kaminari's shirt, a light pink mist appeared before him. Jutsu unintentionally breathed it in, and fell to the floor instantly, knocked out.

There was an audible groan throughout the crowd as Midnight stepped down from the podium, picking up Jutsu by the scruff. "Boys who look after girls, get all of my love. But you need to calm down for now."

With that, she dropped him back down onto the ground. He fell spread-eagled, a small snore emanating from his throat. Kodai instantly bent down to poke at his cheek, trying to wake him up. The twins joined her shortly after, Nira just observing while Niko joined in on the poking. All the while, Midnight was explaining how the fighters would be drawn be lottery.

However, a voice broke through the crowd. "Um, excuse me. Sorry." A hand raised itself skyward. "I'm, sitting this one out." Ojiro had his arm stretched and his head held low. Ojiro explained how he couldn't remember actually doing anything in the cavalry battle.

"I know it's my big chance. And I know it's stupid to through it away…!" He stated, clutching his fist tightly. "But this is the place everyone earned by clashing at their full power…. It wouldn't feel right standing among you without even understanding how I got here."

"I just can't do it." Ojiro finally finished. The girls tried to coerce him into fighting, but he explained that it was a matter of his pride.

"I don't remember what happened either. I want to abstain too." A small, mousey looking boy from Class B spoke up. "For a person who didn't do anything to rise up would defeat the point of the sports festival!"

Midnight looked upon the two who did not wish to participate in the tournament due to their pride. "How callow." She stated, staring at them as she raised her whip. "I'll have you know that greenhorns like you…"

"GET ALL MY LOVE!" She shouted, cracking her whip. "I HEARBY RECOGNISE SHOUDA AND OJIRO PULLING OUT!"

"So that means, that the team that placed fifth, would go on ahead." Kodai, Niko and Nira all froze. "Team Kodai, looks like you're going up."

The three girls jumped up in the air for joy, Kodai grabbing the two blondes into a terrifyingly strong hug. When Kodai released them, she dropped down and began trying to shake Jutsu awake. "Kagaku! We're through!" She shouted into his ear while shaking his shoulders.

Jutsu's eyes fluttered open, as he was roughly awoken. The first thing he saw when he awoke, was a smiling Kodai in a cheerleader outfit staring down at him, their faces incredibly close. A blush crept onto Jutsu's cheeks as he tried to lean back into the ground. "What happened?" He squeaked out.

"Two of us can go through to the tournament." Kodai smiled, sitting up from waking Jutsu. Jutsu took a moment to figure out what she meant. The gears in his head finally clicked together.

"We're through?" He asked incredulously. Kodai, Nira and Niko all nodded. Jutsu stood up instantly. "That's great! Who's going through?" He questioned.

The girls all turned to each other. "I think," Nira began softly. "That one from each class should go." The others then recalled that they were, in fact, part of different classes. Jutsu and Kodai turned to each other.

They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, but Jutsu closed his, gesturing for Kodai to speak. "I think it should be you." She told him quietly, eyes on the ground. Jutsu was about to disagree, but Kodai held up a hand. "Don't." She said gently. "It should be you, Kagaku."

Kodai smiled at him as she made up her mind. Jutsu relaxed upon seeing the smile. He sighed and smiled back. "I'll do you proud, Kaseki." Kodai blushed, not exactly used to be called by her first name by Jutsu.

Turning to the twins, who decided that Niko should take part, they shook hands and wished the others the best. "So now it's settled. With Jutsu and Futaba entering, we now once again have 16!"

"And the matchups are as follows." Midnight gestured to the large screen behind her, a tournament map showing all of the opponents. Jutsu found his own name, and saw he would be going against…

Jutsu's head turned to the side rapidly, finding the blonde haired boy with a black stripe, who was looking at the matches with an open mouth. Slowly, Kaminari gulped and turned to face Jutsu. Jutsu smiled widely, and somewhat menacingly, at Kaminari, the incident of the cheerleader outfits still fresh in his mind, seeing as Kodai was still wearing one.

This was going to be a fun tournament indeed.

* * *

 _And the Horse Calvary Battle is complete! For those wondering, like her twin, Niko is also an OC created by the lovely tumblr user known as 'ten-shika'. Also, Jutsu and Niko will be replacing Ibara and Tetsutetsu respectively. You know you're gonna be in for a fun fight :)_

 _So, I hope you enjoyed, and as always,_

 _Until next time._

 _-Friday_


	14. Technologic 14

_Psst. I headcanon that (and because Jutsu is my OC it makes it true lol) whenever he gets OverClocked an awesome song begins to play. I don't know what song it is yet, want to give me a hand?_

"HE'S BEEN AN EXCELLENT CONTENDER SO FAR, A FAN FAVOURITE FOR HIS ACTIONS AGAINST PERVERTS… KAGAKU JUTSU OF CLASS 1-A!" The crowd erupted in applause for Jutsu, who was so focused on the opponent before him that he forget to be petrified due to all those watching him.

"VERSUS! A BOY WITH A KILLING SPARK, AND HALF THE BRAINS BEHIND THE BETRAYAL OF THE BEAUTIES OF CLASS 1-A!" A few 'boo's could be heard within the crowd, causing Kaminari to gulp slightly. "DENKI KAMINARI!"

"H-Hey, Jutsu. About the whole, cheer leader thing," Kaminari stuttered, frozen in place due to the intimidating aura emanating from Jutsu. The glare he was sporting didn't help either. "No hard feelings right." Jutsu said nothing, but turned both of his hands into drills.

Kaminari gulped as Present Mic got ready to begin the match. "Then I guess I'll just have to end this," " **STAAAAARTTT!** " "in a flash." Kaminari sent a discharge of electricity arcing towards Jutsu, who, to the surprise of everyone, made no move to dodge it.

Instead, Jutsu raised one of his drills into the air, and plunged another into the concrete battlefield. The drill in the air attracted the electricity, acting as a faux lightning rod. Jutsu cried out in pain and was brought to one knee as the electricity coursed through him, going from one arm to the other, and then dissipating into the ground.

Jutsu didn't move for several seconds, but eventually, he rose, small arcs of blue electricity crackling around him. "OHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE JUTSU SURVIVED THAT ELECTRICAL ONSLAUGHT!" Present Mic announced.

Jutsu slowly walked towards Kaminari, who was now rapidly moving his arms back and forth while his hands held a thumbs up. Jutsu's hands changed back to normal as he came to a stop before Kaminari.

"Kaminari. Remember what you said about, 'no hard feelings'?" Jutsu asked rhetorically as one of his hands changed into a jackhammer.

"Wheeeey." Kaminari responded, small tears in his eyes.

Jutsu cocked his arm back, jackhammer as far back as it could go. "There are still some hard feelings." Jutsu punched Kaminari in the chest, and then activated the jackhammer. Kaminari was sent flying out of bounds, bouncing roughly on the ground, arms thrusting back and forth all the while.

"AND THE THIRD MATCH IS OVER IN A FLASH! I'LL SAY IT ONCE MORE FOLKS, NOT EVEN A CONTEST!" Present Mic announced to the roar of the crowd. "AND SO JUTSU ADVANCES FORWARD TO THE SECOND ROUND!"

…

"Under normal circumstances Jutsu would have been rendered helpless due to the electricity. But he managed to ground it using his quirk as both a lightning rod and a grounding rod. Kaminari had the obvious advantage, but due to him fearing Jutsu he panicked and let loose all of his electricity."

Uraraka finally realised where that strange muttering voice was coming from. Seated next to her, Midoriya was scribbling away in his notebook. "Both Kaminari's and Jutsu's quirk are in themselves quite powerful, however… Jutsu came 6th in the Entrance Exam… His Quirk is extremely versatile and he can constantly learn new things. He even has the ability to bring the two of his hands together to form a larger mimic of the technology he is copying."

"If Kaminari had gotten closer and let off his electricity a bit at a time it's possible Jutsu could have lost. As expected, Jutsu's strength lies in the versatility of his Quirk. Even if one were to hold his hands down it still leaves his feet with the ability to change form. But, no, ahh, that would counter his, I don't see, I don't see…"

"It only just ended and you're already forming counter-strategies based on how you see it playing out?" Uraraka questioned Midoriya, who froze upon realising that he had been muttering.

"Aah!? Um, I, uhh, no, uhh, it's just what I do!? It's always been a bit of a thing for me… And even though I've seen Jutsu's amazing Quirk in class…" Midoriya trailed off slightly, watching Jutsu as he exited the arena, twitching slightly due to the excess electricity.

"Jutsu is too unpredictable. Even though he has a few pieces that he favours, there is still so much more he could possess that we haven't seen, or ones he could learn." Midoriya noticed the way Uraraka was looking at him.

"Aah! It's not just Jutsu!" He, defended(?). I've compiled notes on everyone in class. That includes your Zero Gravity, too, Uraraka!" Uraraka's expression changed drastically upon hearing that piece of information.

"You've been incredible since we first met, but…" Uraraka gave Midoriya and awkward smile. "Now during the sports festival, you've been giving off even more of a, well… 'Serious Business' vibe."

"ALL RIGHT, HERE COME THE NEXT MATCHUPS! SPRINT TO THE TOP!" Present Mic announced. "HE'S COMING ACROSS LIKE A CENTER FIELDER!? IT'S IIDA TENYA, OF THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS!"

Iida strolled confidently across the fighting grounds. "VERSUS! SHE WHO IS FULLY DECKED IN SUPPORT GEAR! HATSUME MEI, OF THE DEPARTMENT OF SUPPORT!" Jutsu's head lifted up from the table of the waiting room for athletes he was currently in to stare at the TV which showed Hatsume wearing several of her inventions, as well as Iida, wearing several of her inventions.

"Wait. What?" Jutsu focused on the screen. Iida explained how Hatsume had come to him, asking him to wear her works in the battle, and how he thought it would be small of him to disagree. Jutsu shook his head and placed his head back on the table. Getting rid of the electricity that had been rather draining, and with nowhere to lie down Jutsu settled for resting his head on the table.

"Iida, you poor, poor bastard." Memories of helping her with those inventions, and learning her strategy for the Sports Festival were still fresh in Jutsu's mind. And for those reasons, he felt sorry for Iida. He was also glad it wasn't him against Hatsume.

Jutsu listened to the commentary of the match, which was surprisingly not being made by Present Mic. "THAT ACCELERATION IS FANTASTIC ISN'T IT IIDA!?" Hatsume shouted. "I TRUST YOUR LEGS FEEL LIGHTER THAN NORMAL!?"

Jutsu just listened as Hatsume listed off all of the things her 'babies' could do. At the nine minute mark, Hatsume said something interesting. "AND OF COURSE, WHILE I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE ALL THE CREDIT FOR MY LOVELY INVENTIONS…" Jutsu raised his head off the table, eyes widened in fear. "IT'S THANKS TO A GOOD FRIEND OF BOTH YOURS AND MINE!"

"KAGAKU JUTSU!" Jutsu's head hit the table with an audible 'thud'. His lifted his head to look at the screen, fearing the worst. And the worst was what he saw. A small flag had popped up from the back of Hatsume's steampunk backpack.

On it was a picture of Jutsu, hoisting a cup of molten metal with his plain white t-shirt sticking to his body due to sweat, easily showing off his definitive muscles. Jutsu raced out of the room at such pace that anyone with a speed based Quirk would be put to shame.

He had just exited the tunnel into the stadium seating and latched his hands latching on the railing that separated the arena from the public. The camera was still zoomed in on Hatsume and her flag, which caused Jutsu to take in a large gulp of air, and shout.

"WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE THAT PICTURE!?" Jutsu's voice echoed throughout the stadium, bring the match to a momentary halt as Iida and Hatsume both turned to him, Iida wearing a small frown and Hatsume giving him a thumbs up and winking.

It was then that Jutsu realised, all cameras and eyes were on him. Everybody could see him gripping the railing and panting slightly. Before his anxiety could act up, he rushed back into the tunnel, before rushing back out and shouting once more. "WE ARE NOT DONE WITH THIS!"

Jutsu disappeared through the tunnel, re-entering the waiting area, and instantly going to the back wall and repeatedly whacking his head against it. He could hear the match end, but the sound of it ending was overshadowed by the repeated 'thwump', 'thwump', 'thwump'.

"Ah, Jutsu." He heard someone say. Turning, he saw it was Uraraka, and she looked more than a little upset.

"Oh, sorry Uraraka. I'll leave you be. I'm going to go bury myself in a hole. Forever." Jutsu said as he tried to exit the room. Uraraka stopped him, grabbing his shirt lightly.

"No, it's, it's fine. I could use some company." She told him. Jutsu obliged and sat down, Uraraka sitting down across from him. He could see the beginnings of a frown forming across her normally, happy, bubbly face.

"You're worried about your match aren't you?" Jutsu said matter-of-factly. Uraraka slowly nodded. Jutsu let out a sigh and let his head hit the table. "It's against Bakugou right?"

"Yes." Uraraka told him.

"Well, I'm not gonna give you any tips or anything but, I doubt saying 'Do your best' will help you very much." Jutsu muttered into the hard wood.

"I won't lie." Uraraka said. "I'm super scared. But, even so I want to try." He heard Uraraka sigh. "I just don't know how to beat him." They fell into silence, which was broken by a sigh and a door opening.

"You must be tired, huh, Iida?" Uraraka said. Jutsu lifted his forehead from off the table, resting his chin on it instead. Iida looked rather down, and that was putting it lightly.

"Oh… It's you… Urara…" Iida had just seen the look on Uraraka's face. "KA? IS THAT YOU!? YOUR BROW! IT'S SO WRINKLED!" Jutsu was about to say that that wasn't very polite, but after actually looking at Uraraka's face, and falling off his chair in surprise, he felt inclined to agree.

"Ah," Uraraka rubbed the back of her head. "I'm just nervous, I guess it all just went to my brow."

"Oh yeah, your matchup is against that Bakugou fellow…" Iida said, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"You're the class president." Jutsu said after righting himself. "Should you really be calling him 'That Bakugou fellow'?"

"Jutsu!" Iida exclaimed, having not noticed the brown haired boy earlier. His look of surprise turned into a frown. "Why did you help that girl!?" He accused.

"Iida I didn't know she'd fight against you! And I sure as hell didn't know about that picture!" Jutsu grumbled, gripping the edges of the table. "I helped her build stuff, she helped me build stuff."

"She made you something?" Iida asked sceptically. Jutsu nodded, and took a small steampunk looking object from his trouser pocket. He handed it to Iida, who pressed the small brown button that was on it.

Instantly, Iida yelped in pain and the device went sailing. Jutsu caught in one handed as Iida shouted out loud. "What on earth is that!?"

Jutsu sighed. "It was built for me. It's a mini-taser that will give me a small boost in a fight." He shoved the object back in his pockets and stood up. "I'll give the two of you some space." He offered as he made for the door.

Just as he was about to open it, the door flew open and whacked Jutsu in the face. "Hey Uraraka!" Midoriya called as he entered the room, not noticing Jutsu pressed up against the door. He also did not notice Iida and Uraraka's frantic hand signals and glances to where an infuriated Jutsu stood behind Midoriya, hands in a position prime for strangulation.

Eventually, Jutsu took a breath and turned on his heel, exiting the room, slamming the door closed behind him. He exited into the seating area and found the rest of Class A. All of them turned when they noticed him approaching, expecting him to make a comment.

"Say a word, and I'll make what I did to Kaminari look like a love tap." Jutsu warned as he took a seat next to Shouji, someone who he hoped would say nothing. Everyone there wisely decided to keep their mouths shut. Everyone that is, except for a certain girl with a frog form quirk.

"When did you help her?" Tsuyu asked Jutsu, who, in response to the question, let his head fall and hit the head rest of the seat in front of him. Everyone turned to see Jutsu's answer, glad that they weren't the one who asked it.

"I helped her build some tech, she helped me build some tech." He saw everyone's accusing eyes. "That's all that happened." Before another person could question him, Present Mic announced the next match.

"ALLL RIIGHT! NEXT UP IS THE HARD ROCKING RED HEAD WITH A HEART OF GOLD, EIJIROU KIRISHIMA OF CLASS A HEROICS DEPARTMENT!" Kirishima strode into the arena, looking ever so slightly nervous. The nervousness however, may be due to his opponent.

"VERSUS! THE CLASS CLOWN OF CLASS B AND ONE HALF OF A SET OF TWINS, NIKO FUTABA OF CLASS B HEROICS DEPARTMENT!" NiKo skipped onto the field, hands waving in the air with a large smile on her face.

As Present Mic got ready to start the fight, the two opponents took a stance. Kirishima stared at the girl before him apprehensively. "You know, I'm kinda having mixed thoughts about hitting a girl." He admitted.

Niko giggled lightly, smiled at him and said. "Well how do you feel about hitting yourself?" Kirishima didn't get to ask her what she meant as Present Mic had just yelled out "STAAAART!".

The moment that Kirishima activated his quirk and moved forward, he punched himself in the face.

There was silence in the crowd, the only audible noise being Present Mic who had whispered (read as shouted) "What…?" into the mic.

Kirishima tried to move forward again, but continued to hit himself. As he stared at Niko, he realised that she was also hitting herself. A shuffling of papers was heard emanating from the speakers. Aizawa had found Niko's records and was showing them to Present Mic.

"Ohh… I see now." Present Mic said into the microphone. "Kirishima is punching himself because Futaba is making him do it." Both parties now had bruises on visible on their cheeks. Kirishima still had his quirk activated, as if he had only partially activated it, or not activated it at all, the punches would hurt a lot more.

This went on for several more minutes, the two combatants hitting themselves in the face, and generally anywhere else on their body. The fight went on for five minutes, before the two of them fell backwards, both unable to move.

"THE MATCHUP OF THE PUPPETEER AND THE HARDENER, EIJIROU KIRISHIMA VS. NIKO FUTABA. IT WAS A BRUTAL DISPLAY OF SELF SACRIFICE, BUT WHO WON?" There was silence in the crowd as Midnight and Cementoss approached the two fallen students. A short while later, Midight had apparently told Present Mic the situation. "A TIEEEE!" Present Mic announced.

"When they both come to, we'll settle things with a much simpler game. An arm wrestling match!" Jutsu clicked his tongue lightly. It wasn't exactly as equal as the fight, seeing as Niko's Quirk wouldn't exactly be useful in it, but it was as close to fair without fighting again that they could get.

"This next match it the one that's bound to be the most upsetting." Tsuyu said, her face looking ever so slightly worried.

"I feel like I might look away the entire time." Jirou agreed. Jutsu looked out at the field. He knew who was fighting next, and he understood why the others had negative feelings about it. Jutsu knew Bakugou wouldn't go easy on her. That's not the kind of guy he is. He was somewhat like Jutsu in that regard, only Jutsu's reasoning for fighting girls equally could be considered a tad more noble.

"THE BOY WHO'S BEEN SOMEWHAT FAMOUS SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL! BUT THAT FACE AIN'T THE FACE OF A KID ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BAKUGOU KATSUKI OF THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS!" Present Mic shouted to the crowd as Bakugou made his way onto the battlefield, his expression rather similar to Mic's description.

"VERSUS!" He continued. "THE KID **I'LL** BE ROOTING FOR! URARAKA OCHAKO, OF HEROICS AS WELL!" Uraraka stepped onto the field, a determined look on her face. The two seemed to share a small back and forth, well, mostly forth, courtesy of Bakugou.

Present Mic announced the beginning of the match, and Uraraka made the first move, dashing towards Bakugou with her hands down low. She was countered instantly by a large explosion. Jutsu could hear people gasping among the crowd of civilians.

A large amount of dust appeared due to the explosion, Bakugou slamming his hand down on one part, only for Uraraka to appear from another. Present Mic made a note of how she had used her shirt as a decoy, but it was proven useless when Bakugou let loose an explosion that sent her flying backwards.

Bakugou moved in on Uraraka, letting off a close proximity explosion. Uraraka continued on, undaunted, letting out a battle cry as she faced Bakugou once more. The cry was drowned out by another explosion.

"I don't get it, does he swing the other way or…" Mineta said, somewhat disturbed with the sight in front of him. "Jutsu!" He suddenly cried, causing all their classmates to turn to look at the pervert, who had surprisingly called out one of the only people who actively hit him. "Shouldn't you be against something like this!?"

Everyone turned from Mineta to Jutsu, realising that he had a point. Jutsu said nothing, intertwining his hands and leaning closer to the match. "Why should he go easy on her?" He asked them. Before any of them could actually answer, Jutsu continued on.

"Because she's a girl?" He answered for them. They all looked slightly sheepish, that being one of the main reasons. "There's no reason why a girl can't be a good fighter. Would you go easy on a female villain?" He turned to his friends, eyes briefly flickering to Mineta.

"You don't answer that." He pointed to the grape haired boy. Mineta frowned slightly, but said nothing. "Uraraka would be upset if he went easy on her. She'd think he was looking down on her, because she was a girl."

The rest of the girls in the class that were near him, Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Tsuyu, all stared at each other. They thought about what it would be like if they were in that situation. Would they want Bakugou to go easy on them, or would they want him to fight as equals.

As this conversation went on, the crowds of pro heroes began booing Bakugou. There was a sudden clamouring in the commentators booth, and Aizawa's voice spoke through the speakers. "Who just said he's toying with her? You? A pro of how many years?"

The crowd quietened down immediately at that. "If you said that in your right mind, then there's no meaning for you to keep watching. Do us all a favour and go home. In fact, you ought to keep watching the match at a career turnover site."

"He clearly recognises the strength of an opponent who's reached this far, and is on guard as result. It's because he's doing everything in his power to win that he's refusing to let his guard down or stay his hand." The dust on the field cleared, revealing Uraraka, still standing strong.

That was not the only thing the clearing dust revealed. Hundreds of pieces of broken debris were floating above Bakugou. No one had noticed them due to the dust that Bakugou's quirk had caused, his quirk also giving Uraraka more ammunition.

"I WIIIINNN!" Uraraka shouted as she released her hold on all the floating pieces, them rocketing down to earth like a meteor shower. **BOOM.** A huge explosion ripped through all of the falling pieces, turning them into mere pebbles and scattering them in the wind. The force of the explosion sent a wave of air pressure through the stadium, blowing back several peoples hair, Jutsu included.

"HE MUST BE CONTENT WITH HIMSELF WITH THAT EXPLOSIVE SHOWING! HE TOOK URARAKA'S SECRET STRATEGEM AND UNRESERVEDLY CRUSHED IT!" Present Mic commentated, small pieces of debris from the previous explosion still falling.

Uraraka struggled to get to her feet, Bakugou gaining a wide smile at the prospect of a proper fight. However, Uraraka had barely taken a step when she began to falter. Even Bakugou appeared to hold a worried expression as she fell down to her side, twitching lightly.

Midnight approached the fallen girl, resting a hand gently on her back. A short moment later, Midnight announced that Uraraka was unable to move. A short while later, two medic bots came out and were instructed to bring her to recovery girl.

There was a short break after that in order to organise the second round. Soon after that announcement, Bakugou appeared before where the majority of the class sat. "Yo hey," Sero greeted. "That was nearly as tough as your face is villain-y!" Sero was practically writing his own will right now.

"It was a weird matchup, but you played an amazing little heel nonetheless, Bakugou!" Tsuyu commented. " _The hell is a little heel?"_ Jutsu wondered as Bakugou finally responded.

"Shut up, just shut your goddamn mouths!" He exclaimed.

"But damn, man, you're able to balst a fragile little girl with abandon." Kaminari said, pointing at Bakugou as he passed. "Knowing me, I'd end up not going through with it despite myself."

"But you got beat pretty easy, Kaminari." Tsuyu told him, as straight faced as ever.

"Hey now, c'mon Tsuyu…" Kaminari said with a sad tone of voice, not missing Jutsu's slight smirk.

Bakugou sat down next to Jirou with a "HMPH!" He folded his arms and looked out to the battle field. "Where do you see 'fragile'?" Jutsu couldn't help but smile lightly at Bakugou's words.

…

"OOWWWW! NOW WE KNOW WHO BETWEEN KIRISHIMA AND FUTABA WILL ADVANCE!" Present Mic announced as Kirishima and Niko exited from the tunnel, both of them stopping before a small concrete pillar.

The match lasted surprisingly long considering that Niko's quirk couldn't help her win this battle. Eventually though, Kirishima's brute strength won out, the spiky red head slamming Niko's hand down on the other side of the platform.

"AND THE TIE IS DECIDED, THE WINNER IS KIRISHIMA!" Present Mic announced. Kirshima stood up and offered a hand to Niko, who was holding her hand gently. They seemed to share a small conversation before leaving the stage together.

"AND WITH THIS, WE HAVE ALL OF OUR CONTENDERS FOR THE SECOND ROUND! SPEAKING OF WHICH…" Present Mic trailed off, apparently discussing something with Aizawa. "SHALL WE BEING SHORTLY?"

Jutsu leaned on his knees to get closer to the action, the next match would probably be very significant. "AND NOW FOR THIS GO-ROUND OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL, BOTH COMPETITORS ARE AT THE TOP OF THEIR CLASS! AND THE WORLD AIN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF THEM!"

"TODOROKI! VS! MIDORIYA!" Present Mic announced. "STAAART!"

…

 **WHAAAAKOOOOOOM**

The explosion of noise that was caused by the meeting of Midoriya's Quirk, and Todoroki's Fire half of his Quirk blew everyone's face into shocked expressions. The force of the explosion was so great that it sent Mineta flying backwards, only to be caught by the leg by one of Shouji's replicant arms.

The only people who didn't have to cover themselves were Jutsu and Bakugou, both of them staring wide eyed at the arena. The smoke was beginning to clear, but it was still difficult to tell exactly who it was that had one.

Finally, something showed belonging to a person. That something was out of bounds, and was coloured a bright red. Midoriya was out of bounds, standing upright against a wall, even though he appeared to be unconscious.

"TODOROKI ADVANCES TO THE THIRD ROUND!" Mic announced. "ALSO, DUE TO THE COMPLETE DESTRUCTION OF THE FIELD, THERE WILL BE A SHORT BREAK FOR REPAIRS." As soon as those words were said, four people ran off through the tunnel to go and find Midoriya.

Two of the people, Iida and Uraraka, Jutsu could understand rushing off. Hell even Tsuyu made sense to him. But Mineta? And to be perfectly honest, Jutsu was a tad concerned about the green haired boy as well.

Jutsu decided that he may as well go along. And so, he got up and followed the four, catching up rather quickly. The door to Recovery Girls health branch was burst open by the five teens, revealing a Midoriya lying in bed, a rather disgruntled looking Recovery Girl, and a strange, thin man that coughed up blood in surprise.

"Startled me…" The blonde half dead man said. Jutsu had never seen him before, so he was either a teacher, or someone close to Midoriya. The crippled boy was wondering about the matches, probably hoping that he didn't miss any. Iida explained the repairs, before Mineta told Midoriya how no hero association would want him.

Jutsu lightly whacked Mineta atop his head, not as hard as he would have if he was being perverted, but still whacked him. "Not cool dude."

"Quiet! Quiet I say!" Recovery Girl began ushering them out of the room. "It's fine if you're worried but he's being prepped for surgery!" Iida's hands became a blur, Uraraka's eyes became impossibly wide, Mineta looked as if he was about to cry, and Tsuyu… Tsuyu held the same blank face she always did.

Jutsu didn't react to the news of surgery, too focused on trying to figure out who the scraggly blonde was. He didn't get a chance to ask as he was pushed out of the room, along with the others, by Recovery Girl.

Once the door closed, the five were left in silence. Jutsu broke that silence with a question. "Do you think that was Midoriya's dad?" There was really no other person Jutsu could think of that would be waiting with him while being prepared for surgery.

"Maybe." Tsuyu said. "Although he looked like he was about to drop dead. I guess it's a good thing he's in the hospital ward." Iida began berating her about speaking about a classmate's father like that, without even the knowledge that it truly was his dad.

Jutsu decided not to mention the fact that the blonde being Midoriya's father was completely hypothetical. Iida would have continued his lecture, were it not for a strange song emanating from his rear.

Iida took out his phone from his back pocket and looked at the caller id. "Ah." He turned to the group and bowed. "If you will excuse me." He dashed away down a random hall, the music fading away as he did.

"Iida's weird." Tsuyu commented. No one agreed verbally, but silently they all thought the same, although, in a different way. The four continued on down the hall exiting out into the bright sunlight. A few of them shielded their eyes from the sudden changes in brightness.

Mineta, Tsuyu and Uraraka all went back to their seats, and Jutsu was going to do the same, until he saw a head with white and red hair. There was a few seats empty around him, mostly people who were afraid of his power and wanted to steer clear.

Jutsu wasn't afraid. Todoroki was a friend. And he just used his fire half, something Jutsu knew that he swore not to do. He plopped down on the seat next to the recommended freshman, Todoroki only briefly glancing to see who it was that decided to sit next to him.

"So." Jutsu began. Todoroki sighed lightly, knowing what was about to be said. "I seem to remember you telling me that you'd never use that part of your quirk."

Todoroki stared at his left hand. "You can blame Midoriya for that. In that moment, that second…" He trailed off as he clenched his fist. "I forgot my father." He released his grip on the hand and let it fall.

Jutsu smiled lightly. "I suppose that's an acceptable reason." He joked. Todoroki allowed a small smile to pass on his features. "Although, thanks to that little show of yours I'm going to have to wait a bit longer for my match." Jutsu teased.

"Ah. My apologies." Todoroki said, genuinely sorry. "You will be facing Iida, correct?" Jutsu nodded, somewhat grimly.

"Yeah. He's gonna be a lot more challenging than Kaminari that's for sure." He leaned back in his seat, trying to think of how he could beat the class president. "He's fast. That alone is a problem. The best thing for me to do would be to evade him by going high but…"

"You should be mindful of his Recipero Burst." Todoroki told Jutsu. The technologic student raised an eyebrow at Todoroki, who continued on. "That move was what allowed me to take Midoriya's head band. It allows him to move at extreme speeds for ten seconds, but after that he needs a cooldown."

Jutsu nodded, taking in this information. Any information he could get about is upcoming match would be hugely important. He knew he wasn't going to crush him like he did Kaminari. " _Crush!"_ Jutsu suddenly thought.

He stared at his hands and changed them into a piece of technology that he hadn't used in quite a while. "What is that?" Todoroki asked from beside him. Jutsu smirked as he answered.

"My winning strategy."

* * *

 _So, the first round of the fights have been fought, and Kaminari is not going to be doing anything perverted for quite some time let me tell you. Anywy, I have a few things to tell you, my faithful readers._  
 _1\. I was serious about that song thing, if you can think of one for when he get's OverClocked, let me know, be it review or PM._  
 _2\. This is something that I want to ask you, the reader, for your opinion. Should Jutsu beat Iida? I would like to know what you think, before giving my own personal opinion._  
 _3\. There will be a short break for now, as I have to write the chapters based on your decision._

 _Now, I trust you have decided the above, I shall tell you my own opinion. Personally, I want Jutsu to win. Not because he is my OC though, simply because if he beats Iida, that means he will fight Todoroki, and that is something I truly want to happen. If only for Todoroki to go against his father again. Anyway, that is all, I hope you enjoyed the story, and as always..._

 _Until next time._

 _-Friday_


	15. Technologic 15

_It's good to be back._

* * *

"A BATTLE BETWEEN TWO FROM THE SAME HEROICS CLASS! ONE, FROM A FAMILY OF ELITE HEROES! IIDA TENYA! VS! A GENTLEMAN OF THE HIGHEST ORDER, KAGAKU JUTSU!" Present Mic announced to the roar of the crowd.

Jutsu and Iida both stood at opposite ends of the battlefield, not breaking eye contact. Jutsu was trying to focus on the opponent in front of him, rather than let his anxiety with the crowd take over. Jutsu kicked off his shoes and got ready to fight.

" **STAAAAAART!"** Jutsu and Iida both shot from their starting positions, Iida using his quirk and Jutsu with his legs as wheels. Neither seemed to slow down as they approached, and to the audience it looked like and extremely intense game of chicken.

There was a resounding 'SMACK' as the two collided, the two teens grappling each other, trying to put the other off balance. "I hope you will forgive me for going all out." Iida said as he gripped Jutsu's shirt. "But I need to prove myself to someone!"

He swept Jutsu's legs from under him, and grabbed the back of his shirt. "RECIPERO BURST!" Iida yelled as he sped off, dragging Jutsu behind him. Just before he was able to toss Jutsu, he slowed down to a crawl.

"Wha-What happened?" Iida asked as he turned back to see two lines of dug up concrete where Jutsu had been dragged. He then felt a force clamp down on his leg.

Looking down, Iida saw that both Jutsu's hands had been transformed into what appeared to be claws. "Well then I hope you'll forgive me…" Jutsu said as the pressure increased. "Because I have someone to prove wrong."

Iida cried out in pain at the crushing sensation, but before it could get any worse, he used his free leg to kick at Jutsu's back, sending him flying away from him. Jutsu bounced roughly on the ground and coughed up spit.

He stood up and stared at Iida, who was staring at him hard from behind his glasses. Jutsu flexed his claws, and began running towards Iida. Iida began to run too, recreating the scene from the beginning of the match.

However, one key difference, was that Jutsu had turned his legs into rockets and shot skyward. Iida skidded to a halt, his quirk turning off as he looked up to find Jutsu. Unfortunately, the blaring sun overhead meant he could not see him properly.

" **Hydraulic…** " Iida heard a voice say, and dodged at the last moment as Jutsu came rocketing down. " **CRUSH CLAW!** " Jutsu's claws impacted the ground, sending a spiderweb of cracks through the field.

Jutsu landed properly and stood up, staring at Iida, who was panting slightly at the edge of the arena. " _I missed. Damnit."_ Jutsu thought as he changed his hands back to normal, before changing them back into chainsaws, ignoring the throbbing pain in his hand.

Jutsu dashed towards Iida, whose eyes widened at the sight of Jutsu's arsenal. "WOOOAAHHH! THAT'S A BIT DANGEROUS DON'T YOU THINK!" Present Mic called out, watching as Jutsu swung wildly at Iida, who dodged every swing with ease.

"That's the point." Aizawa commented. "He's not trying to hurt him…" Iida noticed that if he took one more step he would be out of the ring. "He's backing him up." Iida turned back to his opponent, and dashed forward.

Jutsu's eyes widened as he turned his hands back to normal so he would not grievously injure his class president. Iida took the opportunity, activating his quirk and slamming into Jutsu, sending him flying backwards. Jutsu would have gone out of bounds, if he did not turn his feet into thrusters in mid-air and cancel the force.

Jutsu sped towards Iida, arms out at length as fists pointed towards him. Iida went to activate his quirk, but found himself unable to move. The rubble caused from Jutsu's earlier attack had trapped Iida's ankle in the ground.

Iida turned back to the oncoming technologic student, and his eyes briefly shone with confusion as his thrusters cut off and spun around, so that they were now facing Iida. However, the thrusters were no longer thrusters, instead Jutsu had transformed them into flat jackhammers.

The jackhammers landed against Iida's chest, and retracted into Jutsu's body. Iida realised what exactly Jutsu had planned, and looked up to meet the boys steely grey eyes. "Sorry." He whispered as he activated the jackhammers, sending Iida flying out of bounds, and Jutsu spinning in the air and landing on the jackhammers.

The crowd cheered at the victory and Presend Mic roared into the mic. "JUTSU WIIIIINS!" Jutsu turned his feet back to normal as Midnight inspected Iida. Jutsu walked up to him and held out a hand.

"Good fight." He said with a small smile. Iida hesitated for a moment, before taking the hand and nodding to him. Iida took a step forward, and fell awkwardly. Jutsu and Midnight stopped him before he hit the ground too hard.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Iida deduced, staring down at his foot. A slight bump could be seen below his exhausts, causing Midnight and Jutsu to agree.

"Jutsu." Midnight said, the boy in question snapping his head up to her. "Can you take Iida to Recovery Girl?" Jutsu nodded and placed an arm around Iida back, helping him limp towards the healing hero's office.

There was a moment of silence when the two entered the tunnel, the only sound being their footsteps and the distant sound of Present Mic announcing the next match. "You said you had to prove yourself to someone." Jutsu stated.

Iida looked like he wouldn't reply, but eventually sighed and began speaking. "My brother. Tensei Iida. You probably know him as Ingenium, a pro hero." Iida explained. "He called me before my match, and I wanted to show him I could be a pro hero too."

Jutsu nodded, still helping Iida to the office. "You…" Iida began, prompting Jutsu to look down at him, being only a few inches taller than him. "You said you had someone to prove _wrong_." Jutsu nodded, not saying anything. "Who is it?"

"Sorry, you have to be a level four friend to unlock my tragic backstory." Jutsu said, causing Iida to give him a look so perplexing, one would think someone just explained the physics of a black hole to him.

Jutsu let out a laugh and apologised. "Sorry. Sorry." He wiped a small tear from his eye, then hardened his eyes. "My dad, is not exactly the nicest person." Jutsu told Iida, who felt he was under exaggerating. "He told me I could never become a hero. So, I came here to prove him wrong."

Iida said nothing for several seconds. "You became a hero out of spite?" His voice was one of confusion and slight disapproval.

"I'll have you know that spite is an excellent motivator." Jutsu said, noticing a small sign that signified that they had reached their destination. However, there were two things unusual about what was outside of the door.

A small paper sign was hung on the door, stating that there was on operation underway. The other odd thing, was that there was a deathly looking man waiting outside of it, arms crossed and looking downward.

"Excuse me, Midoriya-san." Jutsu called, causing the sickly looking man to cough up blood in surprise and shock. "Do you know when Midoriya will be finished his operation, my friend twisted his ankle." Iida showed a momentary look of surprise at the word 'friend'.

"Uh, he should be out soon." He had a slight American accent, Jutsu noticed. "But, uh, I feel you should know that-" Whatever Midoriya's father was about to say was cut off by the sound of a very loud kiss.

"SMOOOOOOCH!" The three outside the door looked on as it opened, revealing Recovery Girl, standing below the knees of Jutsu. "What's this? More injured?" She looked at Jutsu and Iida, noticing that it was clearly Iida who was hurt.

"I twisted my ankle, I can wait if you need to consult Midoriya's father about his operation." Said father coughed up blood once more in shock. Recovery Girl laughed lightly.

"Oh don't worry, I will be having a long talk with this fellow." She said as she dragged the scraggly blonde into the room. "Please wait in Room 1 until then." The door was closed, and Jutsu brought Iida to the waiting room.

He opened the door and sat him down. "Will you be ok?" He asked the blue haired boy.

Iida nodded. "I shall be fine. Recovery Girl is only next door." Jutsu nodded and made to leave, grasping the handle before stopping and turning back to Iida.

"I hope you have forgiven me." He smiled. "I did tell you beforehand." Iida smiled despite himself.

"I have. Do not worry. I only hope you would have forgiven me if I had been victorious." Iida replied, eyes slightly downcast behind his glasses.

"'Course I would've." Jutsu smiled, causing Iida to look up in surprise. "That's what friends do for each other, after all."

With that, Jutsu left, leaving Iida to his thoughts. Jutsu was planning on walking back the way he came, but realised that it would mean he'd be back at the arena. So, he decided to go a different way back to the spectator area.

As he walked down a hall, he noticed someone up ahead. Squinting a little, he recognised the dark red hair of his apparent 'best friend'. He gave a short whistle and called out a name. "Kaseki!"

Kodai whirled around at being addressed. Her red eyes lit up in glee when she recognised who it was that was calling her. Consequently, Jutsu's eyes widened in fear at the realisation of what he just did.

"KAGAKU!" Kodai cried as she dashed and leaped towards Jutsu. Jutsu had accepted his fate, and hesitantly opened his arms wide. Kodai tackled Jutsu to the ground while hugging him. Jutsu realised exactly where his face was thanks to the fall, and his face turned as red as Kodai's hair.

After a few muffled yelps, Jutsu stood straight, Kodai still holding onto him. She slowly slid down, and ended up with her face against Jutsu's chest. The fact she was 5'6, and Jutsu was 6'2, meant that she had to crane her neck up to look at his face from that position.

"You did great Kagaku!" Kodai congratulated, still hugging Jutsu. "You beat Iida at his own speedy game!" She smiled widely up at Jutsu, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth.

Jutsu sighed gently and smiled back. "Thanks Kaseki. Iida was really tough to beat. I'm still glad I did though." He smiled brightly down at Kodai, causing her to blush at the action, and the fact he called her by her first name. Again.

"Why are you still hugging me by the way?" Jutsu asked, looking down at the redhead.

"Cause you haven't hugged back." Kodai said with a smile, and a soft blush. "And you give really good hugs." She muttered. Jutsu smiled gently, and wrapped her arms around the reptilian. Kodai squeaked lightly, but melted into the hug regardless.

After a short moment, Jutsu broke the hug, much to Kodai's disappointment. "Better?" He asked.

"Better." Kodai nodded, skipping away from Jutsu toward the light. It was then, that Jutsu noticed something strange.

"Kaseki."Jutsu asked, causing the girl to stop and turn to look at him, head cocked slightly to the side. "Why are you still in the cheerleader uniform?"

Kodai, for some reason, still had the U.A. cheerleader outfit on. Kodai looked down at her attire, and swung her hips from side to side, causing the skirt to bounce. Jutsu had to avert his eyes after catching a glimpse of something blue.

"I like it." She said smiling. "It's a lot more freeing that the normal uniform." To prove her point, she performed several jumps and gestures that would be impossible in the school uniform. The actions also left Jutsu as stiff as a board due to the unintended flashes.

Luckily there was always some strange ray of light or cloud of dust to obscure Kodai's unmentionables. Kind of strange how coincidences work like that. After Kodai had finished showing off, she smiled and bowed slightly to Jutsu.

Jutsu gave a light clap in return, trying to regain movement in his joints. Eventually, Jutsu could walk without looking like a robot, and joined Kodai in re-entering the stadium. They sat down next to each other, and the rest of their class.

Jutsu noticed some of them giving the two strange glances, Kodai too busy watching the current fight, which was between Kirishima and Bakugou. Jutsu decided not to comment on the stares, and watched as the boy with the explosive personality fought the hardener.

…

"It's Kirishima and Kacchan." Midoriya said aloud as he watched the battle from atop a balcony. "Which means the Iida vs. Jutsu and Ashido vs. Tokoyami matches already…." Midoriya's eyes fell on the leader board, and the boy felt his jaw drop.

"Iida…. Lost?" Almost as if he was summoned by his name being said, Iida exited from a tunnel and found himself looking at Midoriya's back.

"Midoriya!" Iida called, causing the green haired boy to jump slightly in surprise. "So your surgery went all right! I'm so relieved!"

"Ah, yeah, thanks dude." Midoriya greeted his friend back. "But more importantly, how on earth did Jutsu beat you?" Midoriya watched as Iida's face fell slightly, and began stammering. "I-It's alright if you don't want to talk about it I meant I'd understand because you lost but I was just wondering if he used any different technology because he's got so many possibilities-"

Midoriya's muttering was cut off by a raised hand from Iida. "It is fine. I understand that you like to take down notes on Quirks." Iida joined him at the railing, staring at the battle under it.

"It started off in my favour, I had managed to overpower him and drag him towards the boundary line." Iida explained, Midoriya looking up at him with starry eyes. "I had used my 'Recipero Burst', and was almost ready to throw him, but I came to a stop."

Midoriya's face showed obvious confusion, which Iida elaborated on. "Jutsu had turned his hand into some form of claw, and dug it into the ground, halting me. He also used the same claw to grasp my leg. I would assume that he was attempting to get me to tap out, but he did not get the chance."

"I kicked him away, and managed to free myself. After that, Jutsu flew high, using the sun to block my sight of him. He came down a moment later, cracking the floor. I believe he called the attack 'Hydraulic Crush Claw'." Midoriya made a mental note to remember the name.

"Then, he started swinging at me with chainsaws."

"WHAT!?" Midoriya suddenly exclaimed, before clamping his one free hand over his mouth. "I mean 'what'?"

Iida sighed and continued. "He used chainsaws, but it was obvious he did not intend to actually injure me with them. He was using them to try and get me to back out of the arena." Midoriya nodded, his mouth forming a small 'o' shape.

"I took a calculated risk, and approached him. He turned his hands back to normal instantly, and I tackled him away. Unfortunately, the force of the tackle caused my foot to get caught in the rubble of his previous attack." At that, Midoriya looked down, noticing that Iida's foot looked a little red.

"After that he…" Iida struggled to remember. "He would have been sent out, but he changed his feet mid-air, and flew towards me. He positioned his arms so it looked like he would punch me, so I prepared for that attack."

"But, he cut off his thrusters and spun around, then turned his feet into jackhammers." Midoriya's eyes widened, not aware that he was able to do that. "And then, he knocked me out of the ring." Iida sighed, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. "If you wish, you can watch the matches you missed on the video replay later and see for yourself."

"Right…." Midoriya said, trying to think of a way to cheer his friend up. If the circumstances were different, he probably would have brought up Iida's brother to try and encourage him.

"AAAHH!" A voice suddenly shouted out. Iida and Midoriya looked to see that Kirishima was clutching his side in pain. "IT CONNECTED!?" Present Mic said, shocked. From their place up on the balcony, neither boy could quite see Bakugou's expression, but both assumed it was terrifying.

Bakugou hurled explosion after explosion at Kirishima, creating a reverberating noise that echoed through the stadium. "NOW DIEEE!" Bakugou roared, sending one final explosion Kirishima's way. Kirishima fell back onto the ground, not moving.

"AND BAKUGOU ADVANCES TO THE THIRD ROUND THROUGH A DOWNRIGHT NASTY CARPET BOMBING!" Present Mic announced. "WITH THIS, THE TOP 4 HAVE ASSEMBLED!"

…

"I'll be back." Jutsu muttered to Kodai as he left his seat to go down to the arena. On his way down, he happened to come across his opponent. "Todoroki!" Jutsu suddenly called, prompting the half and half boy to turn around in surprise that his opponent calling out to him.

For half a moment, Todoroki worried Jutsu might try and make him unable to fight. That thought was diminished as quickly as it came, Todoroki convincing himself of two things. One, Jutsu was Jutsu, there was no way he would do that. Two, if he actually was to do that, he wouldn't have called out to him.

Jutsu caught up with Todoroki, and stared into the boys mismatched eyes. "We're friends, right?" Todoroki blinked, not expecting the question in the slightest.

"Yes." He said hesitantly. The answer caused Jutsu to smirk and place a hand on his shoulder. Specifically, his _left_ shoulder.

"Good. Cause friends are supposed to go all out against each other." Todoroki realised what he was implying and opened his mouth to argue, but Jutsu continued talking. "You had better use the full extent of _your_ power, Todoroki." He put emphasis on who actually owned the quirk.

With that, Jutsu turned away from the boy, going down the corridor to his side of the field. Todoroki's mouth eventually caught up with his brain. "Wait!" He called after Jutsu, but he continued walking, waving a hand back at Todoroki.

"If you use it…" Jutsu shouted back, causing Todoroki to stop. "I'll get you some cold soba. My treat." Jutsu turned a corner, leaving Todoroki on his own in the corridor. He clenched his left fist and stared down at it.

" _Friend's go all out, huh?"_ Todoroki thought as he turned around and headed his own way down. " _I guess we aren't friends after all then."_

…

Jutsu and Todoroki stared at each other from opposite sides of the field, Jutsu had a small smile playing on his face, only causing Todoroki more frustration.

"IT'S A BATTLE BETWEEN THE TWO IKEMEN OF CLASS 1-A!" Present Mic called. "KAGAKU JUTSU! VS! SHOUTO TODOROKI!" Todoroki let out a small breath as he stared at Jutsu.

" _ **START!**_ "

* * *

 _Ain't I a stinker._

 _Until Next Time._

 _-Friday_


	16. Technologic 16

Shouto Todoroki believed that he knew quite a bit about Kagaku Jutsu, his apparent friend. He knew his quirk, it allowed him to mimic technology, but he had to understand how it worked first. He knew that if he got shocked by electricity he became stronger and faster. He knew that he could cook, sing, and that is favourite genre of music was rock and roll.

What he did not know, was just how annoying Jutsu could be when he wanted to.

The match started off with Todoroki sending a blast of ice towards Jutsu. Before the ice caught him, Jutsu rocketed upwards, literally, and began whizzing around Todoroki, like some strange, powerful fly. Occasionally, Jutsu flew downward, taking pot shots at Todoroki's left side, all the while a wide smile on his face.

"THIS IS A BATTLE OF STAMINA AND WILL IF I'VE EVER SEEN ONE!" Present Mic announced, watching as spires of ice sprung up around battlefield like needles, Jutsu dodging and weaving through them effortlessly.

Todoroki could feel his ice becoming weaker, and felt the same sensation when he fought against Midoriya. He scanned the arena for Jutsu, unable to locate him, until a force knocked him from behind.

Todoroki was sent flying, only managing to throw up a small wall of ice to prevent him from being sent out of bounds. When he stood up, he saw Jutsu land a few dozen feet before him. Before he could send another wave of ice his way, Jutsu cried out.

"You said we were friends, right Todoroki!" Todoroki stared at Jutsu with an odd look on his face. "What kind of friend doesn't go all out in a fight?!" Todoroki watched as Jutsu's feet became wheels and sped towards him.

The fire and ice boy sent a pillar of spiralling ice towards Jutsu, but it was weak due to his right side being overused. Jutsu dodged the ice, before speeding onto it, using it as a track to get closer to Todoroki.

Before Todoroki could send another stretch of ice, Jutsu leaped out from the spiral, going high, his fist clocked back in its claw form. Todoroki's eyes widened as he recalled how powerful Jutsu's attack against Iida was with that claw.

He closed his moment for a moment, remembering Midoriya's words. "Friends, huh?" He said, causing Jutsu to smile. A burst of fire erupted from Todoroki's left side, causing Jutsu to flip backwards away from the heat.

"I guess I can live with that." Todoroki smiled as Jutsu landed, staring at his left side, which was now flaming. Before the two could continue their battle, a booming voice rang out.

"SO YOU'VE ACCEPTED IT ONCE MORE! EXCELLENT! ONE DAY YOU WILL SURPA-" "DO YOU FUCKING MIND!?" A voice cut off the, encouragement, of the No. 2 Hero. Endeavour looked dumbly down to the battlefield, where Jutsu was glaring up at him, his hand now as a megaphone.

"WE! ARE CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE! SO KINDLY SIT YOUR FLAMING ASS BACK DOWN AND SHUT UP!" From where Todoroki and Jutsu stood, they could see the flames of Endeavour burn brighter.

"TODOROKI SURPASSED YOU A LONG TIME AGO! AT LEAST HE'S HOT WITHOUT HIS FLAMES!" There was silence for a moment, then a quiet: "That came out wrong."

Endeavour bristled at being told off by a teenager. "WHO ARE YOU TO-" "OH, GO POP SOME POPCORN OR SOMETHING!" Jutsu retorted instantly. "PUT THAT HOT HEAD OF YOURS TO SOME USE!" With that, Jutsu transformed his hands back to normal and dusted them off, turning back to Todoroki.

"So. Our battle?" Jutsu said with a smirk, facing Todoroki and taking a stance. Todoroki said nothing for a few moments.

"You insulted my father, on live television." He said softly, before smirking back. "You are definitely my friend."

With that, the battle was back underway, Todoroki now using his fire half as well as his ice half. Jutsu was ever so slightly regretting making Todoroki comfortable enough to use his fire half, as the battle was now twice as difficult.

Jutsu had his thrusters going at a near constant rate, needing them always active in order to dodge flame and frost. He managed to score a few punches on the scarred boy, but not without almost getting caught in the process.

Both students were panting after ten minutes, but they both had enough energy left in them to keep the match going for a little while longer. "You know…" Jutsu wheezed. "Part of me wishes you'd have stuck with the ice."

Todoroki smiled and put his right hand forward. "Well, I think I know how I should finish the battle then." Jutsu's eyes widened as he shot skyward, barely dodging a streak of ice that consumed the entire battlefield.

Jutsu glanced back, only to yelp and continue ascending, as the ice was following him through the air. Todoroki was balancing out the freezing effects of his quirk on his body by using his left side, but he kept the ice going after Jutsu.

Jutsu flew in an ascending spiral, causing the ice to follow the trail and pack up together. "LOOKS LIKE'S JUTSU'S GOING TO NEED TO GO INTO THE STRATOSPHERE TO AVOID THAT CHASING ICE!" Present Mic announced.

His words gave Jutsu an idea, and he promptly stopped spiralling and shot straight up, the ice making a sharp turn and following after him. If one looked at the stadium from the outside, they would see a bright flame, followed by a streak of ice.

" _Well."_ Jutsu thought as the ice slowed down, Todoroki evidently not being able to control it that far. " _This is where I win or lose."_ With that, Jutsu cut his engines out and spun in mid-air. There was a moment of weightlessness, where gravity hadn't affected him just yet.

This effect was ended quite soon, as Jutsu turned to face the oncoming ice. He clapped his hands together, and placed his feet side by side. " _ **GIGA DRILL…"**_ Jutsu's hands turned into a giant drill, and the transformation was followed soon afterward by his legs coming together to turn into the JAXA rocket engine. " _ **ICE BREAKER!"**_

Jutsu shot down, the weight of the drill, the thrust from the engines, and the force of gravity, all coming together to turn Jutsu into a blur of silver and red. The drill plunged through the ice like it wasn't even there, the brittleness of it giving way to the immense power behind the spinning metal.

Todoroki looked up at what could quite likely be his approaching doom. But he wasn't going to lose here, not after using his fire half for a second time. Todoroki summoned his flames, and sent them upwards in a straight line towards Jutsu. They made contact, and there was an explosion of deafening proportions, causing most people to grip onto their seats in order to not go flying backwards.

Smoke and dust surrounded the arena. "WHO HAS WON?! WILL THE DUST REVEAL A WINNER? OR WILL THE FIGHT CONTINUE ON?!" Present Mic questioned the crowd. The audience waited with baited breath for the dust to clear.

Eventually it did, revealing the two combatants, both still standing, albeit panting heavily, one of them in particular looking a bit worse for wear. Todoroki had a few scratches and bruises here and there, but it was nothing compared to how Jutsu looked.

A deep cut ran above Jutsu's forehead, blood spilling into one of his steely eyes. His hands and feet were both red and raw from using his quirk for such an extended period of time and his tracksuit was torn in places, showing off some of his skin. Still, he managed to raise a hand and point a finger towards Todoroki.

"Hey, Todoroki." He panted, causing the recommended freshman to clench his fists in preparation, should the fight continue. Instead of continuing the fight, Jutsu turned his pointed hand into a thumbs up and smiled at Todoroki.

"Good fight." With that, Jutsu's eyes became dull as he fell forward. He hit the ground with a dull thud, smile still on his face. There was silence for a few seconds, before the crowd erupted in cheers, Present Mic screaming out. "TODOROKI WINS!"

Todoroki sighed in relief, before falling back onto his ice, managing to land somewhat graciously on his rear. Midnight rushed over to check on his fallen opponent, lifting up his head so that she could see the wound.

When she lifted his head up, Todoroki could see that his smile had not left his face, despite the fact he was apparently unconscious. Midnight waved over two medic bots, having them lift Jutsu onto a stretcher and bring him to recovery girls office.

After that, Midnight approached him, asking him if he was ok. He said he was fine, and would go see Recovery Girl later. As he watched Jutsu get carted off by the medic bots into the tunnel, a small smirk played on his lips.

"Good fight, Jutsu."

…

"SMOOOOOCH!" A wet smack sounded out from inside Recovery Girls offsite branch. "There. The cuts all healed up, but you will probably feel very tired." Recovery Girl informed Jutsu as he lay on a medical bed.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl." Jutsu yawned. He rubbed a small wash cloth over his right eye, washing off dried blood. The recovering room was quiet… For all of ten seconds.

The door to the room burst open, causing Jutsu to yell slightly in fright, and the cloth to go sailing. "JUTSU!""KAGAKU!" Jutsu's eyes widened as a herd of people stormed into the room. Ashido, Hatsume, Tsuyu, Kodai, Itsuka, Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka had barged into the room, startling both Jutsu and Recovery Girl.

"OUT! OUT OF THE RECOVERY ROOM!" The elderly woman yelled, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the crowd of people circled Jutsu's bed, all of them speaking at different times.

"That was really cool! You were dodging so awesomely!" "Did you use my babies? I bet they were great!" "You destroyed most of the field with your battle. It will put you high on a recommendation list." "You were great Kagaku! Todoroki would've lost if it wasn't for the fire." "What you did was very dangerous! I'm glad you're alright, but still!" "Jutsu! Can you please tell me how you managed to turn both of your feet into one large thing! Can you do it with others?" "As the president of Class A, I am very pleased with the battle you showed off for the crowd!" "Um, you fought well!"

Jutsu's head was spinning as he tried to respond to each statement. Unfortunately, the amount of sheer noise was causing his head to begin to ache to try and contain all of the information. Suddenly, Jutsu jerked, then froze, causing all those there to freeze as well in fear.

"Why are his eyes blue?" Uraraka asked, everyone else leaning towards Jutsu, his normally steel eyes now a bright blue with flecks of white.

"Kagaku,exe has stopped working. An error has occurred." Hatsume started speaking, causing everyone to look at her. "Input exceeds recommended amount. Please contact administrator to fix error." Hatsume noticed everyone staring at her. "His eyes have writing on them." Everyone turned to Jutsu, wondering what exactly the nature of his quirk was that caused a side effect like that.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE CROWDING HIM!" Recovery girl shouted, trying to shove everyone from the room. She succeeded, aside from two red heads, who were looking at Jutsu curiously.

"Administrator?" Kodai said, scratching her head. "Who would that be? His mom?" She turned to Itsuka, who shrugged in response.

"Has anything like this happened before?" Itsuka asked, but Kodai shook her head.

"The only other thing that's happened with his eyes are when he gets shocked. They get much brighter. Kind of like headlights." Kodai explained.

Recovery Girl sighed as she walked over to her table and grabbed an ophthalmoscope (eye tool thing) and wheeled her chair over to Jutsu, scooting the two girls out of the way. "Well, she was right." She muttered, staring at Jutsu's bright blue eyes.

"It actually has writing?" Itsuka asked, moving closer. Recovery Girl nodded.

"If I recall correctly, that sometimes happens to computers. People call it 'The Blue Screen of Death'."

"DEATH!?" Kodai and Itsuka shouted simultaneously. Recovery Girl instantly waved at them to be quiet.

"It's a phrase. It's used when a computer crashes and they need to turn it back on." The elderly hero explained to the girls, who sighed in relief.

"So, we just need to turn Kagaku on?" Kodai asked. After realising the words that came from her mouth, Itsuka and Kodai gained a blush so fierce that they matched the others hair colour.

"NO!" Recovery Girl instantly shouted. "I have enough to worry about you younglings injuring yourself without worrying about teenage pregnancy too!"

"P-P-PREGNANCY!" The two shouted once more, both of them feeling very light headed, steam practically erupting from their ears.

"Oh deary me." Recovery Girl pinched her nose slightly. "I think I may know how to fix Jutsu."She sighed out, causing the red heads to focus in on her. "What do you do when technology isn't acting the way you want it?"

"You fix it?" Itsuka questioned.

"And how do you fix it?"

"By hitting it." Kodai answered. Recovery Girl smiled, and whacked her needle-like walking cane over the top of Jutsu's head.

"OI!" He shouted instantly, eyes closing in pain. When his eyes reopened, they were back to the normal steely grey, albeit looking a tad confused. "Why, does my head hurt?"

"Uh, you crashed." Kodai said warily. "But not like, tired crashed, more like, computer crashed."

Jutsu tilted his head slightly, looking confused for a moment. "Ohhh." He let out, suddenly realising what she meant. "Yeah that's just for comedic effect don't worry."

"Comedic effect?" Itsuka asked. "What do you mean by-" Whatever her question was, it was cut off by the sound of the door opening once more, only this time much softer.

"Oh." The intruder said, blue and grey eyes going slightly wide. "Is Jutsu still being healed?" Todoroki stared at Jutsu, who waved back at him.

"No. I'm fine now." He said, swivelling so he could get off the bed. He stood up and immediately said: "Oh, it appears I was wrong." As he fell forward, Kodai and Itsuka having to catch him.

"Easy there!" Recovery Girl chastised. "You've been drained of stamina so you'll find it difficult to walk for at least another half hour." She informed him, but fell silent as Jutsu took one step after another towards Todoroki.

He clapped a hand on Todoroki's shoulder and smiled at the boy. "Friends, right?"

Todoroki managed to smile back. "Friends." Jutsu smiled once more and pat Todoroki on the back as he passed by him into the corridor, only to fall a few moments later with an audible thud.

Recovery Girl sighed and looked to the two girls still in the room. "Can you two please make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Another thud. "Anymore." Itsuka and Kodai nodded rapidly, dashing out the door to prevent Jutsu from injuring himself. 'Thud'. Again.

The two redheads grabbed an arm each, hefting Jutsu up. "Oh! Thanks guys." He smiled brightly at the two, slinging his arms around their necks and causing them to look away and blush.

"No problem." They said at the same time, before glancing at the other with raised eyebrows. They emerged into the stadium, watching as it was being repaired. Itsuka and Kodai both began to bring Jutsu to a seat, only to realise they were walking in different directions, stretching out Jutsu's arms as he was stuck in the middle.

"You know, I can find my own seat." Jutsu groaned as his arms were almost pulled from his sockets. The two girls gasped, realising the pain they were causing him, and released his arms. They sprung back to his sides and fell limply down. "That's gonna hurt for a while." He said as he walked off, stopping a short moment later and turning back to Kodai and Itsuka.

"I didn't say you couldn't come with." He smirked and turned back, the two girls glancing at each other before smiling. The trio found a set of three empty seats, sitting down with Jutsu in the middle. "Do you guys actually know each other?" Jutsu suddenly asked.

Itsuka and Kodai blinked, before staring at each other. "No." They said at the same time.

"We were the only ones left when Recovery Girl shoved everyone out." Itsuka said. "I guess we should introduce ourselves then." She smiled awkwardly.

Kodai smiled too, but a wide genuine smile. "Ok! Hi! I'm Kaseki Kodai." Her smile showed off her bright white fangs, but did nothing to intimidate.

"I'm Itsuka Kendou." Itsuka smiled back.

"Wait a minute." Jutsu suddenly said, causing both girls to look at him in confusion. "Have I been calling you by your first name all this time!?" Itsuka blinked once, then blushed and nodded.

"So?" Kodai said, causing the two to look at her. "I call everyone by their first name. Everyone's my friend!" She smiled brightly. " _So bright!"_ Her smile was so pure that it actually hurt to stare directly at it. Jutsu squinted his eyes and turned to look at Kendou, whos eyes were also slightly squinted.

"What?" Itsuka asked, noticing Jutsu's stare.

"Say my name." "Jutsu." "My first name."

Itsuka gained a deep blush as she stared at Jutsu. "W-Why would you want me to do that?"

"Cause I've been calling you Itsuka all this time. It's only fair." From behind Jutsu, Kodai popped her head over his shoulder and nodded in agreement.

Itsuka looked away for a moment, before blush and whispering. "K-Kagaku." Both Jutsu and Kodai leaned back slightly in shock. " _CUTE!"_ They both thought.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Kodai suddenly said, bouncing up and down in her seat. Itsuka and Jutsu looked upon her with interest. "Let's make a deal!" She smiled, causing looks of confusion to flash on the other's faces.

"What kind of deal?" Jutsu asked hesitantly.

"Us three, will always call the others by their first name." She grinned widely, fangs on full display. Jutsu turned to Itsuka, an eyebrow raised.

"I-I'm ok with that." Jutsu had never seen Itsuka so flustered, he couldn't even imagine what could be causing it.

"Ok, so we're all in agreement." Jutsu smiled. "Kaseki and Itsuka." Both girls blushed as Jutsu said their names, turning to face the new match so that they could hide their flushed cheeks. The next battle commenced, the fighters being Bakugou and Tokoyami.

The fight was fast but furious, Tokoyami's Dark Shadow proving quite the annoyance for Bakugou. Granted anything would probably annoy Bakugou, but Dark Shadow was proving truly annoying. Unfortunately, Dark Shadow was unable to do much due to the light of day, and the light caused by Bakugou's explosions.

The match ended soon, with Bakugou winning. That only left…

"IT'S FINALLY THE LAST BATTLE! THE BEST OF U.A. CLASS 1!" Present Mic roared into the microphone, the match being broadcast all around japan, to every screen that would accept it. "THE FINALS! TODOROKI VS BAKUGOU!"

The two battlers stood at opposite sides of the arena, both of them wearing matching grimaces.

" **STAAAAART!"**

The moment Present Mic began the match, a huge plume of Ice shot forward, covering one half of the battlefield. After a moment of silence, a huge **'BOOM'** rang out, and Bakugou appeared from within the ice, having used his quirk to blast a way through.

Todoroki sent another wave of ice, but Bakugou fired off two explosions and dodged to the left, grabbing Todoroki's shirt and hair as he did so. "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!" Bakugou roared as he hurled Todoroki away.

Todoroki's hand skimmed off the ground, and a wall of ice sprung up behind him, stopping him from flying out of the arena. Bakugou launched himself forward and aimed a hand for Todorki's left side. Todoroki raised his left hand, and grabbed Bakugou's offending arm, sending a wave of ice his way.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP FOOLING AROUND!?" Bakugou yelled at Todoroki, explosions erupting from his hands. "I'LL KILL YOU! WHAT I WANT IS AN OVERWHELMING VICTORY!" Jutsu took in Bakugou's words, understanding what he meant.

"THERE'S NO MEANING TO BEATING A HALF-ASSED GUY WHO WON'T USE HIS FULL POWER!" Jutsu's eyes widened at Bakugou using the same terms as himself. "HOW CAN I PROVE MYSELF IF I DEFEAT YOU SO EASILY?!"

"DON'T STAND IN FRONT OF ME IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE WILL TO FIGHT ANYMORE!" Bakugou roared as he threw his hands up. "WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE, YOU BASTARD!" Bakugou activated his quirk and flew towards Todoroki.

Jutsu could see the immense confliction going on inside Todoroki's head. " _It's my fault."_ He realised suddenly, eyes widening. " _I had him fight me with his fire half, and now he doesn't know what to do."_

Jutsu's hands clenched into a fist as he realised that his friend could lose this fight, because of him. He saw the fear on Todoroki's face as Bakugou hurtled towards him, and felt the need to shout.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" He shouted suddenly down at Todoroki, causing Kodai and Itsuka to jump lightly in surprise. He blinked once and looked across to where Midoriya was sitting, the green haired boy looking back in surprise. Apparently they had both called out at the same time.

But apparently it did the job, as Todoroki's resolve hardened, his eyes meeting Bakugou as he spun towards him. He activated his fire, but then deactivated it just as quickly.

" **SCHNEIDER BOMB!"** Bakugou shouted as an massive explosion erupted from his palms, causing the glacier of ice to break into hundreds of pieces. Dust covered the field as Present Mic continued commentating.

"Bakugou seems to be keeping the huge tornado he used during the fight with Midoriya!" Present Mic told the crowd, before falling silent.

The dust cleared, and the winner was revealed. Bakugou was staring at Todoroki, as he lay unconscious among a pile of broken rock, outside of the boundaries. Bakugou growled and stood up, despite the pain he was in.

"HEY. YOU." He said as he staggered over to Todoroki. "ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?!" He roared as he grabbed Todoroki by the shirt and hefted him up. "THIS KIND OF…" Bakugou had inhaled a pink gas. "This…"

Midnight stepped back, looking at the two unconscious students, before raising a hand. "Student Todoroki was off the arena! Therefore… BAKUGOU WINS!"

"AND NOW THE TOURNAMENT COMES TO AN END! THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S CLASS 1 SPORTS FESTIVAL! CLASS A'S BAKUGOU!"

* * *

 _And with that, the Sports Festival Arc has come to an end. Jutsu did not come first place, but he did manage to make his friend happy. And to him, that's what counts. Also, lol fuck Endavour. I had so much fun writing that scene. Makes me so proud of my son. (Can I adopt my own OC as my son? Fuck it why not.) Anyhow, I'll probably be uploading the chapters every Saturday. Now, I hope you enjoyed, and as always_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_


	17. Technologic 17

"Now then, let's move onto…" Fireworks shot up into the air over the stadium in celebration. "The award ceremony." Midnight announced to the crowd.

Many of the students looked upon the platform in awe. But not at the winners. Well, at one of the winner's actions. "The hell is he…" Jirou said in disbelief, a jack pointing towards first place in disbelief.

"He's been raising hell like that ever since he came to…" Kirishima told her. On the first place platform, stood Bakugou. A restrained Bakugou. That was heavily chained up, and shooting a deathly glare at second place.

"He's like a demon. About ready to bite our heads off." Tokoyami commented, a slight frown on his features at his classmates actions.

"I think a demon'd be calmer about the situation." Jutsu replied, also standing on the third place pedestal along with Tokoyami.

Jutsu scanned the crowd before him, noticing two things in particular. One: Kodai was still wearing the cheerleader outfit, and waving at him with the pom poms. He awkwardly waved back, and was rewarded with a bright smile.

Two: He could not see Iida at all. He wasn't exactly difficult to spot, being one of the few boys 6 foot or above. But Justu just could not find his class president.

"TIME TO CONFER THE MEDALS!" Midnight announced, bringing Jutsu back to reality. "AND THE ONE WHO'LL PRESENT THE MEDALS IS NONE OTHER THAN…" " **IT IS I! AND I AM HERE WITH THE MEDALS!** " "OUR HERO, ALL MIGHT!" Midnight continued, accidentally talking over the No. 1 hero.

All Might took a single bronze medal from Midnight and walked over to Tokoyami and Jutsu. Jutsu took a small step back, allowing Tokoyami to go first. "Congratulations, Tokoyami my boy! You're a tough customer."

"Your words are too kind." He replied.

"In order to crush that problem of unfavourable matchups, you can't keep relying on your Quirk. If you train up your own strength, your own potential, your chances of taking it will increase as well." All Might said, bringing Tokoyami into a large hug, the bird-headed boy looking startled at the least.

"As you wish." Tokoyami said, after a long period of silence. All Might nodded, turning back to Midnight and taking another bronze medal. Tokoyami stepped back, and Jutsu stepped forward.

"Jutsu, my boy. Congratulations." All Might said as he placed the medal around Jutsu's neck. "You fought valiantly, and overcame a great deal. You're Quirk, as well as your natural strength are both strong, but you must remember that if your opponent is not fighting you to the best of their ability, take advantage of that fact."

Jutsu frowned for a moment, but nodded. All Might then brought the techy student into a hug, and Jutsu returned it, to the slight surprise of the hero. "Nice hug!" All Might said, giving Jutsu a thumbs up once he retracted.

"Thank you?" Jutsu said questioningly. He stared down at the bronze medal, content with both its colour and its placement. He gripped it tight and looked at his reflection, his silver eyes staring back up at him.

" _Who says I can't be a hero?"_ He thought as he gripped it tighter and looked into the crowd, eyes staring directly at a camera, spite overpowering his anxiety. " _I proved you wrong, Dad."_

Once that thought left however, his fear came back and he awkwardly took a step back, behind Tokoyami, who looked at him oddly. "Not good with cameras…" Jutsu muttered, peering over the boys head.

Tokoyami nodded, allowing Jutsu to hid behind him, for all the good it did when a 6'2 person is hiding behind a 5'2 person.

Soon after, All Might removed Bakugou's mouth guard, (A serious mistake in Jutsu's opinion) and Bakugou began shouting and roaring about how he didn't want a medal. So, of course, All Might tried to put it around his neck, and ended up settling for leaving it in his mouth.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!" All Might shouted to the crowd after giving all the medals. "THIS YEAR IT'S THERE FOUR! HOWEVER, TAKE HEED FOLKS."

"THERE WAS A POSSIBILITY FOR EVERYONE IN THIS ARENA TO STAND THERE! IT'S JUST AS YOU SAW WITH YOUR VERY OWN EYES, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE COMPETED! AND BOOSTED EACH OTHER UP! EVERYONE CLIMBING TO EVER HIGHER, ADVANCING EVER FARTHER!" All Might roared to the audience.

"THE NEXT GENERATION OF HEROES WILL SURELY SPROUT FROM THE SEEDS PLANTED THIS DAY! AND TO THAT SENTIMENT, I'LL ADD ONE MORE THING! EVERYBODY SAY IT WITH ME NOW! AAAAAAAND…" Everyone watched as All Might took a deep breath, and then the viewers did the same.

"PLUS-" " **GREAT WORK!"** "UL-huh?" A series of 'boo's rang out throughout the crowd, and Midnight exclaimed to the Pro Hero. "All Might, that was obviously a 'Plus Ultra' moment!"

"Oh, but…" All Might looked extremely sheepish, staring down at the woman a good deal shorter than him. "I thought you'd all appreciate a "great work" since you all worked so hard…" All Might pressed the tips of his fingers together, looking more like an awkward school girl than the Symbol of Peace.

After that little, announcement, the winners left the podiums and exited through a separate tunnel than the rest of the competitors. Jutsu went to follow after Todoroki, but before he could, someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him round.

"HATSUME!" Jutsu exclaimed, remembering her actions during her bout with Iida. Hatsume smiled widely, obviously not caring for his tone, or her actions.

"Hey Jutsu! You were a great poster boy, you know that?" Hatsume said, slinging an arm around the boys neck. "I mean, thanks to you, my products sold out in record time."

"Products?" Jutsu asked, noticing that she did not use her usual term of affection for her inventions. "Why do I feel like you're not talking about your inventions."

"Because I'm not." Hatsume replied, digging into her pocket and taking out a pamphlet. Hesitantly, Jutsu took the pamphlet and opened it. His eyes widened at what he saw. Himself. The same picture of himself that Hatsume used on her flag.

The difference here was, Jutsu was currently shrunk down to fit in a key ring, and on a mug, and a note book. "Hatsume." Jutsu said in a warning voice, prompting the inventor to take a step back. "How many did you sell, and why."

Hatsume at least had the decency to look embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Uh, my whole stock."

"Which was?"

"Two." Jutsu sighed in relief. "Hundred." Jutsu felt like he was going to an early grave.

"WHY!?" Jutsu suddenly shouted, causing the inventor to step further back.

"Because you sell, really, really well." Hatsume said without hesitation, before seeing the look in Jutsu's eye and fleeing while shouting over her shoulder: "Maybe we can do a photoshoot sometime!"

Jutsu let out a strangled cry somewhere between an insult and a threat. When Hatsume disappeared from view, Jutsu turned on his heel and stalked into the tunnel, desperately hoping he didn't run into anyone who could anger him.

"IF YOU HAD USED YOUR FULL POWER YOU WOULD HAVE WON!" A voice echoed down the hall, causing Jutsu to freeze, despite the overwhelming heat coming from the end of the hall. Ahead of him stood two people, one of them yet to notice Jutsu.

"HAVE YOU NOTHING TO SAY FOR YOUR FAILURE?" Endeavor shouted. Jutsu clenched his fist as he met Todoroki's eyes from under Endeavor's arms. He scowled and moved forward, before stopping, noticing something on the wall.

He recalled something Todoroki had said to him before, and met the boys eyes once again. He winked once, and disappeared from Todoroki's view. "AND EVEN NOW YOU ARE NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!"

Todoroki's attention was brought back to his failure of a father, and he looked up at his flaming hair to see the angry glare he was wearing. "YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!"

"And you need to learn how to chill."

Both Todoroki's froze, Endeavour's glare turning even more angered, if that were possible. "Who dares…" He said slowly as turned around, and saw Jutsu standing before him, holding something _very_ interesting.

Jutsu conjured up his best 'Aizawa-shit-eating-grin', and stared up at Endeavour. "Hello again."

With that, Jutsu activated what he was holding, and thick gush of foam erupted from the fire extinguisher, covering Endeavour's face completely in the white substance. The force of foam knocked Endeavour backwards, and he tripped over his own feet and fell onto his rump.

Jutsu didn't let up on the trigger however, covering the terrible hero head to toe in foam. While he was doing this, he turned to Todoroki and asked, almost casually, "So, want to go get some cold soba? My treat."

And Todoroki, for all the torment he had been through due to the man on the floor, for all the trouble he was probably going to get in, laughed. He laughed loud, and laughed well. To be perfectly honest, it sounded like he wasn't used to laughing, but it didn't stop him.

"I, would love to." Todoroki finally said between gasps.

"YOU ARE NO-" Endeavour tried to shout, but was cut off by another spurt of foam.

"Alright, let's get going." Jutsu said, walking forward and grabbing Todoroki by the shoulder, tossing the extinguisher behind him, hoping it would land on Endeavour.

"GACHK!" Jutsu smiled. It did.

…

Bright light assaulted the two student's eyes as they exited from the stadium. "Well. I think that is the first time my father has ever been assaulted with foam." Todoroki said as he and Jutsu joined the rest of their class.

"Oi! There you two are." A voice called. The two friends turned to see Kirishima waving at them as he approached.

"Sorry Kirishima." Jutsu apologised. "Things got a little," He turned to Todoroki, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Heated?"

Todoroki let out a snort, before covering his mouth with his hand in embarrassment. Kirishima looked between the two oddly. "Did, you two fight or something?" He asked.

"No." Todoroki said, removing his hand. "Jutsu helped me learn to, chill out." Jutsu let out a laugh and turned away for a moment, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Uhh, ok then." Kirishima said, looking suspiciously between the two. "You two did great by the way." Kirishima gave them an enthusiastic thumbs up. "I tried to say the same to Bakugou, but…" Kirishima trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

"He tried to bite your head off?" Jutsu said. Kirishima laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. That guy." With that, the trio continued walking. "Oh, I almost forgot." Kirishima suddenly said. "You know that girl I fought against? The one from Class B?" Jutsu nodded, whereas Todoroki simply raised an eyebrow. "Well she-"

Whatever Kirishima was going to say was cut off by a shrill cry. "ONIISAAAAN!" The group turned, and suddenly a red blur tackled Jutsu to the ground. Kirishima and Todoroki turned rapidly, prepared to save Jutsu from whatever attacked him.

They were not expecting him to need rescuing from three young girls however. "Ah! Get! Oi! Ow!" Jutsu finally stood up, wrapping his arms around the three girls, before staring down at them. "How did you get here?"

"Koshō-kun brought us." The tallest of the three told him.

"Huh?! Koshō-kun is here?" Jutsu asked, now wearing a wide smile.

"Uh, Jutsu." Kirishima began, causing all four people to look at him. "Who, are they?" He asked, pointing to the three girls currently being held by the student.

"Oh!" Jutsu said, setting them girl and having them face Todoroki and Kirsishima. "These are my sisters!" He explained with a bright smile.

"Eh? EEHH!?" Kirishima exclaimed. All three girl smiled up at the two boys, and for the life of them, they could not see the family resemblance. All three girls had dark auburn hair, and dull blue eyes.

"You're not secretly related to me or something are you?" Kirishima asked, hand going to his own spikey red hair.

"Unlikely." The middle sized one said. "Kaga-kun is the only boy on our mom's side." There was silence for a moment, then…

"Kaga-kun?" Todoroki asked, holding back a snigger. Jutsu sighed as Kirishima let out a small laugh.

"We just agreed we were friends Todoroki, don't make me change that." Jutsu threatened lightly. He shook his head, but smiled all the same. "But yeah, these are my sisters." He placed a hand on the tallest one's head, ruffling her flat hair. "This is Mimasu. She's 13."

Mimasu took a step forward, her black shirt and trousers standing out against her pale skin, and placed her hand in front of her eye. "I am Mima. I can see through the different dimensions with my God's Eye." Her eyes began rapidly changing colours, before returning to blue after getting a light smack on the head from Jutsu.

"Mima! What did I say about using your Quirk?" Jutsu looked at her sternly as she muttered an apology and took a step back. "She's still in her Chuunibyou phase. Her Quirk let's her see differently. X-ray, thermal, night vision. Stuff like that."

"I'm Kiki." The middle girl took a step forward, her two red pigtails bouncing lightly. "I'm 12. I can talk to machines." She curtsied lightly, an action not suited for her denim dungarees.

"And this is Tsuru." Jutsu said, hoisting up the smallest girl. Her red hair was tied back in a braid, and she shyly looked away from Kirishima and Todoroki. "Hey, it's ok." Jutsu cooed into her ear.

Tsuru turned her head back to the two boys, and raised one arm and waved. " _Cute!"_ Todoroki and Kirishima both thought. "So, these are all your siblings?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah." Jutsu nodded. "Well, there's one more." He said, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"Who's that?" Kirishima asked.

"Me."

The two boys sprang away from the new intrusion, and found both of their jaws dropping. Before them stood a tall girl, no, a tall _woman_ , in a grey business suit, her dark red hair tied back in a single ponytail.

"I am Koshō Jutsu. I came here to meet with a colleague. But I see no problem in meeting my little brother, who placed third place in the tournament." The further along in her sentence she got, the more playful her voice became, until she was pinching Jutsu's cheeks out of pride.

"Koshō!" Jutsu complained, prying his elder siblings hands from his cheeks. "Who are you here to see?" He asked, rubbing feeling back into his face.

"Tsukauchi. We believe that we have a lead on who attacked you at the USJ." Koshō said shortly, before staring behind Jutsu. "Ah, there he is now."

Everyone turned to see the same police officer that had talked to them after the USJ attack exiting the stadium along with a scraggly blonde man. "If you will excuse me." Koshō said, leaving the group and heading towards the two adults.

"Your sister is a police officer!?" Kirishima stated in wonder.

"Yeah. And apparently she knows Midoriya's dad." Jutsu mused as he watched her elder sister talk to the blonde who was not only on death's door, but knocking on it with a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

"Onee-chan is gonna be there a while." Kiko said, turning to look up at her brother. "Sooo, can we get food?" The three sisters gave Jutsu the most effective puppy dog eyes any of the males had ever seen.

"Sure." Jutsu said amiably, causing the three to jump in joy. "But…" The girls looked up to him with raised eyebrows. "It has to be somewhere that sells cold soba." He met Todoroki's eyes and gave him a wink.

Todoroki let out a calming breath, and smiled up at Jutsu. "You seem determined to be kind to me." Jutsu shrugged and smiled.

"Eh, you're a friend. It's what friends do." With that Jutsu walked forward, his sisters and Todoroki following him, before he came to a halt and turned back. "You too Kirishima." He called to the red headed boy, who looked around in surprise.

"Me?" He asked, clarifying that Jutsu was in fact talking to the only other male there.

"Yeah. It'd be rude to make plans in front of someone and then not invite them along." Jutsu told him. "So get your butt over here and let's get something to eat." He smiled at Kirshima, who returned the gesture and caught up with the group.

"Awesome! You're such a cool dude, Jutsu!" Kirshima commented, falling in line next to Jutsu and Todoroki, while the girls took the lead.

"Yep! Our brother is the best. He's a super gentleman." Mimasu said proudly. Kirishima and Todoroki both smirked as they looked upon Jutsu, who sighed gently.

"Well, she's not wrong. Kaga-kun." Todoroki joked, causing Kirishima to snigger.

"Don't make me hurt you." Jutsu warned, with a good natured smile.

With that, the strange group of six made their way from the stadium, looking for a restaurant that sold cold soba. And for the time, all was well.

* * *

 _So, who wants to hug me for putting Endeavour down a notch? Make that ten notches. God I felt so good writing that._

 _Anyway, the sports festival arc has come to an end, with Jutsu making a lot of new friends, and helping Todoroki feel more comfortable about his Quirk. Also, his sisters will be coming back into play later. Everyone exists for a reason, some of them for the sole purpose of exposition, but they still exist all the same._

 _On that ominous note, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did, and as always_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_


	18. Technologic 18

"Since you've all earned a rest, tomorrow and the next day you have off." Aizawa announced to Class 1-A, still looking like he crawled out of a tomb somewhere in Egypt. It was the day after the Sports festival, and the majority of Class A were still recovering.

"I'll organise the nominations from the pros and present them after the break. Be sure to get in some rest, even if your heart'll be pounding." Jutsu took the news with relief, staring down at his hands, which were still wrapped in linen.

" _Maybe I'll use the time to train."_ He thought as he let his eyes wander around the classroom. They focused in on an empty space, Jutsu in disbelief at the fact the person wasn't in. " _What's wrong with Iida? Recovery Girl should have fixed the ankle in a snap."_

With a frown on his face, Jutsu listened to the lesson Aizawa gave them, Iida's absence at the forefront of his mind. " _Who can I ask that's friends with Iida? Who's friends with Iida?"_ Jutsu did a quick scan of the room, his eyes falling on messy green hair.

" _Midoriya'd probably know. Or was it Deku? I can never remember."_ Jutsu sighed lightly, before deciding that he'd talk to the timid boy during lunch.

…

Lunch came sooner than expected, an apparently was actually the end of the day. As well as having the next two days off, this day finished after lunch. " _Damn! Didn't know that!"_ Jutsu thought as he dashed out the front door, trying to find the green haired boy.

His eyes landed on him, and noticed he was walking next to Uraraka, a light blush on his face. "Oi! Deku! Uraraka!" He called, causing the two to turn around, but not after Deku flinched.

"Hey." He said as he caught up with them. "I wanted to ask you something." The two shorter students shared a glance, before nodding. "What's up with Iida? It's not like him to be absent from school."

"Oh. Well…" Deku looked apprehensive about telling him, as if it wasn't his decision to tell. "Someone, close to him… was hurt." Jutsu's face fell, understanding the reason for the boy's absence now.

"I-Oh. That makes sense. Who was it? Or, is it something I should find out from him?" Uraraka and Deku looked at each other for a moment, before Uraraka spoke up.

"Ingenium. His, older brother."

And like that, Jutsu's heart froze, recalling what Iida had said about proving himself to his brother. "I-Thanks. I'll be sure to wish him well." The two squinted at the taller boy slightly, before shrugging and wishing him goodbye.

Jutsu waved after them, and walked a short distance away from Yuuei, before he leaned against a wall and brought his hand to his eyes. " _God damn it!"_ He cursed mentally. " _Iida wanted to prove himself to his brother, and he never even got the chance!"_

Jutsu clenched his fist and removed his hand. " _No. I can't get choked up about this. If he had of won, I'd have lost. And I couldn't have proved dad wrong."_ Jutsu shook his head and steeled himself. " _I'm sorry Iida. But, I had to. I'm sorry."_

"Hey Kagaku!" "AHHH!" Jutsu jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion. He turned to see red eyes looking at him curiously.

"Kaseki." Jutsu breathed. "Please don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Kagaku. Just wanted to ask if you wanted to train tomorrow." The red head said, not meeting the boy's eyes.

"When you say train…" Jutsu began.

"Wellllllll." Kodai said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I found out that there's going to be a museum opening tomorrow. And they have skeletons of dinosaurs." Kodai watched as Jutsu's eyes lit up.

"So, you want me to go with you to that so I can teach you about the dinosaurs?" Jutsu scratched the back of his head lightly.

"Uh, yeah! Sure!" Kodai smiled, fangs shining brightly. Jutsu squinted suspiciously at the girl, but said nothing.

"Alright. I can do that." Jutsu smiled widely at Kodai, sending her heart pounding.

"Great!" She said, voice oddly high. "It's a date! I'll message you the location!" With that, Kodai sped off in the opposite direction, leaving Jutsu to try and think of what he said.

He recounted what he said, then what Kodai said. His eyes widened as his hands gripped the top of his head. "Ohh not again." He dragged his hands over his eyes, turning around and walking home.

"Why do they keep using that term? It's not like any of them actually want to date me." Jutsu continued walking, ignoring the strange feeling that he was being extremely oblivious to something.

"Eh, not like it'll come back to bite me." Jutsu shrugged, as he opened the door to his house. "Anyone home!?" He called out, only to receive silence as an answer.

He sighed in relief slightly. The day before, when Jutsu had taken his sisters, Kirishima and Todoroki out for food, had started off pleasantly. Before Kirishima mentioned Kodai. After that, everything went downhill. And just when it started to calm down, Todoroki mentioned the fact that Hatsume had been selling pictures of him.

Jutsu had half a mind to make some cold soba just to eat it in front of Todoroki, and watch as he did not receive any. "No. That's mean." Jutsu told himself. "I'm not mean to friends."

He laid down on his sofa and flicked on the TV, seeing a compilation of the best bits of the Sports Festival. " _Huh. Usually this is what I wait for."_ He thought, shrugging as he reached into his school bag and took out an energy drink.

He popped open the tab and listened to the commentary. He recognised Present Mic's voice, and cracked open an eye. It was a replay of the battle between Ashido and Aoyama. " _Huh. Didn't actually get to see that one."_

Jutsu leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he watched the alien girl dodge Aoyama's beams. The scene skipped slightly, and it showed Ashido throwing acid on the boy's belt. He was then knocked out with a straight uppercut from the pink girl.

Jutsu winced lightly, and went back to drinking his drink. " _Jeez. Remind me not to piss her off."_ After that, it showed a few more matches, all of which Jutsu had already seen.

"And now, the finals." Jutsu perked up slightly, watching the screen intensely. " _This should be mine and Todoroki's battle."_ His theory was proved correct, as both himself and Todoroki walked onto the field.

A different commentator was talking over Mic during the match. "This kid was a fan favourite for sure. He rated third highest in the polls for 'Most Likely to Win'. Right after Todoroki himself and Explosion Boy." Jutsu snorted into his drink at what they called Bakugou.

"Ah, now for my favourite part." The commenter chuckled. " _Wonder what that is."_ Jutsu thought as he took another gulp of his drink.

"DO YOU FUCKING MIND!?" Jutsu spat out his drink, his own voice shouting at him. "WE! ARE CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!" Jutsu's face turned to stone, the fact he insulted Endeavor publicly completely gone from his mind.

"H-Hold on pause it there!" The commenter said while laughing. The screen paused on Endeavors dumbstruck expression. There was the sound of raucous laughter, and then a crashing. "I-I fell off my chair from laughing so much!"

Jutsu groaned into his hands, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. "That is going to bite me in the ass, _so fucking hard._ " He downed the rest of the can and went up to his room, falling down on the bed instantly.

" _At least I have something to distract me from it tomorrow."_ He thought as he closed his eyes and rolled over so he faced the ceiling. He then chuckled to himself at Kodai's wording. "Date. Yeah right."

* * *

 _Ok, so this one was a bit short. That's my bad. But, honestly there was just very little I could find to write about. I'll make it up in the next one though, don't worry. Also, maybe now people see how oblivious Jutsu is to, certain things. So, hope you enjoyed, and as always_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_


	19. Technologic 19

" _It's not a date. It's not a date."_ Jutsu was a bit afraid of how often he was repeating this to himself. First with Hatsume, now with Kodai. " _Kaseki._ " Jutsu mentally corrected himself. He was on the train, his headphones beating out an American electro song.

" _Harder. Better. Faster. Stronger. More than. Hour. Our. Never_." Jutsu hummed along as he sat, staring out the window in front of him. As he waited, he noticed a few people pointing at him out of the corner of his eye.

He ignored them for the moment, just letting them be. The train hissed to a stop, and a few people got on. Jutsu instantly got to his feet, seeing a heavily pregnant woman looking for a seat. "Excuse me, here." He said, getting the woman's attention.

The woman thanked him, and took the seat. Jutsu stepped away, grabbing onto a railing and continuing to hum to his song. The stares and points continued. Jutsu gulped lightly, not used to being stared at by so many people.

" _Just, don't pay attention to it. They'll stop eventually. Just imagine you're in your underwear… NO WAIT SHIT THAT'S THE OPPOSITE IF YOU'RE TALKING TO PEOPLE!"_ Jutsu began to sweat under the collar, the stares weighing down on him.

Jutsu closed his eyes, and took a breath. " _It's. Fine. Everything's fine."_ He let out the breath and opened his eyes in relief.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked. Jutsu froze, screaming internally. He turned to the voice, seeing it was a girl, probably around his own age.

He popped out an earbud and spoke. "Yes? Can I help you?" The girl, who had light blue hair and eyes an equal colour, reached into her satchel and took out a small notebook and pen.

"Can, can I have your autograph!?" She asked, eyes shining like stars.

"Eh?" Jutsu blanked, his other earbud falling out in surprise.

"You're Kagaku Jutsu right, the one who came third in the first year sports festival?" The girl said, pointing her pen at Jutsu's chest. Jutsu nodded slowly. "I thought you were soooo cool. So, can I?" She pressed the notebook closer to Jutsu, looking away while blushing.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Jutsu said, taking the notebook, and signing it with the pen he was given. "Here you go." He handed the book back to the girl, who took it with a squeal and rushed down the length of the train to her friends, who all began looking at her notebook with jealousy.

" _That, was, strange…"_ Jutsu so eloquently thought. He shrugged, plugging his headphones back in. He was content to just stand there, holding onto the railing and listening to his music, but the universe had other plans.

Jutsu heard a cough, and turned around to see a line of teenage females staring at him expectantly with notebooks in their hands. " _Oh boy…"_

…

"Ehh! Kagaku! There you are!" Kodai yelled, waving a hand at the tall boy, who looked somewhat exhausted as he smiled. "What's up with your hand?" The redhead asked, gesturing to Jutsu's right hand, which was currently being cradled by the other one.

"Nothing, just a cramp." Jutsu smiled awkwardly, shaking his hand and putting it in his pocket, the fact they were both still in bandages somewhat concerning. Kodai watched the action, and then looked at Jutsu. He wore a set of denim jeans, and a black t-shirt with a picture of a green mushroom on it, and a white shirt hanging over it.

"Dressed pretty nice just for training, eh, Kagaku." Kodai said, slyly elbowing Jutsu's ribs. Jutsu winced lightly, his chest still somewhat sore from his fight against Todoroki.

"Hey, you're the one who said it was a date." He gasped out, missing Kodai's immense blush. "Anyway," he said, back to normal immediately. "Where's this museum you want to train at?"

Kodai squinted at Jutsu suspiciously. "It's this way." She said, jabbing a thumb behind her. Jutsu nodded walking beside her as she led the way.

"At least you're not in the cheerleader's outfit." The brown haired boy joked, causing Kodai to stick out her tongue and cross her arms. She wore a pair of deep red tracksuit bottoms, and a shirt the same colour that read 'DINO'.

"I think it looked good on me." She defended, speeding up her pace. Jutsu jogged forward to catch up with her.

"I never said it didn't. I just said that you're not in it." Jutsu said casually, not noticing Kodai's wide eyes.

"You think it looked good on me?" She asked quietly. Jutsu immediately increased his pace, face bright red. "Oi! Get back here Kagaku!" Kodai called as she ran after him.

The two sprinted down the streets of Tokyo, a few people jumping out of the way in shock. The chase ended abruptly, as Jutsu ran smack dab into a traffic pole. The action caused Kodai to laugh so fiercely that she lost her balance, tripping over a curb.

"Ow." The two said at the same time. Kodai sat back on her legs, rubbing her elbow where it was skint. She became distracted when a bandaged hand entered her vision. Looking up, Kodai saw Jutsu looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"You ok?" He asked, ignoring his own injury. Kodai blinked back up at him with red eyes. She watched as a dribble of blood spilled from his nose, due to his face coming into intense contact with the metal.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kodai said, grabbing Jutsu's outstretched hand. Jutsu helped her stand, and looked around.

"Is that it?" Jutsu asked, nodding his head to a large building. The building was coloured a light beige, with some accents of white, the Japanese flag flying high above.

"Yeah! That's it!" Kodai said excitedly, bouncing up and down slightly. "Let's go Kagaku!" With that, Kodai skipped forward with Jutsu in toe, dragging the young boy with her. The two students walked to the ticket desk, and the clerk glanced at them both for a moment, before looking back down at her work.

She suddenly jerked her head back up and stared intently at the two. The students froze slightly, before the clerk spoke. "Are you two from Yuuei?" They both nodded hesitantly. "Ah, it's free then. Museum is free for students."

"Huh. That's lucky, huh Kagaku?" Kodai said, turning to Jutsu and smiling. Jutsu smiled back, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, let's get to the training now." He joked, lightly elbowing Kodai, who blushed in response. They thanked the woman behind the counter, and entered the museum.

"Have fun on your date!" She called after them, causing them both to freeze in place.

"W-What do you mean?" Kodai sputtered out, turning to the clerk in shock. Jutsu had frozen in place at the statement, unable to form a proper word.

"Ehh? If it's not a date then why are you holding hands?"

And like that, the two froze, looking down at their hands. Kodai had never let go of Jutsu's hand after he had helped her up. Jutsu could also be to blame, but he didn't realise he was actually still holding on, the action becoming second nature due to his sisters.

Normally, when a boy and a girl are caught holding hands unintentionally, they jump apart and scream. Unfortunately, Kodai never got that memo. Kodai's hands clenched down on Jutsu's in shock, her red eyes wide in a mix of fear and surprise.

"K-K-Kaseki!" Jutsu stammered out, gripping his arm with his free hand. Kodai looked down at Jutsu's hand and gasped, releasing it immediately.

"I-I'm sorry Kagaku! I didn't mean to. I just, I just.." She trailed off, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. They were cut off instantly, a gasp emanating from her throat as she felt a soft grip on her hands.

"It's alright, Kaseki." Jutsu said, standing tall and looking down at her, grey meeting red. "It was an accident, right?" Kodai nodded her head slowly. "Then it's fine. Besides, I don't mind holding your hand."

He smiled at her, his expression kind and warm. Kodai felt her face become warm at the gesture. She heard a snort come from the clerk as she chuckled and turned back to her work. " _'Not a date.'_ Yeah, right."

The two ignored the clerk's words, walking into the museum and marvelling at the huge skeletal structures of the giants of a time long, long ago.

"Therizo- Therzonasa- Kagaku! How do you pronounce this?" Kodai asked, pointing to a name above a bipedal dinosaur with a small skull on a long neck. It's most prominent feature was the three gigantic claws it had on its front limbs.

"Therizinosaurus." Jutsu annunciated, Kodai trying the same, and failing miserably. "I think the claws would be best to copy. They look sharp." He said, staring at the fossilised version of the beast.

"Yeah, I could rip up a bad guy real bad." Kodai said, staring down at her own hands, one of which still in Jutsu's grasp.

"Alright, let's see the ne- huh-guk!" Jutsu was roughly dragged back to Kodai, who had pulled him in close and had their backs to the skeleton.

"Not yet, we need to take a picture." She said, taking out her phone and aiming the camera at Jutsu and herself.

Jutsu chuckled lightly and smiled into the camera, giving it a thumbs up. Kodai smiled back, the skull of the dinosaur hanging over them. A click later, and the picture was saved. "Ooh, I'm saving this." Kodai giggled, putting her phone back in her pocket and retaking Jutsu's hand.

"You going to do that every time you find a new one?" Jutsu asked, an amused hum in his voice.

"Yeah!" Kodai said, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. "I need to document every new dinosaur I learn."

"Do you need me to be in them?" Jutsu joked, glancing around at the other exhibits.

"Nope. I just feel like it." The redhead replied, sticking her tongue out at Jutsu. The boy copied the gesture, but regained his expression fairly quickly as he spied another skeleton.

"You can use the tail on that right?" Jutsu clarified, pointing to a four legged herbivore.

"Hmm?" Kodai hummed, following Jutsu's gaze. "Oh yeah, Ankles." She smiled, ignoring Jutsu's odd look.

"What if you copied the back of it? It's got some decent plating." He theorised, rubbing his chin with his free hand. Kodai squinted at the skeleton, back hunched slightly.

"Maybe. I could use it for defense or something. That's a good idea, thanks Kagaku!" She smiled, taking out her phone again. Jutsu sighed lightly, but got ready for the picture.

Kodai brought her face close to Jutsu's, so much so that their cheeks were rubbing against each other. Red tinged Jutsu's cheeks, but he still put on a smile for the camera, the tail of the Ankylosaurus in the background.

"Great! Another one." Kodai smiled, placing her phone back in her pocket. "Ooh, what about that one?!" She said, dragging Jutsu to another display, the boy only being able to smile at his friends antics.

…

"Phew. I don't think I could've copied all them if you weren't there Kagaku!" Kodai said as the the two students exited the museum, the girl shooting a small glare at the woman behind the desk, who winked at her in response.

"I'm sure you would've been fine. You're pretty smart after all, Kaseki." Jutsu told the reptilian, smiling down at her with such sincerity that Kodai had to turn away to hide her blush.

"Not as smart as you, you've got the second highest grades in the class."Kodai rebuked, jabbing a finger at Jutsu's head.

"Ow." He muttered, ruffling his hair. "Still, nice training day." He smiled, turning forward and walking to the train station, still holding Kodai's hand.

The two got onto the train, taking a seat and resting after the long day. They both let out a long breath, and let their muscles relax. "That was a lot of walking. Glad I can rest now." Kodai yawned, leaning her head on Jutsu's shoulder.

Jutsu froze instantly at the action, afraid to move a single muscle. " _She's just tired. Right? RIGHT?"_ He heard another yawn come from Kodai, and relaxed slightly. " _Knew it."_

Jutsu found the yawn infections, letting out one of his own.

" _Wonder if I'm being oblivious to something again."_ Jutsu wondered as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the seat. He felt Kodai shiver next to him as the train doors hissed open, and on instinct wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

She hummed happily, melting into the embrace. Jutsu smiled, feeling her hug him back. " _Nah, not being oblivious at all."_

* * *

 _Ok, so I dun goofed. This was supposed to be uploaded earlier, but I forgot. Either way, looks like Jutsu just went on a 'training day' with Kodai. What a wonderful training experience. P.S. Jutsu is as oblivious as a brick wall. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought, and as always,_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_


	20. Technologic 20

" _I woke up late. I forgot my umbrella. It's raining. Can this day, GET ANY WORSE?!"_ Jutsu soon learned that he should never ask that question, as a car drove by him, soaking him in in water. " _FORGET I ASKED!"_

Jutsu ran forward, a scowl on his face as he was pelted by the cold rain. " _Should not have done Kiki's hair. But, those damn puppy eyes."_ Jutsu sighed as he ducked into Yuuei grounds, shaking off any water from his hair.

"Jeez, I feel like a wet dog." Jutsu grumbled as he changed his shoes. He gave his right hand a quick shake, and with a small flourish, turned it into a hair dryer. Hot air blew from the device, Jutsu letting out a relaxed sigh as he let it wash over him.

"Ohaio." A few people called out as Jutsu entered his homeroom. Looking up, the technologic student saw that only Kirishima, Tsuyu, Ashido and Yaoyorozu were in early.

"Morning." Jutsu replied, walking through the aisles of chairs and taking his seat, still blowing hot air at himself.

"Oi! Jutsu, could you do the same over here?" Kirishima called, his hair noticeably less spikey than usual. "Got caught in the rain." He laughed, rubbing the back of his red hair.

"Sure thing." Jutsu said, cutting off the airflow directed at himself and walking over to Kirishima. He aimed the hairdryer at the redhead, and reactivated the airflow.

"Haha! It's like the actual thing!" Kirishima exclaimed, humming happily as the hot air propped up his hair.

"I always thought you used gel or something." Jutsu commented as he blew the spikes back up, slightly parting them with his hands.

"I do, but water always makes my hair flat." Kirishima said as Jutsu ceased blowing hot air, and let Kirishima's hair stand on its own. "Thanks man!" He said happily.

"No problem, dude." Jutsu smiled back, changing his hand back to normal. He turned to sit back down in his chair, but found himself staring down at Yaoyorozu.

"Jutsu. While what you did for your classmate was noble, use of your quirk while inside the classroom is dangerous if not supervised." The vice-president told her classmate, hands on her hips and puffing out her chest.

Jutsu said nothing for a moment, before raising both his hands, turning one into a hair dryer, and the other into a curling iron. "I could do your hair for you, under your supervision." The girls eyes sparkled brightly, before she cut herself off with a cough.

"That, would be acceptable." Yaoyorozu nodded, before hearing a complaint from another of the students in the room.

"Yaomomo! If you're allowed to have your hair done by Jutsu, we want it too!" Ashido exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the taller girl. Behind the pink-skinned girl, Tsuyu croaked.

"Ribbit. I don't mind if my hair stays the same." The frog girl said, resting her arms on the table in front of her.

"As long as I supervise, I think that should be fine. As long as Jutsu is ok with it." The creative girl turned to the boy who currently had hair styling implements for hands. Jutsu turned both of his hands back to normal, and gave her a double thumbs up.

Yaoyorozu smiled widely and clapped her hands together. "Brilliant. I've never had my hair done by friends before." Jutsu took the seat from his table, scraping it against the ground and placing it in front of Yaoyorozu, gesturing for her to sit.

She did so, Justu sitting on a table behind her so he could have full access to her hair. He quickly undid the bobbin that was holding up her pony tail. Jutsu let out a low whistle as Yaoyorozu's hair cascaded well past her shoulders.

"It's quite long. You should let it down more often." Jutsu commented as he ran his fingers through the long black locks. Yaoyorozu blushed lightly, but remained calm.

"I fear it would get in the way, if you could keep it like that it would be very much appreciated." Jutsu nodded, taking his hands away and interlocking them together, spreading them out and cracking some unused joints.

"Alright, let's get started."

…

"Wow! You look really pretty Yaomomo!" Ashido gushed, darting around her, eyes glued to her hair. A few more people had come in since Jutsu started on the hair, all of them agreeing with the pink girls statement.

"I'm glad you all think so." Yaoyorozu smiled, cheeks slightly red from the praise. Her hair had been tied up in an intricate bun, but still left some hair to rest on her shoulder.

 **[Her hair looks like Saeko Tokiwa from Ore To Saekosan. Prior warning, that's an ero game. I did not know that when I started.]**

"My turn! My turn!" Ashido repeated, sitting down on the same seat and swinging her legs out. Jutsu nodded, staring at her hair for a moment before thinking of something.

"You like 'Alien', right? The movie?" He questioned, to which Ashido replied with a scoff.

"Do I? Girl who looks like an alien like the movie Alien? Duh?" Ashido giggled, before being silenced as Jutsu began work on her hair.

"Just checking." The boy laughed as he ran his fingers through the curly pink hair. "Alright, I know what to do."

…

"Ashido! You look great!" Uraraka complimented, only having recently entered the room and seen the girls hair. "You too Yaomomo!"

 **[Ashido looks like Amanda Ripley from Alien with short curly hair.]**

"Thanks Uraraka! Jutsu did it for me!" Ashido told the gravity girl, pointing to the boy who was back in his seat. He gave a small wave of greeting, and went back to reading his book, a picture of a helicopter on the front.

A few people began talking about their experiences after the sports festival, some good, some, not so good. "I got consoled with a " _Don't mind!"_ by fricken' elementary school kids!" Sero complained.

"Don't mind!" Tsuyu said, resting her mouth behind her arms to hide her smile. There were smiles and celebrations all round.

"Morning." Aizawa said as he strolled into class, looking more like himself and not a possible relative to King Tut.

"Aizawa Sensei, I'm happy you were able to remove your bandages." Tsuyu said, one finger on her chin.

"Old lady got over-dramatic with her treatment." Aizawa said, rubbing beneath his eye. "But let's put that aside. Today's hero informatics period is a little special." Many people gulped, Jutsu included. " _Why must he phrase things so ominously?"_

"It's time to formulate your codenames. Your _hero_ names." Many people stood from their seats, fists in the air in joy. Ashido appeared especially enthusiastic, jumping right out of her seat and splitting her legs mid air.

Aizawa's Quirk activated briefly, his hair standing up in order to reign in the class. "This is related to the draft nominations by pros I mentioned the other day." He said, taking out a small projector. "The nominations will truly start mattering only after you've gained some experience and your adaptable fighting ability is judged during your sophomore and senior years…"

"In other words, the nominations you're getting this year are more akin to expressions of 'interest' in your future potential." Aizawa finished, leaving many students deciphering the words. "And it's not rare that that interest get's dried up by graduation."

" _So I just have to keep showing that I'm a good hero."_ Was how Jutsu interpreted the words, listening back in on Aizawa's lecture as he spoke.

"Now, the tally of nominations is as follows." He said, activating the small projector and throwing an image up onto the blackboard. Jutsu let out a soft curse as he gazed at the results. "Typically the results are more balanced. But this year all the attention leaned towards three of you."

Somehow, Jutsu had the most nominations of the entire class, the numbers 4,500 sitting next to his bar. "How the fu…" Jutsu breathed out.

"Look though, 1st and 3rd place are reversed." Kirishima commented, Sero mentioning how Bakugou could have lost nominations due to him being in a straight-jacket. Bakugou did not take the comment kindly.

"Wow, Kagaku!" Jutsu heard a voice from behind him, turning in his chair to see Kodai staring at him with wide eyes. "You got the most votes out of all of us! How'd you do that?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Jutsu replied honestly. He didn't have anyone close to him as a pro hero that could alter the nominations, just his actions in the sports festival. His eyes widened as he recalled the highlights of the festival, him insulting Endeavor standing out clearly.

Jutsu said nothing, opting to turn back in his seat, his eyes wide as he stared at the black board and Aizawa continued speaking. "You've all dipped a toe into the world of pros, unfortunately. But I think experiencing the activities of pros first hand will prove to be more fruitful training than before.

"Of course, placeholder names are fine, too, but something appropriate…" "BECAUSE IF NOT, IT'LL BE HELL FROM THERE!" Aizawa was cut off by a new voice, the owner of which entering the classroom. "The names you pick now! The names you come to be known by the world as now! In many cases they stay that way after becoming pros!" Midnight announced, as she took over for Aizawa, the tired teacher saying only one more thing before getting into his sleeping bag.

"The way your futures end up will approach the image projected by the names you choose. It's all down to that old phrase, "Names and Natures often agree"." Aizawa took a moment as fiddled with the bag. "For example: All Might."

Jutsu stared at the whiteboard in front of him, marker raised slightly off it, trying to think of a name. " _A name… What's in a name…?"_

…

Jutsu watched as people went to up pitch their names, a few of them being rejected, some of them being quite suitable. Kirishima had just sat back down, his hero name being 'Red Riot'. He watched as Kodai went to the top, her fangs wide in a bright smile.

"Illa Tyranno! The Fearless Fanged Hero!" She announced proudly, to a polite applause.

"Ah, like the famously fierce hero 'Rex Tyranno'." Midnight congratulated.

"Yep!" Kodai beamed. "That's my dad!" Silence invaded the room as several markers dropped.

"EEEEHHHH!" The majority of the class yelled, Kodai still smiling. "You're the daughter of the merciless musclebound hero?!" Kirshima shouted in shock. "That's amazing…" He whispered.

"Why didn't you mention that before?!" Ashido exclaimed, Kodai rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"It never really came up in conversation." She excused, before grabbing the board and walking back down, a slight blush on her face.

The moment she sat down, Jutsu turned round to her with a raised eyebrow. Kodai saw it and frowned lightly. "I'll tell you later, Kagaku." She said softly, before her eyes danced mischievously. She prodded Jutsu in his side, causing him to jerk lightly.

"Now go up and show your hero name." She said, sticking out her tongue at the boy. Jutsu frowned light heartedly, but did as instructed.

"Ah, Jutsu, let's see what you have for us." Midnight gestured to the podium, most of the class falling silent in curiosity.

Jutsu stared down at the board, before turning it around. "' _X Machina, The Gentlemanly Hero_ '." He announced, to various reactions.

"Ooh, a play on words of the Latin term, 'Ex Machina', meaning 'From the Machine', well done Jutsu. Mic would be proud." Midnight congratulated. Jutsu shyly nodded, stepping back down from his podium.

"Nice one Jutsu." Kirishima raised his hand for a high five as Jutsu passed by. Jutsu sighed lightly, but smiled as he connected their hands together. "Nice!"

Jutsu sat down at his seat, feeling the gaze of Kodai burning into his back, and practically seeing her smirk. "You gonna tell me now?" Jutsu said, turning around to meet Kodai's red eyes.

He saw her frown briefly, before sighing and beginning to speak. "I told a lot of my friends about who my dad was when I was younger. But, then they all got scared because of how strong he is. They were worried that I'd be angry and dangerous."

Kodai's eyes glimmered sadly. "That's why I didn't tell anyone here. I was afraid they'd treat me differently."

"If anything," Jutsu began, causing Kodai to raise her eyebrow. "the only one treating you differently will be Kirishima, because he thinks that's awesome." He smirked, Kodai blushing lightly.

"Thanks, Kagaku. I'm glad no one here will really care." Kodai smiled, fangs shining brightly.

"No problem, Kaseki." Jutsu smiled back turning around in his seat so that he could see the rest of the class's names. After he turned, Kodai's hands went straight to her head as she screamed internally.

" _Ohhhh. I'm in deeeep."_ She thought, staring at the back of Jutsu's head.

" 'Creati'! Oh I love it! So cute! And I love your hair too! So pretty!" Midnight complemented Yaoyorozu, who blushed at both praises.

"Thank you, Midnight Sensei. The name I came up myself, but the hair was Jutsu's work." A shiver ran through the entirety of said boy's body, as everyone in class turned to look at him. Jutsu slowly sunk beneath his desk, muttering things about hair and sisters.

"You touched a girl's hair!? And you call me the pervert." Mineta said, but quickly retracted his statement from the glare Jutsu sent his way.

"Kirishima and Todoroki can vouch for me when I say this…" Jutsu said from underneath the table, the classes eyes going from the boy that was hiding, to the two that looked mildly confused. "I've got four sisters. So learning how to style hair was sort of required of me."

" 'S true." Kirishima agreed. "I've seen 'em. So has Todoroki. They've all got red hair."

"I can vouch for Jutsu." Todoroki said quietly from the back.

"Great. Now can we all get back to what you're supposed to be doing." Aizawa said grumpily from his sleeping bag. His statement was followed by a "Please!" from Jutsu, who popped his head back up. The rest of the class continued on normally, with another set of stares when Ashido mentioned her hairdo after finding a new name.

Aizawa handed out forms that had a list of hero offices on them. Jutsu scanned the page, seeing all the nominations that he had. He checked a few, seeing that they were listed as 'Urban Villain-Counterism'.

" _Well, I've already fought them before. Nothing wrong with doing it some more."_ He wrote down his requests, all of them somehow ending up being in the Kamino ward. " _Guess that place has a few more villains than the rest."_

He shrugged, and handed it up to Aizawa as the class was dismissed. For some reason, All Might appeared at the door in an uncharacteristic pose. He called Midoriya out of the room, wanting to speak with him privately.

" _Well. That's, concerning."_ Jutsu thought as the rest of the class packed up. He left a short while after, humming along to the same song he was listening to on the train not too long ago.

"Hey! Ju- Kagaku!" Jutsu heard a voice call him from behind. Turning, he saw Itsuka waving a hand at him as she jogged forward.

"Oh! Hey, Itsuka." Jutsu greeted with a wave of his hand. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. I spent most of the days off at home. How've you been?" Itsuka asked, slowing to a walk as she matched Jutsu's pace.

"I've been well. We created our hero names in class today, and sent our work experience requests in." Jutsu told her, causing Itsuka to smile widely.

"We did the same. I got nominated by the Snake Heroine, Uwabami. My name is ' _Battle Fist'_." Itsuka punctuated the sentence by punching the air in front of her. "What about you? You get any nominations?"

"Uhhhhhh." _"4,500 to be exact."_ "Yeah, I got a few. I'm hopefully gonna be working in the Kamino ward. Villain round up." Jutsu told her, noticing Itsuka staring at him expectantly. "Oh! Right! My name!" Jutsu forgot.

"I'm ' _X Machina'_." He said proudly, jabbing a thumb to his chest. "I had a few different ideas for names, but I liked this one most." Itsuka nodded, almost sagely.

"It suits you. Makes me think of really advanced machines. So, basically you." She joked, emerald eyes twinkling. Jutsu smirked back at her.

"Yeah, and 'Battle Fist' makes me think of you." He said, lightly brushing Itsuka's fist with his own. He faced forward, missing the blush that crossed Itsuka's face. "I'm sure that either way, we'll probably get something out of this."

Itsuka nodded in agreement, noticing her house coming up. The two said good bye, Jutsu continuing on to his own house. He entered, calling out as usual. "Anyone home?" He heard a grunt from the kitchen, surprising him.

Entering the kitchen, Jutsu found Kosho sitting there, looking very stressed. "Kosho-kun? Are you ok?" He asked his elder sibling.

"I'm fine, Kaga-kun." Kosho replied, staring at some paperwork before her. "Naomasa sent me home because he's worried that I'm becoming too stressed to focus on work." She groaned into her hands as Jutsu speedily darted around the kitchen, whipping up a cup of her favourite green tea.

"Thank you, Kaga-kun." Kosho spoke, sipping on the beverage lightly. "This damn Hero Killer has been at it in Hosu for too long." Jutsu stared at the name.

"Hero, _Killer_?" He asked uncertainly. Kosho nodded grimly.

"He's already killed 17 heroes, and incapacitated as many as 23. Beyond the hope of ever living a hero life again. Even heroes like Ingenium didn't stand a chance." Jutsu froze, his grip on his own cup of tea like iron. "Kagaku, are you ok?"

"F-Fine." Jutsu stammered out, recalling what Midoriya had told him about Iida's brother. "I'm gonna go, get a head start on my homework." He said, leaving his tea there and heading up to his room.

Kosho watched her only brother go, wanting to find out what was wrong, but also wanting Jutsu to solve the problem for himself. "He needs to grow." She told herself, drinking more of her tea and rereading the papers.

Jutsu sat down on his bed, staring at his hands. "Iida…" He said softly, his hands clenching into fists. His brother had been injured by this, Hero Killer. Iida had wanted to prove himself to his older brother, only to find out that, if what Kosho said was true, his brother could never be a hero again.

Jutsu's eyes felt watery, imagining what he would do if he were in the same boat. If this Hero Killer had hurt one of his sisters. "The Hero Killer would be dead." He said, and was partially upset at himself at the truthfulness of the statement. "Damn it. Iida…"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _I told you. Exposition. Will this affect Jutsu's actions during the Work Experience arc? Who can say. Well, I can. But I'm not going to._

 _I hope you like his Hero name. X Machina, the Gentlemanly Hero. Got a nice ring to it don'tcha think._

 _Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, leave a review if you did, and as always_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_


	21. Technologic 21

"You've all got your costumes, right?" Aizawa asked Class 1-A. The whole of them were currently in the nearest train station to Yuuei, getting ready to go to their work experience. "Obviously wearing them in public is prohibited, and don't lose them either."

Many of the students began talking among themselves after Aizawa gave them the 'OK' to go, but three students in particular watched a friend walk away. "Iida-kun," Midoriya began, Jutsu and Uraraka standing to his sides.

Iida turned his head so that he could see the trio. "…if you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to us. We're friends, after all." Iida said nothing, but turned around to face them completely.

"Sure." He smiled. With that, he turned back around instantly, marching off to his train. The three friends watched him go, glancing at each other uncertainly.

"I'm worried about him." Uraraka said, the grip on her outfit box tightening.

"Me too, Uraraka." Midoriya agreed. Jutsu said nothing, watching his class president walk away.

"-Jutsu?" Jutsu blinked and refocused on the conversation. "Sorry?" He asked, looking down at the two.

"We asked if you were worried for Iida." Uraraka repeated. Jutsu nodded, staring at the place where Iida was.

"I, I'm not sure. Iida's a smart guy, so I don't think he'd let his emotions control him." Jutsu said, to nods of agreement from Uraraka and Midoriya. "But… I know how much his brother means to him. And if I was in the same situation…" Jutsu let the conversation die off, not telling them what he would do to Stain if he harmed any of his siblings. Or friends.

"Make sure you talk to him." Jutsu told Midoriya, as he made his way over to his own train. He waved goodbye to the two, boarding his own train destined for the Kamino Ward.

…

"Thunder & Lightning Hero Offices." Jutsu read from the slip of paper he had, before looking up at the building before him, with the same name etched into stone. " _Hopefully this will up my tolerance to electricity."_

He entered the building, looking around at the pristine white walls, most of them decorated with different pictures and medals. In each picture was the same man and woman. The man wore a black one piece with yellow lightning bolts around his wrists and chest. The woman wore a yellow suit with black clouds and a black cape.

"Wonder which is which." Jutsu muttered as he looked around for a possible hint as to what he was supposed to do. He didn't find anything, but he did hear something. Another person had entered the building, Jutsu turning to see who it was.

It was a boy, with reddish-brown hair. He wore a set of glasses that Jutsu could see were tied behind his neck. "O-Oh." He said, surprised that there was another person there.

"Hey." Jutsu waved, walking towards the stranger. He outstretched a hand to him. "I'm Jutsu."

"I-I'm Angus."

 **Angus Demicol: (Created by HiddenHiften)**

 **Quirk: Air Connection: Allows him to create spheres of air that rotate at over 100mph.**

The boy returned the greeting, lightly shaking Jutsu's hand. Jutsu could hear an accent, but he couldn't quite place it.

"You here for work experience too?" Jutsu asked, trying to bide time until someone came and told them what to do.

"Y-Yeah. I-I came from Yuuei." Angus must have noticed Jutsu's confused look, as he continued speaking. "I-I only joined this semester. So I missed the start. I c-came from Australia." Jutsu nodded in understanding, finally finding a place for the accent.

" _Explains why he's not pronouncing properly."_ He thought, before glancing around. "So, why'd you pick here?" Jutsu asked, sitting down on a seat and gesturing to one beside him.

Angus nodded, sitting down. "W-Well, it was suggested to me by the Principle. Something about similar quirks."

"Oh. What is your quirk?" Jutsu asked casually. Angus held out his hand, and a ball of spiralling air formed.

"I can form spheres of air. I can make bigger ones, but I can't make very many of them." He told Jutsu, who thought the statement sounded rehearsed.

"Cool. I can mimic technology." Jutsu said, turning his hand into a drill.

"And you will both make wonderful additions to our office." A voice interrupted. The two students turned to see the man in the pictures standing in front of a set of double doors. The portraits did not do the man's stature justice, as he stood only a few inches shorter than All Might.

"I'm Thundurus, and you'll be working under me and Statik Shock." Thundurus told the two, running a hand through his black pompadour. He walked into the door, gesturing for the two to follow him. The younger heroes-in-training glanced at each other, but followed regardless.

They entered the room, seeing the woman in the pictures sitting behind a grand desk, looking at different papers. She glanced up at the two, sighing and pushing the papers away. "So, you're the two freshman that will be working here."

She stood up, her short pixie cut bobbing lightly. "Well, just so you know we don't take kindly to laziness, so you better be ready to do your best." She told them. Jutsu and Angus both nodded vigorously.

"Great!" Thundurus exclaimed. "With these two under our belt, we'll be sure to get more money from the government! And fame!" He laughed loudly, causing the two younger boys to gain confused looks.

"Wait, that's why you're heroes?" Jutsu asked uncertainly.

"Of course." Statik said. "It's the only real job where you can use your Quirk and not get in trouble for it. And you get paid for it." She said with a smirk.

Jutsu and Angus both glanced at each other, unsure of what to say. "Now!" Thundurus said. "You two go get into your outfits." He said, pushing them out of the room and directing them to a small changing room.

He slammed the door closed once the two had entered, leaving them in uncomfortable silence. "That was…" Jutsu tried to say, but couldn't quite find the right words.

"Strange?" Angus pitched. Jutsu shook his head, and attempted a different word.

"Bad. Terrible." Jutsu said. "If someone became a hero just to get money, with no other goal…" He frowned, deciding to place the container that held his suit on a bench, and open it. "Let's just get ready. And try to forget what their reasons are."

Angus nodded, walking around to a different side so that a row of lockers separated them. "Y-You seem to be rather, critical about why people become h-heroes." The boy's voice echoed in the empty changing room.

"It's not that I'm critical." Jutsu explained. "I don't really mind most reasons, just, as long as it's somewhat noble. Though I can't really say much." He muttered the last part.

He put on his hero suit, staring down at it. He checked the mirror in a locker he had chosen. His suit remained the same as the day he had first put it on. He stared down at his helmet, the same one from his one of his favourite video games.

He placed the helmet on his head, looking in the mirror as the blue lines stared back at him. " _I wonder if they glow when I'm Overclocked. Hope so. It'd look cool."_ Jutsu placed his uniform and the suitcase into the locker, closing it and stepping out from behind the lockers, and seeing Angus doing the same.

They both glanced down at each other, taking in the other's appearance. Angus' hero outfit was full of different shades of reds. He wore a helmet, Jutsu assumed to keep his head safe, the glasses still attached. A pair of hiking boots were his choice of footwear. He wore dark red gloves, and had pockets on his trousers, more than likely to store generic first aid kits. "Your suit seems, familiar." Angus said, almost unsure of his own statement.

"It's based on a game." Jutsu said shortly. "You make your design yourself?" He asked, nodding to the suit.

"N-No, my dad's designed it together." He said, before gasping and pressing his hands against his mouth.

"What? Something wrong?" Jutsu asked, tilting his head to one side. Angus' eyes widened slightly, but before he could say anything, the door to the changing room was thrust open by Statik.

"Come on! We're not making anything with you two standing around!" She said grabbing the two by their arms and dragging them out.

"Alright, what are your names?" She said, standing the two before the entrance to the building.

"Kagaku Ju-" "Your _hero_ names!" Statik repeated, lightly whacking Jutsu on the head, to no effect.

"X Machina." Jutsu stated. Statik looked to Angus, who shuddered lightly.

"Gale-force." He told her. She nodded, and wrote both names down on a slip.

"This…" She said as she handed them a slip each. "Gives you full permission to use your Quirk in order to take down villains." The two student's eyes widened at the slips. "Because Thundurus and I need to fill in forms and taxes and such."

Jutsu had a feeling she wasn't being exactly truthful. Statik started to move the two to towards the door. "Which means you two will be rounding up villains as a team." She left them outside of the building. "Good luck!" With that, Statik slammed the door to the office close, leaving Angus and Jutsu in awkward silence.

"That-what-how?" Jutsu sputtered, aghast at the actions of the supposed pro-hero. "That's not how you're supposed to be a hero!" He cursed at the office.

"W-Well, maybe they're just really busy." Angus tried to defend, but did not believe his own words.

Jutsu raised a finger to respond, but both were cut off by ringtones. Jutsu checked his and answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked uncertainly.

"We need back up at Fett train station. There's a rogue villain with a size altering Quirk." The call was cut off as quickly as it came, Jutsu looking up from the phone to Angus.

"Looks like we have our first mission. Let's go." Jutsu bent down to flick the switch on his boots, flipping them up so they hugged his sides and left his feet free. "Can you fly?" Jutsu asked Angus.

"N-Not really. Why?" Angus asked, watching as Jutsu's legs turned into thrusters.

"First time for everything." He answered, as he turned Angus round and placed his hands under his armpits. "Hold on tight!" Jutsu activated his thrusters, shooting into the sky, the action followed by Angus' scream.

"Are you crazy!?" Angus yelled up at Jutsu, who laughed in response.

"Probably!" He retorted. "But we have a job to do. Where's Fett train station?" Jutsu scanned his line of vision for any possible hint at where they had to go.

"There!" Angus exclaimed from below him, pointing to his right. Jutsu followed his direction, and saw an enormous man standing high above the buildings. He had a ripped black shirt on him, and black hair.

"Wasn't he apprehended a while ago?" Jutsu asked rhetorically, but sped on none the less. "You think your Quirk can help here?" He asked Angus, who was looking at the approaching man with fear.

"Well, I might be able to make you faster. But you'll have to drop me." Jutsu was about to argue, but Angus quickly rectified his statement. "It's alright! I can float down."

Jutsu frowned, but he trusted his statement. "Alright, do whatever it is you have planned." Angus nodded, creating two rapidly moving spheres of air. He then moved them backward, so they neared Jutsu's thrusters.

"Good luck!" Angus wished, as he engulfed Jutsu's thrusters with the air. Angus dropped from Jutsu's grasp, as the air within the spheres ignited, sending Jutsu rocketing forward.

" _So that's what he meant!"_ Jutsu exclaimed within his mind as he rapidly approached the giant villain. Out of the corner of his eye, Jutsu thought he saw another hero trying to apprehend him. " _Sorry for stealing your thunder but…"_

" **MACH UPPERCUT!"** Jutsu roared, as the giant turned to find the source of the noise, only to have his head knocked skywards as Jutsu sped into him, punching his chin at Mach speeds. The giant's eyes rolled back into his head, as he began falling from his place among the train tracks.

"Look out!" Jutsu exclaimed. But before the giant could fall, three large rotating spheres of air appeared under his back and head, ceasing his momentum. Jutsu saw Angus floating down, his hands pointing towards the fallen giant.

"Nice catch." Jutsu congratulated, as he cut off his thrusters and landed on the concrete road next to Angus. A few civillians had started to crowd around the two, but they were held back by police officers.

The giant softly hit the floor, and began shrinking in size. Jutsu and Angus looked at the shrinking man, before Jutsu called out. "Can we get some cuffs over here, please?" A few officers came forward with quirk suppression gear.

After a short moment, the villain was carted away, leaving Jutsu and Angus on their own. "Nice teamwork." Jutsu said, raising a hand to Angus. Angus weakly met the hand with his own, a very soft slap echoing from it. "Not bad for a first time."

Suddenly, several reporters crowded around the two heroes, cameras and microphones shoved into their faces. "Who are you?" "Are you true heroes?" "Are you vigilantes?" "What are your names?" The questions kept coming, Angus trying to answer them as best he could, and Jutsu…

A sound akin to that of a cry from help came from within Jutsu's helmet, Angus looking upon him with concern. "Alright you vultures, back it up." A gruff voice shouted, a tall burly man making his way through the sea of reporters.

He had an open blue shirt, and cuffs that were decorated with hazard stripes. "Leave the newbies alone, they ain't used to this yet." The man gave the two students a wide berth, blocking them from the view of the paparazzi.

"You two alright?" He asked. Both students nodded, glad to be free from the sharks of the press. "Good. I'm Deathgoro. You two new heroes?" He asked.

"Sort of?" Jutsu spoke. "We're on work experience. But, we were given permission to use our Quirks." He took out the slip of paper that Statik had given him. Angus did the same, showing the paper to Deathgoro.

"Tch. Statik and Thundurus, they do as little work as they can for the most reward." He grumbled, before shaking his head. "But for school kids, you're a pair of pretty good heroes. What are your names."

"Ang-" Angus was cut off by an elbow to his sternum from Jutsu. He looked at his companion somewhat annoyed, before understanding what he meant. "Gale-Force. The Airy Hero." He told him. Deathgoro nodded, and turned to look at Jutsu.

"X Machina. The Gentlemanly Hero." Jutsu said proudly. Deathgoro chuckled.

"Well, welcome to the life of a hero, kid." The pro hero said, extending a hand. Jutsu shook it, the grip firm.

"Glad to be here."

* * *

 _So, the start of work experience has arrived, and Jutsu doesn't exactly have the best of mentors does he?_

 _Angus is an OC of a friend of mines, who I used with their permission in this story. Hidden Hiften, applaud them won't you?_

 _I can only wonder what else this experience will hold for Jutsu, any upcoming dangers perhaps?_

 _Anyway, I hope you liked it, and as always_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_


	22. Technologic 22

"Am I, the only one, who thinks, this is, unfair?" Jutsu panted out, he and Angus having returned to Thunder & Lightning Offices.

"Course not. You're under our supervision, so we're in charge. It's only right that you have to do exactly what we say." Thundurus said, feet up on a sofa and a beverage in his hand. Jutsu was moving said sofa to the other side of the room.

Angus was up in the air, correcting the portraits of Statik Shock and Thundurus, the female hero correcting him. "No, no, no. That one has to be to the side, so that it shows off the mayor shaking our hands."

Needless to say, the two heroes-in-training were not particularly enjoying their work experience. "Glad we forwarded any calls we had to you two. Otherwise we'd have had to get all worked up for nothing." Thundurus yawned, getting up off the couch he was on, causing Jutsu to go flying forward.

Before Jutsu could insult the hero, probably with a few of Bakugou's favourites, his phone started ringing. "Ah, looks like you've got another one. Off you go." Thundurus waved Jutsu away in the direction of the door.

Jutsu grumbled, answering the phone and exiting the building. "Hello?" He put on a somewhat tolerable voice.

"Robbery at Jango street, villain has mutant quirk. Request back up." Jutsu took the information in, closing his eyes and remembering where the location was, having memorised a map the previous day.

He heard the door open behind him, and turned to see Angus walking out. He went to say something, but was interrupted by Statik. "You aren't going anywhere! You still need to fix the portraits!"

Both students frowned at the comment. "Sorry, Jutsu." Angus muttered, going back into the office. Jutsu growled lightly, flipping up his boots and turning them into thrusters. He shot upward, heading towards the destination.

"They're terrible heroes." Jutsu muttered as he flew in the air. "No wonder some people dismiss heroics as just money grabbing business." His eyes focused as he was coming up to the street.

He instantly spotted the villain, easily distinguishable from the civilians and police officers. Black fur, a long tail, and claws. " _Gonna have to play this one safe."_ Jutsu thought, turning his hands into his own claws.

" **CRUSH CLAW!** " Jutsu exclaimed, shooting towards the villain. The villain jumped back at the last second, narrowly avoiding the attack. The claws hit the ground, splintering the asphalt. Jutsu stood from his place in the centre of the cracks.

"An actual hero?!" The villain questioned. "So, you do care about simple thefts." He growled, getting down on all fours. A pair of beige cargo shorts covered his legs, but he wore no shirt, letting his fur be seen instead.

"No crime too small to stop." Jutsu told him, turning his feet into wheels and speeding towards the Villain. He brought his claws back, clamping them together so they resembled a fist. He thrust them forward, but the villain jumped, using Jutsu's outstretched arm as leverage, and flipped over him.

"I've heard your name thrown around a bit, hero." The villain said, as he righted himself and faced Jutsu once again. " _X Machina_ , the hero that cares. Considering you've only made your appearance three days ago, it's quite a feat."

"Quite complimentary for a villain." Jutsu retorted, as he turned a single foot into a wheel. He jumped towards the villain, activating his wheeled foot. The foot sped off on its own, turning the action into a powerful kick that hit the villain's chest. "So, you know my name, what's yours?"

The villain grunted, standing up from the attack. "Don't have one. My first time being a villain. How'm I doing so far?" He asked, rushing towards Jutsu, arms outstretched, claws glinting in the sunlight.

"Not bad." Jutsu grunted as he back peddled away from the villain's swings. "Kind of wish you were doing worse honestly." Jutsu turned one hand into a drill, and used it to block a swing from the villain.

The villain's eyes widened as the blow was stopped, and then cursed as he felt a searing pain in his jaw. The villain was punched by Jutsu, one hand as a jackhammer, and was approaching him to get another in.

The villain jumped to his feet, one hand cocked back in a fist. Jutsu copied the gesture, bringing his arm that had the jackhammer on it back. The two combatants took a step towards each other, and then leaped into the air.

" _Ding! Ding!"_

The villain's eyes, as well as Jutsu's both widened. They fell back to the ground, looking at the other. "I think, that was my phone." Jutsu said, hand going to a pocket on his suit, feeling the vibration.

"Ah, you can take it then." The villain said, putting his arms to his sides as a show of passiveness. Jutsu hesitated for a moment, but took out his phone and stared at the message.

It was a set of co-ordinates, from Midoriya. "Midoriya?" Jutsu muttered, looking at the message. "That's in Hosu. Why would he…?" He trailed off, trying to think of a reason why Midoriya would send just his location.

Jutsu's eyes widened immensely. "Stain!" he exclaimed, staring at the phone.

"Woah! Stain?!" The villain shouted in disbelief. Jutsu looked up at him strangely, and nodded. "Ok, no. You have to go. Go help your friends. I'm just a crook! Stain's a murder!" The villain said, amber eyes wide with concern.

Jutsu gripped his phone, and stared at the villain. "Can you turn yourself in? Cause I can't leave until I've stopped the villain." He told him. The villain looked hesitant, but he turned to a police officer and outstretched his palms.

"Alright, go!" He shouted at Jutsu, who was genuinely surprised at the actions. "Save your friends! I might be a villain, but I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Jutsu nodded, his resolve steeling as he turned his legs into thrusters.

"You're… quite a heroic villain. You know that?" Jutsu told him, before shooting into the air, hand instantly reaching into the pockets on his suit. " _Hosu is roughly six miles from here. I need to be faster."_

He took out the taser that Hatsume had given him, and pressed down on it. His thrusters increased in brightness and volume, Jutsu ignoring the pain that the gadget also gave him. " _Faster!"_ He pressed down again, the fire from his thrusters growing ever bigger.

" _ **Faster!**_ "

…

"Ah, don't you just love chaos." Shigaraki said, sitting cross legged from his place atop a water tower in Hosu, watching the smoke and flames consume the city. The destruction caused by his masters very own creations.

"I feel indifferent towards it." Blackmist replied, surveying the area, keeping an eye out for any heroes.

"You can't say that, you're a villain, chaos is in our blood. When playing games, people always try the chaotic route at least once. It's nature." The _hand_ some man told his wispy acquaintance. "Hold on…" he suddenly said, standing up and taking out a pair of binoculars.

"What is it?" Blackmist asked, following Shigaraki's gaze, and seeing a blazing bright fire in the air. "What on earth is that?!" He exclaimed. Judging from Shigaraki's growl, he knew what it was.

"It's a student. That annoying student." He almost activated his quirk and destroyed the binoculars. "IT'S…"

…

"I won't let your ass kill them, Hero Killer." Shouto Todoroki told the villain in front of him. The villain had a blood red scarf, and blades scattered around his whole body. Behind Todoroki were three people, two of them classmates, the other a pro hero.

The Hero Killer said nothing, staring at his new opponent, tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Todoroki!" Midoriya yelled, paralysed on the floor. "Don't show that guy any blood! In all likelihood he can rob his opponent's freedom by ingesting it! That's how we got taken down!"

Todoroki nodded, absorbing the information. "So that's what that blade's about, huh? Well, I can just keep my distance-" Todoroki did not get to finish that sentence, as a knife was hurled at him. The ice and fire student barely managed to move his head, the blade cutting his cheek, spilling blood.

The villain took the opportunity to dash at the student. "You've got yourself some nice pals, haven't you Ingenium?" He asked rhetorically to the prone Iida on the floor, as he raised a machete at Todoroki.

A spire of ice shot from the ground, barely blocking the attack. Todoroki cursed inwardly, but glanced upward, seeing an unsheathed katana spinning mid-air. " _He threw it at the same time as the knife!"_ He realised.

Todoroki was suddenly jerked forward, the cause becoming clear as the Hero Killer appeared before him, tongue millimetres from his cheek. Todoroki's eyes widened in realisation, the distraction having proved fruitful.

He immediately activated his left side, but it was too late. The villains tongue ran over Todoroki's cut, the blood touching it, and Todoroki falling limp to the floor. "Todoroki! No!" Midoriya cried out, whereas the Hero Killer stepped back and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Kid's should not play with grownups. And none of you have the right to call yourselves heroes." Stain said, as he raised his arm, catching the katana that had fallen back to earth. "Now, say goodbye to your friends, Ingenium."

Stain raised the katana high over Todoroki's neck, falling deaf to the yells of the green haired boy on the ground. "I will purge this land of false idols, starting with you!" Just before the Hero Killer began to lower the sword, a huge explosion of dust erupted from behind Stain. Everyone froze, those paralysed doing it once more in shock. Stain turned from the immobile heroes to look at the dust, three piercing lines of bright blue shining out of it, accompanied by a terrifying whirring sound.

Arcs of blue electricity came from the dust, connecting with pipes and gutters in the alley. A step echoed in the enclosed alley, and the source of the noise was revealed. Twin chainsaws appeared from the dust, followed by their owner. The owner, clad in navy fabric and black metal, stepped forward, the mask staring directly at the Hero Killer, who frowned lightly, sensing trouble.

"Another one? How many of you are there?" Stain complained, readying his katana. The newcomer did not respond to the question, instead opting to ask one of his own.

"Hero Killer, Stain." Jutsu said, voice dangerously low.

 **"What are you doing, to my friends?"**

* * *

 _So, who's better at suspense? Me, or Horikoshi? Have fun ;)_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_


	23. Technologic 23

"What are you doing, to my friends?" The question hung in the air, as Jutsu and Stain stared each other down.

"Your friends?" Stain questioned mockingly. "Oh, you mean the false heroes that lie behind me. Well, they are not suited for heroism, and neither are you." The Hero Killer ended his sentence by pointing his katana at Jutsu.

"Interesting belief. Here's my counter argument." Jutsu turned his feet into thrusters and crouched down. " **Go fuck yourself.** " Jutsu shot forward, connecting with Stain, the action so fast that even he could not see it.

Stain and Jutsu went flying from the alley, leaving the four paralysed heroes on their own, and on the ground. Stain had just reoriented himself, and prepared to stab his attacker, when he was thrown forward into a lamppost.

Stain opened his eyes, just barely dodging a swing of a chainsaw that cleaved the lamppost in two. "You're different. And strong." He said, staring at Jutsu as he turned his body to face him. "You aren't holding back, but you're still a false hero."

"No shit Sherlock." Jutsu said, surprising Stain. The surprise was a terrible thing for the Hero Killer, as Jutsu took the opportunity to rocket forward once more, swinging the chainsaw. Stain intercepted the swing with his katana, but was thrown back a fair bit.

"You say you are not a proper hero? Yet here you are, fighting for your friends." Stain said, hurling a knife towards Jutsu. Stain froze slightly, as the boy caught the knife mid throw.

"I know I'm not a proper hero. My reason isn't noble, but that's not gonna stop me." Jutsu said, spinning the knife so that it faced Stain. "Because you hurt my friends. And no one. Hurts. **My. FRIENDS!** "

Jutsu threw the knife at Stain, who deflected it with his katana. He slipped a second weapon from behind his back to block Jutsu's swing of the chainsaw. "Your pals are still alone in the alley. You call that noble?"

Stain managed to get a clean hit on Jutsu, but the metal of his suit prevented the cut from becoming too deep. Stain instantly, shot out his tongue, but was forced to retract it, as he felt a metal fist coming into contact with his jaw.

"Keep your slimy tongue to yourself." Jutsu warned, hitting Stain once more with his jackhammer. Stain went flying back, but dug his katana into the ground to limit the distance.

"You really are different. What's your name, false hero?" Stain asked.

"My name doesn't matter." Jutsu shouted, Stain taking his sword from the ground. "I didn't become a hero just to have my name known! I don't even want it known!" He turned his feet into thrusters, and hands into claws.

"So why did you become a false hero!?" Stain shouted back, as Jutsu shot skyward, then directly down at Stain. Stain swung his sword, but it was caught in the grip of Jutsu's claws.

"I became a Hero…" Jutsu told him, as he increased pressure on the sword. "TO PROVE SOMEONE WRONG!" With that, the blade snapped in two, the top half of the sword flying away, but also leaving the Hero Killer free from Jutsu's grasp.

Stain leaped back, eyeing Jutsu strangely. "You became a hero… out of spite?" He asked, causing Jutsu to chuckle menacingly.

"You're damn fucking right I did!" He exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, turning them into the JAXA rocket engine. "And I don't plan on letting that person be proved right anytime soon!" Jutsu activate the engine, an enormous burst of fire erupting from his hands, Stain just barely dodging it, leaving his mask singed.

"You rely too much on your Quirk." He said, as he rapidly made his way towards Jutsu. "That makes your behaviour crude." Stain raised his only unbroken sword, so that it was parallel to Jutsu's neck. "And that, will be your downfall, Spiteful Hero."

" **RECIPEREO BURST!** " A voice sounded, the owner becoming clear as a leg connected with Stain's sword, snapping it in two. The foot kicked Stain away from Jutsu, who was able to get a clear look at his saviour.

"Iida, good to see you." Jutsu commented, as Midoriya and Todoroki soon joined them. Iida stared at the ground as the Hero Killer skidded away from them.

"For wrapping the three of you up in something you had nothing to do with, I'm truly sorry." The class president told his classmates, tears just barely being prevented from falling. "And that's why I cannot allow you to spill anymore blood."

"Trying to make me think you've had a change of heart is futile. A man's true character doesn't change so easily!" Stain said, holding his broken sword in one hand. "You are nothing more than a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires. You are the cancer of society, waring the word "Hero" and someone needs to correct that."

"That's just fundamentalism, and anachronistic to boot." Todoroki retorted. "Don't pay him any heed, Iida."

"No." Iida said, fists shaking. "It's just as he said. I'm not qualified to bear the name… of a hero. Nevertheless… I can't aff-" "Shut it."

Iida was cut off, looking aghast at the person who spoke. Jutsu stepped forward, so that he was the closer to Stain than anyone else. "Iida, you're the most qualified here to be a hero. I don't care if you don't believe that, I do. So do Midoriya and Todoroki."

Jutsu turned to face Stain, who was glaring at him. "And as for you…" He said, gesturing to Stain, one hand turned into a drill. "You wanted my name. I think I'll give it to you." Stain lowered his weapon an inch, wanting to know the name of his next victim.

" _I am X Machina. The Hero who will defeat you!"_

 **[X – Ao No Exorcist]  
(Alternatively)  
[I am Machine – Three Days Grace]  
(Which ever you prefer honestly)**

Jutsu dashed forward, feet as wheels, hands as drills, to meet Stain. Stain took both broken swords, and used them to slash at Jutsu. He blocked them with his drills, bringing up one foot to kick Stain in the stomach.

It connected, but not without price. Stain locked the foot between his arm and chest, and drove one of his broken katana into Jutsu's stomach.

"GRAAAAH!" Jutsu cried out in pain, and soon found himself unable to move. A set of spikes made from ice sprung up next to Jutsu, who felt the blade removed from his stomach as Stain avoided the attack.

"Jutsu! Are you ok!?" Midoriya called, running up next to him. Jutsu tried to nod, but found he could not even do that.

"Fuckin' dandy." He spat out, some blood mixing with the saliva.

Midoriya took that as a good sign, turning to look at the Hero Killer. "He's clearly shifted moods from before, the bastards feeling the heat, too." He muttered, the statement proving quite literal as Todoroki had sent a wave of fire after him.

"Considering he can't use it unless he draws close enough, and that blood type isn't something you can determine before hand," Midoriya muttered, watching as Stain leaped from street lamps in order to avoid being burned. " _Blood type?"_ "and add that to the shortness of the effect then, if you're simply judging by Quirk, he's actually not all that powerful at all. Plus, fighting against groups by himself must be the worst possible pattern for him."

"Yet he's become eager to try to kill that guy, Iida and Jutsu." _I can hear you, you know."_ "Before the pros get here… In contrast to his quick-to-flee profile he's making a serious goddamn effort." Stain threw a few knives at Todoroki, but they were intercepted by Iida, striking him in his arm.

"A crazed tenacity." Midoriya stood shakily to his feet, leaving Jutsu lying on the ground.

" _Damn it Midoriya! Don't leave me! I need to help!"_ Jutsu cursed, wondering what it was Midoriya had muttered about blood types. " _I'm O negative. Does that mean anything?!"_ From his place on the ground, he watched as Iida and Todoroki worked together, Todoroki freezing Iida's legs.

" _I need to be faster!"_ Jutsu thought, looking around for something to help. His eyes fell on the lamppost that he had cut in half earlier, and saw wires sparking out of it. He felt his hand twitch, and a deadly smile fell across his face.

Iida and Midoriya both used their most powerful moves to attack Stain, his eyes falling closed after the assault. His eyes then shot open. "MY CONVICTION WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY FALSE HEROES SUCH AS YOU!" Stain yelled, grabbing onto a nearby lamppost and swinging away from the three students.

"WELL WHAT ABOUT ME!?" A new voice roared, causing all four to look at who shouted, the three who knew him terrified of the action. In Jutsu's hand, he held a bundle of sparking cables, and though none of them could see his face, they all suspected that he was smirking.

"What will that do to me?" Stain asked threateningly.

"Oh," Jutsu said, voice unnervingly calm. "It's not what these will do to you." Jutsu plunged them into the cut that Stain had made, crying out so that he could ignore the pain. "IT'S WHAT IT ALLOWS ME TO DO TO YOU!"

Without any prior warning, Jutsu disappeared from view, the only indicator of where he went to being the cry of pain that came from Stain's mouth. Along with a lot of blood. The student's heads swivelled to see Jutsu rocketing upwards, his hands as drills that were impaled in Stain's sides.

"I TOLD YOU THIS ALREADY STAIN!" Jutsu roared as he cut off his thrusters, inertia controlling the two for a brief moment, before Jutsu angled it so that Stain was aimed at the ground.

"NO ONE!" Jutsu's thrusters reactivated. "HURTS!" He changed his hands from drills into jack hammers. " **MY!** " He cocked them back, and aimed them at Stain's chest, the villain looking at Jutsu in some strange kind of wonder.

" **FRIENDS!** " Jutsu activated his jack hammers, while roaring at the top of his lungs: " **PISTON PUNCH!** "

Just before Jutsu finished his attack, the villain met his's eyes behind his helmet, and spoke only one word.

" **Liar."**

Jutsu's attack connected with Stain, sending him rocketing down to earth like a comet, a trail of blood replacing the usual trail of stardust.

Stain hit the ground, splintering it and sending cracks spider webbing through the concrete. Jutsu stayed hovering in the air for a moment, before his thrusters cut out, leaving him falling towards the ground with no way to stop himself.

Luckily, a different way made itself known. A sheet of ice sprung up from beneath Jutsu, catching him and letting him roll down the ice, and onto the asphalt, ending up before a boy with heterochromia.

"Nice catch, Todoroki." Jutsu wheezed out, barely managing to hold up a thumbs up. The boy offered a hand down, Jutsu taking it gratefully.

"Is he…?" Midoriya questioned. The pro hero that had also been there stepped forward, checking his pulse.

"He's alive." He said, to different reactions.

"I can fix that." Jutsu said darkly, turning a single hand into a chainsaw and stepping forward, only to be instantly halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"The battles been won, Jutsu." Todoroki warned. "We don't need to stoop to his level." Jutsu muttered something along the lines of ' _Not stooping, just proving_ ' but stepped away.

"We should tie him up." Midoriya said, to unanimous agreement. "And take away his weapons."

…

"I found something useable in an always trusty trash heap." Todoroki said, as he dragged Stain along, the villain being tied up in with a length of cord.

"Todoroki I should pull him." Iida offered, but was instantly shot down.

"Your arm's in bad shape, dude." The statement caused Jutsu to look at Todoroki oddly, not that he could tell, since he was still wearing his helmet.

"Since when have you used the word 'dude'?" Jutsu asked, still twitching due to the excess electricity.

"I'm sorry…" The pro said, Jutsu having found out his name was Native. "I'm a pro yet I was just a burden on you…" He said, while carrying Midoriya, the boy apparently having hurt himself with his Quirk.

"No… in a one-on-one fight against the Hero Killer's Quirk, I don't think there's anything you could have done… He's just too strong." Midoriya reassured from the pro's shoulders.

"Even three-on-one we were having difficulty. It only really turned in our favour when Jutsu showed up." Said boy looked at Todoroki in surprise. "Maybe he was such a fret because he witnessed Jutsu shoving who knows how much electricity into an open wound." The voice was somewhat sarcastic, Jutsu's hand instantly going to the gash.

Thankfully, Jutsu believed, the electricity had cauterized the wound, halting any more blood loss. He had to agree with Todoroki's statement however. Seeing someone do that would make him question their sanity. Hell, Jutsu was questioning his own at this point.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE BOY!?" An elderly voice shouted, one that was unknown to Jutsu.

"Gran Torino!" Midoriya exclaimed in shock. " _Maybe a relative?"_ Jutsu wondered. That thought was quickly dashed as the elderly man kicked Midoriya in the face.

"I TOLD YOU TO SIT DOWN DIDN'T I!?" He yelled. Gran Torino huffed, standing on the ground and looking up at the green haired boy. "Well, I don't know what happened but…. For the time being I'm glad you're alright."

"The narrow lane… is this it?!" Jutsu heard another voice, one he unfortunately recognised. Statik had appeared, along with Thundurus and several other heroes.

"We received a command from Mr. Endeavour to provide assistance, but…" "They've got awful wounds! Call an ambulance!" "Hey, is that… THE HERO KILLER!?" Several heroes spoke at once, Jutsu having trouble following their conversations.

"Machina!" Thundurus boomed. "The hell are you doing here?!" Jutsu frowned at the question.

"Helping. And it's X Machina." He replied shortly, turning away from the hero to face his other classmates.

"The three of you, you sustained wounds because of me." Iida said, head hanging low. "I'm truly sorry…" Tears began falling from his eyes. "I… I became so blind. I couldn't see anything…!" Jutsu stepped forward, as Midoriya offered some words of kindness.

"Hey." He said, gripping Iida's shoulder. "We got hurt helping you. Big deal. It's what friends do."

"Pull yourself together." Todoroki said, though Jutsu could sense worry behind the words. "You're our class president."

"…Right…" Iida said, rubbing his eyes with his shoulder.

"DUCK!" Gran Torino suddenly yelled, many people looking around in confusion. Jutsu saw a winged Nomu flying towards them, the beast in question missing one of its eyes.

Jutsu watched at the Nomu approached, its talons wrapping around Midoriya's shoulders and bringing him with it. Everyone froze, as they realised that Midoriya had just been taken.

"MIDORIYA!" Todoroki yelled, the green haired boy in question mumbling confusedly. Jutsu acted on instinct, turning his feet into thrusters and flying after it. He turned his hand into a chainsaw as he neared it, raising it over his head and aiming for its wing.

As it turned out, he was not the only one up there. Jutsu swung his chainsaw down, at the same time that a knife was plunged into the Nomou's brain. "The phonies that have overrun society and the criminals who so aimlessly sprinkle their "power"."

Midoriya, Jutsu and Stain all fell with the Nomou, Jutsu jumping back a fair distance from the villain, though with his hand still as a chainsaw. " _Shit. I'm running out of juice."_ Jutsu cursed inwardly.

"Those are the targets of my purge…" Stain began panting as he stood over the Nomou, holding Midoriya in one hand. "All of this is for the sake, of a just world!"

Jutsu stood straight, hearing the heroes discussing Stain's actions behind him. "WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING AROUND!?" An obnoxious voice suddenly sounded. Jutsu recognised it, but did not bother acknowledging it.

"Endeavour…" The Hero Killer growled, standing from where he had Midoriya pinned to the ground. Jutsu readied his chainsaw, himself being the only person between Stain and the rest of the heroes.

" **Another phony…** " Stain muttered, an aura of fear radiating from him and affecting absolutely everyone in the vicinity. Everyone, except a single person, whose mind was currently set to baser instincts.

As Stain took a step towards the heroes, Jutsu took a step towards him. " **The fake must be rectified…** " Another step, and another step by Jutsu. " **Someone… Someone must stain himself in his blood…!** "

Endeavour himself backed up slightly at Stain's words. " **The word "Hero" must be restored!** " He staggered forward, Jutsu almost matching him in posture. Stain slammed his foot down, as he spoke once more.

" **COME! Just try it you pretenders!** " And that was all the invitation Jutsu needed. " **The only one who's allowed kill me is All Might!** "

"Well, All Might isn't here right now." Jutsu said, raising his chainsaw. " **Guess I'll just have to do!** "

Jutsu and Stain both roared, and swung. Jutsu's chainsaw connected with Stain's knife, and then, they both stopped moving.

"They…" Endeavour said in disbelief. "They've lost consciousness."

It was true. Both Jutsu and Stain had left the conscious plane, the two of them stood still as statues, their final act being seen by all. Stain, daring those he did not believe in to try attack him. Jutsu, protecting all those he could, standing up to an immense evil.

And that, was how it stayed.

* * *

 _Quick shout out to Raidentensho_ _and Hikari no Suzaku for the song suggestions. Hope you liked this chapter, and as always_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_

 _(Also, does -K look kinda like a drill? Cause I'm considering using that for the scene breaks rather than just '...' lemme know what you think. Peace out. -Friday)_


	24. Technologic 24

"HARDER. BETTER. FASTER STRONGER." These were the words that erupted from Jutsu's mouth, as he woke up momentarily in a hospital bed, before instantly falling back asleep. The other patients in the room, Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya, looked at him strangely.

"Uhhh." Midoriya tried, but could find no words to describe the situation. "That was… yeah."

"Why is he still in his suit?" Todoroki wondered. His words rang true, as Jutsu was still in his Isaac Clarke-esque suit.

"I'm unsure." Iida said, but noticed that Jutsu was beginning to stir.

"Ugh…" The boy groaned. "Why do I feel like I was hit by a truck?" He stopped for a moment to ponder what he just said. "Why do I know what _that_ feels like?"

"So, you're awake." Jutsu heard Todoroki say. He looked up to see three of his classmates looking at him, noticing they were all in hospital gowns and wearing bandages.

"Ok, I blacked out halfway to Hosu, tell me that wasn't me." Jutsu said, raising his hands defensively.

"What do you mean you blacked out?" Midoriya said, astonished. "You were fighting Stain the whole time while unconscious?"

"I FOUGHT STAIN?!" Jutsu exclaimed. "Oh, wait. I planned to do that beforehand. Still, how'd it go? Cause, I can't remember anything."

"It was my fault." Iida said sadly.

"Actually, no. I remember it being not your fault." Jutsu said, turning to Todoroki and ignoring Iida's flabbergasted expression. "What happened?"

"We, that is, Midoriya, Iida and I, we facing off against Stain. He managed to paralyse us, and was about to kill me, when you showed up. You told him 'Go fuck yourself' and then brought him out of the alley, which was useful because he was out of his comfort zone."

"While you were fighting him, the three of us had a… I wouldn't really call it a heart-to-heart, but we talked." Jutsu nodded, wondering what it was they were talking about. "Then, you got paralysed and-" Todoroki cut himself off.

"What blood type are you?" He suddenly asked.

"O." Jutsu replied without missing a beat. "Wait. Why?"

"Stain's Quirk paralysed you when he ingested your blood." Midoriya explained. "But, the length of it depends on your blood type." Jutsu nodded, taking in the information. "After you got paralysed, me and Iida tried to attack Stain."

"We managed to hit him, but he stayed conscious. That's when we heard you shouting. And, you kind of, plugged a lot of wires into your stomach." Jutsu's hand instantly went to his injury, feeling the cauterized wound.

"I must have been pretty desperate." He muttered, turning back to the trio "Anything else?" They all shook their heads.

Todoroki decided to speak up. "Although… Dude, you were faced with such intense bloodlust, and yet you fought him like it wasn't even phasing you. Pretty kickass. Shit. We were supposed to be rescuing Iida and Native, and yet you ended up rescuing all of us."

The sound of a door opening caught the boy's attention, and three people entered. "Well, looks like the hurt lockers awake." Gran Torino said, but Jutsu's attention was not on him, rather on the taller, ruff looking man behind him.

"Tsuragamae-san?" Jutsu questioned, his voice causing the room to fall silent. "What…?" He asked slowly.

"How do you know the chief of the Hosu police precinct?" Todoroki asked, Jutsu turning to look at the dog headed police officer, who showed equal confusion. Well, as confused as a dogs face could look.

"What? Don't you recognise me, Tsuragamae-san?" Jutsu asked, bringing a hand to his face. When he felt his mask, he realised what was going on. "Why am I still wearing this?" He questioned rhetorically, as he removed the helmet.

A series of forcefully preventive laughs was heard, and Jutsu looked up in confusion. "Ah, now I recognise you." Tsuragamae said, holding a fist to his mouth. "You're Jutsu's brother, aren't you?" Jutsu nodded, then froze.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL KOSHO ABOUT THIS!" He suddenly shouted, much to the surprise of the others.

"Don't worry." Tsuragamae said, raising a hand. "I understand you've had it quite ruff. I won't tell her." Jutsu sighed in relief, sitting back down on his bed, having got up in fear.

"So, you're the ones who put a stop to the Hero Killer! You're Yuuei kids alright." The dog faced man said. "Actually, in regards to the Hero Killer… He sustained several burns, cuts, bone fractures and other serious injuries," The three students not in uniform turned to look at Jutsu, who gulped nervously. "And is presently undergoing treatment for them."

Tsuragamae then went on to speak about how the police, heroes, and Quirks coexisted, and how those who aren't qualified yet might harm others through the use of their quirks without supervisors.

"Wait, hold on sir." Todoroki began speaking. "If Iida hadn't moved in on him, then Mr. Native would've gotten killed. And if Midoriya hadn't arrived, then the both of them would've died. At that time, nobody had noticed the Hero Killer's appearance yet, sir."

"So are you saying that we should have followed the rules and let everyone die?! So if the end results turn out all right you think we should just fudge the rules, is that it?" Todoroki questioned, while Midoriya was desperately trying to calm him down.

"Saving… Saving people is what heroes do! It's their job!" He stated with conviction.

"Good grief…" Tsuragamae sighed. "This is why they call you 'eggs'… Your education at Yuuei – and from Endeavour – is hatching well." Todoroki noticeably flinched at the use of his fathers name.

"You damn mutt…" Todoroki growled, only to be held back by Iida and Gran Torino. Jutsu still had no idea who the third man was, but he thought he heard Iida call him 'Manuel'.

"Well, that was my opinion as police. As for the rest of what I have to say… Well, at the end of the day, punishment, or what have you is only meted upon _official disclosure._ " Jutsu instantly understood what he was trying to say, and began routing through his pockets, searching for something.

"Fortunately, the number of witnesses to the event was extremely limited. What I'm saying is that we can bury your violation like a bone in the yard." Jutsu missed the first part of that explanation, having finally found what he was looking for.

"However, this means no one can ever know of your dogged decisions and fetching feats!" Tsuragamae gave the group a thumbs up. "So which will it be?! Personally…" He was about to speak, but noticed Jutsu holding out a slip of paper to him. "What is this?"

"It is permission." Jutsu replied, a small smile playing on his face. "This was given to me by the heroes Thundurus and Statik Shock. It gave me explicit permission to use my Quirk in order to take down villains."

His other classmates looked at the paper with shocked faces. "So, that means I did not act out of line, and my actions, as well as my classmates, were fully legal." The three realised what he was implying, and felt hope in their chests.

"That is incorrect." Tsuragamae said, making everyone's hearts fall. "You're classmates did not have this permission slip, and even then, this is a very flimsy loophole. The only person in this room capable of possibly coming forward, saying they fought and beat the Hero Killer, would be you, Jutsu."

Tsuragamae pointed a finger to Jutsu's chest, and he looked up at the taller man, fully ready to take that responsibility. "That means you'll have press hounding at you." The dog headed man told him, and Jutsu slammed his lips closed and screamed internally.

"On second thought." He said, his voice high. "I think we should just let Endeavour or Statik be the credit stealers. What do you guys think?" He turned to his friends, eyes begging them to agree. They all looked at each other oddly, before nodding. "Please leave me out of your report." He asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsuragamae asked, the others showing confused faces. Jutsu began to explain.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be there. I was meant to be in Kamino. And no one ever saw my face, or saw me getting there. Everything I did was legal, apparently, so I shouldn't even know about this." Jutsu told him, much to the confusion of everyone in the room. "Plus, I don't do so well with press." He muttered.

Tsuragamae sighed, but nodded. "Well, I can say there was a fourth student that didn't want to be mentioned. Consider it as a favour to you, and your sister." The Dober _man_ smiled.

Jutsu sighed in relief, as Manuel and Gran Torino began berating their students for going off on their own. "Though the cheats of grown-ups, the calls of praises you should have received are no more…" Tsuragamae bowed his head. "I, as a fellow human who keeps the peace… Give you my thanks!"

With that, the four students, the four _friends,_ looked to each other, and finally felt that they could relax.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?" Jutsu suddenly shouted, catching his reflection in a mirror, seeing that his normally straight, brown hair, was now more akin to an afro. The others in the room all looked away, sniggering lightly.

So much for relaxation.

* * *

 _So, that wraps that up nicely. Or does it? We will have to wait and see. Also, apparently when Jutsu uses too much electricity, his hair becomes an afro. What an interesting side effect to be added in for no reason other than the fact I thought of it while half asleep and laughed my ass off for about an hour._

 _That is all._

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_


	25. Technologic 25

_To make up for the last chapter being so short, here is an extra long one._

* * *

"I have… a lot of missed calls." Jutsu muttered, staring down at his phone. He was still in recovery room with Todoroki and Iida, Midoriya having stepped out to make a call, the action prompting Jutsu to check his own phone.

" _None of them from Kosho, thank fuck. But, why are Kaseki, Itsuka, Ashido and Tsuyu trying to contact me?"_ Jutsu decided to call at least one of them back, hitting a random number. He put the phone up to his ear and spoke.

"Hel-" "KAGAKU!" Jutsu held the phone away from his ear, deafened by the voice. Todoroki and Iida looked up at the noise in curiosity.

"Was that Kodai?" Todoroki asked. Jutsu nodded, cleaning out his ears.

"Hey Kaseki." Jutsu said, ready to hold the phone away from him once more. "Uh, what's up?" He asked, Todoroki snorting at the comment.

"WHAT'S UP!? WHAT'S UP!?" Kodai yelled. "HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN THE NEWS!? YOU'RE ON IT!" Jutsu froze, looking to Iida and Todoroki with a fearful expression. Iida reacted instantly, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv in the room.

"We will show it once more." A female tv presenter said, as a clip began playing.

" _What was that!?"_ A reporter exclaimed, the camera shook violently, but came into focus, the image showing a burst of fire going skyward, then halting, before going in the opposite direction. " _What hero was that!? It was fire!? Was it Endeavour!?"_

The feed cut off there, and was replaced by the tv presenter and a guest who had only one horn. "So, who do you think it was?" The female asked.

"I am unsure. There are no heroes in the database with the ability to control fire like that, except Endeavour. Although the picture is blurry, we can make out the Hero Killer's appearance. So it is likely that it was Endeavour, who used his fire to defeat the Hero Killer."

Jutsu was frozen in his place, phone clutched in an iron grip. "Kagaku?" Kodai spoke, causing Jutsu to come out of his trance.

"Y-Yeah. I just saw it." Jutsu breathed out. "That wasn't me. Why'd you think it was me?" He asked awkwardly.

"I recognise your fire, Kagaku. And what do you mean 'You just saw it'? Where are you?" Kodai questioned.

"In hospital." Jutsu replied, before slapping his hand across his face and holding his phone away from his ear.

"WHAAAAT!?" Kodai yelled, Iida and Todoroki both looking at Jutsu with solemn gazes. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOSPITAL!? WHAT HOSPITAL?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Jutsu began panicking, and quickly acted.

He turned his hand into a drill and began rotating it near the phone. "Sorry *ksh* Kaseki *ksh* you're *ksh* breaki-" Jutsu ended the call, looking at the phone in fear. He then turned his gaze to Iida and Todoroki.

"That didn't happen." He warned them, pointing his drill towards them. They both nodded, not wanting to anger the boy. Jutsu sighed, changing his hand back to normal and running it through his hair. That was still like an afro. "WHY WON'T THIS THING GO DOWN!?" He complained, but fell silent as a doctor entered the room.

"Tenya Iida?" He asked, looking towards the blue haired boy. The boy nodded, and the doctor sighed. "I have news about your arm…" Iida gulped, but nodded once more.

…

"Oh, hey Iida, I just heard from Uraraka-" Midoriya began speaking, the green haired boy only just entering the room.

"Midoriya." Todoroki said, cutting him off. "Iida, his… The results of his physical exam just came in." Midoriya threw a questioning glance Iida's way.

"It seems my left hand will have residual complications." Iida told his friend, the boy falling silent at his words. "Both of my arms got thrashed, but… It'd appear the damage is particularly severe in my left arm. They told me my ' _brachial plexus'_ is impaired."

Jutsu didn't know what that was, and he assumed Iida didn't know either. "Actually, all it amounts to is it being hard to move my fingers and a little numbness. And there's even a chance it could heal through nerve grafting surgery." Iida explained.

"When I found the Hero Killer I became incapable of rational thought. I should have contacted Mr. Manuel first. I hate that bastard, but… What he said is the truth." _"That heroics is not as it should be? I hate myself for saying this, but I agree."_

"That's why until I can become a true hero I think I'll leave my left hand like this." Iida said, staring down at the cast. Jutsu stared down at his own hand, lacking the scars.

"Iida." Midoriya spoke, holding out his hand. "I'm… the same as you." Jutsu could see scars wrapping around the boys arm. "Let's you and me, become stronger… together." Todoroki saw Midoriya's hand, and felt guilty.

"I'm uh… I'm sorry…" Todoroki said, much to the confusion of the three students. "Now I feel like… whenever I'm involved… people's hands go bad….." Todoroki let the words hang in the air, Jutsu, Iida and Midoriya all wearing looks of shock.

The first to react properly was Jutsu, who began laughing his ass off. "What're you on about?" Jutsu said in between gasps of air.

"I guess even Todoroki can crack a joke every now and then!" Iida said, chuckling along with the others.

"No, I'm not joking. It's like there's some handcrusher-like presence in me…" The icy hot boy said, to more laughs.

"Handcrusher-like presence!?" Jutsu exclaimed, laughing so much that he fell off of his bed. "Ow." He muttered, causing the others to laugh. Jutsu sat up on his hunches, looking at Todoroki. "You want to see a handcrusher-like presence?" He asked, turning his hand into hydraulic crush claws.

He clicked them together ominously as he approached the red and white haired boy. "How about we make it a club? The _People who hurt their hands seriously_ club." He clamped them down close to Todoroki, who backed up on his bed.

"You know, I think I'll pass on that very kind offer." Todoroki said, a bed now between Jutsu and him. Jutsu smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"If you insist." He said, walking back to his own bed and taking out his phone. "Itsuka, Ashido, Tsuyu." He muttered, deciding to see what the reason was for the first persons call.

"Hel-" "KAGAKU!" A voice shouted from the other end of the phone, Todoroki and Iida looking at Jutsu with expressions that were equally confused and smug. Midoriya looked somewhat flustered, recognising the voice as being female.

"Is that Kendou?" Iida asked, wondering why Jutsu was talking to the Class B President.

"Yeah. Hey Itsuka. What's up?" He heard Itsuka give a large intake of breath, so he quickly remedied his statement. "Kaseki told me that I was on TV. But It wasn't-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Itsuka continued.

"So that burst of fire was you!?" The red head exclaimed. "You're lucky Yaoyorozu recognised it was you! Otherw-" "Wait." Jutsu cut her off.

"Why were you with Yaoyorozu?" Silence was Jutsu's answer, and then a dial tone was heard. "She hung up on me!" He said, grabbing the phone and staring at it.

"Wow. Getting hung up on by a girl, that you're on first name basis with. Quite embarrassing, Kaga-kun." Todoroki commented, a smirk on his features. His comment caused Midoriya and Iida to laugh loudly. Jutsu turned to him, scowling.

"Alright that's it!" Jutsu said, turning his hand into a claw. "You're joining the club!"

And then there was much screaming and several things freezing.

…

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Jutsu muttered as he walked back to Thunder & Lightning offices. "Dammit Todoroki. Stupid freezing." Jutsu had not faired well in his mock battle with Todoroki. He entered the building, finding it deserted, except for one person.

"Angus?" Jutsu called, seeing the boy still in the air. Angus turned around in surprise, seeing Jutsu standing there, staring up at him.

"Jutsu!" He cried, falling down to the floor. "W-What happened? I heard that you were saved by Endeavour from the Hero Killer."

"How did you hear that?!" Jutsu asked. " _Tsuragamae said he wouldn't mention me."_

"W-Well, Statik and Thundurus were complaining about it. Why? S-Should I not have known?" The boy asked timidly.

"Well, kind of." Jutsu sighed. "I mean, a few other people recognised me from a video on the news. Which I'm kind of impressed by, considering it was just fire." He sighed, running his hands through his hair, which had thankfully died down.

"I should have helped. If I hadn't been stuck here fixing s-stupid pictures." Angus stared up at the portraits angrily. "B-But, there's also another reason I knew." Angus said, taking out his phone.

"T-These videos keep getting uploaded and deleted." He said, giving his phone to Jutsu, who took it with a cautious gaze. He checked the video, and saw some static, before an echoic voice began speaking.

"Hero Killer, Stain. Real name: Akaguro Chizome." The video then went on to explain Stain's origin, how he originally wanted to be a hero, but saw during his first year that not all heroes were like All Might.

A few cuts from different videos were shown, such as an elderly woman and an excerpt from a magazine.

However, it was near the end of the video that Jutsu realised what Angus meant. "Someone must stain himself in his blood….!" Jutsu could recall the speech clearly, having been there, and seeing himself on the screen.

He watched as they both roared, Jutsu paling at how primal he sounded, and connected with Stain. Then the video cut to black. Jutsu handed the phone back to Angus, and sat down on a seat, feeling faint. "I-You only recognised me because of the suit, right?"

"Y-Yeah. But, some of the people you saved might also recognise you." Angus commented, seeing sweat beading down Jutsu's face. "B-But! None of them know your actual face! S-So it should be fine. Right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it should be." Jutsu sighed, hands going to his face. " _Now anyone who knows that costume is mine will know it's me… Oh no. That means everyone in class will know! FUCK!"_ Jutsu groaned audibly. "I hope that villain is happy."

"Stain?" Angus asked, confusedly.

"No, the one I went off to fight. The robbery at Jango Street." Jutsu clarified.

"Oh, you mean Black Panther. He's actually in holding here." Angus said, gesturing a thumb behind him.

"What!?" Jutsu said, rushing to the door that Angus had gestured to. He thrust open the door, seeing a small jail cell, and the villain in question.

"Oh. So that's what you look like." He said, causing Jutsu to reach up to his face in shock, recalling that he wasn't wearing his helmet. "Wait. How old are you?"

"16." Jutsu replied, though he wasn't sure why he was answering him.

"16! I was fighting a kid!?" Black Panther exclaimed. "Who the hell sends a kid to do an adults job!?" He shouted.

"A pair of not so good heroes." Jutsu muttered. "Damn it! I hate that Stain was right." The word stirred something in the villain.

"Oh right! Stain! How'd uh, how'd that go?" He asked awkwardly.

"It went…" Jutsu remembered Tsuragamae's words. "…not well. We had to be saved by Endeavour." Jutsu felt sick saying those words.

"If I had known you were just a kid, I wouldn't have told you to go." Black Panther said, leaning against the wall of his cell.

Jutsu chuckled. "I would've gone anyway. My friends were in danger." He then remembered what Angus said. "By the way, I thought you said you don't have a villain name."

"I don't." Panther replied. "That's just what the two who put me here are calling me. I didn't want to be a villain." He told him, eyes now facing downward, and his tail swinging slowly to the side.

"Why'd you become a villain?" Jutsu asked, scraping up a chair.

"Necessity." Panther replied briefly. "My family was going through some tough times, _is,_ going through tough times. And I don't exactly have a Quirk cut out for a hero." Panther stopped talking, hearing Jutsu snort.

"Sorry, it's just… The Quirk doesn't make the Hero." Jutsu told him. "I mean, look." He turned one of his hands into a chainsaw. "I can have chainsaws for hands. _Chainsaws for hands._ That's not exactly 'heroic', is it?"

"Suppose you have a point. But, not like I can become a hero now." He gestured to the bars that separated the two. "I made my mistake. I have to live with it." He sighed.

"I said it before, I'll say it again." Jutsu said, meeting Panther's amber eyes. "You're a very Heroic Villain." The sentiment was cut short by the sound of a door slamming.

"Is he back yet!?" Jutsu recognised the voice of Thundurus, more than likely questioning Angus. He didn't hear Angus' answer, but he assumed he was confirming Thundurus' question.

"I'll see you later. Hopefully." Jutsu exited the room, waving goodbye to the not-so-villainous villain. And to meet with the not-so-heroic heroes.

"There you are!" Statik exclaimed. She marched up to Jutsu and grabbed him by the collar. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we've got in because of you!? We had our teaching licenses revoked! For a year!"

Jutsu felt his patience wearing thin. "Good!" He yelled, sending Statik and Thundurus reeling back in shock. "Cause you didn't actually _teach_ us anything! You had us do your dirty work for you! And when a real villain showed up, you tried to take credit for yourself!"

"That's enough!" Thundurus boomed. "You need to learn your place! You're a hero aren't you!? Learn some manners!" He pointed a finger at Jutsu, electricity sparking from it.

"I know manners. I know I'm a hero. What are you? Someone who just uses hero as an excuse to make money?" Jutsu felt his breath catch in his throat, speaking the creed that Stain had spoken to the world.

"Why you-! Thundurus raised a hand, but was held back by Statik.

"Leave him. It's his last day of work experience anyway." She said, pulling Thundurus away from Jutsu. "Let's start working on the taxes, of the destruction that _you_ caused." Statik said, pointing at Jutsu.

Jutsu said nothing, watching her and Thundurus walk away. "Destruction?" Angus whispered, once the two heroes were far enough away.

"I can't tell you." Jutsu said, though that sentence itself told Angus enough. "Just…" He sighed. "Let's, get to work."

"A-Alright. Sure." Angus said, not wanting to go any further. The two separated, Jutsu going to the changing room in order to change into his suit, having walked to the offices in normal clothes. He entered the room, tossing his suitcase on a bench and opening it.

As he was putting it on, he noticed that there were two noticeable gaps in the fabric. "The hell happened here?" He muttered, wiggling his fingers through the hole.

"Oh yeah. I got stabbed." He recalled, then lowered the suit, a strange look on his face. "I really should not be able to say that as calmly as I did." Jutsu said, shaking his head and putting on his suit. He put on his mask, and exited the room.

"Have any calls come in?" Jutsu asked Angus, who was waiting by the door.

"None so far, but we s-should go out and patrol anyway. Leave them to stew." Jutsu nodded in agreement, walking over to the door.

"Our permission slips are still in date. So we can use our Quirks if we need to." Jutsu said, exiting the building. "Where should we patrol?"

"W-Well, there were some pretty big crimes in the Fett district, so there would p-probably be a good idea. Deathgoro was w-wondering where you were, actually."

"What'd you tell him?" Jutsu asked.

"That you f-flew off to Hosu. That's what B-Black Panther said." Angus told him.

Jutsu nodded, walking along side with Angus to the Fett district. As they walked, Jutsu could see people pointing at him and whispering. He could instantly tell that it was different to that time on the train.

Jutsu hunched slightly, making himself seem less noticeable and threatening. Angus noticed this, but didn't say anything. They walked on, Jutsu lowering himself more and more the further they got.

"Its times like these I'm glad I wear a mask." Jutsu muttered. Angus was about to ask him what he meant, but was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He asked, picking it up. "Got it." He ended the call and turned to Jutsu. "There's a villain that's t-tearing up a plaza." Jutsu nodded, turning his legs into thrusters and holding his hand out to Angus.

"I hate this." He muttered, as he took Jutsu's hand and rocket upwards. "It's in that direction!" Angus shouted up at Jutsu.

The boy nodded, heading to the direction of the villain. "Should you even be fighting? A-After the whole Stain thing?" Angus asked.

"I'm able to fight." Jutsu replied, as they neared their destination. "That means I will fight. You ready for the dive bomb?" Jutsu asked, referring to a technique the two had created.

"Nope." Angus said, a smile playing on his features. Jutsu smiled, and hurled him down towards the mall. A ball of air enveloped Angus, as he neared the ground. Jutsu could see the villain, an adult male, with spikes coming out of various points on his body.

Angus hit the ground lightly, but the ball of air expanded rapidly, throwing back the villain. Jutsu landed beside him soon after. "X Machina!" A voice called. Jutsu turned to see Deathgoro waving at him. "Wondered when you'd show up."

Deathgoro joined Angus and Jutsu, standing to their side. "There was some trouble in Hosu I had to take care of." Jutsu responded, watching as the villain stood back up. Upon closer inspection, he had blonde hair sticking up in different places, looking slightly singed.

He was missing his left leg, a large wooden looking spike being used as a replacement. "Haha! Looks like I've got a few more 'Eroes to skewer." He laughed, somewhat crazily.

"Relative of yours?" Jutsu mumbled to Angus, recognising the similar accent. Angus let out a small scoff.

"Gotta get my bud in on this." He put two fingers to his lips and blew. A shrill whistle emanated from his mouth, followed by the words: "OHHHHH DOOOOOOZERRRR!" As soon as he finished shouting, there was the sound of a rumbling approaching the trio.

A large explosion erupted from a nearby wall, and was followed by a heavy set man rushing out of a hole in the wall, directly towards them. "MOVE!" Deathgoro ordered, Jutsu and Angus following the order all too happily.

The Hazard Hero smacked his fists together, and grabbed the stampeding villain by the shoulders. The villain continued running, Deathgoro skidding backwards. "You take care of the small fry!" He said, as he and Dozer crashed through another wall.

Jutsu turned back to the other villain just in time to throw Angus to the ground as the villain shot several spikes at them. "Hey! No dodgin'! That don't make it fun!" The villain complained, more spikes appearing on his body.

"What do we do?" Angus asked Jutsu, twin balls of air in his palms.

"You go high, I go low." Jutsu responded. "Break!" Jutsu turned his feet to wheels, speeding towards the villain, whereas Angus propelled himself skyward. Spikes burst from the villains body, Jutsu skidding on his knees to dodge the ones aimed at him.

Angus tossed a ball of air at the ones aimed at him, the rotating winds causing them to spin rapidly and shoot off in another direction. "Ah, come on now! You're not letting ol' Barb have 'is fun." The villain complained, back stepping as Jutsu got closer.

Jutsu turned one hand into a drill, swinging it at Barb without spinning, hoping the blunt force would be enough to do the villain in. The spikey villain dodged twice, once from Jutsu, and once from Angus, who had hurled a ball of air going 100/mph at him.

As he dodged, he spun on his good foot, whacking Jutsu with his peg leg. Jutsu let out a cry of pain, and went flying into a store window. He stood up groggily, and was unable to dodge the spike that penetrated his left shoulder.

Jutsu fell back, groaning in pain, as Angus continued fighting the villain. Jutsu grit his teeth, cuts all over from the glass, and grabbed the spike. With a cry of pain, Jutsu ripped the spike from its place. The wound was thankfully shallow, Jutsu sighing in relief, before standing to his feet, ignoring the pain in his arm from the cuts the glass had given him.

"Should've kept it as a drill." Jutsu complained, observing the shop he had landed in. It was empty, the whole mall having been evacuated once the villains made themselves known. Just as Jutsu was about to get back into the fight, he noticed something interesting hung up on the wall.

" _Lucky me. I landed in a fishing shop."_ Jutsu thought, grabbing the interesting item off the shelf and examining it.

…

"Whoo boy!" Barb cried, sending spike after spike at Angus, who was dodging and weaving mid-air, while sending orbs of air at the villain. "I ain't had me this much fun since I left the outback!"

"W-Well how about you go back!" Angus exclaimed. "I was from there! Maybe you could go k-kick my uncles ass while you're at it!" Angus created a larger ball of air, and hurled it at Barb.

Barb was flung back by the explosion of air, but skidded to a halt, plunging his leg spike into the ground. "Nice try ya Bugger." Barb spoke to Angus in English. "But it'll take well more than that to knock me down."

"How about this?" An ominous voice called, and Barb had a split second to lean back, as a harpoon shot past him, barely skinning his nose.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" The villain exclaimed, turning to see Jutsu standing before the broken shop window, aiming an empty harpoon gun at him, a chain stretching between the two. "WELL YA MISSED YA GRONK!" Barb exclaimed.

"That's what you think." Jutsu said, holding up a bloodied finger, and spinning it round. Barb turned round, just in time to see a vending machine that had been pierced by the harpoon flying towards him.

"Bollocks." Barb muttered, getting hit by the machine full force. Jutsu realised that the machine was still being reeled in, and muttered a curse of his own.

"Fuck." And with that, the vending machine and the villain crashed into Jutsu, Angus wincing at the impact.

"Uhm, Jutsu? A-Are you ok?" Angus called hesitantly, nearing the wreckage. The debris shifted, and Angus was instantly on guard. The machine was lifted, and heaved to the side.

"Fucking hell!" Jutsu swore, panting heavily. "Remind me not to do that again."

"Gladly." Barb groaned, sitting up next to him. The two blinked for a moment, before screaming and lashing out at the other. Jutsu turned his hand into a wheel, and connected it with Barbs jaw, sending him spinning in place.

"Crikey. Night then." Barb muttered, falling to the ground. Jutsu sighed in relief, changing his hands back to normal and putting them on his knees, panting slightly.

"Damn, Angus. You Aussies sure don't go down easy." Jutsu laughed, then groaned again.

"Yeah. We're a tough bunch." Angus laughed, then approached Barb. "Let's get the Quirk s-suppression stuff. And get him out of here."

Jutsu agreed instantly, hefting the villain over his back and carrying him out of the ruined shop. "Looks like Statik and Thundurus have more taxes to do." Jutsu smirked, to a small chuckle from Angus.

They saw Deathgoro immediately, sitting on an unconscious Dozer, smoking a cigarette. "Oh!" He exclaimed, tossing it away instantly. "I was worried for you kids." He noticed Jutsu's arms. "And I was right to be worried. Damn kid, what happened to your arms?"

Jutsu glanced down at his arms, seeing small, thin cuts. "Ah. Got thrown through a window." Jutsu told the pro. " _Why am I able to say that casually?"_

"Oh. I've got some f-first aid here." Angus muttered, reaching into his pockets as police officers came, arresting the two villains. Angus took out several small swabs and bandages. Jutsu waved him off.

"These'll heal in time." Jutsu said, gesturing to his arms. "Could you take a look at this though?" He asked, pointing to his shoulder, where a dark circle of blood could be seen.

"Holy shit!" Angus exclaimed in English, Deathgoro and Jutsu glancing at each other in surprise. "Why did you still fight when this happened?" He asked, grabbing a cloth and dabbing it and rubbing alcohol.

Jutsu let out a hiss of pain as the cloth made contact, but stopped himself from cursing. "It wasn't that deep." He muttered, as Angus pressed some cotton swabs against the wound.

"That's not the point!" Angus argued. "It could have gotten infected or something! What would you have done then?!"

Jutsu said nothing, instead opting to laugh lightly. "Hey, you spoke perfect Japanese just there." Angus froze upon hearing the comment. "No stutters or anything. Guess all it took was me being stabbed for that to happen."

Angus looked away, blushing lightly. "Just be quiet and let me heal you." He muttered, Jutsu complying as Deathgoro chuckled.

"Ah, damn. Vultures are here." He cursed. Jutsu turned to see a literal flock of reporters closing in on them.

"How about we do this back at the offices? Hm!?" Jutsu turned to Angus, voice a higher pitch. Angus nodded, knowing Jutsu's aversion to cameras and media. Jutsu turned his feet into thrusters and grabbed Angus' hand, shooting skyward.

"I'll see you two when you become proper heroes!" Deathgoro shouted goodbye, as Jutsu's take off left dust blowing in the reporter's faces and cameras.

"Bye Deathgoro!" Jutsu and Angus shouted down to the hero, before speeding off back to Thunder & Lightning Hero offices. Jutsu set Angus down, lowering himself to the ground before cutting off his thrusters.

He flipped his boots on, so that he could walk normally. " _Hm. I think they made the insides softer, so my feet don't become as sensitive."_ Jutsu deduced, as he teetered back and forth. " _Why did I not notice that the first time?"_

Jutsu let the thought go, entering the building with Angus. They were greeted by the sight of Thundurus and Statik Shock, apparently having a heated argument. They cut it off once they saw the two students, holding it off for later.

"Your time is up." Statik said, Jutsu freezing at the ominous phrase. "By that I mean your work experience." Jutsu sighed in relief. " _What is it with pro heroes and ominously phrasing stuff?"_ He wondered.

"So, do we get a cert or something from you or?" Angus asked, but withered under the glare from the female hero.

"No. You don't get a _cert_. You get a pat on the back and a reference." Statik told them. Jutsu decided that should he ever go job hunting, he would definitely not write this place down as a reference.

"Now, go get changed, and go home." Thundurus said, jabbing a thumb to the changing room. The two heroes left, entering the door to the main office, where Jutsu could hear muffled yelling.

Jutsu sighed, taking off his helmet and wiping sweat off his brow. "Go ahead without me." He told Angus, who looked at him in surprise. "I'm going to talk to Black Panther for a minute." He headed in the direction of the holding cell, briefly wondering why he was there and not in jail.

"X?" Black Panther questioned, sitting up from his place on his mat. "What're you doing here?"

"X Machina." Jutsu corrected. "Sorry, force of habit." He apologised. "And, saying goodbye I guess."

Panther stood up, leaning on the bars. "Your work experience over?" Jutsu nodded grimly. "Damn shame. You're a much better hero then those two wannabes." Panther said, jerking his head to the side.

"Yeah, you are too actually." He muttered, then groaned into his hand. "You know, part of me wishes you were a terrible person." He laughed awkwardly. When he saw Panther's raised eyebrow, he continued. "I've met a Heroic Villain," He said, pointing to the mutant.

"Some, not so noble heroes," He jerked his head in the same direction. "And, Stain." He sighed at the last part. Panther could sense the stress behind the young boy, and reached a hand through the bars, resting it on Jutsu's shoulder.

"Hey. You're a Hero. Don't forget that." Amber eyes met steel, as the 'villain' smiled down at him.

"Thanks, Panther." Jutsu said, resting his hand on the furry one on his shoulder. Jutsu decided something then and there. "You know what? I'm going to get you out of here." Panther's eyes widened and he brought his hand back, Jutsu gaining a confused look for a split second.

"Legally!" He clarified quickly, the black furred man breathing a sigh of relief. "Legally. But, based on what you've said, I might be able to talk to some friends I have. See if I can't at least get you a shorter sentence or something."

Panther smiled sadly at Jutsu, tears welling up in his feline eyes. "You'd do that, for a villain?" He asked.

"A Heroic Villain." Jutsu corrected. "If there weren't any bars there I'd hug you, but, I suppose my word will have to do for now." He firmly gazed at the man in the cell. "I'll get you out of there. I promise."

Jutsu turned to leave the room, but was stopped when Panther spoke. "Kuro. Kuro Fushin. That's my name."

Jutsu turned to Fushin and smiled. "Kagaku Jutsu." With that, he left the not so villain to his thought, and entered the changing room. He nodded to Angus, and got changed out his hero outfit, briefly sighing at the extra hole.

" _Wonder how long it'll take for it to be fixed."_ Jutsu pondered, placing the suit into the case, along with his school blazer. He dressed himself in the rest of his uniform, and exited, finding Angus waiting outside, also in the Yuuei uniform.

"Told you I go to Yuuei." Angus smiled, seeing Jutsu's surprised face.

"Ah. Sorry. I just never actually saw you in it. What class are you in?" Jutsu asked, as the two headed for the door.

"1-C. Apparently a lot of transfer students end up there. Almost as if they were just inserted there by someone else." A gust of wind blew in the street, a tumble weed chasing after it.

" _Weird. There shouldn't be tumbleweeds around here."_ Jutsu shook the thought out of his head and turned to Angus. "Well, I'll be happy to see you again, once we get back to Yuuei." He said, extending his hand.

Angus smiled, grabbing the hand and shaking it firmly. "Me too. Good luck." With that, the two separated, going opposite ways to get to different train stations. " _Now I don't have to worry about Stain. About what it means to be a Hero. Maybe things are finally looking up for me."_ Jutsu thought with a smile, as he rolled up his sleeves and turned a corner.

Only to collide with a girl, sending her sprawling onto her rear. "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU OK?!" Jutsu immediately apologised, bending down and extending an arm to the girl.

The girl looked up at Jutsu, her golden eyes twinkling with confusion, her dual blonde buns bouncing. The girl blinked once, and then smiled widely. Almost unnervingly wide, her smile showing off two clear fangs.

"That's ok!" She said happily, grabbing his hand with surprising strength, almost pulling the arm from its socket. "I don't mind!" Her happiness was slightly startling, but Jutsu ignored it.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down. I was, thinking, about something." Jutsu apologised, mind going back to his thoughts.

"That's alright! I'm always thinking too!" The blonde said, head cocking to one side as she smiled at Jutsu.

"Oh? Uh, what about?" Jutsu asked, trying to relieve the awkwardness of the fall.

"Oh, you know. Stuff. Like why all my friends seem to leave me and why no one has ever given me a key chain. Ever!" The girl giggled, the action not making Jutsu feel any more comfortable about her words.

" _That ain't right."_ Jutsu frowned, before an idea came to mind. Jutsu glanced around quickly, checking that there was absolutely no one else on the street but him and the girl. " _Technically, it's still in date."_ When he was assured they were alone, he quickly turned his hand into a small drill, astounding the girl, her golden eyes widening with surprise and glee.

Jutsu hit the wall next to them, knocking off a small amount of rock. He changed his hand back to normal, and bent down to pick up the rock. The blonde watched with an almost unhealthy interest, as Jutsu turned two of his fingers into drill bits.

He rotated the two drills, and began etching at the stone. "Oooh." The girl said, watching keenly. After a short moment, Jutsu had finished what he started. In his hand, was a small drill. Almost a miniature version of the one he so commonly turned his hand into.

He held it out to the girl, only now noticing her appearance. She wore an oversized cream cardigan, and what appeared to be a sailor suit underneath. The golden eyed girl took it, looking at Jutsu strangely.

"Why'd you give me this?" She asked, her voice extremely different to the happy-go-lucky tone she had before. The change did not phase Jutsu however, who simply shrugged.

"I don't know. Think of it as a symbol of our friendship." He smiled at the girl, whose golden eyes widened immensely, her mouth doing the same as it broke out into a wide smile. "Oh! I'm Jutsu, by the way. Kagaku Jutsu."

"I'm Himiko! Himiko Toga!" She said happily, stepping closer to Jutsu. "Thank you so much Kag-kun. I want to call you Kag-kun." She asked, batting her golden eyes rapidly.

"Yeah. Sure." Jutsu said, smiling still. He watched as Toga hopped in the air for joy, before stopping, her eyes going wide and her mouth making an 'o' shape.

"Oh! Kag-kun! Do you know where this place is?" She asked, taking out a crumpled piece of paper and handing it to Jutsu. The technologic boy stared at the paper, written in _red ink_ for some reason. But, even so, he recognised the address, having passed the location a few times on patrol.

"Yeah. You go that way-ow!" Jutsu cut himself off. As he stretched his arm to point in a direction, some of his cuts from the battle with Barb reopened. "Damn… Angus was right." Jutsu cursed, watching as small amounts of blood emerged from the cuts.

"Sorry, Toga. I hurt my- Toga?" Jutsu noticed that Toga was no longer paying attention to him, instead, the golden eyed girl was staring at Jutsu's arms. "Toga? Are you ok?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes, which were pinpricked.

The blonde blinked, before regaining her fanged smile. "Yep! I'm great!" She replied, eyes and smile even wider now. "So! Where was that place?" She asked, causing Jutsu to direct her once more, pointing and making gestures, his arms _and blood_ moving with the motions.

"Did you get all that?" Jutsu asked, turning back to the blonde girl.

"Yep!" She replied, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Thanks a bunch Kag-Kun!" Toga said, standing on her tippy toes and kissing Jutsu on the lips, shocking the boy. Toga showed no indication that the action wasn't irregular, instead skipping past Jutsu and turning a corner.

Jutsu brought his hand to his mouth, feeling his lips tingling slightly. "Gold eyes. Why is it always gold eyes?" He asked no one, bringing his hand down to rest on a railing. He shivered as he got a static shock from the metal, and felt his hair poof back up into an afro.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

 _Jutsu, my son. You need to learn that you shouldn't be kind to everyone. So, long story short, Jutsu dun goofed. He befriended a lovely blonde girl, but he has no idea who she is, or what she has done. Woo boy. Also, sort of a cameo here from our favourite Australian Duo, Junkrat and Roadhog inspired the two villains._

 _Will Stain's creed affect him? What will happen to Black Panther? Will Jutsu ever realise that he is as oblivious as a damn whale? Find out next time on_ _Dragon Ball Z_ _Technologic!_


	26. Technologic 26

Katsuki Bakugou grumbled to himself as he stalked the halls of Yuuei. He had just finished his work experience with Best Jeanist, the No. 4 Hero. And while he was working there, Best Jeanist decided it would be an excellent idea to style his hair.

Nothing the explosive blonde did would revert his hair back to its natural spikey state, and change this ridiculously gelled mess. Bakguou growled as he went to open the door to his homeroom, only to freeze as he heard a voice call out to him.

"Bakugou?" He recognised the voice, and snapped instantly.

"IF YOU SAY ANYTHING I'M GOING TO FUCKIN-" Bakugou cut himself off as he turned to see Jutsu staring at him. At least, he thought it was Jutsu. His hair was not what he remembered, instead of the usual flat brown, it was curled up like an afro.

Bakugou never thought much of the boy, only seeing him as another classmate. Another stepping stone. However, Jutsu's actions in the sports festival made Bakugou reconsider the boy, if only slightly.

Normally, Bakugou would have cursed Jutsu to hell and back for his hairstyle, but seeing as he was in the same boat, he did not feel the insults would have the intended effect. The two boy's eyes met, steel and red clashing.

They shared an unspoken agreement, and entered the room together. There was silence for a moment, before Sero and Kirishima erupted in laughs. "FOR REAL BAKUGOU! NO BUT FOR REAL?!" They laughed, causing the blonde to curse them out.

Jutsu sighed, making his way to his own seat. He noticed it was currently occupied by someone else, and they were having a conversation. Not wanting to be rude, Jutsu continued walking, seeing a group of people who he wanted to talk to.

"Hey guys. Club meeting?" Jutsu asked, looking at Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya. Todoroki squinted at him, putting both of his hands under the table.

"Uh, no. Just talking about stuff." Midoriya told the taller boy. "Like what happened during our work experience." Jutsu squinted lightly at the freckled boy, whose eyes widened. "Oh! No! Not, uh, that." He whispered, Jutsu now knowing they were not discussing Stain.

Just before he replied, Jutsu heard Kaminari speak from behind him. "I had a fun time getting fussed over! But y'know, the one's who've transformed the most…" He turned to look at the group. "Are you four!"

Jutsu froze at his words, the other three looking upon him with fear. "W-What do you mean Kaminari?" He asked, turning around to stare at the blonde.

"Dude yeah! The hero killer!" Sero exclaimed, as he was being throttled by Bakugou.

"…I was worried for you." Yaoyorozu said, Jutsu noticed the comment being directed toward Todoroki more than anyone else.

"So happy you're alive; no joke, that's the most important thing!" Kirishima commented, _also_ being throttled by Bakugou.

"But it was only those three." Jutsu told them, voice wavering. His words went unnoticed, as Kirishima continued talking.

"They say you got rescued by Endeavour! That's the No. 2 Hero for you!" Jutsu's eye twitched, as Todoroki confirmed the statement from behind him.

"I wasn't there. Is no one listening to me!?" Jutsu cried, the room falling silent.

"Didn't you watch the video, Jutsu?" Kaminari asked, Jutsu going quiet, remembering the video that Angus had showed him. "It was when he was speaking. I mean, his one track mind or tenacity or whatever it was, was cool and all, but it showed _you_ standing up against him."

Jutsu began shivering in place. " _So they did all see it. They saw me using my quirk against Stain. This is it… I'm done for."_ Jutsu waited for the accusations and questions, but was thankfully saved by Midoriya, who was whisper-shouting to Kaminari.

"Ahh!... Ii..da.. I'm sorry!" Kaminari apologised, forgetting that Ingenium was one of the heroes attacked by Stain.

"No… it's all right." Iida said, glancing down at his left hand, the one that he had complications with. "He was certainly a man of conviction… So I understand if people find him… _cool._ " He raised his hand high. "However, he chose to advance his cause by means of a _purge._ And whatever beliefs you may hold, that alone is in error."

"And so, in order, too, that people like me may not hereafter multiply!" Iida said, chopping his arm back and forth. "I shall proceed down the path toward being a hero anew!" Midoriya looked upon the president with awe. "NOW! Class is almost upon us, so take your seats!"

Kaminari apologised once more, and returned to his seat. Jutsu gratefully took his own, glad that no one was asking about him being in Hosu. With a sigh, he relaxed into his seat. His relaxation was cut short when he felt something poking his shoulder.

He gulped, already knowing who it was that was poking him. He turned his head slightly, seeing Kodai staring at him intently, her eyebrows knitted into a frown, and her mouth unsmiling. He gulped once more, turning back around.

The poking grew more rapid, Jutsu genuinely feeling a small amount of pain from it. Jutsu hunkered down, lowering his head between his shoulder blades. "Please stop." Jutsu whispered. The poking hesitated, before a small ball of paper was thrown over his back.

Jutsu opened the crumpled piece of paper, reading it. " _Tell me after."_ Was all that was written on it. Jutsu sighed, shakily raising a thumb over his head. He didn't hear anything after that, but assumed Kodai had gotten the message.

Aizawa came in, greeting the students in his usual manner. He slinked out of his sleeping bag, informing Iida to begin roll call. After the class president did so, Aizawa took his place at the podium at the top of the class.

"Before I start…" He began, and instantly the class could tell this was important. "In regards to what happened in Hosu." Four students in particular gulped audibly. "There is a video circulating, that is being continuously uploaded and taken down."

"The contents of that video, should not be repeated to anyone." Aizawa stated, to much confusion. "The student in that video," Jutsu shrunk into his chair "should not have been there. But the press doesn't know who it is."

Jutsu let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. "And they aren't going to find out who it is, because none of you are going to tell them." The thinly veiled threat was noticed by all, everyone nodding firmly.

"Of course, none of you should know about that video in the first place." Aizawa said, his regular grin back on his face as the class all shuddered. He looked ready to speak again, but before he could, the door was thrust open.

"I AM HERE! BRIGHT AND EAR-" All Might announced, before seeing the glare on Aizawa's face. "Ah. Did I interrupt something?" The No. 1 Hero asked, pressing the tips of index fingers together, looking more like an awkward schoolgirl.

"No." Aizawa stated, before turning back to the class. "You'll be going with All Might to test out what you've learned at your work experience. Go get ready." Their hero suits came out of the side of the wall, Aizawa slipping back into his sleeping bag as the class grabbed their suits.

Jutsu hung back, waiting for the rest of them to leave, so he could stay out of their sight. " _Back to the old days. Just staying in the background."_ He sighed, but was content to be there.

Everyone seemed to be talking among themselves, Jutsu being the only one who wasn't speaking. Even Todoroki and Bakugou were speaking, granted not with one another, but still. Jutsu was glad of that though, knowing any question towards him would more than likely be about what happened in Hosu.

"Hey Jutsu!" Kirishima fell back, calling out to the boy, causing him to shake slightly. "I heard about this new game coming out! I thought you might be interested." The redhead threw an arm around his friends shoulder, smiling widely.

Jutsu could tell it was an attempt at comfort. And he appreciated it gladly. "Really? What's it about?" He asked, smiling softly at the redhead. Kirishima smiled, and began talking about a game that was apparently set in space, where the protagonist was Quirkless and had to survive against a deadly alien.

The distraction proved fruitful, as they had reached the area for their class just as Kirishima was finishing up with his description. "Hi! For I am here!" All Might greeted his students. "…is the note I usually do things on, but right, onto foundational hero study time!"

"It's been a while, boys and girls! In good spirits, I hope?!" He asked, to different replies. Jutsu said nothing, fiddling slightly at the tear in his suit, specifically the one at his stomach. "Right on the heels of all your workplace experience, this time we'll mix in an element of play."

"It's a rescue-training _race_!" All Might told them, Iida sending his hand up and asking a question. All Might explained the situation in greater detail. "This is playground _Gamma_. Where densely packed lanes make this construction site seem more like a complex labyrinth! We'll make two groups of five, and two groups of six! We'll do the training one group at a time!"

He then explained how he would be in roughly the centre of the faux city, and send a distress signal, which will prompt those in a group to start simultaneously. "Of course, keep damage to the surrounding buildings at a minimum!" All Might said, pointing a finger at a certain explosive blonde.

"Don't point fingers." Bakugou growled, looking away from All Might. The groups were then created, Jutsu being a part of Group A. The other members of Group A were Ashido, Iida, Midoriya, Ojiro and Sero.

" _Sero's definitely the biggest threat here."_ Jutsu thought, nodding to the sticky tape student. Sero waved back, evidently thinking the same. They took their positions, and waited for All Might to give the signal.

…

The rest of the class sat before a large screen, which was showing live footage of each student. Many of them were stretching in preparation. "All the kids with most manoeuvrability in the class are in that group."

"I say Sero takes first place." Kirishima bet.

"Ah, I can see that." Kaminari agreed. "But don't forget, Jutsu's there too."

"I say it'll be Ashido, her motor reflexes are insane!" Mineta commented.

"Deku's dead last." No points for guessing who said that.

"He's got that wound handicapping him, but I still feel it'd be Iida." Uraraka said, Tsuyu nodded in agreement.

The class watched, as All Might announced the beginning of the race.

…

"START!"

With that, Jutsu shot upwards with a ' _FWSSH'_ , flying high. When he was high enough, he cut off the thrusters, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. He allowed gravity to angle him to the middle, his feet falling so his body was parallel to the ground.

He activated them again, seeing Sero using his tape to scale over the buildings. " _Looks like Sero is doing pretty good. I wonder if he could beat…"_ Jutsu's thoughts screeched to a halt as he saw someone pass him by. " _...me?"_

He watched as Midoriya leaped from rooftop to rooftop, flipping and spinning in many ways that Jutsu recognised. " _Bakugou…?"_ He thought, before shaking himself out of his stupor and increasing his speed.

He caught up to the point that he was right next to Midoriya as he leaped through the air. He noticed the expression on his face, one that looked like he was trying too hard to keep composure. He watched as he made another leap, only for his foot to land on a wet pipe, and slip off.

Jutsu's instincts kicked in, as he instantly divebombed to stop Midoriya from falling. He caught him mid fall, to the surprise of the green haired boy. "Jutsu! This is a race!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Oh. Right." Jutsu commented, letting the boy go. Midoriya let out a yell as he fell, but found himself landing on a surprisingly soft pile of trash.

Midoriya watched as Jutsu flew onward, mind back on the race. "His instincts are almost ingrained into saved me without a second thought." He muttered. "He really is a hero…"

"CRAP! I NEED TO GET BACK INTO THE RACE." Midoriya shouted, jumping to his feet and activating his Quirk.

…

"FIIIINISH!" All Might announced, standing atop a water tower with the students all there. Jutsu had his helmet tucked under his arm, smiling happily, a banner wrapped around him reading ' _Thank you for saving me'_.

"Young Jutsu was No. 1, but all of you have learned how to use your Quirks more broadly since you first entered the academy! Now keep at it for me and begin preparing for the end-of-term test!" All Might congratulated, sending the students on their way so he could prepare for the next group.

…

"Wow, Koko!" Ashido congratulated Kodai. "I never knew you could do half that stuff." The girls were currently getting changed back into their school uniforms.

"Thanks Mina!" Kodai said. "I only learnt them a little while ago, cause I went to a museum that showed off all the skeletons." Kodai said happily, stripping out of her hero outfit.

"You went to a museum by yourself?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Psh. No." Kodai laughed. "I couldn't understand half of the names if I went by myself. That's why I brought Kagaku!"

There was silence for a moment, before… "EHHHHHH!" The majority of the girls cried. Kodai instantly realised what she had said, and tried to rectify it, but it was to no avail. Accusations, questions, gossip, they all flew in the room, leaving a single blushing, stammering reptilian in their wake.

…

"I need to work on my manoeuvrability." Kirishima complained, having not fared well in the race.

"Suppose gathering information to compensate for it is the only way." Tokoyami replied curtly.

"Yeah, and then we'll always be one step behind." Kaminari said. "I'm damn jealous of you and Sero. Jutsu too." The brown haired boy looked up in confusion, but said nothing.

"Hey. Kirishima, you got any hair gel? This thing won't stay down." Jutsu asked, trying to flatten his afro. The redhead rummaged in his locker for a moment, before tossing Jutsu a tub of ' _Riot Wax'_. Jutsu recognised the brand.

He began applying it to his hair, but froze as he heard someone speak. "The girls' changing room!" Mineta exclaimed, many of the boys looking to him, then to Jutsu. Jutsu did not move, which frightened any male that was looking at him.

"Cease at once, Mineta! Peeping is a flagrant crime!" Iida instantly told the shorter boy off.

"Hey man, my _little Mineta's_ already being a flagrant crime if you know what I mean!" Mineta said, tearing the paper that was covering the peephole off the wall, and staring through it.

"YAOYOROSU'S HONKERS! ASHIDO'S FIGURE! HAGAKURE'S FLOATING PANTIES! URARAKA'S BRIGHT AND BEAUTIFUL BODY! KODAI'S AMAZING AS-" Mineta was cut off by a hand constricting his throat, and a dark, murderous aura emanating from behind him.

"Mi…Ne…Ta…" Jutsu said slowly, turning the purple haired boy to face him, eyes flashing dangerously. The pervert paled, forgetting that Jutsu was there.

"Come on Jutsu!" He choked out, literally, as Jutsu was doing the choking. "You're a guy! Don't tell me you aren't gonna look through there when all our backs are turned!" The pressure increased, Mineta instantly realising what a mistake it was to say that.

"Bakugou." Jutsu called, the blonde boy letting out an 'eh?' of confusion. "Open the door. Please." He said, as he leaned backwards. The bombastic boy understood in a moment exactly what he had planned.

Normally, Bakugou couldn't give less of a shit about the pervert being, well, perverted. But for some reason, he felt particularly annoyed at this instance. With a shrug, he kicked open the door to the locker room.

Mineta was cocked back over Jutsu's shoulder, much like one would prepare to through a softball. Jutsu hurled Mineta out of the room with such force, that the short boy ended up getting stuck in the opposite wall.

The door to the changing room swung shut from the wind that passed it with Mineta being thrown. Jutsu bent down to examine the hole, seeing something strange sticking through it. "Jirou?" He questioned, the ear jack shivering upon being noticed.

"I'm going to block this up. Please take your jack out." The fleshy jack retreated, leaving the hole completely unblocked.

Jutsu turned one of his fingers into a hole cutting drill head, measuring it with the hole. He then grabbed one of the wooden benches in the room, and placed his finger to it. Just before he did, Iida called out.

"Jutsu! While your actions are noble you will be destroying school property!" Jutsu looked up to Iida, steely eyes glaring into his. "And I… I cannot…" Iida began to falter under the boy's dangerous gaze. "I cannot watch you do that."

Iida then turned around, staring at a different wall. Everyone in the room was shocked that Jutsu was able to make the rule abiding Iida ignore an obvious breaking of a rule. Jutsu looked up from the bench, daring anyone else to speak.

When it proved everyone was intelligent enough not to do that, he drilled out a small piece of wood from the bench. He roughly shoved the wood into the hole, and then transformed his hand into a piece of technology no one had seen him use before.

Jutsu activated his palm sander, placing it against the wood and concrete. After a short moment, he removed it, pleased with his work. He stood up, but stayed facing the wall. "If I find out someone removed this…" He said, changing his hands back to normal. "…I will show no mercy."

Every boy there gulped, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the gentleman. They all nodded, even Bakugou. "Good." He stated, tying his tie and exiting the changing room, blazer tucked under his armpit.

There was silence in the male's locker, no one quite sure how to break the tension. The tension was broken soon enough, by Mineta being flung back into the room. "AGH! HE'S SO VIOLENT!" The purple pervert cried.

"You reap what you sow! I told you so!" Iida instantly retorted.

…

Class A was confused. Not in the usual sense, when a question did not make sense, or Aizawa pulled off one of his 'logical ruses'. No, they were confused, because they had no idea where Jutsu was.

"He was the first one out. Shouldn't he have been the first one back?" Sero questioned. Luckily, there was a free period after every physical foundational heroics class to act as a rest period.

"Yeah. So where'd he go?" Kirishima questioned. The class was lounging around, very few people sitting in their proper seats, and all of them wondering the same thing. " _Where is Jutsu?"_

Their answer became clear, as the classroom door was thrown open. Then slammed shut. Jutsu had appeared, panting, and leaning against the door with his arms splayed backwards. Many people instantly cried out in shock, questioning the boy.

"I WASN'T HERE!" Jutsu shouted, as he ran across the room, and jumped out the window.

Wait.

What?

"AHHHHHHHH!" Almost everyone in the class let out a cry of fear, seeing a classmate jumping out of a window. "We're on the third floor!" Kirishima suddenly exclaimed, only furthering everyone else's panicking.

They're screams were cut silent, as the door was once more thrown open, only this time, it was accompanied by a shout. "WHERE IS HE?!" A girl shouted. She had fiery red hair, and dangerous golden eyes.

When no one responded, granted more so out of shock, she shouted once more. "I SAW THAT JACKASS RUN IN HERE! NOW WHERE IS HE!?"

"The fuck is it to you?" A drawling voice questioned. Everyone froze, turning to Bakugou, who had both feet up on the desk, and was looking upon the girl with a sneer.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS ASSWIPE!" The girl exclaimed, wisps of smoke trailing from her mouth. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO YOU ARE! I'M JUST LOOKING FOR THAT JACKASS!"

"Well, that jackass ain't here. So why don't you get the fuck outta here!?" Bakugou replied, palms sparking with explosions. The girl growled, _literally_ , and stormed out of the room, giving them a very obvious threat.

With that, Bakugou got up from his seat, approaching the window Jutsu had jumped out off. He frowned, and reached a hand out. He pulled in Jutsu by the back of his blazer, before dumping him on the ground.

"Ow!" Jutsu said from the landing. "Thanks Bakugou." He muttered, standing up and leaning against the window sill.

"Who the fuck was she?" Bakugou asked, jabbing a thumb behind him at the door.

Jutsu sighed, hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. "A very, _very,_ angry ex-girlfriend."

"EHHHHHHH!" The entire class, minus Bakugou and Jutsu exclaimed. Jutsu froze, forgetting everyone else was there.

Everyone crowded Jutsu, everyone spouting off different questions. "YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!?" "HOW?!" "WHEN?!" "WHY'D YOU BREAK UP!?" "WHY IS SHE TRYING TO KILL YOU?!" And, of course, we all know what happens when people ask Jutsu too many questions.

Jutsu froze, eyes going blue. The class also froze, unsure of what just happened. One person, a redhead, groaned slightly. "Ugh. Not again." Kodai complained, making her way through the crowd.

She stepped in front of Jutsu, and smacked the top of his head. Everyone cried out in shock, but fell silent once they saw Jutsu had returned to normal.

"…I crashed again. Didn't I?" He asked, rubbing his head where Kodai had whacked it. The reptilian nodded in confirmation.

"Jutsu!" Kirishima exclaimed. "You had a girlfriend!?" And like that, everyone began spouting off questions once more. They were silenced, however, when Kodai clapped her hands over Jutsu's ears.

"If you all question him at once he's gonna crash again!" She told them, the class falling silent at her words.

Jutsu groaned at their obedience. "Why the hell do you care anyway? It's not like I'm the main character of a manga or something."

"Achoo!" "Excuse you, Midoriya."

"Cause no one would've expected you to!" Kaminari said, many of the class nodding in agreement. "You're all so, gentlemanly and stuff. I thought you were swinging the other way for a while actually."

Once again, murmurs of agreement. Jutsu groaned into his hands. "…What do you want to know?" The class simultaneously took in breaths of air. "One at a time!"

Everyone looked around, deciding who should go first. "Who was she?" Kaminari asked. Jutsu sighed, leaning on the window sill.

"Kibo Hono." He told them.

"When did you two date?" Ashido asked.

"Start of Middle school."

"Oh!" Kirishima said, clapping his fist into his hands. "That's why you said dating early in the year is a bad idea!" His words make the class fall silent.

"What was the context of that question?" Tsuyu asked.

"This isn't a damn Q & A!" Jutsu exclaimed. The class looked at him sceptically. "I'm already uncomfortable enough answering questions about her! Do we have to increase it?!"

A few people felt bad at that, not realising what memories this could bring up. "Why'd you break up?" Kodai asked quietly.

Jutsu sighed. "As you could tell, she wasn't the nicest of persons." Bakugou let out a snort, something similar to the word 'understatement'. Todoroki then let out another snort, something similar to 'pot meet kettle'.

"I thought she was nice. But she wasn't. Also, she tended to ignore me." Jutsu shrugged. "One day she was being meaner than usual, and I ended it."

There was silence in the room, before someone else questioned. "So, she's single?" Everyone frowned, stepping apart and letting Mineta be seen. Mineta gulped, at the question being revealed as his.

"Mineta." Jutsu said, the boy in question shivering. "I would not wish her upon even _you_." Everyone gasped. Mineta's eyes widened, wondering how bad this girl could be if the person who hated him most warned him against dating her.

"Can we stop now?" Jutsu asked, rubbing his arm awkwardly. Everyone complied, dispersing back into their groups, the class now a tad sombre. The only ones who stuck by Jutsu were Kodai and Bakugou.

"You've got weird taste." Bakugou commented with a smirk. Jutsu frowned at him.

"I didn't know she was like that when we started." Jutsu sighed. "Hell, she's basically a female version of you with how mean she is." He said, pointing to Bakugou. The boy froze, as Kodai let out a giggle.

"Shut it! That's the last time I try to fucking help your ungrateful ass." Bakugou cursed, as he stormed off to his own little unofficial group of Kirishima, Kaminari and Ashido.

Kodai and Jutsu stayed by the window, not speaking. "About earlier." Kodai stated, Jutsu unsure as to what she was referring to. "In homeroom." He paled slightly. "It's alright. After what Aizawa Sensei said, I realised how uncomfortable it made you."

Kodai's face was solemn, the expression not sitting right with Jutsu. "Don't worry about it, Kaseki." He smiled at her. "You were worried about me, I'm not gonna get angry at you for that."

"Alright, Kagaku." She said, before awkwardly placing her hands behind her back. "Sooo, why'd you two start dating?" Jutsu frowned up at her, but Kodai gave some rather effective puppy dog eyes.

"I had pretty low self-esteem when I was younger." Jutsu said quickly. "So when a girl came up to me asking, actually, now that I think about, I'm pretty sure she told me I was her boyfriend." Jutsu shook his head clear. "Point is, she asked me to be my girlfriend, and I didn't think I would ever get another opportunity."

Kodai looked at Jutsu strangely. "You, had low self-esteem? How? You're Kagaku!" She said, gesturing to all of him.

"I don't know what that means but, thanks. I think? It was also something about obliviousness or something." He muttered, Kodai smacking her head lightly.

"I can't believe you were like that when you're, so, you." She was unable to put it into words. "You probably could have dated anybody you wanted." She said, before slapping her hand across her mouth.

The action went unnoticed, due to Jutsu laughing. "Sure. And the next thing you're going to tell me is that I have a harem."

...

*cough*

"I think I just saw a tumbleweed." Kodai said, not looking Jutsu in the eye.

"Huh. Weird." He shrugged.

* * *

OMAKE:

"Alright!" Jutsu exclaimed, slamming his hand against a whiteboard that had a drawn on design of a building on it. "We're going to be infiltrating the villain hideout! In order to do that, we will need codenames!"

"You will address me as, Eagle One." He said, then turned to the people who had gathered.

"Hono. You're _Been there, done that_."

"Kaseki. _Most likely to do that A."_

"Itsuka. _Most likely to do that B."_

"Todoroki. _If I had to pick a guy."_

"Tsuyu, you're _It happened once in a dream."_

"Ashido, _If I had a cosplay kink."_

"Hatsume, _I fear for myself if it happened."_

"And Bakugou is, Eagle Two." "Oh thank god."

* * *

OMAKE OF AN OMAKE:

"Am I the only one here who thinks these names are bullshit?!" Hono exclaimed, to a few muffled agreements. Jutsu groaned.

"Fine."

"Hono. _RoboDragon."_

"Kaseki. _Technosaur"_

"Itsuka. _MechaFist."_

"Todoroki. _Refrigerator."_

"Tsuyu. _RobotFrog."_

"Hatsume. _Enabler."_

"Ashido. _AcidDrill."_

"Bakugou. Eagle Two." "Oh thank fuck."

* * *

 _You have no idea how long I was waiting to reveal Hono, FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF THIS OMAKE! But anyway, yeah. Shit went down. People know about Jutsu. And what he did with Stain. How many people know? That is uncertain. Is there anything else they know? Anything else that happened in the same street where Stain made his creed? Anything else that could have been recorded?_

 _Well, only time will tell. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you did, and as always_

 _Until Next Time._

 _-Friday_


	27. Technologic 27

"No, I'm telling you. It's 'Up, Up, Down, Down, Left Right, Left Right, B, A, Start'!" Jutsu spoke to Kaminari and Kirishima, as they both walked towards class after lunch, their discussion revolving around a popular cheat code.

"Are you sure?" Kaminari asked sceptically, opening the door to the classroom. "I was sure it was 'A, B'."

"I'm certain, Kaminari." Jutsu told him. "I've played tons of video games. It's only ever different if the buttons on the controller are different."

"Is that code in all games?" Kirishima asked, scratching the back of his head. Jutsu sighed and shook his head.

"No, but the amount of games it is in is ridiculous." Jutsu stated, for some reason wrapping his arms around himself. Kirishima and Kaminari stared down at his chest, as Jutsu continued talking.

"Nintendo's used it, Sega, Sony, Insomniac…" Jutsu continued listing off game companies, until Kirishima snapped him out of it.

"Uh, Jutsu." The redhead said, Jutsu halting his speech and raising an eyebrow at him. Kirishima said nothing, instead pointing a finger down.

Jutsu looked down, and saw a slightly melted person. "Uraraka?" Jutsu asked, confused as to why the anti-gravity girl was hugging him. And why he was hugging back.

Uraraka looked up, her face looking slightly melted. "Hey Jutsu. You give great hugs." She buried her head back into his, torso.

"Um, thanks. Why are you hugging me?" Jutsu asked, not that he minded. " _I mean, I know why I hugged back. But still."_

"I'm seeing who's the best hugger in class." The bubbly girl responded, releasing herself from Jutsu, and turning to Kaminari. She hugged the static boy, who stiffened in surprise.

Jutsu could sense a few crackles of electricity in the air, and stepped backward, not wanting to accidentally become Overclocked. He looked around to see majority of the males there blushing. Iida's hands were going a mile a minute, Midoriya was basically a red puddle on the ground, Tokoyami…

Jutsu couldn't tell whether or not Tokoyami was blushing. Hard to tell when your face is pure black and feathered. His eyes fell on a different colour. Purple. He squinted lightly, seeing the vacant look on Mineta's face, as he sat on a table and stared off into the unknown.

He approached him, and coughed, getting the short boys attention. Mineta blinked, and looked up to him. Jutsu raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I want to say something lecherous." Mineta said, staring back off into space. "But it was so pure." Jutsu smirked lightly, patting the boys back.

"There is hope for you yet." He said, turning back around. He saw Uraraka now hugging Kirishima, the boy giving the smaller girl a tight bear hug. Jutsu chuckled, noticing how people's personalities came out during certain actions.

"Hey Kagaku." A voice called. Jutsu turned to see Kodai waving at him, next to Ashido. Jutsu waved back, approaching the two.

"So, what's with the hugging contest?" He asked, gesturing a thumb to Uraraka, who was now enveloped by Shouji.

"We were talking about hugs, and started wondering who's the best at hugging." Ashido explained. "I thought it would be Oji, cause the tail seems like it'd help the hug."

"I said you." Kodai said. "Cause I know how good your hugs are." The redhead smiled at Jutsu, but Ashido frowned lightly.

"That's no fair." She pouted, lightly stamping her foot. "I've never been hugged by Juju." She suddenly found the arms of said boy being wrapped around her. She froze, before melting into the hug. "I change my vote…"

"Sorry. It's instinctual." Jutsu apologised, releasing the pink girl from the hug. "When you grow up with four sisters, hugging becomes ingrained in you."

The two girls said nothing, instead staring down at Jutsu's chest. "We can see that." Jutsu looked down, seeing a brown haired head hugging him once more, and he was hugging back.

"Uraraka? I thought you already hugged me." Jutsu questioned.

"I did. But you've got great ones. So I wanted to do it again." Uraraka sighed contentedly, before releasing herself and making her way over to the black board. She took a piece of chalk and began to write.

"Uraraka's Patented Hug Scale." Jutsu read out, watching as the girl began writing numbers down the side. In last place was Tokoyami, Jutsu glancing over to the boy, who appeared indifferent to the situation.

"Sorry Tokoyami. The beak got in the way." Uraraka apologised. Following that, Mineta, Aoyama, Kaminari, Sero, Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, Satou, Shouji, Kouda, Ojiro, Midoriya, and in first place, was Jutsu.

"Why do I feel like we're missing someone…" Jutsu murmured, standing next to Kirishima, who was taking his placing in the scale seriously.

"Damn. Only seventh place." Kirishima cursed, clenching his fists. "I need to work on my hugging ability!" He grabbed Jutsu by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "JUTSU! Teach me how to hug!"

Jutsu blinked once, but hugged the spikey redhead. Kirishima hugged back, almost squeezing the breath out of Jutsu. Jutsu tapped Kirishima on the back, and he was released.

"You're doing it too tightly." Jutsu told him. "Hugs need to be gentle. There are good times for strong hugs, but if you're just hugging someone to hug them, you need to be more gentle." Jutsu finished his lesson with a nod of his head, Kirishima nodding rapidly as well.

"Wait. Why do you need to know this?" Jutsu questioned. Kirishima rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, that's because I have a-" Whatever Kirishima was going to say was cut off, by series of curses.

"WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jutsu and Kirishima turned to see Bakugou, who only just recently entered, being hugged by Uraraka. Despite his words, and the enormous blush he was sporting, he was still hugging back.

"Not bad Bakugou." Uraraka said, stepping away and giving the explosive blonde a thumbs up. "I put you in, third place. Just under Deku-kun." Bakugou's expression turned into a scowl.

"What do you mean I'm under Deku!?" He roared, glaring at the green haired boy, who shivered upon receiving the gaze. "I'm better than that shit at hugging! I'll prove it!" At which point, everyone promptly 'noped the fuck out', leaving only Jutsu and Kirishima in the room.

Bakugou turned his gaze to the two remaining, both of them taking steps back. "Jutsu's great at teaching people how to hug!" Kirishima said, as Jutsu turned to him with a look of betrayal. Kirishima gave him an apologetic look, and ran from the room.

Jutsu stared Bakugou down, the boy raising his arms in a gesture that, if not for the look on his face, could be considered a welcoming hug.

"Don't even think about it." Jutsu warned Bakugou.

…

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN FUCKING HUG YOU!" Bakugou shouted, chasing after Jutsu with his arms outstretched. The two were sprinting around the Yuuei grounds, Jutsu running from the explosive blonde.

"IF YOU WANT TO HUG SOMEONE DON'T THREATEN THEM!" Jutsu exclaimed back over his shoulder, only to yelp and increase his speed as Bakugou gained on him.

Jutsu skidded around a corner, and then came to a stop. Bakugou followed soon after, crashing into the boy, and freezing at what he saw. Kaminari was clutching his sides, laughing at the two as he held up his phone.

Jutsu turned back to Bakugou, the boy meeting his steely silver eyes. "Truce?" He questioned.

Bakugou growled as he stared at Kaminari, palms sparking with explosions. "Truce." Jutsu cracked his knuckles together, and the two approached the sparky blonde, who was now not laughing as much.

"Ah shit." Kaminari cursed, and then, received a lot of pain.

…

"Worth it." Bakugou grumbled, as he and Jutsu now sat side by side in detention, Midnight hushing him from up front. Unfortunately, hurting a classmate because he was taking an embarrassing video of you was not enough justification to avoid detention.

They were both given a generic set of Hero questions, such as 'When did the Hero Red Riot make his debut?' or 'What is Rex Tyranno's Quirk?'

Needless to say, the short quiz was quickly finished by the two boys. One other thing that was required was for Bakugou to buy Kaminari a new phone. So, now the two sat in silence, counting down the hour they had to spend there.

"Why'd you want to learn how to hug so badly anyway?" Jutsu asked Bakugou, who gave an 'anime-boy "tch" ' in response.

"Cause Deku is fucking worthless that's why." He responded. Midnight hushed them once more, but made no motion to look up from her magazine, titled 'Hot Heroes'.

"But I'm above you too." Jutsu said confusedly, and then saw Bakugou glare at him. "I meant in Urakaka's hug scale."

"Well how the fuck am I supposed to get better at hugging then a fucking harem protagonist." Bakugou spat, Midnight not shushing him, but rather letting out an amused chuckle.

"The hell are you on about?" Jutsu asked, cocking his head to one side.

Bakugou's expression fell, to one of surprise. "You're fucking serious right now?" Jutsu nodded. "You're oblivious as fuck." Jutsu opened his mouth to argue, but let it close, nodding his head in a 'fair enough' fashion.

"Anyway, why are you so obsessed with beating Midoriya?" Jutsu waved off the previous statement, staring at Bakugou's red eyes.

"Because I'm going to be Number 1." Bakugou stated. "I'm going to become the top hero. I'll even beat All Might. And no one, not Deku, not fucking half-and-half, no fucking villain, is going to stop me."

"And you think Deku is a threat to that?" Jutsu asked. Bakugou opened his mouth to speak, but slammed it shut.

"THIS ISN'T A FUCKING THERAPY SESSION!" He exclaimed.

"You're right." Midnight said, causing the two boys to look at her. "It's detention." She said flatly, staring at them from over her magazine.

They realized what she meant, and faced forward in their desks, looking at the surface of the table. As the silence wore on, Jutsu took out a small note book and began sketching something.

Bakugou glanced at the book from the corner of his eye, and saw several diagrams and schematics of different technologies. Jutsu was currently sketching a helicopter, arrows and numbers scattered around the blades.

"How do you remember that shit when you go nuts?" Bakugou commented idly, slightly embarrassed when Jutsu looked up with a raised eyebrow. "When electro-dolt zaps you and you got nuts."

"Oh. I call that 'Overclock'." Jutsu said. "And, it's more like, once I know how to make something, I can do it by just thinking of its name." To prove his point, Jutsu held out two fingers away from Bakugou.

"Blowtorch." The two fingers turned the piece of technology, a small flame sparking from the tip.

"Please don't use your Quirks in detention." Midnight spoke in a flat voice.

Jutsu instantly turned his hand back to normal, shaking it slightly and blowing on his fingers. "I just need to know it once. Then, I can replicate it whenever. Even if I'm Overclocked."

Bakugou stared at his own hand, Jutsu knowing that he was thinking of his own Quirk. "I just blow shit up." Bakugou stated, giving Jutsu a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but you can also do that massive explosion thing, right?" Jutsu held up his arm, and mimicked pulling a pin and Bakugou's hero outfit. "I'm sure you could do other things with your Quirk too." Jutsu thought for a moment, before deciding something.

"There's a girl called Hatsume Mei, if you talk to her about possibilities for your Quirk, she'll go above and beyond for it." Bakugou looked mildly interested in the girl. "If she doesn't take any pictures of you that is." Jutsu grumbled.

He did not notice how Midnight moved her mug behind her magazine, so that it, and the picture on it, was hidden from Jutsu's view. "Wasn't she the one that fucked over glasses?"

Jutsu nodded, knowing that Bakugou was referring to the 'match' between Iida and Hatsume. "Yeah. That was her."

"And she had a fucking flag or something of you?" Bakugou smirked at Jutsu's reaction, hearing Midnight chuckle.

"Yes." Jutsu replied through gritted teeth. "That was Hatsume. And we don't talk about that flag." He gave the blonde a warning look, his steely silver eyes glaring into his.

"Your own fault. Should've been more fucking careful." Bakugou shrugged, an annoying smirk on his features.

Jutsu's eye twitched slightly, as he turned his fingers back into a blowtorch, and aimed it at Bakugou. "Don't tempt me." Before Bakugou could respond, or Jutsu could make good on his threat, a small bell dinged.

They both turned to see Midnight packing up her utensils. "Your detention is over. Try not to attack your classmates, or break their phones." The Heroine eyed Bakugou, who turned away from her gaze.

The two boys packed up their things and exited the building. "See you tomorrow." Jutsu nodded to Bakugou, as he went in the opposite direction.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, dumbass." Bakugou called after him, causing Jutsu to flinch. "See you Monday." He muttered, going his own way home.

Jutsu chuckled as he walked home. "Heh. Softie."

"I HEARD THAT YOU FUCK!"

* * *

 _A bit of a short one, but we get some interesting developments between Bakugou and Jutsu. Hatsume and Bakugou would truly make a terrifying combination._

 _Hope you liked it, if you did let me know, and also_

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_


	28. Technologic 28

"Hostage Rescue!" All Might announced to the group of students standing before him. Class A was having their physical heroics class, and they were all in their hero outfits. They were waiting inside Playground Omega, a faux city with several large buildings.

"There will be five of you taking place in this activity." All Might explained, raising up his whole hand. "Two will be heroes, two will be villains, and one will be a civilian that was kidnapped by the villains!" There were a few murmurs among the class.

"We will be drawing teams by lottery once again, and the hostage will be chosen by lottery too!" All Might began drawing lots from two boxes, reading out the teams.

There were many odd pairings, such as Team C, Bakugou and Uraraka, and Team F, Mineta and Tokoyami. "I'm surprised we're on the same team." Jirou told Jutsu, the two of them on Team J, ironically.

Jutsu grunted in agreement. "Yeah, for some reason I'm always paired up with Kaseki." He shrugged. "Not like I can complain. I like her." Jirou turned red as she stared at Jutsu.

"L-L-Like her?" She whispered.

"Yeah!" Jutsu responded with a smile. "She's a great friend." Jirou blanked, and almost felt bad for Kodai, having a crush on someone as oblivious as Jutsu.

"Are you sure that's all you think of her?" Jirou asked, her earjacks jabbing at the redhead, who was talking excitedly to Kirishima, the two being paired up on Team K.

"Well, yeah?" Jutsu said confusedly. "I mean, is there anything else she would be?" Before Jirou could reply, All Might spoke up.

"Alright you embryos, first up is…" He stuck a hand into the hero box. "Team J as Heroes!" Jutsu and Jirou shared a brief knuckle touch. "VS!" He stuck another hand in the villain box. "Team C as Villains!"

Uraraka and Bakugou looked at each other, both wearing very different expressions. Uraraka looked pleased as punch to be training so early, whereas Bakugou's red face showed different reactions to being paired up with the bubbly girl.

" _Probably cause of their fight at the sports festival."_ Jutsu thought as All Might reached into a separate box. "And the hostage will be!" He grabbed the piece of paper, and his face fell momentarily. "Y-Young Midoriya."

The boy in green froze, staring at Bakugou as he glared at his rival/enemy/childhood friend. "Deku…" He growled. Midoriya stepped back momentarily, accidentally bumping his teammate. Yaoyorozu looked at him with pity.

"Now students!" All Might said, waving his hands back and forth. "Please go to the observation room as the villains set up." The rest of the class exited the faux city, leaving only those participating before a building.

"Good luck." Jutsu said to Midoriya, who smiled awkwardly, as he was dragged by Bakugou into the building.

"He's screwed." Jirou said, as Uraraka waved at them as she entered the building.

"Yep." Jutsu agreed, as Jirou took out map of the building that they had to infiltrate. As Jirou was scanning the paper, she noticed Jutsu's helmet just looking up at the building.

"Oi. Jutsu." She called, causing the boy to look at her. "Aren't you gonna check the map?" Jutsu shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"Don't have to. This is actually the same building Kodai and I fought Ojiro and Hagakure in. I remember the layout." Jutsu explained, the punk girl thinking for a moment.

"That was over a month ago." Jutsu nodded. "You can remember it from then?" Jirou asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I remember most things. You were listening to Green Day that day, we said we should start a hero band, the first match was Bakugou and Iida against Uraraka and Midoriya." Jutsu began listing things off, before Jirou held up a hand.

"How can you remember all of that?" Jirou asked. Jutsu shrugged.

"I dunno."

Jirou looked about ready to slap him, before All Might's voice began speaking in their ears. "You may now enter the building, and proceed to rescue the hostage." The two nodded, and walked around to the side of the building, climbing in through one of the windows.

"You think Bakugou will come searching for us?" Jirou whispered, as the two stopped at every corner, Jirou listening carefully, before turning the corner.

"Doubt it." Jutsu replied. "He's probably too busy cursing out Midoriya to consider us." Jutsu stopped at a stairwell, waiting for Jirou to give him the all clear. She waited momentarily, listening carefully, before nodding.

They climbed the stairs, Jutsu's senses on high alert, should any sudden explosions erupt from behind a corner. As they entered onto the next floor, Jirou stopped, raising her jacks upward. "They're on the next floor."

Jutsu nodded, but instead of continuing up the stairs, he walked along the corridor, Jirou's brow raising in confusion. "Jutsu." She hissed. "What are you doing?"

"We should find out where they are from this floor." Jutsu told him. "That way we'll know when we're directly below them." Jirou thought about the plan for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

Jutsu let the girl take the lead, as he followed, checking over his shoulder every tenth step to make sure no one was following them. "In here." Jirou whispered, opening a door on their right. The room inside looked like an office, desks and chairs scattered all over the room in no particular order.

"They're up there?" Jutsu asked, pointing a finger upwards. Jirou nodded in confirmation. "Can you tell where everyone is?" He asked. Jirou closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Bakugou." She pointed to the ceiling near the door. "Uraraka." She pointed near the window. "And Midoriya." She pointed to the left wall.

"It's cool how you can tell them apart." Jutsu told her, walking over to where she said Midoriya was. He climbed up onto the table, and pressed his hand against the ceiling. He nodded, then turned one of his fingers into a drill piece.

"What are you doing?" Jirou hissed.

"Spying on them." Jutsu responded, drilling silently into the ceiling. He stopped, and pressed his helmet against the hole. "I think I see wood." He informed Jirou. "They probably have him tied to a chair." He crouched down and stared at his hand.

"Alright, time to test this out." He closed his eyes, and the drill finger morphed into a wire with a small lens on the end.

"What are you doing?" Jirou asked, surprised when the lens turned to her.

Jutsu smiled. "It works. This is a snake camera. I can see what it sees, but only when I have my eyes closed." He aimed the camera upwards through the hole. "You were right about where the other two were. Dead on."

"Midoriya is on a chair, and the feet of them are there, there…" He began muttering to himself, before stepping down, retracting his camera and changing his hands back to normal. "Alright, I've got an idea."

Jirou approached, listening to Jutsu's plan.

…

"Kacchan, can you please calm down." Uraraka pleaded with the ash blonde. Bakugou flinched at Uraraka's words.

"I'm perfectly fucking calm!" He exclaimed, pacing in front of the door. Ever since he had tied up Deku, Bakugou had been waiting for Jutsu and Jirou to try and rescue him. He knew the boy had power, and intelligence to back him up. That was why Bakugou was taking precautions.

Meanwhile, Midoriya was stuck to the chair, screaming internally as he watched, unable to move, Bakugou and Uraraka arguing. "Are you still mad cause you're in third place?" Uraraka asked.

Bakugou grit his teeth. "LIKE I CARE ABOUT FUCKING HUGGING!" He shouted, facing the door, his back to Uraraka.

"But you chased after Jutsu yesterday because of it." She said, tilting her head slightly. Before Bakugou could respond, with several curses, an extremely loud noise was heard on the other side of the building.

Bakugou jumped into the corridor instantly, his fists ready. He saw some dust flowing out of stairwell, and his palms sparked in preparation. Jirous head popped around the corner, and she stared at him.

"Yo." She said, sticking up a peace sign. Bakugou felt his brow twitch in confusion, but before he could go attack the hero, Uraraka called out for him.

"Bakugou!" She exclaimed, causing the blonde to turn around. Uraraka was pointing to where Deku was. Key word, _was_. There was now a hole in the concrete, and their hostage was missing. Bakugou's brow twitched once more, as he ran out of the room, seeing Jirou's head missing.

He growled and pointed a finger at Uraraka. "I'm going after the punk bitch. You get Deku back." With that, he sprinted down the corridor, rounding the corner of the stairwell. Uraraka did as instructed, and jumped down the hole, landing on the missing concrete.

She quickly examined the room, seeing the chair they had used to tie up Midoriya disregarded, the rope cut in half. "They cut him out of the chair." She spoke into the mic in her ear, running out of the room.

She glanced to the side, seeing a pair of boots going down the stairwell, followed by an explosion. Uraraka ran after it to see the aftermath. Bakugou was standing at the base of the stairwell, and he was facing Jutsu and Jirou, who were both protecting Midoriya.

"Float me." Bakugou growled. Uraraka nodded, placing the tips of her fingers on Bakugou, and throwing him towards the group. Bakugou smiled as he let off a small explosion to propel him forward.

"JIROU!" Jutsu exclaimed, stepping back and throwing an arm in front of Midoriya.

"On it!" She replied, sticking her earjacks into her boots, where a set of speakers were implemented. The speakers roared to life, expelling soundwaves with such intensity that it actually blew Bakugou back.

The blonde flew back, unable to right himself with his explosions. He slammed into the back wall, letting out a gasp of pain. "Bakugou!" Uraraka cried, releasing her Quirk and ignoring the nauseous feeling.

She turned back to her opponents, raising her fists, ready to put what she learned during work experience to use. "MOVE! URARAKA!" She barely had a second to look behind her in disbelief, before she hurled her body into a room.

Bakugou aimed his grenade arm at Jutsu, Jirou and Midoriya, and pulled the pin. Jutsu shoved Midoriya and Jirou into an empty room. "RUN FOR THE WINDOW!" He yelled, before turning back around and slapping his hands together.

Unfortunately, he did not have enough time to transform his hands into his engine. The massive explosion hit him, and ripped his hands apart mid change, causing Jutsu to cry out in pain. Jutsu was sent flying back due to explosion, ending up in the alleyway outside as the explosion ripped through the wall.

There was silence for a moment, before a voice shouted over the speakers. "HERO TEAM WINS!" Bakugou let out a curse, and Uraraka stomped her foot lightly. Jutsu, who was lying in a pile of rubble, smiled beneath his helmet.

"Good. Jirou got him out in time." He smiled, trying to stand. He placed a hand on the rubble to try and get leverage, but hissed in pain. He stared down at his hands, his face contorting into a scowl.

The entirety of his skin on both hands was bloody. Jutsu tried to make a fist, but found that too painful to even attempt. He tried turning one hand into a drill, but gasped out before he could even get quarter of a way through the transformation.

"Shit." He muttered, trying to stand up on his own. He placed a hand on the rubble, and grit his teeth. Tears stung the corner of his eyes, but he managed to stand. "Fuck." He cursed, walking along the alley, leaning against the wall of it with his shoulder.

He exited the alley, seeing Jirou and Midoriya both panting. "Hey guys. Good work." He greeted, the two looking up at his words. "I'd high five you Jirou, but…" He trailed off, showing his open palm.

"Oh my God!" Jirou covered her mouth with her hands in shock, and Midoriya's jaw dropped. "How did that happen?!"

"When one of my transformations goes wrong." Jutsu said, stretching out his fingers and wincing. "There's been much worse than this."

"We need to get you to recovery girl." Midoriya panicked.

"Very well done all of you!" A voice congratulated. The trio turned to find All Might, with Bakugou and Uraraka standing behind him. "You all did very well- HOLY SHIT!" All Might suddenly said in English, when he caught sight of Jutsu's hands.

Jutsu's eyes widened, and he hid both of his hands behind his back, before wincing as they brushed his back. "Young Jutsu! What on Earth happened!?" All Might exclaimed, Jutsu bringing his hands forward.

"Guess you caught me red handed?" He laughed awkwardly.

There was silence, before Jirou whipped the back of his head with her earjack. "Yeah I deserved that."

"You will go to Recovery Girl once we are done here." All Might instructed him. "We will get some bandages for you first." With that, the five heroes in training made their way back to the observation room.

When they entered, the four participants stood to one side, Midoriya joining the crowd. "Now!" All Might smiled. "I believe the best person in this match up was… Young Jutsu. Can anyone tell me why?"

Yaoyorozu instantly raised her hand. "Yes, Young Yaoyorozu." The girl cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Jutsu used his teammates powers to the best of their ability, allowing her to take the lead to find them while he was prepared to face the enemy. When they did eventually find them, Jutsu carefully spied on them, an action that they did not notice."

Judging by the expression on Bakugou's face, that was true. "Then, he created a plan. He told Jirou to create a distraction, which she did flawlessly." Jirou's face turned a light shade of red. "Before the distraction sounded, Jutsu cut a circle in the ceiling, but held it there. When the enemy was distracted, he lowered the cut and rescued the hostage. Then made sure the hostage and his teammate got away, while he held off the pursuers."

The class was silent, the sound only broken by a 'thwump'. Everyone turned to see Jutsu lying on his back. "Ribbit. Did he faint from embarrassment?" Tsuyu croaked.

"That and blood loss." Jirou stated, looking at the small pools of red near his feet and hands. The class practically screamed at the information, Jirou having to cover her ears. All Might shook his head, and summoned two medic bots to cart him off.

All Might coughed awkwardly and turned back to the group. "So, uh, who's next?"

* * *

 _MY BAD! I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS!_

 _Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed it, oh, and have a happy new year, and let's hope 2017 isn't a shitshow like 2016._

 _-Friday_


	29. Technologic 29

"What time is it?" Jutsu asked aloud, waking up and seeing a bright white ceiling, and the strange smell of sterility assaulted his nose. "Hospital?"

"Close." A voice said to his right. Jutsu turned to see Recovery Girl looking at him over her pink glasses. "I swear, you're in here almost as much as Midoriya."

"Sorry." Jutsu replied, sitting up and looking at his hands, which were wrapped tightly in linen. "Am I free to go?"

"Free to go home. The school day is over." Recovery Girl informed him. Jutsu's jaw dropped momentarily, trying to think of what classes he missed. When he realised that the exercise had actually been the last class of the day, he relaxed.

"Good thing I didn't miss anything. Exams are coming up." He groaned, sitting up and placing his feet on the ground. He noted he was still in his hero suit.

"Your uniform is on the other bed." Recovery Girl said, turning around and writing something down. Jutsu stood from his bed walking over to the other and pulling the curtain behind him.

After a short moment, he was fully dressed and placed his hero suit in its case. "Thank you again, Recovery Girl." Jutsu said respectfully as he bowed and exited the room.

"Take care of yourself now. You can remove the bandages in two days, just don't use your Quirk." The nurse instructed, Jutsu nodding in agreement as he closed the door.

He let out a breath once the door had clicked shut, and turned down the hall. He stared at the hand that wasn't carrying his case, bringing it up and clenching into a fist. "Haven't had an accident like that in a while."

He walked back to his home room, opening the door and finding it completely empty. Across from the door on a wall was a single outstretched drawer, the number '13' in red painted onto it. Jutsu placed his own suit into the drawer and slid it shut.

He turned to where his seat was in class, and grabbed the bag from under it. He swung his bag over his shoulder and exited the room. His steps echoed in the empty building, giving Jutsu an odd sensation, having never been in the school after hours.

" _Weird."_ He so eloquently thought. He finally left the school grounds, turning back around as a force of habit, expecting to see a head of strawberry blonde waving at him. " _Duh. She left already."_ He reminded himself.

" _I don't think I've actually talked to her since the phone call."_ He mused as he walked home, before slowly coming to a stop. " _Oh God. She's going to kill me."_ He continued walking, mentally writing out his own will.

" _I think Kaminari would like my games. Kirishima can have my punching bag."_ "JUTSU!" A voice exclaimed. Jutsu turned to see emerald eyes glare at him. " _EVERYTING ELSE CAN BE SORTED AMONGST MY-"_

Jutsu's train of thought, along with any other thoughts, were cut off by a smack to his head. "Oi!" He winced, meeting the eyes of the person who hit him. Itsuka stood strong, hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

"Uh… Hi." He got another smack on the head, causing him to wince and look down. "Hey you cut the call on me!" Another smack, but this one was not as hard as the others. Jutsu looked up to see Itsuka's eyes watering.

" _SHIT SHIT SHIT! FEMALE CRYING! ACTIVATE BIG BROTHER MODE!"_ Jutsu stepped forward and brought Itsuka into a hug, causing the girl to freeze lightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, knowing that she was upset about his actions over a week ago in Hosu.

"You idiot." She cried, bringing her arms to connect around his back. "I was so worried about you. And then I didn't see you at all. Do you know how scared I was?" She was nestled into Jutsu's chest, so he was unable to see her face.

"I don't. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jutsu told her. For a moment, the two hugged in silence. "You broke the deal." Jutsu said in a light tone.

Itsuka looked up from his chest in confusion. "You, me and Kaseki made a deal, remember?" Her eyes squinted slightly, before remembering what Jutsu meant.

"Damn it, Kagaku. You're really bringing that up now?" She said with a small laugh.

"Yeah! Promises are important!" Jutsu exclaimed in mock offence. Itsuka laughed whole heartedly now, her tears completely dried. "There we go. Smiles look much better on you than tears." He smiled down at her.

Itsuka grew a fierce blush as she refused to make eye contact with the taller boy. " _Weird. Why's she looking away?"_ Itsuka coughed lightly, began to speak.

"Are you, doing anything later today?" She asked. Jutsu looked to the sky for a moment, mentally checking his schedule. He had received barely any homework that day, and saw no reason he would come to regret whatever it was Itsuka asked.

"Nah. I'm free." He told her happily.

"Well, I was wondering if you…" She seemed to trail off, apparently thinking through her words. Jutsu waited patiently for whatever it was she wanted. She sighed, apparently having made her choice of words.

"Would you help me tune up my dad's motorbike?" She asked, although she looked as though she had something else she wanted to ask instead.

"Of course." Jutsu replied with a smile. "I won't be able to use my Quirk though." He said, holding up his bandaged hands. Itsuka let out a gasp of shock, and grabbed his hands, bringing them close to her face for inspection.

"How did this happen!?" She exclaimed, spreading out the fingers to stare at the wrapping.

"Itsuka…" Jutsu spoke.

"How is it you always have your hands hurt!?" She questioned, grabbing his other hand and inspecting it.

"Itsuka…"

"Do you have some sort of hand crusher curse!?"

"Itsuka…"

Itsuka finally looked up at Jutsu, seeing his face forcefully contorted into a smile. "Could you stop, they still sting a little?"

Itsuka instantly brought her hands back in fear. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by Jutsu placing the hand she had grabbed on her shoulder.

"It's fine. You didn't know." He smiled at her. "Now, how about we fix your bike?"

Itsuka nodded, rubbing her eye lightly, and turned around to her house. The moment she was no longer looking at Jutsu, he grabbed his wrist and stared at his hand, mouth wide open in a silent scream of pain.

Itsuka turned back momentarily to ask Jutsu a question, and he had reverted to a normal posture. "Do you even know how to fix a motorbike?" She asked.

Jutsu shrugged. "You don't spend the better half of a year trying to turn your foot into a bike wheel without learning how to fix them." He smirked at Itsuka, as she laughed lightly.

"Good point. Come on then." She waved him in, opening the garage that was separate from her house. " _It's a lot different than Hatsume's."_ Jutsu thought, seeing various tools lined up on the side, and a motorbike on a raised platform with a toolbox next to it.

"Harley." Jutsu said, impressed. "Don't see many of them in Japan."

"Yeah, my dad's kind of a nut when it comes to bikes. Guess it rubbed off on me." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and bent over to grab something from the tool box. Jutsu turned his head away politely, looking at the rest of the garage.

"Catch!" Jutsu turned at the sound, and acted on instinct, grabbing whatever it was just before it hit him. "Woah! That was close!" Itsuka exclaimed.

She was not wrong, as the pointed end of a wrench was inches from Jutsu's eye. "Yeah. Jeez. Warn me next time." Jutsu joked twirling the tool in his hand.

"How'd you catch it though?" Itsuka asked, confused. "I mean, I wanted you to catch it, but I'm surprised you did."

"I've got good reflexes." Jutsu shrugged. "You get that from playing video games." He caught another tool that Itsuka threw at him. "Could you stop now? Both my hands are full." He looked at the other tool, seeing it was a screw driver.

"Alright. Sorry. I was just surprised." Itsuka apologised, sitting crosslegged in front of the bike and rummaging through the tool box. Jutsu sat down on the other side of the bike.

"So, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Just tighten a few things, if you see anything that looks like a problem, let me know." She informed him. Jutsu nodded, and inspected the vehicle. It was well cared for, that much was obvious. The sleek black of the machine reminded him a movie with hyper intelligent AI.

"Your dad a fan of Terminator?" Jutsu asked while tightening a bold.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Itsuka replied, looking over the bikes seat to look at the taller boy.

"It's the same one that's in the movie." Jutsu explained, his eyes roving over the bike. Halfway through, they met with Itsuka's eyes. The girl blinked once, silver and emerald meeting.

"So what happened during your work experience?" Itsuka asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I can't tell you." Jutsu said, causing Itsuka to frown and open her mouth. "That's not me making an excuse. I _literally_ cannot tell you. I'm not allowed to." The red head looked at Jutsu questioningly.

"Why?" She asked. Jutsu gave her a blank look. "You can't tell me why you can't tell me?" He nodded. "Was it illegal?" He made no move.

"Technically, it was not." Itsuka's eyes widened. "It was a silly thing anyway let's move past it." He said quickly. Itsuka opened her mouth to argue, but Jutsu cut across her. "What did you do during your work experience?"

Her face fell, and she looked to the ground. "Nothing…" She muttered. Jutsu rose an eyebrow.

"But you said you were with Yaoyorozu, and you were nominated by, Uwabami?" He recalled Itsuka telling him these facts.

"Yes. But we didn't do anything." She spoke quietly. Jutsu could tell that something happened. " _Maybe she's in the same boat as me. She's not allowed talk about it."_ Jutsu returned his attention to the bike in front of him.

"Well, as long as you enjoyed it I guess." The two continued in silence, the only sound being the occasional twisting of a screw or tapping of metal on metal. The silence was interrupted by a strange alarming noise.

"What was that?" Itsuka asked. Jutsu reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Sorry. It's the guy's group chat." He responded, checking what was going on.

[Pikachu]: Yous guys would not believe whaaat I just found

[Prez]: Kaminari! Please use proper grammar when texting!

[SeeRoo]: liten up pres, whachu got Kami?

[Pikachu]: I have disscovered a video of some people we all know

Jutsu began to panic, wondering if another video of himself and Stain had surfaced. He began to type rapidly.

[You]: What is it Kaminari?

[Bom-omb]: it better not be some ducking meme again

[Bomb-omb]: fuxking autocompilation

[Pikachu]: Its not a meme

[Pikachu]: Just watch

Kaminari sent a link to the chat, and against his better judgement, Jutsu opened it. His phone took a minute to load, and he ended up on his 'YoTube' app. A small jingle sounded, and a woman began to speak.

" _Wave up your hair with just one spray"_ The video faded from black, and showed a woman holding a can of hair spray, while holding her green curly hair in her other hand. " _Do the wave with_ _ **Coil Hairspray**_ _today!"_

In the background were two girls with wavy pony tails, the two of them both holding the hairspray. Jutsu's eyes widened as he recognised the girl on the right. He looked back up from the video to meet Itsuka's eyes.

The girl in question looked as pale as a ghost, her eyes wide in fright. "I-I-I-I" She stuttered. Jutsu paused the video immediately, seeing how uncomfortable it made her.

For a short moment, neither of them spoke. "Your hair looked nice when it was curly." The techno boy told his friend.

"…You think so?" She asked, focusing intently on a particular screw in the bike.

"Well, yeah. I know a thing or two about hair." Jutsu joked rubbing his own hair.

"Where did you get the video?" Itsuka asked quietly. Jutsu looked back to the phone, exiting out of the video and back into the group chat, where several people were freaking out.

"Do you want me to smack the guy who linked it?" He asked. The red head nodded slowly. "Glad to."

[You]: Kaminari, you're getting smacked

[Pikachu]: Wtf!? Its not like i pulled a mineta

[Punching Bag]: Why is my name a meme?

[You]: Mineta, did you watch the video?

[Punching Bag]: …

[Punching Bag]: Nooooooo…

[You]: I'm smacking you too

[Punching Bag]: Are you going to smack everyone who watche d the video?

[You]: Probably

[FreezerBurn]: That's cold Kaga-Kun

[You]: Did you just…

[Red Riot]: NICE ONE TODO

[You]: Hey, Todoroki, want to see something I learned to copy?

[You]: _You sent to the group chat_

[FreezerBurn]: …

[FreezerBurn]: I apologise

[You]: Ok, Todo gets no smacks

[Red Riot]: are you really gonna smack everyone who watched it?

[You]: Damn straight. You're all gonna have to form a line.

[Bomb-Omb]: like heck your smacking me

[You]: You could have just lied about seeing the video

[Bomb-Omb]: …

[Bomb-Omb]: Duck

[Bomb-Omb]: FUCK

"Ok, people are getting smacked." Jutsu smiled, pocketing his phone. Itsuka smiled, then looked hesitant.

"People? As in, more than one?" She asked. Jutsu nodded in confirmation. "That's not really necessary. Just the person who sent it is fine. And don't be too hard!" She pleaded.

Jutsu took back out his phone and began typing.

[You]: Change of plans, only Pikachu is getting smacked

[Pikachu]: WHyyyyyyyyy

[You]: Cause they asked me to

[Punching Bag]: Who asked oyu?

[Punching Bag]: Are you with one of them?

[Punching Bag]: At this time?

[Punching Bag]: And you call me the pervert

[You]: …

[You]: Either shut up or your getting smacked too

[Punching Bag]: …

[Punching Bag]: I'll be quiet

[Prez]: Jutsu! You cannot threaten your classmates so casually!

[You]: Did _you_ watch the video?

[Prez]: …

[Prez]: Carry on.

Jutsu smiled, placing the phone back in his pocket. He then remembered what Mineta had said, and took it back out and checked the time. "Holy shit!" He said, surprised at the time. They had been working on the bike for little over two hours.

Itsuka looked up, curious as to her mechanical friends outburst. When she saw he was looking at his phone, she glanced at her own. "Ah! I didn't mean to keep you that long! I'm sorry!" She apologised quickly.

"It's fine Itsuka." Jutsu told her, standing, feeling his joints popping. "I enjoyed spending time with you." He smiled at her.

Itsuka's face lit up in both a blush and a smile. "Thanks Ju-" She cut herself off. "Thanks, Kagaku." She tilted her head slightly, causing her ponytail to jump along with the movement.

Jutsu simply smiled, and turned to leave. But not before giving Itsuka a final hug. The two embraced, one of them reading into the action a lot more than the other. "I'll be sure to walk home with you tomorrow." Jutsu promised as he broke the hug.

Itsuka smiled up at him and nodded, then watched as he walked away, waving goodbye to her. Once he was out of sight, Itsuka slid the garage door closed… and then proceeded to whack her head against it.

"Why! Can't! I! Just! Tell! Him!" Her self-inflicted torture was stopped when a different door to the garage opened.

"Sweet heart. If you do that you'll dent the door and your head." Itsuka's mother told her. The redhead gave a muffled reply to her mother, who looked exactly like her if only a bit older and taller.

"Good. Now, how about I make you some coffee and we can talk about your boy troubles." The older lady suggested.

"Mom!" Itsuka exclaimed, blushing red.

"You didn't say no."

* * *

 _No she did not. Does Kodai have some competition here? Seeing as Jutsu is oblivious as fuck, it would not really be considered competition. Also, what did you think of the 'group text' part. I'd like to know if you liked the style, so I may use it later if necessary._

 _Also, shoutout to PokemonKing for Bakugou's nickname._

 _Also also, I feel the need to clarify that Jutsu is not going to have a harem. I know that, based on what has been written, you may not believe that. And to that I say, fair enough. I'll get into the why he's not later, but for now, just know he's not getting one._

 _Anyway, if you liked it, let me know, and as always_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_


	30. Technologic 30

Time has passed, and now it has come to the final week of June. The amount of time left until the End-Of-Term Test: One Week.

"I HAVEN'T STUDIED AT AAAALLLL!" Kaminari cried out in despair. A small '22/22' appeared next to him momentarily. Right next to him, Ashido had her arms crossed behind her head, and was shaking despite there being a large smile on her face.

A '21/22' popped up next to her. "With the sports festival and work-place experience I never stopped to study!" The blonde wailed.

"Indeed." Tokoyami agreed, a '15/22' appearing next to his beak.

"Man, the fact there's also a practical test exercise is really tough, huh?" The drawling voice of Mineta came, as he rested his cheek on his fist and stared out the window, a '10/22' showing itself.

Kaminari and Ashido stared at the number with wide eyes. "I thought you were one of us!"

"A guy like you is supposed to be a loveable idiot! Now who'll want you!?" Kaminari accused.

"Ashido! Kaminari! Le… Let's do our best!" Midoriya spoke with sincerity. "I mean, I want go to the lodge alongside everyone! Right!?" Iida and Todoroki offering words of… 'encouragement'.

The numbers that popped next to Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki were '5/22', '3/22' and '6/22' respectfully. "Mind your words!" Kaminari exclaimed, clutching his heart.

"Hey, you two." Came the voice of the girl with the numbers '1/22' floating close by. "I might be able to assist you with classroom lecture stuff." Yaoyorozu offered.

Her failing friends cried out in joy at the prospect of studying with her. "The test exercise on the other hand, not so much…" She trailed off sadly.

" _Huh. Wonder what that's about."_ Jutsu thought, trying to bat away the annoying number that kept appearing before him. '2/22' would constantly phase through his hands, no matter how much he tried to get it to leave.

"Have you been studying, Kagaku?" A voice asked. Jutsu turned to see red eyes looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, I've managed to keep up, Kaseki." He told his reptilian friend, seeing a '16/22' floating nearby.

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to get left behind while we're going to the lodge." Jutsu nodded, remembering the class's reaction to the discovery that they would be going on a summer break to a forest lodge if they passed their exams.

" _Why do I feel like I wasn't fully aware when that happened? Like, for some reason it wasn't shown to others."_ Jutsu wondered. " _Eh, I don't care."_ He talked a little more to Kodai, before the bell for lunch rang.

He got up, walking and talking as he made his way to the lunch room. The two of them ended up seated at the same table as Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki, as well as Uraraka, Tsuyu and Hagakure. The topic of discussion was of course their opinions on the upcoming test.

"The content for the test for all the normal subjects is totally within the scope of our lessons, so we can still pull it off somehow… but… It's scary that we can't know what will be in the practical test exercise." Midoriya gave his two yen on the situation, Jutsu nodding in agreement.

"Nothing too wild, I would think." Iida putting his hands together before digging into his food.

"We can still pull it off." Uraraka agreed. "The normal subject test. Sure can pull 'er off." " _She seems more comfortable with her accent now, weird."_ Jutsu noticed.

"Aizawa Sensei said it'd be an overall summary of what we did this semester." Hagakure said.

"Yeah, but he didn't tell us anything apart from that." Tsuyu disagreed, eating her good. Jutsu noticed that it was a certain form of takoyaki. He felt content when he saw Tsuyu's normally static face twitch into a small smile.

"He gave us the trials of Battle and Rescue." Kodai said, trying to steal some of Jutsu's food. He was battling her away with his chopsticks.

"The rest was almost basic training." Uraraka commented on her red headed friends words.

"Studying to the test, plus keeping our physical strength in tip top condi—OWW!" Midoriya's words were cut off, and his classmates and friends all turned to see the cause.

"Ahh, my bad, your head's so big I ended up whacking you upside it." An obnoxious voice came. Jutsu's fist clenched, as he recognised the owner.

"The Class B kid! Uhh… Monoma! Whaddya think you're doing!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"You lot encountered the Hero Killer, I heard!" Jutsu froze at his words, and Kodai met his eyes, hers filled with concern. "The ways in which you've been basking in the spotlight have only multiplied since the sports festival, haven't they, Class A?"

Jutsu began lightly shaking, desperately wanting to wipe the grin off his face. "Only the attention you're grabbing isn't out of expectation; the attention you're grabbing is in the form of trouble!"

"Man, it's scary. One day, we might get wrapped up in the trouble you lot call out of the woo-" "Would you shut the fuck up, you pretentious fuckbucket!"

Everyone at the table froze, turning to the person who spoke, expecting to see a certain ashy blonde. Instead, their eyes fell on Jutsu, whose own eyes were glaring at Monoma.

"Pretentious!" Monoma said, appalled. "How am I pretentious, Class A rabble?"

"You're drinking juice from a fucking wine glass." Jutsu said, nodding to his lunch tray. "Unless you've got a fucking monocle in your pocket you couldn't be more pretentious."

A laugh broke the awkward silence, and the Class B president let herself be known. "Kendou!" "Itsuka!" The surprise was noticeable.

"Ah, Class President." Monoma said, overjoyed. "Please tell these attention seekers how poorly they set the example for us, Class B."

Itsuka said nothing, looking over to Kodai and Jutsu with a raised eyebrow. "Don't be rude Monoma." The blondes mouth fell open, as Jutsu laughed loudly.

He turned to the technologic boy with a glare. "You seem confident in your words, are you as confident with your Quirk as you are with them?" And like that, the entire cafeteria seemed to fall silent at the question.

Jutsu squinted at Monoma, whose smirk only grew. Jutsu stood up, his chair scraping against the floor as he towered over the blonde. "Is that a challenge?" His classmates were making rather desperate gestures to warn him against following this path.

"As a matter of fact, it is- PWAH!" Monoma was cut off as he was karate chopped in the neck. Jutsu would have laughed, if not for the fact he was also whacked in the neck. Itsuka grabbed the two males before either could fall and seriously injure themselves.

"Aww. I wanted to see them duke it out." Hagakure complained. No one else shared her sentiment, as they all looked at Itsuka with respect, minus Midoriya, who was looking down at the two fallen males with fear.

"You guys, jeez." Itsuka complained. "Sorry about him." She apologised for Monoma. "This guy's heart is well… you know how it goes." She gestured to her classmate. "And as for Kagaku…" She looked at the brown haired boy uncertainly.

"Sorry." He apologised.

Itsuka shook her head in disbelief. "Anyway, earlier I heard you say that you couldn't know what the End-Of-Term Test exercise could be." She told Class A. "I'm told it'll be like the entrance exam. This year, a battle simulation exercise fighting against robots."

"Wha!? For real!?" Midoriya exclaimed. "How'd you know!?"

"I know an upperclassman personally, and asked." Itsuka said simply. "I know it's kind of cheating but…"

This started Midoriya off on a muttering tangent, an action that made Itsuka very concerned for the green haired boy in front of her.

"Are you stupid, Kendou?" Monoma seethed. Whatever he was about to say afterwards was cut off when Jutsu's fist had a rather pleasant conversation with his cheek.

"Don't call her stupid." He warned, eyes glinting dangerously.

"She just threw away our hard-won intelligence! This was our chance to forestall our detested Class A." Monoma argued, before being chopped on the neck once more.

"We don't detest them." She said, dragging him off and setting Jutsu up straight. The boy wobbled uncertainly, before falling into his seat. The members of Class B left, leaving the rest of the table turned their attention to the boy who was struggling to keep himself conscious.

"What?" He asked hazily.

"What was that about?" Todoroki asked, having not spoken since he sat down. The others all waited for Jutsu's answer.

"He was insulting you all. I'm not going to let that slide." Jutsu said quietly, although that might have been because of the fact he was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, as well as his chair.

"You shouldn't pick fights just because someone is mean to your friends. Ribbit." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"Asui is correct!" Iida said, ignoring Tsuyu's request of 'Call me Tsuyu.' "While noble, it is unbecoming of a student of Yuuei to-" There was a thud, and Jutsu's head hit the table. "Ah, he's fallen unconscious."

Kodai reached over and lightly smacked Jutsu's head. His head shot upwards, eyes wide. "I'm up! I'm up. Why am I up?" He scratched his head, and lowered his head lightly.

"Stay awake Kagaku. You're still at school." The redhead grasped Jutsu's head and righted it. She patted his cheek lightly, causing the boys eyes to flutter.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll keep awake." He sat up fully, lightly smacking himself. "I'll make it."

The others accepted this, and went back into their conversation. The topic was now the possibilities of the practical test.

"I just wish there was some way we could get right to the day of the exam, so we don't have to spend so long worrying." Uraraka complained. There was a lull in the chat, everyone thinking the same.

'Smack'. A noise came, sounding like someone clapping their fist with their hand. The people seated at the table realised it must have come from Hagakure, as she began speaking. "I've got it! I know exactly how to do that!" She exclaimed happily.

"How?" Midoriya questioned, and everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"Easy! A jump cut!" She answered.

"Jump cut? What's a jump cut?"

-K

"The test exercise will begin shortly." Aizawa stated. The entirety of Class A stood together, ready for the practical exams. "Obviously you can fail this test, too. So if you want to head to the forest lodge, then we'd better not see any pitiful blunders from you."

Before Class A, stood almost all of their teachers. There was ten in total, and the reason for their presence was unknown, and therefore unnerving. "I've no doubt you've all learned what information you could of the test beforehand. So I think you already hold a vague notion of what to do." Aizawa said.

"Sure, just like the entrance exam! It'll be like a musou game only with robots!" Kaminari exclaimed happily. Jutsu agreed with him and his description. He was glad he was fighting robots, that way he could go all out without risk of hurting anyone.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not! Due to various reasons we're changing the contents of the test, starting today!" A mouse/bear/dog being popped out from Aizawa's scarf, and that being was none other than the principal.

Kaminari and Ashido both froze in their actions of celebration. "Mr. Principal!" Sero exclaimed, shocked at his entrance.

"What do you mean..?" Yaoyorozu asked warily.

"Well," The Principal answer, sliding down on Aizawa's scarf, No. 13 making sure he didn't fall. "We only ever used robots to begin with as a method to circumvent complaints against 'risking people during a highschool exam'."

"From now on, we'll focus our tests more on person-on-person battle activities and emphasising a teaching environment closer to that of a real battle!" The Principals beady black eyes shone with determination, the scar going across his right eye only furthering his resolve.

"Which, boys and girls, is all to say... that henceforth we will have you form pairs, to engage in combat with one of these here educators!"

" _Eh?"_

"With… With our Senseis?" Uraraka asked uncertainly.

The Principal began to speak again. "Now, who all of you are paired with and which teacher you'll be fighting have already been decided. The way you tend to move, your grades, and your degree of familiarity…"

For some reason, those last words made Jutsu look to Kodai. In turn, the reptilian looked to him, meeting his eyes behind his helmet. "We personally judged how you'll be pairing up based on all sorts of things, and we'll list the matchups now."

"First off." Aizawa stepped forward. "Todoroki's with Yaoyorozu as a team, against me." Their homeroom teacher seemed to smile menacingly. "And Midoriya, you're with Bakugou as a team." The two boys froze, staring at each other in shock.

"As for who your opponent will be…" Aizawa trailed off, as a teacher that hadn't been seen yet stepped forward.

"I'm here to oblige!" All Might said, towering over his two students. "Now cooperate and come at me to win, wonder duo!"

The tension that followed that statement was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "As for the others…" Aizawa began listing off the other teams and their combatants.

" _I hope I get paired with Kaseki."_ Jutsu thought, before blinking. " _Weird… I'd be fine with anyone. Why do I want to be with Kaseki more…?"_

"Jutsu and Kodai." Jutsu's head snapped upward, and so did Kodai's. "You will be fighting Monsoono." The two students froze, eyes going to their Home Economics teacher.

The teacher stepped forward. He had light purple hair and slanted eyes. He wore a black mask on his face, which held two pipes on either side that ran into a pack on his back. He wore a black reverse V neck with Belts on both his arms and around his chest.

It was not his appearance that had the two worried, but rather his Quirk. "Hello students." He greeted. "Ready for a dip?" Monsoono's Quirk, was Water Manipulation. And for both students, that spelled one thing.

Trouble.

* * *

 _Time for another break I'm afraid. And right before the Practical exam. How could I be so heartless. Well, at least we know this won't be an easy battle for Kodai or Jutsu. I need time to write out the next set of chapters._

 _Aslo, Monsoono. Technically an OC? He's an actual teacher, we just haven't learned about him. If you go to the scene in the manga where Iida reappears with all the teachers, he's the one on the furthest left, next to Present Mic._

 _That's all for now, hope you enjoyed, and as always_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Friday_

 _ **[ALSO I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ON TIME I GOT HOME AT LIKE 4AM AND CONKED THE FUCK OUT]**_


End file.
